IDF
by ILSly
Summary: El amor es complicado...la guerra tambien. Harry, Hermione y Draco deben luchar contra ambos y ver si sobreviven en el camino, Triangulo amoroso- CONTENIDO MA- FIC GANADOR EN LOS DRAMIONE ADWARDS 2012. 3º LUGAR CATEGORÍA MEJOR DRAMIONE DEL AÑO- 2º LUGAR CATEGORIA MEJOR DRAMA LONG FIC Y 1ºLUGAR CATEGORIA MEJOR DRAMIONE AVENTURA ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos!  
**

**Estan aqui para comenzar conmigo esta nueva y gran aventura, llena de pasión, drama, amor, deseo, guerra y gruesas gotas de realidad. Les invito a acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia que vengo preparando para ustedes desde hace algun tiempo.  
**

**Sin más; les dejo leer.****  
**

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de JK, la idea del fiction es MIA!.**

_**I.D.F**_

_**Israel Defence Force**_**  
**

**Prologo**

_**by ILSly**_

**"El ser humano es el unico animal que cree en su inteligencia superior"**

Ese día, era un día normal…ligeramente normal…

En una oficina en el cuartel de aurores, un hombre joven, de unos 26 años estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón reclinable, con una pacifica sonrisa en sus labios rojos, divertido ante la estupefacción de su interlocutor. Su cabello completamente negro estaba un poco más largo que cuando cursaba el colegió, harto de que todos a su alrededor miraran su extraña cicatriz, Harry Potter decidió dejárselo crecer.

Después que saliera de Hogwarts, el niño que vivió fue aceptado de inmediato en la academia de Aurores. Con un negro pasado, el vivía sus días en rutinas y solo.

Por las mañana, lo primero que Harry Potter hacía era encender un cigarrillo, había tomado el mal habito a los 22…después de aquellos sucesos que perturbaron su vida; era un verdadero milagro que no se enviciara con algo peor. Luego, el chico se dirigía en calzoncillos hasta su pequeña cocina, donde preparaba un doble café expreso, cargado. Tomaba el café negro como el petróleo y se encaminaba hasta la pequeña salita, tomando el café en dos grandes tragos y sorteando en el piso calcetines desparejados y varios números de la revista Maxime.

Llegaba allí, apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero rebosado mas cercano, dejaba su taza vacía y estirándose en todo su esplendor comenzaba su rutina de ejercicios diaria.

Luego de 45 minutos de merecido sudor y cansancio, Harry Potter se encaminaba religiosamente hasta su pequeño baño de apartamento de soltero, tomando una toalla en el camino, y; si le molestaban, dejando los calzoncillos. Encendía otro cigarrillo y tras un suspiro que expandía sus pulmones entraba bajo la ducha fría.

Luego de ducharse, cepillarse, vestirse y fumarse dos o tres cigarrillos más…Harry se dirigía al Ministerio de Magia, entre magos y brujas somnolientos.

Saludaba a un par, reía de chistes que no le hacían gracia, compraba el Profeta, y el Quisquilloso. Luego compraba su desayuno en la cafetería del piso 2, otro café y un Croissant con queso. Subía al piso 6 caminaba un largo pasillo y entraba al final, a su oficina.

_Cuartel General de Aurores_

_Jefe de Aurores, Encargado de Estrategias y Misiones._

_Harry J. Potter._

Entraba a su oficina, desayunaba en relativa paz, para luego disponerse a "trabajar" bebiendo en cortos sorbos su café expreso durante el resto de la mañana.

Pero aquella mañana era especial.

Aquella mañana, seria diferente.

Harry se dio cuenta, cuando, al llegar a su oficina, primero, esta estaba abierta…

Raro

Segundo, cuando al terminar de abrir la puerta Harry vio una espalda cubierta con una tunica negra, un cabello rubio que pensaba jamás ver en su vida de nuevo; al menos no tan pronto, más el cigarrillo en su mano derecha con un conocido anillo en forma de serpiente en el dedo anular…allí, justo allí, Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que no solo su mañana, sino todo su día, estaba jodido.

-Malfoy.-saludo; mascullando el apellido entre dientes.

Harry entro a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él. Camino tranquilo alrededor del rubio y coloco con parsimonia su desayuno en la mesa, no comería hasta después de hablar con el; no quería una indigestión. Luego, se sentó con tranquilidad en su amada silla reclinable viendo a su antiguo enemigo, compañero de estudios, y otros largos pertubardores etc.

Draco Malfoy, lo miro con sus grises ojos, recorriendo su figura y apariencia de arriba a abajo con una extraña mirada.

Con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos índice y medio, dio la ultima calada tranquilamente, y sin borrar aquella expresión de asco permanente; se inclino hasta el cenicero en el escritorio de caoba, y depositó allí la colilla aplastando los últimos rescoldos de cigarrillo contra el grueso vidrio.

Harry observo los gestos aparentando la más absoluta indiferencia, y solo cuando el rubio se hubo sentado derecho nuevamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos, copiando casi con exactitud la sonrisa ladeada que mostraba cinismo ante lo inevitable.

-Y bien Malfoy, ¿A que debo el honor?- comenzó la conversación Harry, queriendo apresurar lo mas posible el asunto. Draco ensancho su sonrisa antes de dignarse a contestar.

-Necesito refuerzos Potter, los debiluchos aurores que me enviaste para la ultima misión son una vergüenza para el escuadrón…- respondió Draco, quien había bajado su mirada tranquilamente hasta posarla sobre el anillo en forma de serpiente en su dedo anular derecho, jugando con el hasta darle vueltas en su dedo-

-Malfoy, te envíe a mis mejores hombres…los entrene yo mismo durante 2 años…-replico Harry un poco molesto.

-He allí el problema…necesito Aurores competentes Potter, no estoy en una misión de niños…lo sabes bien, estoy allí por tu expresa jodida culpa…-Draco subió la mirada clavándola en los verdes ojos de Harry, esté se congelo en su sitio.- Necesito refuerzos de verdad…esta vez, creo que lo encontramos.

En ese momento las facciones de Harry sufrieron varios cambios bruscos en el poco tiempo que Draco dijo esa frase, sus ojos parecieron agrandarse, su expresión cambio desde indignación, a sorpresa, a codicia finalizando con el triunfo. Por fin, estaban ganando.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto, con un brillo en sus ojos que Draco tenía años sin ver, el rubio sonrío satisfecho.

-Lo suficiente, necesito a ese refuerzo que te pido para asegurarlo…sabes que no puedo traspasar la frontera, necesito a un infiltrado, alguien muy diestro, que pueda colarse allá; y salir con vida…- Draco saco un nuevo cigarrillo, colocándoselo entre sus labios entre abiertos tomo su varita para encenderlo- ¿Sabes Potter? Sonara extraño esto, pero por primera vez creo que Ella realmente hace falta…- guardo silencio ahogando dentro de si parte de la frase-…digo, en el escuadrón, era perfecta para esta misión…es una lastima su muerte…

Ahora era turno del moreno mirar con satisfacción al rubio, reclinándose en su silla hasta colocar ambos pies sobre el borde de su escritorio, lo miro desde arriba, cruzando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Entonces, es tu día de suerte Draco…Ella, esta viva.- el rubio alzo la mirada. Gris y verde se encontraron- Hermione: ella; esta viva.

_Fin del Prologo._

* * *

_**Bien; Hola, ¿Como estan? yo algo nerviosa porque por fin decidi comenzar a subir esto.**_

_**Les cuento, este fic estará situado en parte sobre una guerra actual y real, me he documentado para manejar los territorios que serán escenario dentro del fic lo más acertado posible, aun así estoy sujeta a errores humanos. **_

_**Sobre las actualizaciones, no puedo asegurar un tiempo estimado, ya que tengo responsabilidades muy exigentes, pero prometo que dedicare mi tiempo libre a este fic, y desde ya me comprometo a continuarlo hasta el final. Tengo todo bien planificado y pensado, asi que no abran sorpresas ni falta de inspiración.**_

_**Más adelante abra saltos temporales, recuerdos, y escenarios narrados en pasado y presente. Espesificaré cada diferencia para que no haya dificultades.  
**_

_**Como nota final, el fic esta clasificado como DRAMIONE, pero contiene tambien DRARRY y HARMONY. Su Rating es M, y según las politicas de la pagina parte del fic no deberia ser publicado aqui, asi que lo subire TAMBIEN a mi pagina de Facebook POTTERDELIRIOS.**_

_**Me despido; por ahora, es un placer estar de vuelta con un long fic. Espero me acompañen.  
**_

_**Kisses ILSly.  
**_


	2. La Aprendiz

_**Bienvenidos de nuevo a este fic. Debo hacer algunas notas de autor antes de comenzar debidamente con esta historia.**_

_**#1: mientras vallamos adentrándonos en la trama del fic tocaré temas de índole política, y quizás; religiosa, nunca con el animo de ofender a nadie, de hecho he tratado de armar este fic de una manera algo imparcial plasmando mi punto de vista para ustedes.**_

_**La idea de este fic surgió de mis ánimos de hacer llegar la realidad de una guerra que ha sido vetada y minorizada por los medios de comunicación internacionales; a través del placer que siempre nos trae el leer un buen fic.**_

_**#2 Debido a los parings principales que comprenden este fic; entiéndase DRAMIONE + DRARRY + HARMONY habrá escenas con contenido fuerte y slahs ósea, relación chico/ chico. Si te incomoda esto y aun así continuas leyendo, por favor modera tus comentarios.**_

_**Por ultimo quiero hacer una larga dedicatoria a las personas que me han servido como pilar para hacer esto que tanto amo.**_

_**En primer lugar a mi madre, que día a día me ayuda a tener más conciencia; cualidad inigualable que me es heredada. A mis hijos, por dormirse temprano y dejarme escribir, a mi hermana Ceci, por siempre estar allí conmigo; apoyando cada locura que se me ocurre; a mi Luis-Nott personal, por servir de inspiración.**_

_**Dedicación especial: A Natalie Betancourd, fiel seguidora de PotterDelirios y excelente amiga, a Paola quien con su adicción al Drarry me animo más con este fic, a las chicas del Grupo Dramione Historias de Amor que Debieron Ser Contadas, por hacer mis días mas divertidos y por hacerme sentir que no estoy sola con mi pasión por el Dramione. A Gaby; quien hice llorar con el final de Teorías; a la cual aprecio sus comentarios y lamento sus lágrimas.**_

_**A todos/as aquellos que en la primera semana de vida de este fic lo han comenzado a seguir y/o comentado, GRACIAS, de verdad no esperaba a tantos.**_

_**Y a ti, que me lees através de esta pantalla de vidrio. **_

_**I.D.F**_

_**Capitulo uno. La aprendiz.**_

_5 años atrás…_

_Una mujer castaña respiraba irregularmente, tratando de levantarse del suelo._

_Un hombre rubio la miraba desde arriba, de pie frente a ella. Ambos sudaban copiosamente, estaban despeinados y respiraban con dificultad; de no ser por las heridas en algunas partes del cuerpo de ellos, podría interpretarse de otra forma la escena._

_La mujer, poso una de sus manos en el suelo, el tatami* se hundió un poco bajo su peso mientras ella se ponía en pie._

_Habían estado entrenando por las anteriores 10 horas, ella estaba agotada pero sabía que valía la pena. En el tiempo desde que Él se había encargado de ser su nuevo maestro, ella; Hermione Granger, la única mujer de la Unidad Especial de Aurores, se había convertido en la número uno, en la elite, en la mejor._

_La castaña se puso completamente en píe, para divisar a su maestro, que en este momento era su adversario…el rubio la miro indiferentemente mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba de la pared dos Catanas. La de ella tenía una funda roja y ribetes negros, la de el era verde esmeralda._

_Hermione lo miro, su maestro llevaba el torso desnudo, con el mono negro atado precariamente en su cintura, una larga y profunda cicatriz marcaba la espalda del rubio, atravesándola de un lado al otro. Por supuesto desde la primera vez que se la vio había querido preguntarle la procedencia de esa marca, la curiosidad en ella era algo simplemente inevitable._

_Pero el rubio no era precisamente el tipo de personas que invitaba a preguntarle algo. Él era apático por naturaleza y desconfiado por crianza, no guardaba afecto por seres humanos, era; en efecto, un mecanismo de defensa que había perfeccionado con los años._

_Para él eso de que era mejor amar y haber perdido que nunca haber amado eran patrañas. Prefería no amar para no perder y punto._

_El, Draco Malfoy; era un hombre solitario. Pensaba solo, actuaba solo._

_Su único contacto humano era allí, en el Cuartel de Aurores en donde hace 6 meses venía ejerciendo el cargo de maestro o entrenador de la Unidad Especial. Después de año y medio trabajando fuertemente para lograr llegar a ese cargo el rubio había superado con creces las expectativas de todos sus superiores._

_Hermione tomo la catana que Draco le lanzo en un movimiento aéreo de muñeca, y quitando la vista de él. Se dispuso a continuar el entrenamiento._

_Draco la miró a los ojos totalmente indiferente, y; colocándose en posición de ataque comenzó._

_Hermione era buena, de hecho era excelente; sino su mejor alumna. Era muy buena defendiéndose y un As atacando, era buena en las artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas blancas y de fuego. Con la catana especialmente; era un peligro._

_El sonido de las espadas al cortar el viento era lo único que se oía en el dojo, Draco había lanzado un ataque frontal con bastante fuerza y Hermione lo había bloqueado bastante bien con un movimiento lateral; dejando su catana en posición horizontal frente a ella. Draco empujaba con fuerza el filo de su hoja llevando el peso de su cuerpo hacía adelante. Hermione trataba de resistir lo mejor posible; pero sabía que así no durarían mucho, debía moverse y tomar ella el ataque._

_La castaña se dejo empujar un poco más por el rubio y con el mismo impulso de su peso lo llevo par de pasos atrás. Fue suficiente para desbloquear el ataque y dar una veloz voltereta a la izquierda y atacar lateralmente hacia las costillas de su maestro. Draco había detectado el movimiento y la estrategia de su alumna, y dando un salto hacía atrás esquivo por poco el fulminante ataque._

_Ambos se quedaron separados en diferentes esquinas del dojo, respirando agitadamente sin dejar de verse a los ojos, estudiando el próximo paso del oponente._

_Draco dio un paso cruzado a la derecha, Hermione lo dio a la izquierda._

_Ella sabía que debía atacar primero, si dejaba que él lo hiciera estaría de nuevo en desventaja y las posibilidades de una defensa similar eran mínimas. Así que tomando impulso en sus piernas decidió hacer su mejor movimiento; uno aéreo. Saltó diagonalmente hacía el rubio mientras esté corría en un ataque también hacia ella, segundos antes de detectar su movimiento. Draco se freno bruscamente buscando el punto de caída de su atacante; ella cayó par de pasos adelante apuntándole con su catana, ambos se encararon de nuevo pero esta vez los movimientos eran más fluidos y estaban bajo el control de la castaña._

_Ella presionaba cada brecha que veía y Draco en cada fallo en la defensa que ella dejaba entrever. Un giro y estocada, otro giro y defensa, dos pasos atrás; uno adelante y ataque. Paso lateral derecho y ataque, defensa baja en el costado derecho._

_Movimientos sincronizados, una danza de espadas. _

_Pero el Maestro no estaba satisfecho, sabía de experiencia propia que Hermione podía hacer más que solo atacarle; sabía que ella podía vencerle, sabía que ella podía hacer más de lo que en ese instante estaba haciendo. _

_El era un maestro estricto, cuando tomaba a alguien bajo su custodia le gustaba dejar su marca sobre ella, dejar un Made by Draco Malfoy tatuado en el alma de quienes él llegase a tutelar. Y Hermione Jean Granger no sería la excepción, mucho menos siendo ella su mejor obra. _

_La Hermione que había caído en sus manos hacía ya más de un año era una muchacha débil y frágil, aplastada por la realidad que la golpeo de frente arroyando su pseudo burbuja psicológica materna en la cual se vio envuelta hasta los 18 años y haciéndola añicos en el proceso._

_La Hermione que había caído en sus manos era, un recipiente en blanco de lo que alguna vez fue una inteligente y petulante niña que vivía dentro de los tomos de las bibliotecas vacías. Aun quedaba un poco de esa Hermione, un poco que nunca se iría, ese poco que él siempre llamaría Granger y que le recordaría que fue ella la primera mujer que lo golpeo en su vida. _

_Pero él la había moldeado, había trabajado incontables horas formando una mujer letal. Le frustraba enormemente ver que ella fuera débil. En alguna parte de su conciente reconocía que ella, entre todos los patanes con los que le toco convivir en el colegio; era valiente y representaba los supuestos atributos que poseía su casa guardiana. Cuando Hermione entro en el Departamento de Aurores, Draco se decepciono al encontrarse con un débil fantasma de la niña que tanta competencia y dolores de cabeza le había causado en su juventud. _

_¿Dónde estaba su petulancia? ¿Done estaba su voz chillona y mandona?_

_¿Dónde estaba ese insoportable orgullo Gryffindor; con nariz alzada y cejas imperturbables? _

_¿Dónde había quedado la esencia de Hermione Granger?_

_¿Quién era Hermione Granger?_

_Lo odiaba, odiaba verla así. No sabía porque, no sabia si era lastima, culpabilidad o simplemente terquedad. Pero Draco estaba acostumbrado a una Hermione; a una arrogante e insoportable Gryffindor mandona, a golpes en la nariz, a correcciones con voz chillona. Odiaba que hubiera sido débil, no tenía derecho a serlo. No solo ella había sido afectada con La Guerra. Todos los fueron, todos fueron victimas, todos perdieron; todos lloraron. Entonces ¿Por qué Hermione se dejo vencer en el camino? ¿Por qué Hermione no lucho con su prepotente carácter Gryffindoriano? _

_Draco se dispuso a recordarle que ella podía dar mucho más, aumento la fuerza de sus ataques y la rapidez, comenzó un diestro juego de movimientos con los pies confundiendo a su contrincante, Draco se hizo hacía atrás por un momento para luego atacar por la izquierda; sabía que ella detectaría el ataque y lo detendría, así que apenas las espadas rozaron Draco alzo su pie derecho golpeando en el pecho a Hermione que perdió el aliento y con el fuerte dolor que la tomo desprevenida cayo contra la pared de madera del Dojo. Se coloco una mano sobre el kimono justo donde Draco la había pateado; le dolía._

_Hermione parpadeo sujetándose fuertemente mientras sentía fluir el dolor punzante por su cuerpo; se apoyo en la espada para levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo completamente el rubio la tomo de un brazo empujándola fuertemente contra la pared._

_-¿Qué crees que haces Granger? –Le dijo Draco colocando su antebrazo izquierdo y el filo de la espada en su mano derecha sobre el cuello de su alumna. _

_Hermione sintió el frío acero rozarle la garganta cuando tragó en seco mirando al rubio a los ojos. Estaba molesto, y Hermione lo sabía. Sus ojos grises estaban opacados y no dejaban de recriminarle su bajo desempeño en esa última parte del entrenamiento._

_-Nada Maestro, disculpe- le respondió tratando de calmar su respiración._

_-¿Por qué no estas atacando con todo tu arsenal? ¿Por qué estas esperando por mi ataque?- le pregunto Draco a centímetros de su cara, respirando sobre su boca, mientras su agarre en el cuello no aflojaba.-Contesta.- le ordeno con voz firme y Hermione se vio obligada a regresar la vista a los ojos de Draco._

_-No estoy dando el 100% Maestro, disculpe, no estaba atenta- respondió Hermione con voz suave, bajando un poco la mirada. Draco no perdió detalle de sus gestos._

_-Granger… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tu defensa? – Le pregunto en voz baja, casi como un susurro._

_Hermione no pudo reprimir un escalofrío en su piel bajo la tela del kimono._

_-Que debe ser impecable; infalible. La mejor defensa es un ataque perfecto.- respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz, cerrando los ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras lentamente; recordando lo que para ella significaba._

_Draco la miro dos segundos antes de decidirse a reanudar el combate._

_-Tienes permiso para mezclar las técnicas que desees…pero tienes 1 minuto para desarmarme y vencerme.- le dijo subiendo su tono de voz y comenzando a apartarse de ella._

_Hermione tomo la espada con más fuerzas y con un moviendo rápido en diagonal desde abajo obligo al rubio a separarse por completo de ella. No espero la orden de comienzo del combate; se lanzó sobre su maestro atacándolo con movimientos rápidos de estocadas firmes y precisas. Hermione empezó a combinar la catana con patadas y puños, usando la espada como escudo para su defensa. Draco iba de paso en paso retrocediendo, sorprendido pero satisfecho de que su alumna por fin reaccionara. _

_Los ojos de Hermione refulgían a cada ataque que daba, sus movimientos eran cada vez más eficaces y Draco pronto se vio obligado a enseriarse y empezar a duplicar su defensa. Hermione dio una vuelta hacía la derecha bloqueando el ataque lateral de Draco con la espada y quedando ligeramente de espaldas a él; interno su pie derecho entre las piernas del rubio y mientras este perdía el equilibrio asesto el golpe final con su codo derecho; aun de espaldas, hacía la perfilada nariz de su maestro._

_Draco, quien no se esperaba este movimiento recibió el golpe de lleno y sintió su nariz romperse bajo el codo de Hermione, su vista se nublo un poco y mientras caía vio algunas gotas de sangre saltar de su cara hacia el blanco kimono de ella._

_Cayó pesadamente en el tatami; pero la batalla aun no estaba perdida, él sostenía aun su espada firmemente con una mano. Hermione se fijo en el detalle y pronto se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pisándole con una rodilla la mano con la cual sujetaba la catana y sujetando su cuello como momentos antes lo hiciera el mismo Draco con ella, con su antebrazo y el filo de su espada._

_Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente através de los ojos perlados de sudor; Hermione parpadeo varias veces para despejarse la vista pero sin moverse ni un milímetro, el combate no se daba por terminado hasta que su Maestro lo dijera. Y él seguía en silencio. _

_Draco reguló su respiración dándose por vencido en la batalla; pronto soltó su catana y miró a Granger fijamente a los ojos._

_-¿Cuál es la mejor defensa?- le pregunto; rozando al hablar; con su manzana de Adán, el filo que lo apresaba contra el suelo-_

_-Un ataque perfecto- respondió ella con voz firme separándose por fin de su derrotado adversario._

_-Ejem…- el carraspeo de una voz grave interrumpió en el usual silencio del Dojo, ambos voltearon hacia la entrada para descubrir apoyado en el marco de la puerta; con una sonrisa ladeada, al Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurores. _

_Hermione se levanto de su posición como impulsada por un resorte, mientras tomaba su catana y con una reverencia; la de su Maestro, para enfundarlas y colocarlas en su lugar._

_Draco la miro levantarse con una mezcla de orgullo por el reciente entrenamiento y burla, la mujer siempre evitaba todo contacto físico con el más tiempo del necesario. Luego dirigió la mirada a su "Jefe"._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece Potter? Estamos entrenando.- le dijo con voz dura, el moreno quito rápidamente la vista de su amiga, quien soltaba la cinta negra de su cintura para quitarse el kimono._

_-El entrenamiento; Malfoy, lleva más de 10 horas, se ha extendido demasiado ¿No crees?- le dijo con una ceja alzada, para luego mirar el rostro ensangrentado del rubio y sonreír socarronamente- además; al parecer Hermione te partió la nariz; otra vez._

_Draco respondió en lo que consideró un silencio digno mientras se levantaba y tomaba de un rincón su varita y se arreglaba su rota nariz. Se volteo hacía Harry de nuevo que observaba la escena francamente divertido. Hermione se había encerrado en una salita lateral que era el baño del dojo, se oía un chorro de agua sonar mientras la castaña usaba el lavamanos para refrescarse el rostro. Harry dirigió su vista hacía la pequeña puerta de madera tras la cual estaba su amiga y con un movimiento indescifrable de cabeza observo de nuevo al rubio._

_-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- pregunto en voz baja._

_-¿A eso vienes?- le respondió Draco de mala gana mientras tomaba una toalla y esperaba recostado de una pared a que Hermione desocupara._

_-No Draco, pero dime; ¿Cómo estuvo?- insistió. Draco, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió momentáneamente para ver los verde esmeralda de su interlocutor. Suspiro con hastió, frunció un poco el seño con molestia antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y responder._

_-Tuve que presionarla un poco al final, pero estuvo impecable, como siempre.- Draco escucho un suspiro muy mal disimulado de parte de Potter y su ceño se frunció más._

_Abrió los ojos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Hermione salio por el, con el cabello suelto y mojado, cayendo en pequeñas ondas por sus hombros. Ya estaba vestida; a lo muggle. Pantalones cómodos, zapatillas deportivas y una franela negra con el extraño símbolo de alguna banda de rock ingles. _

_-Hermione- saludo Harry; dado por fin terminado el entrenamiento ella tenía libertad de actuar sin órdenes de su maestro._

_-Hola Harry- respondió ella acercándose a su amigo y plasmando un beso en su mejilla- ¿Y eso que bajaste hasta aquí?- le pregunto Hermione yendo a tomar su mochila. El rubio se levanto de la pared y miro a ambos amigos._

_-Yo me pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué sucede Potter?- le dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia él. _

_-Es que…-titubeo Harry, la verdad sea dicha; no estaba seguro de querer hacer lo que estaba por hacer; había demasiado en riesgo. Pero como siempre; el deber para con el resto de la humanidad frágil y desprotegida estaba primero que sus deseos personales y sus obsesiones físico-mentales. – Tengo que darte; a ti Hermione, una misión.- lo dijo mirando a Draco a los ojos quien vio dibujado claramente el dilema en sus orbes verdes._

_Hermione lo miró desde el rincón de su mochila; con incredulidad. Hacía bastante que a ella no le asignaban una misión, no porque no fuera buena, al contrario; sino porque sus habilidades eran raramente solicitadas. Con frecuencia usaban Aurores de bajo rango para las misiones comunes. Así que esto debía ser importante; debía ser lo que estaban esperando._

_Draco frunció más el ceño y con algo cercano a la preocupación miró a Potter a los ojos antes de preguntar._

_-¿Cuál es la misión?-Harry suspiro._

_-Al parecer; por fin lo encontramos; el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, es lo que necesitamos- saco un arrugado papel del fondo de su tunica- aquí está la dirección, y bien sabes que solo Hermione podría capturarlo._

"_**Los pensamientos vuelan y las palabras van a pie. He aquí el gran dilema del escritor"**_

_**Julien Green.**_

_**NA: aquí w w media/set/?set=a.398760610159031.82309.313102002058226&type=3_ pueden conseguir el Fic en Facebook, con su imagen promocional. (quiten los espacios)  
**_

_**Les dejo un beso.**_

_**IL**_


	3. El Auror

**Yehiiiii cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños a mi, cumpleaños IL! cumpleeaaños feliz..  
**

**si, cumpli años, el viernes 6; era mi pensado subir el cap ese día pero aun tenía retoques que hacerles. Asi que aqui esta. ^^ disfrutenlo.  
**

**Capitulo que dedico a 4 personitas especiales. **

**Akemi, por su cumple el mismo dia que yo.  
**

**Adigium21,por inspirarme con sus excelentes traducciones.  
**

**Y a mi hermana y mi hija, quienes oficialmente son las asesoras para las dudas que me plantea la trama amorosa de los personajes secundarios de este fic.  
**

**I.D.F **

**Capitulo**** #****2. El Auror **

Actualidad (2006)

-No puedo creer que no me dijeran nada… ¡Que tú Potter! ¡No me dijeras nada!- exclamo Draco por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de conversación, desde que le revelara la valiosa información sobre Hermione; Harry se había acomodado en su silla y observaba como el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro escupiendo maldiciones e improperios, furioso con el universo y cabreado con él. Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa Harry apago su cigarrillo y se reclino una vez más.

-Ya cálmate Draco…- dijo con voz suave- tuve mis razones.

-No, no, no, no…NO- exclamó Draco acercándose al escritorio y colocando ambas manos en su superficie e inclinándose hacía Harry, El jefe de los Aurores sonrió aun más y se inclinó hacía él también.- no me llames "Draco" ¿Qué carajos te has creído Potter? ¿Qué razones pudiste tener para no informarme de eso? ¿Qué?

-Estabas en el exterior…- respondió Harry con voz monótona sin despegar su mirada del perfilado rostro del rubio; Draco lo miró con algo cercano a la ira y Harry se apaciguo.- Draco, por Merlín…sabes bien que no puedo darte información confidencial cuando estas de misión, y menos en el exterior; ¡Y mucho menos si estas buscando a ese endemoniado niño! –terminó Harry desesperándose a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Se exasperó mucho más al notar que Draco seguía exigiendo una explicación con su silencio; tomó aire y comenzó-Hermione quedo muy mal de ese ataque; tú te fuiste casi inmediatamente a cumplir con su misión, todos pensamos que había muerto, hasta yo, pero no fue así. Cuando supe que podría sobrevivir a semejante ataque; tuve que tomar una decisión, por mi cuenta, tu no estabas aquí coño, ¿Qué mierda querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te enviara un puto memo? Y luego no regresaste por años Draco; AÑOS, solo te comunicabas con esos putos mensajes, y yo decidí guardar todo en secreto, por el bien de todo el mundo.

Harry termino su explicación con un sonoro suspiro botando todo el aire que contenía. Luego con un poco de culpa agregó.

-Siento no haberte dicho Draco, pero las circunstancias me lo exigieron…además…-Harry lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, gris contra verde lucharon con un mensaje indescifrable viajando de un lado al otro- ¿Desde cuando coño te importa tanto Hermione?

Draco que había guardado silencio mientras Harry le recriminaba tácitamente su ausencia en el país, más específicamente; a su lado. No pudo callarse ante su pregunta, y; alzando sus cejas doradas tomó un poco de aire antes de responder.

-Es mi alumna Harry, claro que me importa…aunque tu no lo creas.

-No estoy preguntando si te importa o no Draco, eso lo doy por hecho; te estoy preguntando desde cuando…

El rubio obvió la pregunta y sentándose de nuevo encendió un cigarrillo, mientras rápidas imágenes surcaban su memoria cubriendo sus ojos con un velo; opacando un poco el habitual gris granito. Tragó saliva y se recostó en el sillón completamente.

Harry observo cada uno de sus gestos al otro lado del escritorio y se enfureció al notar que el rubio en verdad no pensaba responderle la pregunta, no debía extrañarle; se dijo, ya que conociendo como conocía a Draco; no admitiría nada hasta que fuera imprescindible e inevitable. Así que haciendo un gesto de desden con la mano guardo el tema para otra ocasión más propicia y se remitió a lo que les importaba en el momento. Hermione y la misión. La misión.

-Háblame del muchacho Draco, ¿Lo consiguieron? –pregunto Harry dirigiendo la conversación hacía nortes más productivos. Draco tomó el cable rápidamente saliendo del silencio terco en el que se había sumido.

-Eso creo Potter, sabes bien que al endemoniado niño se le da bien esconderse, he estado siguiéndole el rastro por años…el año pasado recibí lo que parecía una pista concluyente sobre su paradero, pero es una zona roja; en guerra permanente…-suspiro- yo… traspase la frontera de Cisjordania hace unos meses- informó.

Harry se inclino de nuevo colocando sus manos bajo el mentón en un gesto demasiado Dumbledore, como para pasarlo desapercibido. Draco alzó una ceja y continuó su relato.

- Entré allí, como te dije en una de mis cartas, de encubierto en el I. D. F…El Ejercito Israelí, me basto par de encantamientos modificadores para la memoria, y logré hacerle creer al sargento que había nacido allá. Solo así pude obtener información de primera…pero…-sus ojos se nublaron y su voz se quebró un poco- no ha sido fácil Potter, es difícil moverse allí. Fue cuando te pedí refuerzos y me enviaste ese par de imbeciles.- terminó con un gruñido- estuvimos por fin, en la misma ciudad que nuestro objetivo, y gracias a la ineptitud de tus alumnos se nos fue de las manos.

-¿Qué paso? Exactamente…-pregunto Harry, Draco se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro por la oficina, Harry observo su andar con ojos gatunos sin poder ocultar ni un poco su velado deseo. Draco, una de sus más grandes perdiciones; la más constante en su vida. Draco; aquel que hacía años atrás había movido los cimientos de su mundo, había destrozado su firme piso construyendo otro bajo él.

Para después traicionar su confianza, y no conforme con eso largarse del país por años; dejándolo hundido en una soledad que poco sabía manejar.

Draco había llegado a su vida cuando juntos comenzaron el arduo entrenamiento de Aurores, hacia ya más de 6 años atrás.

Juntos habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, de su grupo solo unos pocos decidieron estudiar; Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Hermione por supuesto, Daphne, y el mismo. Ronald había decidido encargarse de la tienda de sus hermanos; ya que George se había ido a un retiro luego de la muerte de Fred y el señor Weasley había quedado imposibilitado de trabajar y mantener a la familia. Así que Ron, tomo la decisión; madura, por una vez en su vida, de convertirse en la cabeza de familia.

Pansy no había querido pisar las baldosas de Hogwarts nunca más, después de vivir allí la guerra y ver cuantas vidas habían sido quitadas; decidió continuar con el negocio familiar y alejarse del enorme castillo para siempre. Neville se había ido a vivir con la Sra. Augusta fuera del país, a America, si mal o recordaba Harry.

Todos sus compañeros habías sido tocados por la guerra de alguna manera u otra, muchos perdieron a sus padres, como el caso de Dean. Harry ya no era "El niño que vivió", todos eran sobrevivientes ahora, y todos habían sido niños en el momento que la batalla estallo. Ahora eran una generación destrozada, quebrada en sus cimientos, estropeada por falsas creencias.

Y aun no se acababa, aun la guerra continuaba. Voldemort solo y desesperado, al ver su último Horrocrux destruido por Neville, había huido. El Lord oscuro no era estupido, no iba a meterse en una guerra donde era minoría y completamente vulnerable; sin entender completamente que magia había protegido a su acérrimo enemigo de su más grande maleficio.

Desde allí las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Los Mortifagos declarados tuvieron dos opciones, rendirse y cooperar, o huir para seguir luchando por sus convicciones. Muchos se rindieron, temiendo ser capturados luego por Aurores; quienes no tendrían ninguna piedad en lanzarlos a la última celda de Azkaban.

Pero muchos otros huyeron al instante, escondiéndose entre los despreciados muggles muchos consiguieron sobrevivir, y; aun hoy día daban batalla al ministerio, causando pequeños ataques terroristas, amenazando con desestabilizar el pausado orden que se había impuesto en el mundo mágico.

Los jóvenes magos entonces se vieron despertando en una sociedad enloquecida con la postguerra. Muchos aun traumados por las decisiones nada adecuadas para su edad, que se habían visto coaccionados a tomar y ejercer. Muchos aun confundidos por las enseñanzas que les habían inculcado durante años; descubriendo ahora cuan equivocados estaban. Descubriendo tarde; las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pisar Hogwarts de nuevo había sido quizás, una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho Harry en su corta vida. Al poner un pie en el vestíbulo se le vinieron a la memoria centenares de imágenes, sangre, llanto, dolor y pérdida. Todos los días soñaba con los compañeros y amigos caídos; con sus gritos; con sus moribundos cuerpos pidiéndole a él, que se entregara, diciéndole; recordándole, que era por él que estaban allí, en esa guerra inútil, perdiendo sus vidas.

Pero aun así, algunos volvieron, sobre los recuerdos de los caídos, volvieron para darle un rumbo diferente a su sociedad. Los Mortifagos coaccionados, como Draco, Theodore y Blaise, decidieron actuar fríamente y usar sus habilidades para el bando "ganador". Draco aun recordaba esa mini reunión Slytheriana que tuvo con sus compañeros, en donde, todos a uno; decidieron sobrevivir. Aun por sobre los ideales de sus padres.

Harry había tenido que vivir con sus pesadillas, y término sus estudios a la fuerza, recordándose cada día, que por él muchos ya no podrían estudiar porque estaban 3 metros bajo tierra. Termino sus estudios con la idea entre ceja y ceja de entrar al Departamento de Aurores y cazar a cada maldito mortifago que aun anduviera suelto.

Fue en ese año de estudios en Hogwarts cuando sucedió, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de sus más grandes obsesiones. Cuando descubrió sus dormidas hormonas adolescentes vibrando intensamente por quienes decididamente no debían.

El valeroso y renombrado trío dorado estaba destrozado, Ron; tajantemente decidido de no ir a Hogwarts discutió con Hermione el día del entierro de los caídos. Ella no le perdonaba que él abandonara así los estudios y su futuro, y él no le perdonaba a ella que no entendiera ni apoyara sus decisiones.

Para Harry fue un golpe duro el darse cuenta que sin Ron su amistad con Hermione no era la misma. Sin Ronald, Harry no podía ver a su amiga casi hermana, como eso; como lo que era.

La veía hermosa, valerosa, inteligente, indefensa, solitaria, misteriosa, sensual; en definitiva la veía como una mujer…Harry no supo en que momento sus sentimientos cambiaron, solo supo que ya Hermione no era la misma Hermione con la que bailo en la tienda cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes. Había un algo que siempre le había atraído de su amiga, y ahora recién lo entendía.

Pero nunca hizo nada, jamás. La quiso desde las sombras, la observo; siguió siendo su amigo mientras su obsesión por ella aumentaba a niveles caóticos dentro de él.

Entonces llego Draco, y Harry entendió que estaba jodido, de por vida.

Harry no entendía que sentía por el rubio, aparte de un deseo desenfrenado que le obligaba a huir de él por el camino contrario; hacia un lavabo, cada vez que lo veía.

Los primeros días, las primeras veces; Harry se obligo a pensar mientras se corría ruidosamente sobre el colchón de su cama, en Hermione; o en su defecto en Ginny y su larga cabellera roja y labios calientes sobre los propios en aquellas tardes de verano. Pero, irremediablemente la imagen del rubio Slytherin se fue colando por sus parpados cerrados hasta llegar hacerse tan nítida que dolía.

El primer paso fue la negación; no a él no le podía estar pasando eso con un chico y menos con Malfoy. Le toco autoconvencerse por infinidad de noches que a él le gustaba Hermione o Ginny o en casos desesperados: Cho…o quien fuera con senos, falda y sostenes.

Luego fue la ira; coño… ¿Porque mierda es que iba a excitarse y desear follar con Draco puto rubio de mierda Malfoy; hasta quedarse seco? Harry llegó a tener dolorosas jaquecas al respecto, mientras se auto torturaba no dándose el desahogo que su cuerpo continuamente le pedía.

Luego; negociación. OK…aceptaba que Draco le atraía, en cierta medida. Pero; ¿No era eso normal a su edad? ¿Más en alguien con la nula experiencia sexual que él tenía? Era solo curiosidad… ¿Cierto?

Después; depresión. Cada vez que veía al Slytherin caminar tan tranquilo por esos pasillos, sin saber lo que pasaba con Harry; esté entraba en una profunda etapa de depresión. Aun así el aceptara lo que le pasaba con el rubio, Draco lo ignoraba por completo, así que ¿De que servia?

Por ultimo a Harry solo le toco aceptar crudamente su realidad. Después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo? El seguía siendo quien era, con cicatriz y todo. Además Harry estaba acostumbrado a vivir con la sombra de Voldemort soplándole la nuca, así que nunca se había planteado seriamente su sexualidad. No era nada, no sabia nada, no sentía nada.

Así que lo acepto; así de simple. Su obsesión por su mejor amiga, y por su enemigo.

Y trató de vivir con eso, y por un tiempo; funciono. Hasta que llegaron al Departamento de Aurores.

Harry aun recuerda hoy día como Draco fue adentrándose en su vida, como los recuerdos dolorosos se hicieron tema de conversación masoquista entre los dos. Como las palabras de uno actuaban de bálsamo en el otro. Recuerda como poco a poco fue dejando de soñar con sus amigos muertos; y como lentamente estos se iban quedando en las largas conversaciones que mantenía con Draco.

Harry sonríe entonces, sinceramente, mientras toda la ira que ha sentido hacia Draco por haberse ido del país se esfuma a un lugar atrás en su pecho, mientras se instala de nuevo ese afecto; ese calor y esa pasión que siente por el.

-Sabes bien que el poder de Amhal me impide acercarme a él por medios normales- le iba diciendo Draco mientras caminaba por su oficina, en el cinturón le relucía el borde de la empuñadura de su Katana blanca y a cada paso que daba está se movía contra su pierna creando un contraste hermoso con el vaivén de sus pasos.

El moreno trago y trato de enfocarse nuevamente en lo importante, y recordándose; dolorosamente, como habían acabado las cosas entre ellos dos la ultima vez que se vieron.

Porque Harry jamás pensó que sus dos obsesiones se entremezclarían para enloquecerlo a él lentamente.

-Se que el niño tiene el poder de ocultarse sin hechizo alguno de todo rastreador mágico; es extremadamente difícil de localizar…-comentó Harry mientras Draco asentía confirmando sus palabras-

-Amhal; así se llama ahora. –Aclaro Draco- Amhal no solo ha perfeccionado el ocultarse de nuestros rastreadores Potter; sino que ha aprendido a desaparecer su aura mágica para que sea prácticamente imposible encontrarle.

Harry alzó ambas cejas mostrándose interesado por el relato, sin duda desde que se habían enfrascado en la misión de capturar a ese niño, esté cada vez lograba impresionarlo más.

-¿Cómo los descubrió? Pensé que después del ataque a Hermione, habíamos perfeccionado la técnica para capturar al niño…- comentó Harry imprimiendo en sus palabras algo de reproche. Draco lo miró bastante furioso.

-Pues el se ha perfeccionado también,- dijo- apenas me adentre a Cisjordania, el niño salió de la ciudad, inhabilito a tus Aurores y me mando al otro lado del país. Se ha vuelto en un pequeño desalmado a la hora de quitar los poderes de otro mago, los deja en blanco…no sabes la suerte que tuvo Granger- termino diciendo Draco mientras se sentaba con la cabeza gancha en aspecto derrotado-

Draco suspiro y comenzó a hablar escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Ella, con su habilidad, es la única que puede neutralizarlo el tiempo suficiente…lo sabes Harry…-hablo con calma, el moreno alzo la vista-

-No…eso no pasará; Draco…-interrumpió el Jefe de los Aurores, levantándose de su silla reclinable; rodeando su escritorio hasta posarse frente a la de Draco; rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando al rubio preso. Esté ni se inmuto, solo levanto el rostro para verlo fijamente. Otra lucha de miradas comenzó- No puedes poner a Hermione a hacer esto Draco…la ultima vez casi muere…

-No estaba preparada, no sabíamos exactamente a que nos enfrentábamos, ahora si…-refuto el rubio; exponiendo sus términos con claridad, buscando; inútilmente no alterar al moreno.

-Draco- dijo Harry exasperado y perdiendo la paciencia. –Hermione estuvo en coma un buen tiempo…ese niño es peligroso…-tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos, Draco, aprovechando la escasa distancia estudio sus facciones ignorando a duras penas la sensaciones que ocasionaba en el. –No puedo…dejar…que te la lleves- Harry abrió los ojos y a centímetros de los labios de su compañero susurro- eso no pasará.

Draco lo observo; evaluando su determinación. Bajo su mirada a los labios rojos y grueso que lo esperaban ansiosos a solo milímetros; tomo un poco de aire mientras Harry, inconcientemente se acercaba un poco más a el.

-Esto...-coloco ambas manos en su pecho- tampoco-susurro, empujándolo lentamente. Harry se dejo apartar cerrando fuertemente los ojos; tratando de ocultar lo que sentía. Draco se levanto y camino hasta la puerta. Una vez en el umbral se detuvo.

-Quiero verla-

Harry se giró soltando la silla donde hace minutos estaba sentado el rubio. Suspiro derrotado y dijo.

-Yo te llevo…vamos; vamos a despertarla.

* * *

A 3.700 Km. De distancia; aproximadamente.

Un niño de unos 10 años esta sentado sobre un muro inmensamente alto que rodea una ciudad, parte de está evidencia recientes signos de guerra y destrucción. Una mezquita a medio caer, casas tumbadas bajo tractores enormes; edificios bombardeados, escuelas vacías de niños y risas. Y tumbas; muchas tumbas.

Estamos en Cisjordania, y es la puesta de sol.

Amhal sonríe; tiene los ojos cerrados, viendo una escena que está muy lejos de allí. Lleva un turbante rojo y cuadros blancos para protegerse del sol con una tunica blanca que le brinda algo de frescura a su cuerpo en ese lugar.

El niño de repente abre los ojos; que son de un impresionante color plateado.

Hay otro niño con él, que solo se ríe mientras balancea sus pies sobre el muro de 2 metros que encarcela la ciudad; esté ve su amigo que despierta de su trance y le pregunta.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Los viste?-Amhal sonríe de nuevo y moviendo su mano izquierda hace que los dos leviten lentamente bajando del muro. Una vez abajo el niño mira a su indefenso amigo y le responde.

-Si, los vi…Todavía esta viva- susurra con voz suave- y la van a despertar…

* * *

_ok, ahora, estoy algo mucho muy demasiado nerviosa porque es lo primero Drarry Slahs que escribo en mi vida! asi que . nervios. XD _

_Gracias de nuevo a toodos los Revs, a tooooodos los Alerts y Favoritos *O* y a todos los que leen en las sombras.^^ Espero que un poco de sus dudas se hayan ido resolviendo con este cap...poco a poco nos iremos entendiendo. Gracias por el apoyo. Los invito a la pagina en Facebook **PotterDelirios**, donde ademas de interactuar con Rose y conmigo, jugar, tener recomendaciones de fics y fickers; etc, podran disfrutar de este fic con imagenes editadas especialmente.^^_

_Otra cosa, me ire de vacaciones este fin de semana, asi que quizas la actualizacion se tard dias más, porque ire escribiendo en mi libreta y no directamente en el pc. ^^ Gracias por su comprension.  
_

_Besos  
_

_ILSly.  
_


	4. El Maestro

**_Hola queridos, lamento la demora con la publicación del siguiente capitulo, tengo mil excusas, ninguna valida…lo mismo de siempre, tengo hijos y ocupaciones académicas…pero aquí estoy. ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione y Draco salieron hace más de una década de la cabeza de J.K, yo solo me limito a seguir su ejemplo._**

**_I.D.F Cap#3 El Maestro._**

* * *

_5 años antes. Año 2001_

_Clanck…_

_Clanck…_

_Clanck…_

_Hermione cuenta las campanadas mientras estás resuenan en su oído, detiene su andar y ve hacía el Big Ben de frente._

_Clanck…_

_Clanck…_

_Clanck…_

_ Iba caminando por una transitada calle del Londres Muggle, frente a ella está el Támesis y en su ribera opuesta el Palacio de Westminster se refleja con sus luces nocturnas en las apacibles aguas del río. _

_Clanck…_

_Clanck…_

_ Son las 8:00 Pm, y ella aun se encuentra a la deriva entre ese mar de gente que transitaba rumbo a sus hogares. Hermione está cansada; cada uno de sus músculos grita desesperado por un descanso debido al reciente entrenamiento del que aun ella experimentaba vestigios de dolor. La patada que Malfoy le propino aun le arde en el pecho. Pero aun así Hermione no se ha dignado a llegar a su departamento; ha caminado por horas meditando la misión que le había sido encomendada por sus superiores._

_Las palabras de Harry divagan; nuevamente, por su cerebro._

**_En el cuartel de Aurores, horas antes:_**

**_ "-Al parecer; por fin lo encontramos; el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, es lo que necesitamos- Harry saco un arrugado papel del fondo de su tunica- aquí está la dirección, y bien sabes que solo Hermione podría capturarlo.-le dijo a Draco quien tomó el papel para examinarlo, Hermione solo fijo su vista en los verdes ojos de su amigo y jefe._**

**_ -Sigo sin entender…-dijo Draco con un dejo de rabia en su voz, Hermione quita la mirada de Harry y la dirige al rubio- ¿Cómo se supone que nos va a ayudar tener los poderes de ese niño?_**

**_ Hermione tomó ese aire que le caracterizaba cuando iba a explicar algo; tomando un poco de aliento, agigantándose; esbelta, sabia: hermosa y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y que sus ojos brillaran un poco más; Draco tampoco pudo evitar observarlo detalladamente y fruncir más su ceño por esto._**

**_ -Dice la leyenda- narro la castaña llamando la atención del rubio- que el séptimo hijo varón, de un séptimo hijo varón, será una persona de grandes poderes. En la historia reciente de la magia no se ha engendrado un niño así, siempre pierde la línea paterna en algún punto; rompiendo con la leyenda.-_**

**_ Draco sabía esto ultimo, ya que como Sangre Pura conocía las costumbres de familias como la suya en donde era muy raro tener más de un vástago_**

**_ -Pero esto es en familias de magos;-continuo Hermione- nunca antes se había pensado siquiera en buscar a este ser entre los hijos de muggles; dado que la posibilidad de que esté niño; aparte de séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, fuera mago, era realmente baja. El único ser que se conoció; en la edad media, fue un pequeño brujo que ya a sus 14 años podía dominar todo tipo de magia; y era un Creador, esto quiere decir que con su mero pensamiento podía hacer cosas de la nada._**

**_ Draco alzó una ceja sorprendido y Harry acentuó su sonrisa._**

**_ -¿Y que poderes podría tener este niño?-pregunto el rubio, curioso e interesado._**

**_ -Eso nos es desconocido, pero ha de ser muy poderoso- advirtió Harry- nos tomo meses encontrarlo, por algún motivo el hechizo rastreador que la Profesora McGonagall utiliza sobre los nuevos niños magos nos fue inútil con él. Se supone que su nombre debió salir registrado en el Libro de Hogwarts apenas el niño hubiese nacido, de padres muggles o magos; y con lo cual nosotros hubiésemos podido incluirlo en la búsqueda que realizamos en todas las familias de nuevos niños magos. Pero no fue así, nos enteramos de su existencia por sus inesperados y violentos brotes de magia no controlada. _**

**_ Draco asintió, el había tenido parte de esa información cuando había empezado todo ese loco proyecto del ser dotado; pero realmente no estaba muy interesado, hasta ahora. Luego de que Granger le expusiera así a semejante ser Draco sentía un sabor amargo en su garganta. No le gustaba enfrentarse a algo desconocido._**

**_ -¿Y que te hace pensar que solo Granger puede capturarlo?- pregunto hacía Harry, la castaña lo miro de perfil algo sorprendida, normalmente Draco no rechistaba mucho a la hora de enviarla a una misión, él como Maestro siempre le exigía el 110% y eso incluía las misiones._**

**_ -Porque es la mejor- respondió Harry a regañadientes, Hermione sonrió sin poder ver la mirada arrepentida de Harry ala hablar- además sabes que ella es la única que puede anular su propia magia, la has entrenado para eso. Y quizás con este niño eso sea nuestra única manera de acercarnos; nuestra única arma. Hemos trazado un parámetro gracias a la triangulación de sus ataques de magia sin control; es un niño; tiene solo 5años; así que sus brotes de magia pueden ser cada vez que se enoje con su madre o con el gato…pero nos ha servido para cércale en una zona segura. Sabemos donde está; o al menos donde puede estar.-Harry hablaba tratando de sonar convencido, ya que había comenzado con aquello no se podía arrepentir ni echar para atrás._**

**_ Draco se quedó pensativo mientras miraba en su mano el papel con la dirección del pequeño niño dotado._**

**_ -Además Draco…ellos dos tienen algo en común, siendo hijos de muggles; quizás sea Hermione la mejor para encontrarlo; traerlo y ayudarlo. _**

**_ -Tu sabes bien Potter; que "ayudarlo" es lo ultimo que haremos, lo estamos buscando para usarlo, para usar sus habilidades para nuestra causa…lo sabes porque has perdido la conexión con Voldemort y no sabemos donde mierda se encuentra y porque Granger- señalo a la castaña- sospecha que el niño puede ayudarnos- Draco; frustrado, soltó todo lo que se venía callando._**

**_ -Eso no quiere decir que no lo podamos ayudar a asimilar su poder y su magia Draco- replicó Harry; Hermione a un lado, cerraba los ojos dándole en silencio la razón a Malfoy-_**

**_ Draco sonrío irónico de medio lado y le dio el papel a Hermione en su mano, concediéndole el permiso para ir a la misión._**

**_ -Sigue convenciéndote a ti mismo; Harry, pero sabes bien lo que pasara con ese niño en lo que toque el Ministerio de Magia. Es mejor que lo aceptes…-lo vio fríamente- y ella- señalo a Hermione de nuevo- no irá a esa misión hasta que la prepare debidamente para eso- la miro ahora directamente a los ojos castaños- aunque seas la mejor, quiero que aprendas una antigua técnica de defensa._**

**_ Hermione asintió viendo el papel en su mano, una foto de un pequeño niño le devolvía la mirada; sus ojos grises eran impresionantes, más aun que los de Draco. Bajo la imagen rezaba el nombre "Cristopher MC Carthy"*, tendría a lo sumo 5 años como decía Harry, sus facciones eran delicadas y estilizadas, pero aun en la tiesa fotografía Muggle, el pequeño irradiaba una aura sin duda mágica y poderosa. Hermione sonrió, sentía cierta empatía hacia el pequeño." _**

_ Y ahora, mientras las campanadas del Big Ben resonaban en sus oídos, Hermione observaba de nuevo a su pequeño "objetivo", se sentía algo culpable al saber que era ella la de la loca idea de conseguir los poderes de ese niño; y que era ella la principal responsable de capturarlo y llevarlo al Ministerio, donde; como dijo Draco, lo ultimo que harían sería ayudarlo_

_ Suspiro derrotada, ella tenía que cumplir con su misión. Tenían que conseguir a Voldemort, debían acabar con él y culminar con la guerra. Si había una remota posibilidad de que ese niño les ayudara; ellos debían aprovecharla, y Hermione debía de ayudar a cumplir con ese objetivo; debía de poner todo su empeño en eso. _

_ Hermione volvió a suspirar tomando el papel donde ponía la dirección del pequeño Cristopher y doblándolo para colocarlo en los bolsillos internos de su gabardina._

_ Estaba agotada; estos eran los momentos en que más extrañaba a su madre; cuando su cuerpo no daba para más y solo deseaba un baño en su tina, su sopa de fideos caliente y que le pusieran una manta sobre los hombros. _

_ Recogió su cabello en un moño y decidió dirigirse definitivamente hacía su departamento; si bien ya no podía estar con su madre; seguramente Ginny ya estaría allí con una ración de arroz chino y alguna nueva película para ver juntas._

_ La pelirroja vivía con ella desde hace un año; meses más meses menos, juntas compartían la renta y comida. Ginny había decidido estudiar Medicina en el mundo Muggle luego de salir de Hogwarts._

_ Era excelente estudiante más ni su familia ni ella contaba con el dinero necesario para pagar la Universidad. Cuando Hermione supo que su mejor amiga estudiaría en su "mundo", feliz; le había ofrecido la otra habitación de su departamento; la pelirroja había conseguido rápidamente un trabajo de medio tiempo como encargada de una tienda Sexshop en el centro de Londres y completaba sus ingresos siendo modelo en una clase de BodyPaiting los sábados en la tarde. La chica tenía un cuerpo hermoso y Hermione admiraba el valor que su amiga demostraba para posar desnuda por horas frente a un artista para que le pintaran el cuerpo._

_ Luego, la pelirroja realizaba un hechizo sobre los dibujos y le duraban casi hasta la siguiente clase. _

_ Hermione sonrió entrando al departamento; le gustaba vivir con Ginny, la chica era un trago refrescante en su obscura vida. Realmente, entre tanto drama; adoraba poder llegar a casa, encontrase con su amiga y poder seguir sonriendo._

* * *

_ Draco entró sin tocar._

_ Inclinado sobre su escritorio se encontraba el Jefe de los Aurores, moviendo y acomodando hojas y papeleo de aspecto formal. Eso era lo que Draco odiaba del puesto que Harry ocupaba, la parte legal y burocrática. _

_ Harry alzó la vista viéndole directamente a los ojos para luego soltar un suspiro prolongado y seguir con su trabajo._

_ -¿Qué quieres Draco?- le pregunto en voz baja._

_ Draco, con una mueca de disgusto y un alce de cejas se acerco a Harry, moviendo con un dedo perezoso los papeles sobre la mesa, el moreno observo el gesto más lo ignoro; aparentando lo mejor que pudo una calma que no sentía._

_ No quería el discurso de Draco, no ahora. No quería hablar de ella con el, no quería poner otra vez sus sentimientos en la tela del juicio. _

_ -¿Por qué?- pregunto Draco en voz baja, moviendo más papeles, asumiendo una posición inofensiva._

_ -No quiero hablar de eso…- murmuró Harry-¿Te vas ya?- le pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema. Más Draco lo atajo en el aire._

_ -No me cambies el tema, Harry ¿Por qué le diste la misión a ella? – le pregunto de nuevo, esta vez más específico. _

_ El rubio no entendía a Harry; desde que se habían comenzado a conocer mejor, en los entrenamientos de Aurores; Draco se había enterado de la atracción, por no llamarlo de otra forma, que Harry sentía por Granger._

_ Lo había entendido en su momento, se lo había respetado en su momento._

_ Porque; según él, uno no se enamora de quien quiere, sino de quien puede._

_ Pero entonces…paso lo que paso. Y Draco ya no estuvo tan seguro de querer ser comprensivo con el tema._

_ Él es una persona posesiva; lo que era suyo era suyo. La guerra le había enseñado a defenderse del hostil exterior con todas sus armas, Draco había sido una esponja con el mundo que lo rodeaba, absorbiendo lo bueno y lo malo de el, absorbiendo todo lo necesario para su supervivencia. Como joven no había tenido mucha oportunidad para tomar las decisiones en su vida, siempre había sido un cordero más; que, ignorante se dejo llevar en silencio hacía el matadero._

_ Pero allí, en aquel matadero gigante que fue el castillo de Hogwarts durante la batalla final, al ver las cabezas sangrantes de los otros corderos; esos que crecieron con él, que eran sus amigos y compañeros, incluso aquellos que no llego a conocer, allí fue cuando Draco se revelo por primera vez en su vida, y decidió vivir._

_ Todos los conocimientos que entonces había cosechado Draco le sirvieron de algo, el rubio batallo abriéndose camino hacía la verdadera libertad, la de acción y pensamiento._

_ Es curioso, como desde niños somos criados para un fin, como nuestros padres esperan que seamos versiones mejoradas de ellos mismos, como nosotros solemos ser rebeldes a ese mandato algo absurdo. Algunos padres lo hacen por lo que creen bien, otros son simplemente egoístas._

_ Rebelde, ser rebelde era un término algo manipulado._

_ Porque la mayoría de nosotros somos fieles a las enseñanzas familiares, a la crianza de casa. Un ejemplo claro de esto es la religión. Draco había estudiado este comportamiento durante algún tiempo..._

_ Los bebes nacen ateos. Si un niño nace en la India, se espera que sea Hindú, si nace en Europa o America, lo más seguro es que sea Católico, si nace en China será Taoísta; si nace Árabe será Musulmán…etc. _

_ Pero los bebes, nacen ateos, libres de pensamiento, son hojas en blanco donde los padres según su crianza, escriben lo que quieren y esperan leer. Si un individuo crece, madura y decide cambiar o dejar su religión, entonces sus padres y la sociedad lo verán como un rebelde. _

_ Eso podría aplicarse a la ideología política o inclusive a la sexualidad…uno era rebelde, cuando no seguía los estándares de la sociedad donde fue criado._

_ Por eso, Draco era un rebelde, y disfrutaba serlo, lo amaba. Era lo que más apreciaba de su vida: la libertad de acción y pensamiento para hacer lo que el creía bueno o malo. Él era el responsable de lo que hiciera y cargaba con las consecuencia de sus actos con gusto, por que los había elegido en libertad; Draco no se arrepentía jamás._

_ Bajo este dictamen Draco ingreso al programa de entrenamientos de Aurores luego de salir de Hogwarts, su padre no tuvo la oportunidad de reclamárselo, fue condenado al Beso de los Dementores luego de la batalla; era la consecuencia de los atroces actos que cometió durante años y Lucius debió asumirlo y correr con el castigo._

_ El último recuerdo que Draco guardaba de su padre era el de él recibiendo la sentencia con el rostro altivo y orgulloso, sin bajar la mirada ni una vez, siempre frío, siempre en alto. Siempre un Malfoy. Draco no lo fue a ver más, no fue el día que le aplicaron el Beso, no fue a despedirse, no fue a enterrarlo cuando murió y no fue a llorarlo. Draco ya no le guardaba rencor por todas las cosas horribles a las que su padre le sometiera en su niñez y juventud; pero tampoco quería guardar una imagen distinta a la que ya poseía de él. _

_ Narcisa, su madre; fue menos estoica que él a la hora de saber el destino del patriarca de los Malfoy. La mujer se había sumido en una depresión profunda, hasta el punto de casi enloquecer, había episodios en los que los elfos de la Mansión se veían obligados a llamar al joven amo Malfoy para que acudiera a su lado, y Draco iba; sintiéndose por única vez en su vida, culpable. Él era su único hijo, la única compañía que le quedaba, su único apoyo…pero él ya no podía ir allí, regresar a Hogwarts había sido una cosa, pero vivir en esas paredes en donde había visto y causado tanto dolor; era una muy distinta. Draco sentía, cada vez que iba a visitar a su madre que la casa se cernía sobre él como un enorme monstruo que amenazaba con devorarle el alma. _

_ Pero aun así iba allí, a ver a su madre quien a veces le llamaba Lucius y otras Draco, quien a veces reía histérica o lloraba de la misma manera. Iba allí, para hacerle compañía a una mujer que estaba destruida, quien se consumía en la soledad._

_ Draco se autocastigo yendo allí, porque no lo soportaba, no soportaba estar con ella y verla de esa manera, no soportaba la sensación de impotencia de no poder ayudarla a superarla muerte de Lucius. Pero Narcisa lo entendía siempre, es su madre, y entre llanto le pedía siempre que no abandone su futuro por ella, que no dejara que ella lo termina de arrastrar al abismo de su familia y a la oscuridad de su apellido. _

_Y así Draco se esforzaba día a día en el Cuartel de Aurores; entrenando, aprendiendo, luchando; queriendo siempre estar más arriba y redimir los actos de su familia y su apellido. Draco con sus acciones esperaba darle paz a Narcisa y que cuando fuera su momento de ir y acompañar a Lucius; ella tuviera algo bueno que contarle de él._

_ Allí con los Aurores se encontró de nuevo con Potter, quien como era de esperarse cumplía con su destino celestial de salvarles el culo a todos. Ambos eran seres antagónicos y como era común en ellos, las discusiones se hicieron la orden del día._

_ O eso fue; hasta que su entrenador se harto de ellos y los puso a trabajar juntos, día y noche. _

_ A la fuerza de la convivencia el rubio y el moreno se fueron conociendo; Draco supo que había más que fama y presunción en el niño dorado, supo que había humildad en la misma dosis que había inocencia y ambición, supo que había pasión; fuerza y sed de venganza. Supo; que tras todas esas horas de entrenamiento forzado había un motivo, supo que su mirada vidriosa tras los anteojos se debía al llanto reprimido y a la culpabilidad azotando su frágil ser impidiéndole conciliar el sueño por las noches._

_ Y fue así, como en conversaciones que comenzaron siendo forzadas, Draco fue conociéndolo, supo más de él de lo que Harry algún día se podría imaginar, y leyendo entre líneas se fue enamorando._

_ El rubio se odió por ello; aunque no se arrepentía, le parecía un capricho sumamente absurdo a estas alturas de su vida, venia a enamorarse del jodido niño que vivió._

_ Draco; con respecto al romance también era visto como un rebelde. A él le gustaba el sexo, así de simple; lo disfrutaba en toda su expresión y no ponía muchos miramientos a la hora de llevarse a alguien a la cama._

_ Su desatada libido tenía un porque, no es que el fuera un promiscuo sin remedio, sino que cuando se crece en una familia remilgada como la suya; cuando se espera que te cases con una amiga de la infancia, o lo que es peor; con su hermana pequeña….o cuando pasas tu adolescencia atormentado por un maniaco que vive en tu casa torturando prisioneros, tampoco te queda mucho tiempo para pensar en el sexo._

_ Por eso Draco, cuando se vio libre de toda atadura; al menos momentáneamente, es que pudo explorar su sexualidad; dándose rienda suelta por primera vez en su vida, sin ningún tipo de tabú ni restricciones. Fue descubriéndose entonces, el quien, que y porque de sus gustos. Aceptándose con la facilidad que le caracterizaba y disfrutándolo en el proceso. _

_ Por eso odiaba estar enamorado; como una jodida colegiala, de Potter._

_ Porque la verdad…no lo disfrutaba. Porque Potter era uno de esos odiosos seres que no creía en el sexo sin amor o sentimientos correspondidos. Lo cual era una idiotez, si todo el sexo fuera de la mano con el amor; no hubiera tanta superpoblación mundial. Las masas creían ciegamente en el amor e iban follando como conejos con todos sus congéneres hasta encontrarlo. ¿Por qué Potter no podía ser relajado por una vez en su vida y seguir el ejemplo del resto de la humanidad?_

_ Draco se tuvo que adentrar en la cabeza y corazón del ex-Gryffindor para darse cuenta y entender un poco más lo que pasaba con él, y tras mucho tiempo de análisis psicológicos; estos rindieron al fin su fruto, fue entonces cuando Draco por fin conoció los más bajos deseos de Potter, descubriendo que compartía un podio en ellos junto a Granger. _

_ Mentiría Draco sino dijera que se sintió aliviado por sus descubrimientos, y al saber que había una mínima oportunidad, la aprovecho. Harry le había dejado muy en claro que aunque amaba a Hermione, jamás tendría algo con ella, porque la respetaba y un largo bla bla bla…_

_ Draco sonrío altaneramente en ese entonces, porque un Gryffindor nunca dejaría de ser un Gryffindor. Draco jamás hubiera declinado de obtener al ser de sus deseos así este fuera su mejor amigo; y aunque pensar en Blaise de esa manera le daba escalofríos, Draco sabía que si él lo deseara podría tener en su cama a quien el quisiese; aunque fuese Blaise o quien fuere…y Potter no sería la excepción. _

_ Se aprovecho entonces, de esa debilidad del moreno; jugando un juego arriesgado acercándose descaradamente sin mostrar sus sentimientos; mostrándole a Potter que él; Draco, estaba muy lejos de ser su mejor amigo, que él no era Granger; que con él podía dar rienda suelta a todos sus deseos contenidos._

_ Y vaya que Potter había entendido el mensaje; jugado el juego y en cierta parte; ganado._

_ Pero entonces cruzaron una línea que no debían, esa línea que jodía y mucho. La de los sentimientos, el abrirse cual puerta de iglesia los domingos dejando escapar palabras que significaban más y más con el tiempo; que pesaban más en la cabeza que en las acciones, palabras que eran susurradas en la inconciencia del post-sexo, esas palabras que debían de quedarse atoradas en la garganta pero que huían escapando al oído de un amante enardecido. Palabras que solo son y deben ser escuchadas en la penumbra de la noche. _

_ Y con los sentimientos declarados; o parte de ellos, llego a sentir posesión. Una posesión abrumadora hacía el objeto de sus deseos; fue allí cuando aceptar lo que Potter sentía por Granger ya no le parecía tan conveniente, fue allí cuando Draco conoció lo que eran los celos y la confusión_

_ Él no entendía porque Potter no era sincero con Granger; le molestaba no entender eso de él; esa actitud contradictoria a su lado Gryffindorian. Entendía menos aun como es que Granger aun no notaba lo que Potter sentía por ella si al solo verla le brotaba por los poros. _

_ Y todo eso le jodía la vida, lo confundía y le molestaba._

_ Por eso estaba allí, en la oficina de él, preguntándole cosas que tal vez no debería saber; preguntándole cosas que le molestaran de igual manera, creando un ambiente bastante incomodo en un terreno inseguro, forzando al objetivo a hablar por las buenas o en este caso, por las malas._

_ -¿Por qué enviaste a Granger? Sabiendo lo peligrosa que es esa misión… ¿Por que le diste la misión? ¿Porque no desististe de encontrar a ese niño?- volvió a preguntar Draco, curioso y más insistente. Harry alzo la vista y ambos hombres quedaron frente a frente- _

_ -Ella estará bien- aseguró Harry convencido, sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos-_

_ -No estas seguro de eso- afirmo Draco viendo la minima vacilación en la mirada esmeralda-…no estas seguro y aun así la envías…-Draco no supo porque pero la idea lo molesto en demasía, lo irrito al punto de tomar a Harry por las solapas de su tunica y zarandearlo bruscamente- ¿Cómo puedes enviarla así? ¿No se supone que la amas?-_

_ Harry, nervioso y alterado por las dudas a si mismo respondió con igual violencia empujando a Draco tan fuerte que choco con la silla perdiendo el equilibrio._

_ -Puedo hacerlo porque…Porque confío en ti maldición, eres su entrenador ¿no? ¡Puse en tus manos lo más preciado para mi Draco! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Sé que estará bien porque tú la enseñas, porque tú no permitirás que algo le pase, porque confío en ti más que en nadie!_

_ El silencio inundo la pequeña oficina tras las palabras de Harry. Draco se sentía entumecido sin poder procesar claramente el significado de lo que Harry había dicho…solo las palabras "confío en ti" se repetían incesantemente._

_ Harry miraba al rubio incrédulo por lo que había dicho, Draco siempre lograba sacarle confesiones inesperadas. Se acerco a él ofreciéndole una mano que este acepto._

_ -Confío en ti…sé que Hermione estará bien- le dijo Harry en voz baja cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente otra vez. Draco solo miro en sus ojos y asintió, Harry suspiro tranquilo.- oye…ya es tarde, deberías irte a tu casa…- _

_ Draco sonrió de medio lado, tomándolo por sorpresa._

_ -Vamos Potter... termina todo este papeleo mañana-_

_ Harry solo pudo corresponder a su sonrisa._

* * *

_ -¡Ginny! ¿Estas en casa?- pregunto Hermione cerrando la puerta de su departamento tras ella y adentrándose a su hogar por un pasillo largo y angosto decorado con cuadros góticos que la pelirroja solía adquirir con los artistas que la pintaban.- ¿Ginny?_

_ -En serio Hermione…¿esperas que si no estoy te diga "no, no estoy"? – le pregunto Ginny desde el sillón de su sala; estaba acostada del revés, con el cabello largo y rojo colgando hasta el suelo, la piel; la poca que no estaba pintada, se le teñía de un color rojo, por la sangre bajando hasta su cabeza-_

_Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio a su amiga en la extraña posición, parecía un murciélago medio gótico, pintado con extraños colores y la cabeza en llamas. _

_ -¿Qué se supone que haces?- le pregunto Hermione a su amiga cuando vio que esta ni se inmutaba con su risa, observando mejor la castaña notó que la habitación estaba repleta de libros de medicina por doquier, cuadernos abiertos y miles de apuntes-¿Estas estudiando?- le pregunto algo preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga y única compañera de habitación._

_ -Eso intento, tengo parcial el Lunes…y mañana es Viernes, saldré tarde de la tienda, y el Sábado tengo lo del body paiting y no podré estudiar sino hasta la noche; más el día Domingo… - Hermione noto el desesperado tono de voz de su amiga; y desdiciendo no regañarla por sus excéntricos métodos de estudio; se sentó a un lado a ayudarla._

_ -Bien ¿Y para que me tienes a mi? Si vas a la cocina por cualquier cosa caliente para cenar, te prometo que te ayudaré a pasar ese parcial con el 100% sobre 100- Ginny sonrió-_

_ -Compre comida China antes de subir… ¿Quieres?- Hermione le miro sonriendo mientras su amiga se iba a la cocina sin esperar una respuesta obvia-_

_ -Con ¡Shop suy! Sino… ¡renuncio!- le gritó Hermione en último momento. _

_ Estaba organizando los apuntes de Ginny cuando una lechuza negra picoteó el ventanal._

_ Hermione camino hasta el ave y tomo el pergamino pulcramente doblado que traía en una pata más un paquete cuadrado que le entrego con su pico, al instante de ver la estilizada letra reconoció a su remitente. ¿Qué querría decirle Draco que fuera tan urgente como para requerir una lechuza?_

_ Sopeso el paquete suponiendo que era un libro. Intrigada abrió la carta y leyó._

**_Granger:_**

**_ La misión para capturar al niño "Cristopher" ha sido pautada para el día Lunes, tienes todo el fin de semana para dedicarlo a un entrenamiento especial que te impartiré. _**

**_ Granger… quiero que aprendas a manipular la magia Elemental, necesitas poder crear un escudo con el ambiente que te rodea y cuando tengas tu magia anulada. Te envío adjunto un libro para que te informes más sobre el tema._**

**_ Mañana en el cuartel, 5 AM._**

**_ D. . _**

****_Hermione dobló de nuevo la carta y miro el libro aun envuelto en su mano._

_ -¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Ginny entrando de nuevo a la sala con dos bandejas enormes que olían a deliciosa comida China. Hermione se acerco a ella y sonrió-_

_ -Nada, Draco me ha enviado "deberes"- le dijo mostrándole el libro y la carta. La pelirroja los tomó en una mano abriendo el paquete mientras Hermione; hambrienta, le arrancaba una bandeja y comenzaba a devorar su contenido._

_ -¿"Magia Elemental, Historia; Teoría y Conceptos"?- pregunto Ginny leyendo el titulo. Hermione trago antes de responder._

_ -Es la magia de los elementos, tierra, aire, fuego y agua. Draco quiere que aprenda a dominarla.- Ginny alzó una ceja._

_ -Wuw…ósea… ¿Cómo "Tormenta"?* -Hermione rió con ganas; atragantándose, al imaginarse envuelta en un traje de cuero negro con una X en el pecho y el cabello blanco._

_ -Por Merlín bendito… ¡No!...ósea, si; pero no "como ella", seré capaz de manipular los elementos, pero levemente, sería más como…alimentar mi magia con los elementos naturales que me rodean…o al menos pienso que así quiere Draco que funcione…-dijo Hermione meditando. Ginny sonrió antes de comenzar a comer ella también, los dibujos de cientos de estrellas sobre su cuerpo brillaron con su movimiento- _

_ -Como digas WonderWoman…quiero ver una película…- dijo mientras Hermione sonreía de nuevo hacía su apodo._

_ -Ok, pero no quiero ver X-Men…creo que no volveré a ver al profesor Xavier igual si ahora lo comparo con Malfoy…-_

_ -Merlin Hermione eso es una blasfemia…_

_ -Lo se…_

_ Hermione, definitivamente amaba vivir con su amiga y mientras apretaba bajo su gabardina la dirección con la foto del pequeño Cristopher; se dejo distraer viendo Men in Black con su mejor amiga, quien entre risas le hizo olvidar por un momento; quien era y que debía hacer._

_ Si, Hermione adoraba eso._

* * *

_Adelanto del próximo capitulo_

-Jane…despierta…vienen a verte…-susurro una voz; Hermione la oía pero estaba tan lejos, y le costaba tanto llegar hasta ella…era pesado respirar.

-Despierta…-susurraba la voz. Era un niño, y ella le reconocía; veía en la oscuridad sus ojos grises que la esperaban siempre. Ansiosos, preocupados y profundos.- Debes despertar Jane…debes despertar y encontrarte conmigo, encuéntrame…-

Hermione abrió los ojos despertando al fin de su largo coma inducido, sobre ella podía ver a dos hombres que la miraban insistentemente.

-¿Harry?... ¿Draco?- preguntó con voz ronca.

* * *

N.A: ¿Les gusto? Quiero pedirles encarecidamente a todos/as los **Dramione**, que leen este fic, que tengan paciencia, el Dramione llegará y lo amarán, será intenso y apasionado, pero; para llegar a el debemos transitar primero por el **Drarry** y el **Harmione (Harmony)**. ¿Cómo llegaremos al Dramione? Solo yo lo sé…por ahora. Quiero invitarles a continuar con esta historia y no desesperar; todo a su tiempo. La relación de Draco y Hermione es bastante complicada, quiero hacerlo a la medida de ellos.

Como ven, poco a poco iremos conociendo a los personajes, los he hecho los más Cannon que me he permitido, con sus obvias excepciones; claro, espero haya sido de su agrado. Otra cosa, como se habrán dado cuenta; en este capitulo volvemos a irnos 5 años antes, **por ahora** la historia se desarrollara así. Un capitulo en la actualidad (año 2006) y uno en el 2001 (5 años antes) ¿Capicci?

También, como verán más adelante; tendremos parejas secundarias, y otros escenarios…poco a poco los iremos conociendo.

Hay un detalle con el nombre del niño; en el capitulo anterior, que está ubicado en el "presente" Draco lo llama Amhal, y en este lo llaman Cristopher, eso se mantendrá...luego irán viendo porque, pero aclaro que; Es el mismo niño. ^^ Otro detalle es que en el primer cap, puse la palabra Catana, con "C" y en el segundo la puse con "K"; como observación, se puede escribir con ambas. ^^

Este capitulo lo dedico en primer lugar a mi hermana Rose, a quien le debo su apoyo constante con todo lo que se me ocurre. Te amo sis.

A Lunita22, que ha estado algo confundida con el fic, espero haber agregado bastantes explicaciones por un capitulo. Me esmere especialmente en ello.

Para Tenchi-Uchiha: Gracias siempre por tu apoyo; en todo, eres excelente amiga^^

Y para Lily Dangerus Black que cumplió años en el capitulo anterior, Happy Birthday Honey.

Pasen este fin de semana por PotterDelirios (Facebook) para checar la actualización correspondiente a las imagenes del fic. ;)

Los ama IL ^^

document here...


	5. El septimo hijo

_**Hola queridos, ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, mucho; feliz porque sé que mis palabras y mi arte ha llegado a mas de 200 personas…aun no quepo en mi de felicidad…no puedo creer que tantas personas disfruten de las cosas sin sentido que escribo. Jajaja; a ustedes MIL gracias. Seguiré aquí hasta que; como dice la Diosa del Drarry, Perla Negra (todos alaben a la diosa Perla hummm)…Doña Realidad me lo permita. **_

_**Este capitulo es uno de los mas difíciles hasta ahora, porque he tenido que estudiar mucha historia para hacer cuadrar los eventos con el tiempo real en que se desarrollan, he allí el punto clave de mi tardanza. Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…jeje es agotador pero satisfactorio la sensación de poder poner en palabras todo lo que quería. Gracias por esperarme.**_

_**Le dedico este capitulo a Alexia Riddle, mi chilena favorita, quien fue el Rev #30 del fic…y el 31…32…y 33 jejeje, Gracias amiga, me pones en compromiso saber que me lees -**_

_**También va para Marlenee Fernandez; quien lee esta historia desde PotterDelirios^^**_

_**Declaración de Derecho: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es mía.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

_**Capitulo #4 El séptimo hijo.**_

_**Actualidad (año 2006).**_

-Si, los vi…Todavía esta viva- susurra con voz suave- y la van a despertar…

Amhal camina hacía la colina que está cerca de ellos, el pequeño Rahib de solo 9 años empieza a trotar a su lado mientras se acomoda su turbante rojo a cuadros blancos sobre la cabeza. El polvo y la tierra seca se levanta con los fuertes vientos que azotan la zona; causando una resequedad y sed terribles en sus habitantes.

Ambos niños corren a la colina tratando de resguardarse del sol bajo unos árboles de olivo.

Rahib conoció a Amhal cerca de la zona fronteriza de Cisjordania con Jerusalén; una zona que hoy denominan Área de Litigio…Rahib estaba peregrinando con sus familiares desde la ciudad sagrada hacia Tarqumiyah cuando vio un extraño brillo en el campo y decidió alejarse; en medio de su curiosidad infantil, del camino hacia campo abierto. Los enfrentamientos desde la Intifada de Las Mezquitas* se habían encrudecido cerca de Jerusalén; habían escombros por doquier y ningún lugar era seguro, menos para un niño pequeño.

Aun así; Rahib camino hasta un pequeño arbusto reseco y allí encontró inconciente a un extraño niño con vestimenta extranjera; tenía las manos cerradas en fuertes puños y lucían superficialmente quemadas al fuego vivo. En su cuello pendía un collar de plata con piedras brillantes incrustadas; el objeto era el causante del brillo que en primer lugar; llamo la atención de Rahib.

Habían pasado 4 años desde aquello, la familia de Rahib había adoptado al pequeño niño; que, como supieron después, provenía de Inglaterra. El joven guardaba pocos recuerdos de si mismo, solo recordaba a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que supusieron sería su madre y su ciudad natal: Littlehaptom.

Rahib tenía una familia numerosa; él era el tercer hijo de cuatro hermanos; dos mayores, Abdo y Kalifa; ambos vivían todavía en Gaza; casados y con hijos. Abdo era médico Obstetra en el Hospital Central de Tel Aviv y Khalifah era maestra de Historia en una pequeña escuela pública de Gaza y la pequeña Karim, quien su madre aun amamantaba. Su padre era Licenciado en Lenguas; y su madre había entrado a la facultad de Literatura pero al estallido de La Segunda Intifada decidió abandonar la carrera para huir de la rebelión y el estallido de violencia.

Así que en medio de aquel incierto ambiente; de huida; guerra e inestabilidad; para el pequeño Rahib fue un alivio encontrarse con un nuevo amigo con quien compartir y ser tan solo un niño.

Era una suerte que el padre de Rahib fuera Licenciado en Lenguas; ya que el niño que habían encontrado solo hablaba en inlges*; en un principio solo ellos dos se pudieron entender; pero luego de interminables horas de conversaciones infructuosas tratando de recuperar la memoria del niño, la familia de Rahib decidió bautizarlo con un nuevo nombre, Amhal; acunarlo en su familia y enseñarle sus costumbres; idioma y religión.

Ellos eran Palestinos; Árabes y Musulmanes. Habían sido desplazados por las fuerzas sionistas durante la ocupación de Jerusalén; su ciudad natal, hacía ya más de 20 años, se habían mudado a Cisjordania donde el padre de Rahib aun tenía parientes. Los hermanos mayores se había ido a Gaza y ahora ellos volvían a peregrinar hacía Tarqumiyah; una ciudad más pequeña donde dentro de Cisjordania donde esperaban ellos poder estar más tranquilos.

Para Amhal durante esos cuatro años había sido fácil adaptarse; al no tener un pasado firme al cual arraigarse había construido su vida allí; con una familia que lo amaba y lo criaba como si fuera suyo. Había aprendido el árabe, aunque aun recordaba el ingles y podía hablarlo con Rahib secretamente; y acompañaba a la familia en el credo al Corán; el libro sagrado. La guerra que estallaba en los territorios de Medio Oriente afectaban todo a su alrededor, se aspiraba un aroma a incertidumbre; pero aun así; Amhal era un niño pequeño y como todo niño jugaba y crecía sin preocupaciones, imaginaba un mundo de fantasías en su cabeza y junto a su hermano pequeño trataba de recrearlas…todo fue sencillo y normal hasta que empezaron las alucinaciones.

Aparecieron de la nada, más o menos dos años después de Rahib lo encontrara

Amhal había comenzado a presentar problemas para dormir, de unos días para acá terribles pesadillas inundaban sus horas de descanso; fuego, gritos, llantos y luces verdes y rojas que volaban de un lado al otro en un lugar amplio, verde; como un parque.

Veía a una mujer de ojos cafés que llevaba el collar con el que lo habían encontrado, la veía hablarle y sonreírle, y luego la veía caer al suelo…era tan confuso. Para un niño cualquiera hubiera sido atemorizante encontrarse con esas pesadillas a la hora de dormir; pero para Amhal fue peor aun encontrarse con esas pesadillas a la luz del día.

La primera vez estaba con Rahib, observando la puesta de sol bajo unos árboles de olivo, habían estado jugando al escondite; estaban cansados y solo esperaban la hora del crepúsculo para volver a casa. Ambos reían cuando Amhal escucho una voz de mujer que gritaba desesperada…y de pronto; ya no veía a su hermano; no veía las hojas meciéndose al viento suave, no veía la cálida puesta de sol.

Era esa mujer; de nuevo le gritaba mientras el fuego la envolvía y la expulsaba metros lejos de él; la veía llamarle y extender la mano para alcanzarle…tan real, tan cerca.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

"Cristopher" decía ella…"Detente…Cristopher; por favor…"

¿Sería él ese Cristopher? ¿Sería él quien causaba ese fuego? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué le hacía daño a ella?

-¡Amhal, reacciona!- la voz e Rahib lo trajo a la superficie, boqueando Amhal se sentó y tocó su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Rahib; fue allí cuando Amhal vio sus ojos terriblemente asustados y el temblor de su cuerpo…miro a su alrededor y se levantó a toda prisa espantado por lo que veía.

-¿Qué paso?...Rahib… por Alá ¿Que hice?- Amhal veía el suelo; su silueta en el césped se marcaba de negro; la superficie estaba chamuscada.

-Tu…-Rahib estaba asustado-

-¿Qué hice hermano? ¡Dime!- le preguntó Amhal entre lagrimas. No entendía lo que pasaba con el.

-Empezaste como a… soñar…-Rahib comenzó a hablar con el temblor en su voz, tragó en seco y continuo- estabas en trance…llamabas a una persona…dijiste "Jane" y lo repetías…luego comenzaste a gritar…"no Jane, no" gritabas… y…llorabas...y fue allí cuando…-Amhal vio el piso-

-¿Yo hice eso?- pregunto en voz baja queriendo confirmar; Rahib se sereno un poco antes de continuar-

-Si…te toque, para despertarte, y estabas ardiendo…luego todo a tu alrededor se encendió en llamas, pero esas llamas eran diferentes…se veían…azules…y ardía todo pero solo cerca de ti; no quemo nada más…- le dijo Rahib, Amhal lo miró sin comprender hasta que su hermano señalo el árbol intacto de toda quemadura- fue allí cuando te llame y despertaste…-

Amhal se sentó entre el césped quemado, calmo. Analizando velozmente lo mejor que podía.

-Tuve un sueño…en el sueño aparecía esa mujer de ojos cafés; me llamaba Cristopher…creo que ese es mi nombre- le contó a su hermano, Rahib se sentó a su lado y Amhal sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aliviado de que Rahib no huyera de el dejándolo solo en ese momento.

-Supongo que el nombre de ella debe ser Jane…lo repetías mucho…-le dijo Rahib y Amhal asintió concordando. Luego se entristeció.

-Creo…que la mate….- una lagrima llegó a sus ojos y toco el piso quemado- con esto-

Rahib sonrió- No creo…creo que está viva y quieres regresar con ella…- lo miro sonriente- y yo te voy a ayudar.

Amhal vio muchas pesadillas; sueños y alucinaciones después de aquel atardecer, poco a poco fue descubriendo más de si mismo; junto con Rahib pudieron entender como funcionaban sus habilidades. Aun veía a la mujer castaña…Amhal quiso creer en las palabras y juramento de su hermano de que ella estaba viva y que la vería viva.

Un día descubrieron que Amhal podía trasladar su pensamiento hasta donde quisiera y podía ver lo que sucedía lejos de él; Rahib había estado preocupado por sus hermanos mayores ya que una fuerte estocada de asalto sionista había empezado en Gaza; destruyendo algunas casas y llenándola de colonos, los residentes habían rechazado la acción y la represión del I.D.F no se había hecho del rogar.

Amhal había estado todo el día pensando en Abdo y Khalifah y en la preocupación que inundaba a la familia, cuando de pronto los vio ante sus ojos como si estuvieran justo allí, o el allá. Era extraño…pero real. Vio a Khalifah con sus dos niñas resguardadas a salvo en su casa y al esposo de ella vigilando la entrada. Luego vio a Abdo trabajando en el hospital y a su esposa e hijo que estaban en casa, seguros también.

Fue una sorpresa el descubrir que podía trasladar su esencia al objeto de su deseo; que si por ejemplo quería ubicar a Rahib; con solo pensar fijamente en él lo vería y sabría con exactitud donde estaba…lo único malo de aquello era que jugar a las escondidas quedaba descartado.

También fue una sorpresa enterarse de que podía mover cosas con el pensamientos, concentrándose fuertemente, Amhal lograba mover pequeños objetos, hacerlos levitar y cambiar de lugar…era increíble, y temeroso.

Para ambos niños d años era difícil comprender lo que sucedían; pero la ventaja de ser niños es que se puede creer en todo.

Amhal fue perfeccionando lo que sabía hacer, sin poder aun entender de lo que se trataba; pero, algo le decía… tal vez su instinto de supervivencia, que "eso" le sería útil en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano.

Paso otro año; y Amhal tuvo su primer encuentro con un desconocido atacante.

Llevaba varias semanas sin poder dormir, sentía cierta estática en el aire, como un vacío; como si una enorme tormenta se avecinara…sus sentidos estaban en extrema alerta. Su madre había intentado de todo para ayudarlo a descansar; pero nada funcionaba; esa noche estaba bastante aburrido sentado en la ventana de la casa con el medallón en su mano; mientras Rahib roncaba en la cama de al lado, cuando de pronto una silueta humana, negra y oscura, apareció de la nada frente a sus ojos.

Amhal en un principio no supo como reaccionar, porque su cuerpo, de inmediato sintió una electricidad extraña, como reconociendo la "esencia" de aquel otro humano frente a el. Sentía un verdadero pánico correrle por las venas cuando aquel ser comenzó a deslizarse hacía el; y cuando de su mano salio una esfera de fuego de la nada. Fue allí cuando Amhal se disipo de toda duda posible y supo que aquel ser; era como él, y que venía a por él.

Una mascara plateada lo deslumbro bajo la capucha negra que el atacante usaba, creando un efecto fantasmagórico, el ser alzo una mano como para atacarle con el fuego y Amhal alzó ambos brazos y cerro los ojos para protegerse del ataque.

Hubo un destello de luz que el chico diviso bajo sus parpados cerrados y un grito ahogado salio de su atacante, Amhal abrió los ojos asustado y se quedo perplejo ante lo que veía.

La capucha se le había caído por completo, el hombre estaba flotando en el aire envuelto en un fuego azulado, sin quemarse. Con ambos brazos abiertos parecía querer abrigar el cielo; mientras su cara apuntaba al suelo con aquella extraña mascara plateada tapando sus facciones.

De repente cayo al suelo desplomado; Amhal no sabía si levantarse y acercarse a él o correr por ayuda…quizás alguna familiaridad con el hecho de que el también podía hacer "cosas especiales" fue lo le impulso a Amhal a no salir corriendo a despertar a su familia. Solo se levanto, colocando el collar entre los pliegues de su tunica; se bajo al lado exterior de la ventana y dando un cauteloso paso se acerco a su atacante que estaba postrado en el suelo sin emitir movimiento.

En silencio lo observo por casi veinte minutos, sin saber aun que hacer…se disponía a darse media vuelta cuando dio un salto tremendo del susto al percibir un movimiento brusco desde el suelo.

Se estaba levantando, primero una mano, luego la otra…fue lentamente hasta que estuvo de nuevo de pie frente a él. Amhal, con un nudo en la garganta ahogándolo de miedo solo atino a levantar nuevamente ambas manos defendiéndose de algún ataque.

Esta vez, un sonido hueco restallo en el silencio de la noche árabe, Amhal, esperando el golpe se quedo estático en su posición durante unos minutos hasta que se armo de valor para bajar ambas manos y observar a su alrededor.

El vacío y el silencio le devolvieron la mirada.

No sabía que había pasado, pero algo le decía que apenas estaba empezando y que; tenía que saber defenderse.

Los ataques se perpetuaron por los meses siguientes, cada vez Amhal requería menos esfuerzo para deshacerse de quienes lo seguían, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran pero malas intenciones se olían a distancia. Con un sexto sentido bien desarrollado Amhal se fue entrenando con la ayuda de Rahib para poder repeler a quienes fueran lo estaban buscando.

La primera vez que Amhal y Rahib vieron a Draco Malfoy fue un domingo al atardecer. Los padres de los niños habían decidido viajar a Gaza para visitar a los hijos mayores. La madre de los chicos les insistía a Kalifah y a Abdo para que se fueran con ellos a Cisjordania. Estaban de regreso pasando por las rejas del Check Point cuando Amhal sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y su piel se erizó. Entre la fila de gente que caminaba apretujada por entre las rejas busco algo que le indicara esa repentina sensación que era seguida; casi siempre, por algún encapuchado atacante. Le indico a Rahib con un apretón de brazos y una mirada que estuviera atento.

Pero fuera del maltrato a los árabes que eran arreados y registrados para cerciorarse de que no tuvieran una bomba nuclear bajo el turbante; fuera de eso, no había nada anormal.

De repente Amhal sintió una corriente muy fuerte recorrerle la espina; alzo los ojos y supo que el encapuchado era el hombre frente a sus ojos.

Su cabello rubio era bastante resaltante, iba vestido con el uniforme del I.D.F, aquella franela verde olivo con la mujer árabe embarazada; el blanco sobre ella y el famoso escrito en Hebreo "One shot, Two Kills"

La sangre en la cabeza de Amhal hervía de solo ver la camisa por el asco que su significado le producía.

El hombre rubio era joven, como de la edad de su hermano Abdo, alto y con la piel muy blanca, de tinte Europeo, no parecía muy fuera de lo común para esos soldados excepto por los ojos.

Grises, como el granito; Amhal impresionado ignoro el hecho de que cada vez estaban más cerca del hombre hasta que solo los separaban una veintena de pasos.

Entonces un miedo irracional se apodero de él y el peligro lo atenazo nuevamente, quien quiera que fuera ese hombre no podía ver a Amhal, no podía saber de él; Amhal estaba seguro de que aquel soldado de ojos grises representaba un peligro directo a su persona, no a su familia, a él.

A cada paso que daba en el Check Point Amhal tragaba grueso del miedo aun sin saber que hacer. Normalmente el simple hecho de pasar por allí era tema de pesadillas, observar como todos eran tratados sin derecho alguno como animales, observar como padres de familia eran arrancados; literalmente, de los brazos de sus esposas, sentir que en cualquier momento podías ser acusado de terrorista o amenaza al Estado de Israel; y sin importar tu edad; ser llevado preso. Sentir y ver eso toda tu vida…se convierte en un trauma para cualquiera.

Y ahora para Amhal el miedo se multiplicaba por cada paso que daba hacía ese hombre que el sentía como la peor de todas las amenazas.

Estaban a quince pasos, ya que podía escuchar lo que el rubio le decía a un compañero, Amhal se sorprendió al reconocer el acento Ingles que el mismo tenía.

Otro paso más y Amhal noto que el soldado de ojos grises ponía especial atención en los niños que pasaban bajo su revisión.

Dos paso más y Amhal ya sudaba frío, había dejado a Rahib con su madre detrás de él por precaución.

Cuando ya estaban a cinco pasos del desconocido y Amhal se planteaba como huir sin morir, otro soldado con aspecto de rango mayor, se acerco al rubio y le hablo.

-Malfoy es tu apellido ¿no es así?

- Si señor- respondió el rubio.

-..mmm… no parece Hebreo- murmuro el otro mientras tomaba nota en un fichero.

-Es el apellido paterno señor, mi madre es Judía por nacimiento pero se caso con un Ingles…-explico rápidamente el joven extraño al oficial.

-¿Y como fue que te aceptaron aquí? Pregunto el oficial refiriéndose al Estado en general, el rubio debió de entender la pregunta porque respondió de inmediato.

Pero entonces, fue allí, justo allí cuando Amhal vio por primera vez la magia en otro ser, aun si saber que era; la reconoció, su cuerpo la reconoció.

Una luz azulada salió de la mano de rubio y le dio al Oficial superior en la cara directamente, Amhal se detuvo sorprendido e impresionado, y miro a ambos lados buscando su misma expresión de sorpresa en las otras personas que le acompañaban. Pero no encontró en ellos ningún rastro de reconocimiento.

Volvió su atención al rubio y escucho.

-Mis abuelos maternos fueron perseguidos durante el Holocausto señor, mi abuela cambio su nombre y apellido para proteger a la familia, huyeron con ella en cinta de mi madre y esta para seguir encubriéndonos se caso con un hombre Ingles de mucha influencia…- narro el hombre, Amhal pudo notar la mentira en cada palabra de la historia; más el otro soldado parecía estar hipnotizado, tenía la mirada desenfocada y una expresión vacante; pero una vez más Amhal pareció ser el único en darse cuenta.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al rubio cuando otro soldado se acerco y el que parecía ser el Comandante reacciono por fin y les indico que era hora del cambio de guardia.

Amhal suspiro aliviado y observo al rubio retirarse del lugar siendo reemplazado por su compañero.

Los siguientes meses fueron una seguidilla de encuentros con aquel desconocido, Amhal se sentía perseguido. Tenía que ocultarse más seguido y evitaba lo más posible el utilizar sus poderes, no queriendo tener la posibilidad de exponerse accidentalmente.

Pero por las noches; no podía dormir su espíritu, este siempre viajaba hacía los únicos recuerdos de su vida pasada que aun conservaba. Viajaban hacía Jane, aquella mujer hermosa de ojos cafés que siempre le miraba con amor. Estaba viva, eso era algo a lo que él se aferraba desde el fondo de su corazón, pasaba horas de la noche; en ese momento precario para el alma que es el duermevela, tratando de encontrarla con su poder y llegar a ella…en vano.

Algunos meses más pasaron y Amhal y Rahib se habían convertido en dos niños de 10 y 9 años respectivamente, que gozaban de una increíble madurez para la edad.

La Guerra, ocupación territorial, los sucesivos enfrentamientos en ambas realidades; la del país y la particular de Amhal, los obligaron a desarrollar una personalidad fuerte y firme.

Con la guerra y las invasiones ambos habían perdido amigos y familiares, no hacía mucho ambos niños habían llevado en hombres y cubierto con la bandera Palestina la cara irreconocible de una compañera y amiga; quien había encontrado la muerte a manos de los soldados del I.D.F al regresar de la escuela.

La exterminación étnica que había comenzado en el 48 estaba tomando un nuevo embate con una exponencial crecida en el exterminio de las nuevas generaciones árabes.

Los sionistas querían asegurar el predominio de los suyos y los blancos más susceptibles eran, claramente; los niños.

Los niños del pueblo donde habitaban Amhal y Rahib solían encontrarse cerca de los muros que cercaban la población, y en los escasos momentos en que podían darse el lujo de jugar como niños de su edad, lo hacían correteando en las colinas entre los olivos y los cactus.

Fue allí, donde solían refugiarse con sus amigos, cerca del muro de Cisjordania donde se enfrento cara a cara, por primera vez con el rubio. El niño estaba harto de correr y esconderse; estaba cansado de huir y temer. Sintió acercarse tres presencias a la colina, uno de ellos era el soldado rubio, de eso estaba seguro; los otros dos le eran desconocidos.

Fue demasiado rápido, apenas dos de sus enemigos asomaron en la colina Amhal los expulso con una onda eléctrica que exploto de su cuerpo. Una llama azul se había formado en una de sus manos pero esta vez el no tenía miedo.

Rahib en cambio asustado por el repentino ataque se mantuvo a su lado mientras ambos observaban al frente a un hombre acercarse a ellos.

Draco había localizado al niño finalmente, después de seguir el débil y esporádico rastro de magia por dias.

Planifico concienzudamente una emboscada; y escribiéndole a Potter por refuerzos hizo un mapa de la zona en cuestión. La idea básica era cercar al niño entre los dos aurores que Potter le enviase; que lo distrajeran mientras Draco lo aturdiría.

Pero Draco no contaba con la destreza mágica de su objetivo.

El chico apenas diviso a los Aurores de Potter y hubo un destello enorme de poder mágico que los expulso lejos, Draco dejo de sentir sus auras mágicas mas pudo percibir lo suficiente como para saber que aun estaban vivos. Supo de inmediato que el pequeño Cristopher ya no era pequeño en absoluto y que sabía defenderse de un ser mágico hasta dejarlo seco de poderes. A la mente le llego la imagen de Hermione después del ataque y sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco de la ira.

¿Qué clase de poder horrible poseía aquel niño? ¿Y como habría evolucionado en todos esos años?

Draco casi veía la situación como un cruel experimento genético de aislamiento involuntario en el que se había visto obligado a intervenir. Sentía Draco una curiosidad científicamente masoquista de ver el estado y desarrollo de aquel niño.

Con un movimiento de varita el rubio hizo materializar la Katana en su mano y respirando profundo subió el último tramo de la colina.

El muro imponente estaba frente a él, un solitario árbol de olivo se alzaba a unos 20 pasos del concreto; y, bajo el dos niños le devolvían la mirada. Reconoció a Cristopher de inmediato, sus brillantes ojos grises le helaron la sangre, a su lado un niño un poco más pequeño y sin duda muggle lo observaba a con rencor y miedo. Draco se detuvo a una prudencial distancia mirándole fijamente, decidió romper él el silencio.

- Cristopher, cuanto tiempo…- le dijo con la voz más neutral que pudo, el chico reacciono contritamente a su nombre.

-¿Quién eres tu y porque sabes ese nombre? Mi nombre es Amhal, no Cristopher. ¿Por qué me sigues, extranjero?- le pregunto Amhal a Draco, en ingles.

Draco analizo al chico, la negación intencional a su nombre le indico quizás una alteración en la memoria, quizás no recordaba bien quien era y se había adaptado al nuevo "Yo", Draco decidió no alterar al chico; mas el que le hablara en ingles le daba indicios a Draco de que no toda su memoria estaba perdida, o que quizás este estaba fingiendo. Opto por ir con la máxima cautela; si las sospechas de Draco eran correctas y Hermione tuvo algo que ver con la alteración en la memoria del chico, no era prudente llevarle la contraria ni forzarlo a recordar.

-Bien, Amhal; mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y he venido desde muy lejos a buscarte a ti, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero que me acompañes…-

Pero el niño no se dejaría convencer tan fácil.

-¿Quién te envió? ¿Para que traes esa arma sino vas a dañarme?-

Era hora de actuar. Draco uso la magia frente a los hicos para desaparecer nuevamente su Katana y alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.

-Me envía gente que te conoce y te quiere, gente que te ha buscado todo estos años, tu familia; tu madre está preocupada, tus hermanos…- Amhal dio un paso atrás asustado e impactado- Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa- le dijo Draco con sinceridad.

Amhal metió la mano izquierda bajo su túnica tocando el collar de Jane.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto en voz tan baja que Draco tuvo que acercarse y hacer un esfuerzo para oír.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu Madre?- pregunto retóricamente el rubio- Se llama Janice y tu Padre Roberth. -Amhal cerró los ojos con furia y saco el collar de entre los pliegues de sus ropas.

-¡Es mentira!-le grito- Mi madre se llama Jane y me dio este collar-

Draco sintió su corazón palpitar lentamente contra sus oídos por un momento para luego; al reconocer el collar el Hermione, aquel collar que vio sobre el palpitar agitado de sus pechos sudorosos, aquel collar que tantas veces le vio quitarse antes de los entrenamientos, aquel collar que fue lo único que ella sacara de los escombros done Harry y él la rescataran hace 8 años, sentir que la sangre le comenzara a hervir y sus sentidos y su razón nublarse.

-Ese collar…-murmuró Draco- Tu…¿Tu lo tienes?

A Amhal le pareció extraña la pregunta así que repitió.

-Este collar me lo dio mi Madre, se llama Jane-

"Jane…Hermione Jane Granger"

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta abrumado con las contradictorias emociones que lo invadían. ¿Por qué Cristopher pensaba que Hermione era su Madre? ¿Cómo llego ese collar a manos de él? ¿Ella se lo habría dado? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿El niño no recordaría nada del ataque a su "Madre" y la muerte de ella a sus manos?

-Ella no era tu Madre…- dijo Draco sin poder evitarlo, con la ira, el dolor y la confusión recorriendo libremente su cuerpo, al recordar la ultima vez que vio a Hermione, que la sostuvo ya moribunda entre sus brazos arrancándola de un destrozado Harry quien la llamaba a gritos; y recordando como todo el lugar estaba en completas ruinas y él no podía concebir ese poder destructivo en un solo ser humano- Ella no era tu madre…ella murió hace casi 5 años; en…- Draco suspiró y cerro los ojos- en un accidente.

Amhal respiraba agitadamente, a su lado Rahib lo sostuvo e un brazo intentando en vano calmarlo.

-Ella no ha muerto…esta viva, lo sé ¡Eres un mentiroso Draco Malfoy!- le grito alzando de pronto un muro de fuego azulado a su alrededor, cubriéndolo a él y a Rahib, su hermano tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, tras la negación de su hermano podía percibir claramente su miedo y su dolor. Draco al ver el fuego saco de nuevo su Katana y varita y se preparó, jamás su piel se había erizado tanto ante el despliegue de poder de otro mago- Eres un mentiroso, no te creo, mi Madre está viva, yo lo sé. ¡LO SÉ! – le grito desesperado sin poder contener el llanto- Ahora sé también, quien eres y no te acercaras jamás a mi, no iré contigo; no confío en ti.

-Escúchame…Cristopher…Jane, ella…- susurro Draco sorprendido.

-¡Me llamo Amhal!- le grito de nuevo antes de mirarlo fijamente, Draco sintió miedo por primera vez en años- Adiós Draco Malfoy.

Draco alzó su varita pero fue inútil, se vio girando rápidamente con una opresión insoportable en su cuerpo, giro y giro mientras un fuego le rodeaba y el veía todo negro a su alrededor.

Un dolor se apodero de su cuerpo, más fuerte que cualquier tortura; mientras Draco sentía que cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo iba a ser arrancada en diferente dirección; entonces Draco supo que estaba siendo transportado involuntariamente y como era lógico su cuerpo se resistía a ello, era como una Aparición forzada causada por la magia más poderosa que el rubio conociera.

Aterrizo de bruces contra los escombros de una Mezquita, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo se golpeó contra algo muy duro y Draco escucho claramente a una que otra de sus costillas; romperse.

Al otro lado del país Rahib abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano mayor que temblaba del llanto inconsolablemente.

Durante los tres meses siguientes Rahib convenció a Amhal de seguir usando sus poderes para encontrar a su madre y también seguir al rubio Malfoy con el, para ver si lo guiaba a algunas respuestas. Fue así; como con su poder Amhal consiguió a Draco hablando con otro hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes; como escucho toda la conversación, como supo que el rubio realmente estaba seguro de la muerte de aquella que ellos llamaban Hermione y el supuso certeramente que era Su Jane.

Fue así, con el apoyo y las palabras de Rahib junto a él, como Amhal consiguió guiar su poder por entre los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, adentrándose a todas las habitaciones buscándola; fue así como con una enorme fuerza de voluntad y el ferviente deseo de saber quien era el y asegurarse de quien era Jane; que la encontró.

-¿La van a despertar?- pregunto Rahib sin entender- ¿Cómo así ¿Esta dormida?

-No lo sé bien hermano…eso dijo el otro hombre; dijo "vamos a despertarla" y va a llevar al rubio Malfoy con Jane- respondió Amhal sentándose en aquella colina que tanto le gustaba, el sol le hizo entrecerrar los ojos mientras divisaba el horizonte.

-Pues…- dijo Rahib, sentándose a su lado- deberías; encontrarla primero, ¿No crees? – Amhal alzó una ceja-

-¿Crees que pueda?- le pregunto a su hermano menor, dubitativo, Rahib sonrió-

-Pues claro…vamos, hazlo ahora; antes de que ellos lleguen a ella.

-Bien…pero; ten cuidado, nunca estoy seguro de que no vaya a pasar algo malo mientras hago esto.- Rahib sonrió y le tomo la mano-

-Vamos hermano, no iré a ninguna parte.

Amhal cerró los ojos con mucha más confianza y se dispuso a encontrar a su Jane, se ubico en el edificio donde estaban el rubio y el otro hombre con el que este había hablado. Luego pensó en ella, reuniendo consigo todos sus recuerdos.

Sus ojos, su voz llamándole por su nombre.

Comenzó a llamarle internamente, mientras una habitación blanca comenzaba a divisarse frente a sus ojos.

-Jane…Jane… ¿Dónde estas Jane?-

Como en respuesta a sus plegarias una camilla se materializo frente a sus ojos. Estaba en una habitación blanca y amplia, con unos ventanales que daban una luz brillante sobre el piso de mármol y las paredes limpias pintadas en blanco con una línea divisoria de color malva. En la pared del fondo había una camilla, a su lado una silla con una mesita de noche donde había un libro de aspecto usado, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba otra cama; para visitantes y una puerta pequeña que Amhal supuso era un baño.

Sobre la camilla una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño reposaba en calma, sumida en un sueño pesado. Sobre su boca había una mascarilla respiratoria y de sus brazos salía una manguera delgada hacía un liquido transparente que pendía de una bolsa a su lado. Amhal se acerco y vio salir de entre la bata blanca que cubría su pecho, unos cables que subían hasta un pequeño monitor que estaba a un lado del suero y que controlaba el pulso de la mujer.

Observo la maquina y el pausado y rítmico bip le indicaba que todo estaba bien en ella; se acerco y la vio de nuevo, esta vez más embelezado y detallándola en calma.

Era realmente hermosa, su cabello brillaba con la luz que le daba de los ventanales; su piel algo pálida por la poca exposición al sol se veía suave al tacto. Esa era su madre, él estaba seguro.

-Jane…-la llamo; quería, de alguna manera, despertarla antes de que ellos llegasen, quería "hablar" con ella- Jane…despierta…vienen a verte.

La mujer movía los ojos bajo los parpados, Amhal insistió; escuchando ya los pasos de los hombres puertas afuera.

-Jane, debes despertar, debes encontrarme Jane, necesito que te encuentres conmigo…- le dijo, imprimiendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en que esas palabras realmente llegaran a ella. La puerta se abrió y entraron el rubio Malfoy y el otro hombre, ambos parecían algo alterados. Amhal los ignoro a sabiendas de que ninguno de ellos podía verlo siquiera y se acerco de nuevo a la mujer mientras ellos hacían lo mismo y hablaban en voz baja; el moreno saco un palito de su túnica y con el apunto a Jane.

-Despierta…-le susurro- Debes despertar Jane…debes despertar y encontrarte conmigo, encuéntrame. – le dijo antes de que un rayo de luz rojo golpeara el pecho de ella y Amhal impresionado perdiese la concentración y se viese otra vez en los limites de Cisjordania acompañado de Rahib.

Amhal tomo aire profundamente como saliendo de aguas profundas, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para aclarar la vista.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rahib. Amhal sonrió-

-La vi., la encontré…esta viva ¡Viva! Rahib…ella es; hermosa.

-Y… ¿La despertaron?- pregunto el otro niño. Amhal detuvo su algarabía y comento.

-Eso creo…debo esperarla, me quedaré aquí hasta que ella me encuentre, se que lo hará Rahib, y cuando lo haga, sabre por fin quien soy.

- Eres quien eres hermano…-le susurro Rahib mientras Amhal sonreía ampliamente y se recostaba en el suelo observando las nubes- eso nadie podrá cambiarlo ya.

Potter era estresante al caminar.

Draco estaba ya un poco mareado de ver el bamboleante trasero de su ex_amante de un lado al otro frente a él por ese largo y estrecho pasillo.

Habían salido de la oficina de el Jefe de los Aurores luego de aquella incomoda situación en el que el rubio se había visto obligado a rechazarlo, pero por desgracia para él aun quedaba en su retina y subconsciente el preciso momento en que Potter cerrase los ojos en la espera de un beso.

Estupido Potter.

-¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunto molesto.

-Poco- respondió el moreno encuestamente mientras seguía su andar.

Habías salido de la oficina y caminado por largos pasillos hasta llegar a unos ascensores secundarios del Ministerio que daban hacía otros pasillos; pasillos ocultos que guardaban habitaciones y locaciones que muy pero que muy pocos en el Ministerio habrían visto alguna vez.

Subieron en el ascensor unos cuantos pisos y ahora llevaban bastante rato caminando por largos pasillos; y aun no llegaban a donde fueren y Draco estaba estresado y harto de tener que caminar atrás de Potter.

Estupido sea Potter, mil veces.

Draco odiaba el silencio de esos pasillos; decidió romper el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Qué más ha pasado en mi ausencia Potter? –le pregunto en lo que quiso el fuera un tono jocoso- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿Jack…el otro entrenador?-

Harry se volteo de repente y Draco se detuvo al instante, mordiéndose la lengua por dentro de la boca como castigo por imbécil.

-No, no salgo con nadie, menos con Jack, idiota, y no ha pasado nada en tu gloriosa ausencia, ahora…cállate. Ya llegamos.- le respondió y achicando los ojos se volteo a una puerta blanca a su derecha y Draco, alzando ambas cejas lo siguió.

A Draco se le esfumo toda intención de humor cuando sus ojos divisaron a Hermione, después de tantos años de creerla muerta, realmente no supo a que sentimiento culparle la dolorosa opresión que sintió en el pecho y ese agujero que fue subiendo hasta hacerse insoportable.

-Eres un imbecil Harry…-le dijo con la voz quebrada- debiste decirme…

-Si, debí; tú no debiste irte… no así- le murmuro Harry mientras se acercaban a la camilla, ambos hombres se posaron a cada lado.

-Quería encontrarlo… en el fondo; no me importaba la misión.- Draco observo el pálido rostro de la castaña- El chico…estaba tan confundido, algo paso esos días que ellos estuvieron en contacto Potter, es necesario que ella nos diga que fue. Algo pasó y es importante.

-Pensé que no habías hablado con él…-comento Harry.

-El encuentro fue más que bochornoso para mí, omití sin intención algunas cosas…además, después de saber lo de Granger; tuve una pequeña laguna mental. Lo único que debes saber es que el chico padecía síntomas de pérdida de memoria y que insistía en que Hermione, o como la llamo; Jane, que era su madre…también- miro a Harry a los ojos- también tenía su collar; el de plata. Supongo que ella se lo daría en algún momento…

- Por eso quieres despertarla…- dijo Harry.

-No Potter, ella debe estar despierta…no le veo sentido a mantenerla dormida; es la mejor que tenemos en el escuadrón, y además… ¿No es algo cruel mantenerla así?

-El medí mago que la atendió sugirió mantenerla así por su propia salud ya que no sabemos en que estado mental haya quedado luego del ataque.- se excuso Harry y Draco frunció el ceño.

-Pues no me parece…ella es fuerte, deberías al menos confiar en eso.-le dijo Draco y Harry suspiro fuertemente sacando la varita.

-Eso hago- la apunto al pecho y susurro- ¡Enervate!

Ambos hombre se colocaron más cerca y observaron con aprensión como la mujer poco a poco fue respirando mejor, como fue moviendo los parpados hasta abrirlos suavemente y como su expresión fue tomando forma hasta definirse en una mueca de extrañeza.

Harry le quito la mascarilla y ella los miro a ambos a los ojos antes de murmurar con la voz ronca.

-¿Harry?... ¿Draco?- volvió a salivarse y trato de decir algo más.- ¿Qu…e…

-Shhhh…-Harry le coloco la mascarilla de nuevo- Soy yo Hermione, estas en el pabellón hospitalario del Ministerio, estas bien…tienes que ponerte al corriente poco a poco…tranquilízate.

La castaña cerro los ojos y Draco fue hasta las ventanas bajando las persianas, hubo un poco menos de luz y ella suspiro agradecida.

- Voy a llamar a alguien para que te atienda… ¿OK? No te presiones…cuando estés lista vendremos a verte y te explicaremos todo…- dijo Harry con voz tersa, Draco aun sin poder decir nada apretó suavemente la mano de la castaña antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta. Harry se inclino hacía la mesita de noche y alcanzo un libro.- toma…supongo que te gustara, ya volvemos.- le dijo antes de seguir a Draco.

Afuera de los pasillos del pabellón medico Draco recupero el habla; luego de que Harry enviara a varios medimagos a la habitación de Hermione se dispuso de una vez a pensar en un plan para terminar todo ese asunto con Cristopher, en lo que Hermione estuviera en condiciones.

-Necesitamos formar un equipo Harry- le dijo mientras volvían a su oficina, tan concentrado en el plan que olvido llamarle Potter.-

-Cuando Hermione recupere su movilidad, habrá que consultarla sobre si quiere o no continuar con esto…han pasado 5 años Draco, no será fácil…- ambos entraron al ascensor- esta vez iré yo también en el equipo, te daré la lista de los Aurores en servicio para que escojas a los que necesites; estarás a cargo de la misión…-Draco meditaba en silencio; algunos aurores no estarían de más pero Draco sabía que necesitaban un plus extra en su equipo, alguien quien no se apegara a las reglas ministeriales como ellos…alguien…como.

-Harry; necesitamos a Nott.

Tenía meses sin saber de Harry, se suponía que era su mejor amigo pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que su amistad se había fragmentado que para Ronald era una cuestión bastante difícil eso de ir hasta la oficina de Harry para invitarlo a almorzar y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas.

Después de la muerte de Hermione todo se había terminado de ir a la mierda.

Bueno, para Ron las cosas no habían ido muy bien desde que peleara con Hermione aquel día del entierro de los Caídos. Pero muy bien decían que si tu vida personal estaba por completo arruinada era hora de un ascenso laboral.

Ron se había encargado de Sortilegios Weasley luego de la muerte de Fred. George había abandonado la tienda y se había mudado con Charley a Rumania, pero con el paso de los años lo que empezara como una tienda de artículos de broma de sus hermanos, era ahora una tienda de cadenas con diferentes sucursales en todo Londres, que no solo distribuían los Sortilegios de los Gemelos Weasley; sino que ahora, bajo la tutela de Ron, se especializaban en los objetos antiguos y encantados. Habían pasado por sus manos los más extraños objetos que uno pudiera imaginar. Desde el supuesto sombrero de Merlín, hasta pociones de dudosa procedencia que el procedía a clasificar; poner en un bonito y antiguo envase para luego vender con un sello irrompible al mejor postor.

Ron estaba pensando en abrir próximamente una casa de subastas, tenía colecciones enteras de monedas, estatuas egipcias, collares de la Grecia antigua; tarjetas y billetes de la China Imperial. Todo esto llegaba a sus manos, el lo clasificaba y revendía a algún ricachón ingles sin oficio alguno.

Estaba sentado en la oficina de Harry, emocionado ante la idea de contarle su éxito empresarial, mientras leía una edición vieja del Quisquilloso cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¿Nott? ¿Estas loco? Es un sádico desquiciado…- venía diciendo Harry y entonces Ron escucho una voz que pensaba no volver a oír jamás.

- No es un sádico, es un Cazador de mucha reputación, extremadamente efectivo, que sea algo…cruel, es irrelevante. Puedo…-

-Tu… no puedo creerlo- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie. Harry quien no había visto a su amigo de inmediato se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto, cubriendo a Draco con sus brazos extendidos, el rubio observaba la furia irracional de Weasley con sorpresa; no es que el pelirrojo fuera alguna vez amable con el, pero tampoco era así de explosivo y violento.-

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¡¿Que hace ÉL aquí?! –grito Ron perdiendo los estribos- ¿Cómo puedes volver a venir aquí después de lo que paso Malfoy? Y tu Harry ¿Como puedes estar con él así tan tranquilo? Después de que por su culpa- señalo a Draco empujando a Harry sobre un pequeño mueble de oficina, el moreno trato de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo rápido- que por su culpa Hermione esta ¡Muerta!- Ron vació un puñetazo sobre el desprevenido Draco quien aturdido por el golpe retrocedió dos pasos.

Draco coloco ambas manos sobre su pómulo que comenzaba a hincharse rápidamente. Miro a Harry con ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto antes de mirar a Ron nuevamente-Mi culpa… –repitió y se acerco a Harry quien se levanto quedando de pie entre rubio y pelirrojo.- Si tuve algo de culpa Weasley, créeme que no fue intencional. –le dijo antes de volver su vista a Harry y decirle con todo el odio y rencor que pudo reunir- tienes mucho que decirle a tu amigo Potter…yo me largo. – se volteo para salir de la oficina.-Y por cierto Potter, eres un imbecil.

La puerta resonó en los oídos de Harry por varios minutos.

Pansy venía apresurada por una ajetreada calle de Londres, no le gustaba ir al Londres Muggle, pero tenía varios días buscando una tienda en particular y no la conseguía.

La mujer con su larga cabellera negra azabache atraía las miradas de quienes pasaran a su lado. En los años que pasaran después de la guerra Pansy se había refugiado en el dinero de su familia y había escondido sus temores, pesadillas y malos recuerdos en costosas compras bastante excéntricas.

Era una coleccionista; una de esas que se obsesionaba con algún objeto y no daba reposo a su alma hasta poseerlo; en opinión de Pansy era mejor obsesionarse con cosas que con gente.

El paquete que llevaba apretado en su pecho era un claro ejemplo de esas cosas que la obsesionaban, libros raros y viejos. Ese en particular era bastante raro; estaba escrito en una lengua antigua y los caracteres eran bastante ilegibles; algunos expertos sospechaban que era de la época feudal del Japón. Pansy había recorrido cada casa de antigüedades de la ciudad sin encontrar alguien que supiese leer el dichoso libro o que se prestase a su traducción.

Iba muy apresurada, el sonido de sus tacos al tocar el suelo le repiqueteaban en los oídos, quería llegar ya a algún callejón para poder desaparecerse hasta su mansión, comer y quizás iría con Daphne para que ella le acompañara de nuevo a Londres Muggle.

Iba pensando en eso cuando un cuerpo duro choco con ella tumbándola de bruces al piso.

-¡Mier…- se le escapo de los labios, Pansy apenas pudo contener la palabrota. Una voz masculina se alzo por sobre ella llamando su atención-

-Lo siento muchísimo… ¿Estas bien?

-No; para nada, mis zapatos son de colección, ¿Sabias? Y ahora mira el taco de este…- la mujer intentaba ponerse en pie cuando dos manos la tomaron por la cintura y la ayudaron efectivamente.-

-Parkinson… ¿Eres tu?- volvió a hablar él, esta vez a Pansy se le hizo familiar la voz y alzo la vista hacía la cara de su interlocutor.

-¿Weasley?

_**Bien, ¿Les gusto? No puedo creer que me tomara un mes en escribir todo esto y que todavía sienta que me quede corta…Si en algún momento se sintieron impresionados y/o afectados por la realidad de mis niños queridos (Amhal y Rahib) entonces debo decirles que fui muy blanda y que suavicé en bastante medida todo su entorno, que la realidad es mucho peor y que próximamente la veremos aquí, si; por el contrario no se sintieron afectados por lo que ellos viven; entonces no hice bien mi trabajo y debo hacer más cruda mi narración.**_

_**Ahora, Gracias por leer y comentar, Gracias por seguir la historia y agregarla a favoritos. Gracias por estar allí. Sino he respondido sus RR es porque mi Internet apesta y Fanfiction tiene problemas personales/pasionales conmigo; en serio, me odia. Pero los he leído y amado todos. **_

_**Estaré subiendo esta semana, estimo yo que para el viernes; la imagen de este capitulo a PotterDelirios, no dejen de visitar la página en Facebook y disfrutar de las imágenes. **_

_**Quiero aprovechar de recomendar el fic de mi hermana Rose Black-Malfoy, El Placer del Dolor; Dramione de Rating MA. Soy Beta del fic así que de primera mano se los recomiendo.**_

_**Ya los dejo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo; donde comenzará el Rating MA…de titulo "Dilemas"**_

_**Kisses.**_

_**IL. ^^**_


	6. 51 Dilemas

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a Jo y la Warner. La idea del ficción es MIA

N/A al final. Disfruten.

**I.D.F capitulo #5.1 Dilemas**

"**Actualidad" Año 2001.**

**#1**

Gemidos resuenan en un oscuro y angosto pasillo.

Los sonidos rítmicos de dos cuerpos amándose y encontrándose hacen una sinfonía a altas horas de la noche en aquel pequeño departamento de la ciudad. Los dueños de aquellos sonidos ignoran todo a su alrededor; mientras se entregan y se marcan el uno al otro, mientras se susurran al oído el nombre del amante contrarió, mientras sudan y el olor a sexo los baña desnudos.

Uno de lo jóvenes amantes, moreno y de piel clara; se sostiene con firmeza de la pared frente a él, restregando su pecho desnudo contra la superficie ligeramente rugosa, pintada de un oscuro color azul. Sus manos extendidas se contraen de puro placer y con cada embestida que recibe de su amante, su cuerpo se curva hacía adelante; en una búsqueda casi instintiva de querer aligerar su propia presión. Su pareja entiende la indirecta y mueve una de sus manos que otrora se posase en sus caderas; hasta su necesitado miembro que clama a gritos su prodigiosa atención.

Es este amante; el que regala estas atenciones, el que hoy se encuentra en la necesidad de marcar su terreno.

Él, alto; rubio, atlético y asquerosamente atractivo, es el que el día de hoy lleva la batuta en este encuentro, él quiere ser el único y quiere demostrarle a su amante que nadie mas; mujer u hombre, podrá hacerlo sentir como él.

-Draco…

Otro lastimero gemido de suplica escapa de los labios del moreno, sintiendo que pronto va a explotar. Draco sonríe. Se ha estado reprimiendo demasiado,

Toma con su mano derecha el miembro de su acompañante mientras con su otra mano sube desde la cintura; acariciando la espalda hasta tomar el suave cuello y halar en un dejo sensual y necesitado el cabello negro azabache; acercándose ambos para encontrarse y fundirse en un beso.

Un "Harry" surge de la boca del rubio; mezclándose dentro de aquel beso mientras los movimientos de su pelvis comienzan a volverse más rápidos y erráticos, comenzando a perder el control y acercándose a su propio limite.

Draco no puede pensar en nada, solo sabe que está cegado con un deseo posesivo y que con cada embestida que lo impulsa dentro de Harry, una voz en su cabeza le dice: "mío, mío, mío, mío…mío".

Mientras se acercan más y más a su clímax y su mano toma el ritmo descontrolado de su pelvis; enloqueciendo a Harry, mientras que las cuotas de placer aumentan sobreexplotadas, llevando los gemidos a gritos de goce, dolor y necesidad, Draco marca con besos y mordiscos a su amante y recuerda como hace veinte minutos ha comenzado todo.

**Hace veinte minutos….**

El agua fría le engarrota los músculos; tensándoselos.

Draco había cerrado el grifo caliente de la ducha dejando solo correr el agua helada sobre su cuerpo. El vapor de agua con aroma a shampoo de camomila; aquel shampoo barato que Draco tanto odiaba pero que Harry nunca dejaba de comprar, comenzaba a disiparse.

El rubio lleva los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos bajo el agua de la ducha, meditando quedamente en el todo de su situación.

Se encontraba en el departamento de Harry al que se había dirigido directamente justo al salir del Ministerio y del Cuartel de Aurores, deseoso de una ducha fría y de comer algo decente no había esperado siquiera a Harry, saliendo varios minutos antes que él. Draco estaba desesperado por huir de aquel ambiente que lo ahogaba en el Dojo junto a Hermione, ya que después de que Harry le soltara aquel "confío en ti" todo su mundo había enloquecido.

Era cierto que algo cálido se había encendido en su interior al escuchar la declaración de Harry, pero era cierto también que había algo que le quemaba del frío y del dolor justo sobre la boca del estomago al unir la aseveración de su amante sobre su confianza hacía él, a la declaración de que era Granger, y no él; "lo que más le importaba" a Harry.

A Draco le carcomía las entrañas al recordar las palabras de Harry, reconociéndolas como ciertas, porque; Draco sabía que era a ella a quien él realmente amaba.

Granger, tan ignorante de la situación, Granger; tan victima y tan culpable a la vez. Granger, siempre Granger.

Lo que a Draco más le molestaba era que Harry; a pesar de su eterno amor, se comportaba de la manera más cobarde posible; escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Harry era un idiota, pero era Su idiota.

Granger ignoraba y no merecía toda la devoción que su Harry le profesaba.

En Draco se había sembrado un creciente sentimiento posesivo hacía el moreno, una necesidad acuciante de marcar su terreno hacia una enemiga invencible e invisible y aislada de toda batalla.

Draco suspiró, él no culpaba ni odiaba a la castaña. Era su alumna y Draco la apreciaba por eso, era una mujer valiente, atrevida e intrépida y Draco llegaba incluso a admirarla por ello.

Pero simplemente no podía controlar su deseo de posesión, su lado dominante era superior a él y había surgido desde el inframundo de sus entrañas reclamando lo que era suyo y que había ganado con mucho sudor y hasta algunas lágrimas.

Hermione era una mujer lista, astuta cual Slytherin, y muy hermosa, Draco estaba bastante seguro de que ella salía con otro de sus pupilos; un tal Marcus, aunque ignoraba si Harry tendría esa información….

Por otro lado Draco estaba agotado físicamente gracias al entrenamiento exhaustivo que estaba llevando a cabo con Hermione los últimos días.

La magia Elemental para su desgracia y la de su alumna, había resultado ser el talón de Aquiles de está y las dificultades se habían multiplicado cuando el rubio agrego el entrenamiento bélico al de habilidades mágicas.

Esa noche Draco había logrado en Hermione grandes avances por fin. La castaña había logrado dominar el Elemento del Aire, uno de los Elementos que; por definición, era más volátil y difícil de dominar, pero que al punto de vista de ambos era más accesible en cualquier entorno. Es decir, el Aire está en todas partes, es una fuente constante de energía que ahora Hermione estaba comenzando realmente a dominar.

En las últimas dos horas del entrenamiento Hermione había logrado no con poco esfuerzo, crear de su misma esencia y del poder del aire mismo, un escudo que la protegía bastante bien de algunos ataques que Draco mismo le lanzaba.

Pero eso no era suficiente, se repitió por enésima vez Draco aun bajo el agua de la ducha, no era suficiente si mientras ella usaba su escudo quedaba vulnerable a un ataque físico.

En los últimos años los Aurores se habían encontrado con muchos Mortifagos a los que habían logrado desarmar, más estos habían huido antes de poder llevarlos a Azkaban; y estos, así escapan al único lugar que les era posible en esas condiciones: el mundo Muggle. Donde se veían obligados a aprender el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a usar armas poco convencionales de los Muggles para poder defenderse de los Aurores.

Draco y Hermione ya se había topado en cierta misión con uno de estos Mortifagos, que al ver entrar en la casucha donde estaba atrincherado y con varita en ristre a uno de los más jóvenes reclutas; le decapito rápidamente con un hacha. En ese instante de ira; rabia y ceguera, mientras ataba y golpeaba al Mortifago con sus propias manos, Draco entendió que las varitas son simplemente un trocito de madera bastante inútil en algunos casos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo, y borrando aquellos terribles recuerdos Draco cerró definitivamente el grifo del agua.

El sonido de las llaves en el mesón de la cocina le llamo la atención, seguido rápidamente por el característico ruido seco de la puerta de la calle atrancándose. Draco sonrío de medio lado cuando escucho claramente a Harry en la cocina buscando algo que comer; y, pensando que él también tenía hambre salió de la ducha y se coloco una de esas feas toallas de Harry con colores Gryffindorianos atada a la cintura y se encamino a la cocina peinándose con las manos su mojado cabello.

Harry estaba de espaldas a él, revolviendo en la nevera mientas sacaba platos y envases viejos en distintos estados de llenado y de antigüedad.

-¿Sabes? deberías pagarle a alguien para que limpiara este lugar Harry…esa nevera me da hasta miedo…- comento Draco, recargando su cuerpo contra el lindero del angosto pasillo que daba de la cocina hacía la habitación de Harry; pasando el baño que estaba a su derecha.

El moreno bufo y siguió sacando envases, ensaladeras y termos.

-Tu también vives prácticamente aquí Draco, podrías ayudarme…- replico Harry sin verlo, un poco molesto.

-¿Estas loco? Esos envases se ven venenosos ya…- dijo Draco en tono de burla.

-La mayoría de esas cosas las cocinaste tú, sino cocinaras para media humanidad, no tendríamos porque guardar tanto…-murmuro Harry bastante molesto y cansado. Él estaba desfalleciendo del hambre y Draco solo se burlaba.-Maldición… ¿Es que no hay nada comestible aquí? ¡Fregotego! –exclamo apuntando hacía la pila de cosas asquerosas que había sacado del refrigerador dejándolas en un instante completamente impolutas. Se volteo hacía Draco gritándole; completamente molesto- ¡Tengo hambre!

Harry observo a Draco y trago en seco ¿Por qué mierda se tenía que ver tan provocativo cuando él estaba tan molesto?

Draco sonrió de medio lado, ignorando la boca abierta de Harry que le veía de arriba abajo siguiendo las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello; y se encamino a la despensa donde saco unos tallarines; para luego ir hasta la cocina y montar agua en una cacerola para preparar algo para ambos.

-¿Me pasas Tomates; Queso Parmesano, Tocinos*, Cebollas y Azúcar, Harry?- le pidió amablemente, de espaldas a él mientras sacaba una sartén grande y la ponía al fuego.

Draco pensaba que era tremendamente injusto que de esa pareja, él fuera el que mejor cocinara; era bastante ilógico de hecho, dando por sentado que Harry creció con Muggles, entonces Harry debería saber cocinar…

Pero no, el moreno quemaba hasta el agua; y no, no estaba exagerando. A veces Draco pensaba que lo hacía apropósito. Y así; por cuestiones de supervivencia y sin ganas de morir de inanición, Draco aprendió a cocinar ya que estaba harto de comer pizzas y comidas enlatadas o de microondas.

Harry le pasó lo pedido y él enseguida comenzó con su receta de hoy:

Tallarines a la Matriciana.*

Está bien, quizás él fuera algo exquisito para comer. Pero ¿quien no?

Hirvió los tomates hasta que soltaron la piel mientras tostaba las cebollas y el tocino en trozos pequeños. Mientras, Harry se acerco de nuevo a la nevera y le paso una cerveza negra, bien Muggle. Draco suspiro.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras el rubio trabajaba y el moreno le observaba; hasta que para Harry fue intolerable y empezó la conversación.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de hoy?- pregunto llevando la botella de cerveza a sus labios; Draco suspiro de nuevo y siguió cocinando antes de responder-

-Bien, como siempre; Granger avanzo bastante hoy…-dijo dándole lo que quería: información sobre Granger.

¿Hasta cuando Draco iba a aguantar eso? Era frustrante. Si tan solo Harry supiera que su Hermione estaba con Marcus, si tan solo Harry dejara esas absurdas esperanzas de una vez para centrarse en él. Si tan solo Harry no fuera tan Harry.

Suspiro de nuevo. Quizás lo mejor sería hablarlo con él claramente; poner los puntos sobre la i para terminar de aclarar todo; pero, Draco sabía que era inútil. Harry pondría cara de victima, diría que él jamás pondría en riesgo su amistad con Hermione y que Draco estaba exagerando y que ya el sabia todo aquello desde un principio…se irían a los gritos, luego quizás al sexo, y pasarían otra temporada de suspiros; molestias y gruñidos ante la sola mención de la castaña.

Draco sonrío de medio lado irónicamente. ¿Cómo era que Hermione se las arreglaba para; sin siquiera saberlo, terminar en medio de sus discusiones y sus pensamientos?

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto Harry, sobresaltándolo. Draco volteo a verle tomando de su cerveza para disimular su expresión tardíamente. Harry le miró con suspicacia,

-Recordaba algo del entrenamiento; solo eso.- respondió Draco, no muy lejos de la verdad. Harry le miró sin decir nada; hasta que después de un par de tragos se atrevió a preguntar-

-¿Qué recordaste?- dijo en voz baja. Draco le vio extrañado; habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación de un momento atrás- Dijiste que recordaste algo del entrenamiento que te hizo reír; ¿Qué fue?- pregunto Harry un poco más insistente y molesto sin saber muy bien porque.

-OH- Draco lo pensó un segundo antes de responder- no era nada en realidad; pensaba en lo irónico que es que Granger siempre termine entre nosotros dos, en cada conversación…a cada momento- dijo con algo de resentimiento; Harry, como Draco esperaba, saltó a la defensiva-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo el moreno en voz alta-

-¡Oh vamos Harry! ¡Claro que si! Desde siempre ha sido así: ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento? ¿Qué has sabido de ella, Draco? ¿Ella esta bien?- Draco comenzó a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta; realmente molesto- Todo el tiempo es Granger, Granger; Granger… ¡Se supone que es tu mejor amiga y soy yo el que tiene que estar pendiente de ella! ¡Se supone que tu estas conmigo! ¡Que eres mi pareja; amante o lo que sea! ¡Pero siempre quieres saber de Granger!– Le grito dándole un pequeño empujón en los hombros con lo que; el sorprendido Harry, reacciono-

-¡Tu sabias todo esto! ¡Siempre has sabido lo que siento por ella y no te importo! No me vengas ahora con lo del novio celoso Draco…- le dijo dándole la espalda molesto y soltando la cerveza en la mesa-

Draco lo miró y sintió la furia crecer dentro de él como una burbuja indetenible. Lo tomo por los hombros volteándolo y empujándolo con fuerza contra el mesón de caoba que dividía la casa.

-¡No son celos, imbecil! ¿Tú te crees que voy a sentir celos de Granger? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? Es compasión; decepción, por ti. Te la pasas tras la falda de Granger desde que estábamos en Hogwarts y ella ni enterada; viviste años encerrado en ti mismo por miedo a decirle algo y no saliste de tu maldita burbuja hasta que ¡Yo! Te saque de allí, ¿Y ella que? Ella tirándose al tal Marcus en tu cara…- Draco detuvo sus gritos justo en ese instante; mordiéndose la boca por dentro y viendo la mirada de Harry nublarse rápidamente tras sus palabras…cierto; Harry no sabía nada de Hermione y Marcus.

Genial; y ahora él se lo había dicho en un ataque verbal poco apropiado.

-Harry…- le dijo en voz baja. El moreno no lo escucho y Draco lo observo fijamente.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?- le pregunto Harry en voz baja.

-No lo "sé", tengo la sospecha…desde hace un par de semanas; creo…-respondió.

Draco esperaba los gritos, esperaba hasta un llanto; o hasta quizás una indiferencia total y un encierro en el cuarto. Lo que Draco no esperaba era el golpe en su cara.

La mejilla le ardía y le palpitaba del dolor. Parpadeó unos segundos; asimilando lo sucedido. Harry le había golpeado, si; pero más allá de eso había un ruego implícito por parte de su compañero, un ruego de distracción, de olvido, de opacar el dolor con cualquier otra sensación; sus ojos nublados se lo decían.

Harry sabía que no había manera de que él le ganara a Draco en una pelea, así que el golpe era en si; una provocación.

Una petición.

"Hazme olvidar" le pedía.

Bien, le daría gusto.

Draco le devolvió el golpe con todas sus fuerzas; dejándole atontado y medio caído sobre el mesón. Apago la cocina y se encamino en dos grandes zancadas hasta Harry que se tomaba la mandíbula con una mano y se sostenía en pie con la otra, lo tomó por la tunica y le empujo con una fuerza desbordada contra la pared del pasillo que daba a la habitación.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabes, no?- le dijo; lanzando otro puñetazo que Harry esquivo con su mano. El moreno aprovecho la brecha y lanzo un puño cerrado contra el estomago del rubio; Draco perdió el aire por unos segundos.

-Si, lo se- le respondió Harry con la boca un poco pastosa debido a la sangre que el primer golpe le había sacado.

Draco lanzó otro puñetazo que Harry respondió con un par más, Draco evitó uno de ellos pero el otro le dio de lleno en el pecho. Así, pronto; se vieron envueltos en una lucha cerrada; pequeños moretones y gruesas gotas de sudor.

Estaban en el medio del pasillo, enzarzados en su pequeña pelea; cuando Draco dio un brusco cambio a la situación haciéndola definitiva.

Tomo a Harry de un brazo y torciéndoselo de una manera casi imposible logro hacerle una llave con la cual lo empujo rudamente contra la pared del pasillo, dejándole estampado allí; completamente a su merced. Sin soltarlo de la llave; Draco pego su cuerpo al de Harry y al instante ambos lanzaron un gemido al aire al sentir la erección firme entre los dos.

Harry forcejeo buscando liberar sus brazos hasta que Draco cedió; entonces se giró rápidamente llevándole hasta el otro lado del pasillo, buscando llegar; entre besos y empujones, hasta la habitación.

Pero Draco no podía aguantar, quería hacerlo suyo allí y ahora, no entre las suaves sabanas que cubrían el mullido colchón, no; quería que fuera allí, en el pasillo donde se habían golpeado y gritado, allí donde iban dejando la tela que los cubría, allí donde apestaba a su sudor, sangre y lágrimas; allí donde apestaba a ellos.

Draco empujo a Harry de nuevo, besándole y susurrando incoherencias entre besos, arrancándole la ropa de encima, empujándole hasta llegar a la pared opuesta de nuevo donde le observo por unos minutos, con ojos brillantes de deseo.

Quería realmente poseer a Harry, quería marcar cada rincón como suyo, quería que no hubiera dudas, que Harry recordara para siempre a quien pertenecía.

Lo beso como sino hubiera mañana mientras Harry se aferraba a él, transmitiendo todo su coctel de emociones en un solo beso que los descolocó.

Harry arañaba su piel desnuda, la toalla roja que Draco llevaba había volado hace rato de su cintura y la túnica de Auror se encontraba en el suelo junto a esta; el resto de la ropa de Harry estaba desperdigada sin orden alguno por el resto de la casa. Draco localizo rápidamente la varita de Harry sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su tunica en el suelo a su izquierda y en un movimiento rápido la tomo para realizar en este los hechizos correspondientes para evitar lastimarlo.

No necesitaban palabras para comprenderse, estaban más allá de todo aquello, más sin embargo Draco no se quejo cuando Harry grito su nombre al entrar en él.

"Mio" se repitió incesantemente Draco mientras Harry gemía su nombre sin parar.

"Mio" no dejó de repetírselo nunca; mientras se consumían como una flama incandescente.

Era gracioso que todo hubiera comenzado por culpa de Granger… recordarlo justo antes de culminar era bastante masoquista; pero era la verdad.

"Mio" dijo una ultima vez, esta vez en voz baja justo al oído de Harry que estallo en su mano gritando incontrolablemente.

Draco se empujó con fuerza dentro de Harry, cerrando los ojos; gruñendo y dejándose ir por fin.

Explota.

Draco puede jurar que se siente explotar en millones de pedacitos mientras una sensación de placer extremo se riega como una peste por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo sus extremidades y adormeciéndoselas, hasta el punto de ser doloroso sostenerse en pie.

Se ha sujetado a Harry tan fuerte que sus dedos se sienten rígidos cuando sueltan su cintura y se afianzan a su cuerpo, abrazándolo de tal manera que ambos caen al suelo, enredados y desmadejados, demasiado agotados y extasiados como para limpiarse o preocuparse por algo más que sentirse a ellos mismos. Los latidos volviendo al ritmo normal y sus respiraciones pausándose lentamente.

Draco yace en el suelo con la mitad del cuerpo de Harry sobre él, está completamente exhausto pero satisfecho, y en ese pacifico y perfecto instante post-orgásmico se siente en completa paz, olvidando por unos instantes toda la complicada situación. Es solo cuando Harry se remueve en su posición con un quejido adolorido; que Draco recuerda los moretones y golpes que ambos tienen. Es en ese instante cuando recuerda todo lo que pasaba y su corazón se oprime sofocándolo y amenazando con desarmarlo con sus contradicciones emocionales.

Y entonces Draco piensa en Harry, en su corazón que palpita bajo su mano al son de sus heridos sentimientos y la compasión se apodera de él por un segundo, acariciando su pecho musita quedamente, alejando la pena de su voz:

-¿Estas bien?

Harry guarda un silencio poco habitual hasta que suspira.

-Perfectamente- responde en voz baja.

-Eres un idiota Harry- le dice y él sonríe de medio lado.

-Si, y muero del hambre ¿Qué diablos fue lo que cocinaste?- le pregunta incorporándose con un quejido de dolor. Draco lo mira desde el suelo. Un moretón comenzaba a formarse en su costado derecho y Draco ni siquiera recordaba haber golpeado allí; fue cuando comenzó a sentir remordimiento, culpa y tristeza; sentimientos que le ayudaron a tomar una decisión.

-pfff...…Potter- bufo, poniéndose en pie también- algo que va más allá de tu vulgar paladar- le respondió ocultando todo con dificultad tras una sonrisa ladeada y socarrona que a Harry le supo a hogar y tranquilidad.

Draco comenzó a meditar su decisión mientras se vestían y limpiaban. Era el momento de que él tomara el asunto en sus manos, no podía permitirse el llegar a esos extremos con Harry y viceversa, debían llegar a un punto culminante de toda esa situación y ya realmente no le importaba como acabase, solo quería dejar de vivir así, inseguro, molesto, frustrado y; aunque lo negase, celoso.

Él no era así, resolvería la maldita situación, estudiaría a Granger como mujer, la descifraría y encontraría la manera de llegar a ella para resolver el tema, y buscaría la manera de que Harry le dijera todo, así el mismo tuviera que llevarla ante el.

**#2**

Marcus la había dejado en la puerta de su departamento esa noche, él quería entrar, Hermione lo sabía y lo hubiera permitido de no saber que Ginny estaba allí dentro esperándola para conversar de su cita de esa noche.

Hermione acababa de comenzar a salir hacía unas pocas semanas con un compañero del escuadrón, él era rubio, alto y bastante fornido, con unos ojos azules destellantes que realzaban las duras facciones de su rostro. Marcus Chace, ese era su nombre.

Marcus había ingresado al Cuartel par de años antes que ella; pero aun así no clasificaba para la UE (Unidad Especial), Marcus había estudiado en una Academia Muggle de Policías en Chicago; Norte-America; por lo cual sabía manejar muy bien las armas de fuego Muggles.

El hombre tenía cinco años más que ella y había vivido casi toda su vida lejos de su natal Londres. Estudio en Salem y se graduó a duras penas, en su época de estudios había pedido un intercambio con un alumno de Hogwarts que le fue denegado. Después de adulto busco la manera de volver a Inglaterra y la encontró enlistándose como recluta en el Cuartel de Aurores.

Hermione era técnicamente su "superior" y se habían conocido en una de esas clases que ella se veía obligada a dar a los escuadrones de Aurores de menor rango. Ella iba allí a instruir semanalmente a algunos Aurores sobre técnicas especiales de defensa; porque, según Draco, ella debía prepararse para ser Instructora o Maestra para dentro de un par de años.

Él era un poco tosco y rudo para sus estándares habituales, pero Hermione le dio una oportunidad más que por él, por ella misma. Desde que entrara al Cuartel como terapia para descargar su ira contra los Mortifagos, ella no había salido con nadie.

Estaba, como Ginny decía; casada con su trabajo. Y eso apestaba.

Tenían; ella y Marcus, casi un mes "saliendo", solo eran unas cuantas citas esporádicas, pero ella se sentía mejor poniendo algún tipo de nombre a su pseudo relación. Habían avanzado; pasado por besos y caricias y hasta más allá, pero Hermione no se sentía lista para dejarlo entrar a su hogar y pasar la noche allí.

No, todavía no.

Rememorando la cita de esa noche que había sido en exceso romántica, Hermione se sentó en el sofá de su salita mientras oía a Ginny gritarle alguna incoherencia desde la ducha.

Marcus la había llevado a un restaurante en el medio de la ciudad, donde ya estaba reservada una mesa y una carísima botella de vino oporto, habían ordenado algo ligero y las horas de la noche volaron entre suaves y castas caricias sobre la mesa; copas a medio tomar y risas veladas e incomodas. Marcus había estado especialmente interesado en que Hermione hablara de su día, de su trabajo: de ella. Hermione suponía que era para agradarla y hacerla sentir oída, pero si trabajaban prácticamente juntos ¿Qué más le iba a contar?

Ellos tenían algunas cosas en común. Si había algo que le gustaba de él era que, como a ella, le gustaba estar en el Londres Muggle. Siempre que salían iban a lugares que ambos conocían y compartían una que otra historia al respecto.

Pero nada más, no había chistes, no había suspiros, no había nada en Marcus que hiciera que el corazón de Hermione latiera más rápido o más fuerte. Era una relación de transición; según ella.

Pero lo más triste era que, para él no.

Hermione tenía la sensación de importarle más a Marcus que un simple revolcón de oficina, pero esa noche mientras él la besaba en su auto como despedida; Marcus le confirmo susurrándole el temible "te quiero", y ella no supo que mierda responder.

¿Qué iba a decir?

¿"Gracias", "Yo no", "oh vaya", "Mierda", "Lo se", "Te respondo mañana después que lo piense"?

Todas respuestas igual de patéticas que la anterior.

Después de eso a ella solo le quedaba sentarse en su sillón y pensar.

¿Qué sentía por Marcus? ¿Sentía algo en absoluto? ¿Había posibilidad de que en un futuro ella sintiese algo por él?

Nada, no y no. Esas eran las respuestas y ella las sabía en su fuero interno.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Terminaba con él? ¿Continuaba alargando lo inevitable? O ¿Se daba una verdadera oportunidad de ser querida?

Hermione se analizó. Ella nunca había estado Enamorada, así en mayúsculas, siempre estuvo pendiente de otras cosas primero antes que del romance en su vida: Estudios, Guerra, Voldemort, Horrocruxes, Mortifagos, Luto y Duelo, Venganza y Entrenamiento.

Así se resumía su vida. A sus diecisiete estaba comiendo bayas, cazando Horrocruxes y huyendo de Mortifagos, no había ninguna esperanza a novios por esa época.

La única vez que había sentido algo parecido había sido con Ron y el resultado un fracaso total y rotundo.

Luego existieron varios novios y conquistas ocasionales que no llegaron a nada y luego pasó lo que paso y Hermione perdió el interés en cualquier cosa que no fuera cazar Mortifagos y entrenarse hasta sangrar.

¿Tan desesperada estaba por "sentir algo"?

¿Sería Marcus capaz de hacerla sentir si ella se lo permitía?

¿Estaba ella dispuesta a correr el riego que conllevaba dejar entrar a alguien en su vida?

Aun no tenía una respuesta clara a todo eso.

Y luego, luego claro, estaba Harry.

Su amigo casi hermano Harry, aquel que siempre está para ella. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, su apoyo, su confidente, su paño de lágrimas. El único que nunca le ha fallado. La única persona realmente constante y permanente en su vida.

Harry y sus muchos abrazos que la dejan pensando que hay algo que se le escapa en cada uno de ellos, Harry y su mirada cristalina pero que esconde de ella tantas cosas, Harry al que aun no le dice nada de su relación porque en algún momento sintió que eso sería una traición para él. Harry; su salvador. El que la saco de los escombros y en el cual encontró un hogar y refugio cuando creyó que el mundo ya no tenía sentido.

Harry era para ella la única cosa firme y sólida en su vida, aquel que cuando ella sentía perderse de nuevo en la depresión; la abrazaba y todo estaba bien de nuevo

No sabía aun porque realmente no le había dicho nada sobre Marcus, era su amigo y quería su apoyo y aprobación, pero Hermione sentía que algo se le escapaba de Harry entre los dedos y no sabía que era.

El moreno también tenía una relación, de algún tiempo ya, y aunque Harry tampoco le había dicho aun quien era, Hermione había sentido un extraño hueco en la boca del estomago cuando lo supo.

Y ese hueco la confundía, le dolía y la molestaba.

Quizás sus sospechas eran ciertas; aquellas que no se atrevía ni a susurrarse a si misma en la soledad y oscuridad de su habitación por miedo a no poder olvidar sus propias palabras. Quizás tenía miedo; de estar totalmente equivocada y terminar perdiendo a la persona más valiosa de su vida, quizás la oportunidad siempre estuvo allí y ella no la vio, quizás por pura cobardía y comodidad, quizás prefiera quedarse así; solo sospechando, que arriesgando.

Quizás, no quería perder a su mejor y único amigo.

Quizás era mejor estar con Marcus, y alejar toda esa confusión de ella, por el bien de los dos. Quizás lo mejor era darse una verdadera oportunidad.

-¿Hermione? ¿Me oyes?-

Hermione parpadeo varias veces antes de reconocer a su amiga debajo de su nueva apariencia. Una cantidad indescifrable de flores negras la cubrían completamente; eran hermosas creaciones que formaban un mosaico de cuerpo completo sobre las curvas de su amiga, pétalos y hojas; todo en perfecta concordancia.

-Wuw…que hermoso trabajo Ginny- le dijo con sinceridad a su amiga- ¿Quién te las hizo?- le pregunto sorprendiéndose de la mueca inconforme que hizo Ginny antes de responder.

-Un idiota engreído, grosero, antipático y sexy moreno…es todo lo que sé.- Hermione sonrió- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-No sabia que se podía ser idiota engreído, grosero, antipático y sexy a la vez…-dijo Hermione entre risas, Ginny no pudo evitar reír con ella.

-Tienes que salir más amiga, todos los sexys son idiotas…o eso creo, y este…vaya que es todo eso.- dijo Ginny y Hermione se rió más aun-

-¡Te gusta!- le asevero Hermione riéndose más-

-Ni siquiera lo conozco amiga; no se ni su nombre ¡Ni siquiera lo vi a la jodida cara!- replico Ginny sentándose a su lado un tanto frustrada. Hermione la vio.

-Bueno, es excelente en lo que hace; de eso no hay duda, por más idiota…un momento, ¿Cómo que no lo viste a la cara?- pregunto Hermione. Ginny gruño con su cara cubierta con ambas manos.

- Pues eso, no lo vi a la cara. Esa jodida profesora está medio loca y cree que eso en lugar de una clase de arte es una clase de erotismo o no se que mierda y obligo a los artistas a vendarse los ojos- la pelirroja iba alzando su voz llena de molestia; alzo su rostro mirando a Hermione; evidentemente frustrada- así que; aunque sé quien era; no se quien era… ¿me explico? Conversamos, o al menos yo intente conversar…como te dije es un antipático; y cuando le tocaba quitarse la venda como a todos los demás; ¡el muy cretino idiota se fue! ¡Se fue! ¿Si me explico? Cuando me toco mostrar su trabajo ante los demás; él ya no estaba- Ginny termino y volvió a cubrirse el rostro.

-Amiga, calma…seguramente le volverás a ver…en otra clase. ¿No? Y quizás la profesora no este tan psicópata ese día…- Ginny gruño nuevamente y Hermione la miró comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.- oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Mañana tengo que madrugar al Ministerio y tú a la Universidad. ¿No?- le pregunto tratando de distraerla. La pelirroja accedió en silencio y se fue al comedor arrastrando los pies. Hermione la siguió con un suspiro entrando a la cocina pocos minutos después.

Mientras sus problemas personales no dejaban su cabeza, sus problemas laborales se fueron abriendo espacio poco a poco al recordar el importante día que tendría mañana.

Abrió la ventana de la cocina y una suave brisa movió sus cabellos; Hermione alzó una mano y un pequeño destello de energía surgió en la punta de sus dedos cuando el viento los toco. Viento; el Elemento que apenas comenzaba a dominar… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en dominarlos los cuatro? ¿Sería en verdad capaz de hacerlo? Todo el mundo tenía su fe puesta en ella y Hermione solo quería gritar. Era demasiada presión.

Draco la empujaba más y más al límite y ella se apoyaba en él para poder lograr la meta, ya que su Maestro era el único además de ella que sentía la obligación de que esa misión saliera perfecta. Y Harry claro, pero su amigo no iba a ir en la misión, no debía entrenarse, no debía luchar ni arriesgar su vida. Era con Draco con quien mejor se sentía Hermione en esos casos, se sentía en casa, protegida.

Hermione suspiro y cerrando su mano en el aire disipo la pequeña brisa que giraba a su alrededor; cuando agoto la pequeña magia elemental que había realizado se sintió de inmediato en extremo agotada y agobiada.

Si algo tan pequeño como eso era agotador, ¿Como podría mantener su escudo por un tiempo determinado?

Suspiro.

Primero lo primero, Hermione no creía que en el primer día fuera a necesitar esa protección que Draco le estaba enseñando. El día de mañana sería el primer encuentro con el pequeño Cristopher; y Hermione esperaba que si todo salía bien, nunca necesitaría usar sus poderes contra él.

Ni tampoco necesitaría llegar a defenderse de él.

Al menos; eso esperaba.

**#3**

Draco había despertado demasiado temprano, Harry aun roncaba a su lado en la cama y por la ventana aun no entraba luz alguna, supuso eran las tres o cuatro de la mañana.

Con un bufido trato de volverse a dormir por los siguientes veinte minutos pero se le hizo imposible. Morfeo no acudía de nuevo a la cita. Decidió levantarse y hacer algo ya que igual pronto sería la hora de irse al Ministerio.

Se fue a la cocina.

Pronto el olor a café recién hecho inundaba el pequeño departamento, Draco preparo además unos emparedados de queso y le dejo a Harry su ración. Luego se dio una ducha rápida y al despuntar el alba ya estaba de camino al Ministerio.

Harry y él nunca se iban junto al trabajo, era demasiado incomodo que al llegar juntos comenzaren a hacer preguntas idiotas, y como todos eran idiotas, era mejor prevenir.

Llego temprano al Cuartel así que sin saludar a nadie y sin entrar a su oficina, bajo directamente al Dojo. Una vez allí encendió las luces y se fue a poner el uniforme. Normalmente usaba solo un ligero mono negro, pero el día de hoy era importante.

Debía; hoy, conformar el grupo definitivo que acompañaría a Granger en la primera fase de la misión. Ellos debían establecer un perímetro de seguridad y vigilar.

Draco aun no tenía información sobre Mortifagos en la zona; pero era cuestión de tiempo. Granger haría un primer acercamiento al objetivo en un parque del lugar, y si era posible un contacto verbal mejor aun. Pero había dado órdenes directas de que no debían traerlo aun.

Sus ordenes indicaban que primero debían cerciorarse de la capacidad y peligro que el niño representaba, ahora él era más un riesgo que otra cosa., luego Granger debía entablar confianza con él y traerlo; porque ya que era un sujeto inestable; lo mejor era tratarlo con cautela y en eso ella era la indicada.

Draco no quería correr riesgos, era una situación potencialmente explosiva y no quería que estallara en sus manos.

Pensaba conformar un equipo de cuatro Aurores y cerrar el perímetro alrededor del parque; era, un Auror en cada esquina, rodeando todo.

Pensaba meter a Jhonson, Parker, Mitchel y quizás a Roberts, los cuatro clasificaban bastante bien y eran de su entera confianza como estudiantes y funcionarios. El único problema que veía era que Mitchel y Granger no se la llevaban muy bien, él era bastante insoportable y machista y no dejaba de insinuarle a Hermione que ella había llegado a la UE por ser amiga de Harry y no por sus propios meritos. Varias veces le insinuó también que sino era por la amistad de Harry había sido acostándose con Draco que lo había logrado.

El puñetazo de Hermione le valió una suspensión pero Draco no pudo negar que fuera satisfactorio verlo aquella vez y que pusiera a Mitchel en su lugar por unos meses.

La verdad era que Mitchel no soportaba que una mujer como ella fuera su Superior, no lo toleraba; la envidia era mayor a él.

Pero, tendrían que aguantarse, aunque fuera por esa vez.

Terminó de atarse el cinturón negro sobre el Kimono del mismo color y lentamente comenzó a trotar alrededor del Dojo. Luego de unos minutos ya su frente y su pecho estaban perlados del sudor.

A Draco le gustaba trotar, lo ayudaba a pensar y a aclarar sus pensamientos, sentía que con cada gota de sudor se iba una preocupación y que una solución se formaba dentro de él. Escuchaba su propia respiración y el sonio de sus pies resonando con eco por todo el vacío Dojo. Era tranquilizante.

Solo después de varios minutos el ruido de los rechinantes goznes de la puerta abriéndose le trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Buenos días Draco- saludo la voz de Hermione. Ella siempre lo llamaba por su primer nombre cuando no estaban entrenando y se veían obligados a ser más formales, era raro cuando lo llamaba Malfoy. Y Draco no sabía porque aquello jamás le llego a molestar.- Permiso para entrar- solicito haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Buenos días Granger, permiso concedido.- respondió él. Hermione le sonrió quedamente y fue directamente a cambiarse.

Draco se quedo observando hacía el baño y la pequeña puerta que lo separaba de la mujer.

Por un minúsculo momento había olvidado su resolución sobre Hermione y Harry; pero ahora que ella estaba allí Draco se daba cuenta de cuan jodido estaba al respecto. No sabía que mierda hacer.

Él conocía a Hermione Granger desde que estaban en el colegio pero no sabía nada de ella, no sabía QUIEN era ella, las cosas que creía conocer habían desaparecido cuando pasó aquella tragedia que cambiase a la Hermione de siempre por aquella depresiva muchacha que entrase al Cuartel y que él convirtiera en su alumna y transformara en la fuerte mujer que hoy conocía.

Pero poco quedaba de la antigua Hermione, y Draco desconocía como llegar a ella.

Draco no conocía el lado femenino de Hermione, no sabía como era ella como mujer, solo sabía que era fuerte, valiente, inteligente, rápida y astuta. Y ¿De que le servía eso en este momento? ¿Cómo iba a hacer lo que debía hacer? Después de todo ¿Para que iba a hacer eso?

Trato de recordar que cosas le había dicho Harry que le gustaba de Hermione pero en ese momento su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Ni siquiera sabía si había alguna posibilidad de que ella también sintiera algo por Harry.

Era estupido todo aquello, realmente.

Hermione salio atándose su cinturón negro también y él se le quedo viendo fijamente; tratando de ver más allá de su alumna, más allá de su compañera de equipo.

-Da unas vueltas al Dojo, necesitas calentar- le dijo en voz baja. Ella se recogió el cabello en una coleta suelta y le respondió.

-No hace falta, me vine caminando, ya calenté. ¿Haremos entrenamiento antes de salir a la misión? – pregunto yendo hacía él. Draco solo asintió y se coloco en posición de combate. Ella se acerco a solo unos pasos de distancia y con una inclinación se coloco igual que él.

-Ya lo sabes Granger- le dijo suavemente sin dejar de verla fijamente a los ojos; en los de ella había cansancio pero determinación- aplica todo lo aprendido, necesito ver ese escudo funcionando hoy; pero no descuides el combate.-

Hermione no espero la orden de comienzo, empezó directamente a golpearlo lanzando una patada en reversa que le hizo retroceder par de pasos y esquivarla rápidamente.

Draco lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y ella lo esquivo.

-¡El escudo!- le grito y como recordatorio le lanzo un puño que por poco le da en el pecho. Hermione lo esquivo y siguió atacando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Otro hechizo, esta vez una maldición cortante que ella desvió creando una ráfaga mágica de viento con su mano descubierta. Draco no le dio tregua; se acerco a ella corriendo y en cuanto la ventisca se disipo Hermione recibió de pleno dos golpes en su brazo derecho, la mujer se tambaleo un poco para después volver a atacar y cercarlos a los dos en un corta y cerrada batalla. Draco continuó lanzándole hechizos y ataques, Hermione continuó esquivándolo y bloqueando lo mejor posible; tratando de vez en cuando atacar ella; lanzar hechizos y hacer que Draco retrocediera.

Pero la mente de ninguno de los dos estaba allí, había golpes mal dados, ataques mal lanzados, hechizos mal ejecutados.

Hermione le lanzó una zancadilla rastrera que lo tumbo de lleno al suelo haciéndolo chocar contra la estantería de las Katanas, estas rodaron por el suelo y Draco se clavo par de fundas vacías en la espalda al caer completamente desprevenido.

En otras circunstancias él hubiera previsto un ataque tan simple pero peligroso como aquel, pero su desconcentración se estaba pagando en aquel instante. Hermione tomo la funda de una de las Katanas caídas y la apoyo contra su pecho en un simbolismo de victoria.

Draco ya sabía que era lo que Harry veía en Hermione. Era eso, esa aura que la rodeaba cuando se sentía poderosa y superior, ese brillo que sus ojos emitían. Así, allí; justo allí, era que ella realmente era hermosa.

Era hermosa si, pero no por eso la iba a dejar ganar.

Rápidamente metió un pie entre sus piernas y Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayo pesadamente a su lado; Draco no espero ni un segundo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetarle ambas manos sobre su cabeza, sonriéndole triunfante. Pero los ojos de ella le miraban sorprendidos y asustados, su respiración entonces se acelero un poco bajo el Kimono blanco y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar su piel.

Nunca habían estado en una situación similar, y era; extraño.

Más aun así ninguno se movió. Estudiándose.

Y entonces… paso lo impensable.

Ella lo beso.

Draco cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pudiendo y queriendo escapar de ese beso pero quedándose allí. A los pocos segundos del mero roce, ambos se rindieron a lo inevitable moviendo lentamente sus labios, explorando sin analizar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era un beso suave, cauteloso, casi que… con miedo.

Era un beso sin razón ni motivo pero que aun así estaba sucediendo. Con un deseo tácito que luchaba por salir pero era ignorado. Era un beso que ninguno de los dos se planteo dar jamás. Era un beso prohibido que no debía existir.

Sincronizados; abrieron sus ojos, separándose para respirar. Draco había sujetado tan fuerte las muñecas de Hermione que al relajar sus manos sintió sus dedos un poco fríos.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a Harry y se levanto como impulsado magnéticamente; no pudo evitar que un gemido lastimero con el nombre del moreno escapara casi inaudiblemente de sus labios, pero que no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que Hermione no lo escuchara.

Draco se dio la vuelta; maldiciéndose a si mismo.

-Recoge las Katanas- ordenó murmurando y alejándose- Nos vemos en los salones de entrenamiento, voy por los demás.

Culpa; sentía la culpa invadiéndolo lentamente.

**#4**

Hermione se quedo en el Dojo analizándolo todo lentamente mientras rozaba con un dedo sus labios.

Había besado a Draco en un impulso desesperado por sentir algo; y si, había sentido. El calor aun no abandonaba su cuerpo ni su boca. La confusión que sentía desde su cita con Marcus había jugado en su contra y su cuerpo; sus labios, habían reaccionado primero que su cerebro.

Pero ¿Por qué Draco le había devuelto el beso? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Y que tenía que ver Harry en todo aquello? ¿Por qué Draco dijo el nombre de su amigo de aquella manera, como si le…doliera?

Fue entonces cuando su cerebro, perspicaz y rápido como ningún otro; ato cabos como solo ella podía.

Hermione llevo sus manos a su boca, cubriéndosela.

Ya sabía quien era la pareja de Harry.

AJA! Beso! ¿Qué levante la mano la que se quedo de los nervios en esa escena?

._. /

*Tocino: Tocineta, bacón.

*Matriciana: si, es una receta real. Es una muy deliciosa salsa para pastas que me encanta. Es bastante sencilla y se que a Draco le debe quedar deliciosa...más aun después de una noche como aquella. Ustedes también pueden disfrutar de esta salsa si lo desean. Avísenme y con mucho amor les doy la receta completa….hmm… si tuvieron una noche como esa se ahorran los detalles. XD

¿Cómo están? Primero mil disculpas por la tardanza, mi razón es la de siempre, soy madre y profesional y realmente me queda poco tiempo para escribir. Espero sepan comprender y continúen en este fic conmigo. Tardare de uno a dos meses en actualizar cada capitulo, y una semana más en hacer la imagen correspondiente.

Ahora, lo primero que deben saber es que este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes; como vieron al comienzo; a un lado del titulo "Dilemas" puse un 5.1, eso es porque el siguiente capitulo será la segunda parte de este; se llama "El Artista" y como es obvio tratará más de Ginny y su misterioso artista que de nuestras complicadas parejas principales. Por eso en este capitulo puse especial dedicación en ellas, como verán hay un poco de cada una.

Quise hacerlo así, en dos partes; porque en el capitulo anterior me parece que la parte de Pansy y Ron quedo más enredada de lo planeado, y ahora me doy cuenta de que fanfiction no colocó las separaciones que puse para cada trama.

Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto; ¿Vieron como coloque una numeración en cada segmento del capitulo?, le tome la idea a Monik ^^ eso en caso de que la página no ponga la separación correspondiente.

¿Qué más? Ah si; invitaciones:

#1 Los invito a pasearse por mi perfil; hay noticias.

#2 Los invito a pasearse por PotterDelirios para disfrutar de las imágenes del fic y de la página en general ^^

#3 Los invito a leer los siguientes fics que me tienen atrapada: El Placer del Dolor (Dramione); Oblivion (Dramione), Atrapados por el Destino (Dramione), Twistted (Drarry) No soy un tributo más (Peetniss/ Hunger Games)

Recomiendo también tres one shots Drarry´s PWP: Sexo de Despedida, El culo perfecto según Draco Malfoy, La camiseta de Potter.

Dedicación especial: a Adigium 21 y a Ceci que me ayudaron con mi lado Drarry ^^ por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció?

Kisses

_**IL**_

Terminado: Domingo 11/11/12. 2:30 Am.

Actualizado: Lunes 12/11/12 12:00 M


	7. 5-2 El Artista

_**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JK y la Warner. la idea del Fiction es MIA, y pobre de aquel que la plagie.  
**_

_**Cancion recomendada: "Sangre" de D-Mente.  
**_

_**Dedicatoria especial: A Mi hermana Ceci quien me escribio y ayudo a dar vida a este Artista. Gracias sis. Él te ama y yo también.  
**_

_****__**y a Mathelys quien me lee desde Francia, un saludo nena, Gracias por leerme y por todo.**_  


* * *

_**I.D.F **_

_**5.2 "El Artista"**_

_**Año 2001**_

Iba tarde a clases.

Llevaba los últimos diez minutos repitiéndoselo a si mismo y aun así no podía hacer más de lo que ya hacía.

Apretó su mano en torno al acelerador de su moto y el sonido del motor amenazó con ensordecerlo, la velocidad lo embriago y por un momento dejo de pensar y arriesgo su vida entregándose al vacío.

Giró a la derecha, saliendo de la autopista. Yendo al centro de Londres.

Él era un hombre joven que vivía al límite. Después de sobrevivir a la guerra cualquiera diría que una persona con un futuro tan brillante como el de él apreciaría más su propia vida; pero Blaise Zabini no compartía esa opinión.

Blaise; asquerosamente rico y atractivo, único dueño de su fortuna familiar y demás bienes; soltero, joven e inteligente, había mandado a la mierda todos sus deberes alta alcurnia y sociedad, y se había dedicado a lo que realmente amaba:

Pintar

Y las mujeres, claro.

El moreno pensaba que le había entregado demasiado al deber familiar y a la sociedad mágica, cosas irrecuperables como; por ejemplo: su niñez y adolescencia, parte de su alma y; lo más importante. Su Madre.

Cuando Madelaine Zabini fue enjuiciada y condenada como Mortifaga; Blaise supo que de ahí en más toda la comunidad mágica le valdría madres. Que la inconclusa guerra y el fugitivo Lord le sabría a mierda.

Cada amigo suyo tomo su propio camino aquel día de los juicios.

Draco había decidido ser Auror y seguir peleando, Pansy; como él, se había alejado para siempre de toda esa mierda y se dedicaba a tapar sus penas y traumas con bienes materiales raros y costosos. Theo también quería seguir luchando pero lo hizo por su cuenta, alegando que su sed de sangre y violencia; fruto de la guerra, nunca sería bien recibida entre los castos y buenos magos el Ministerio. Daphne se gastaba su fortuna familiar viajando por el mundo con un toque "especial" que solo a ella se le podía ocurrir.

Y él, pintaba.

También había mujeres, muchas, según Pansy que era la única de sus amantes casuales con quien mantenía amistad.

Las mujeres y el sexo con ellas eran su mantra.

Pero su verdadera pasión y único amor era el arte, Blaise amaba pintar como ninguna otra cosa. En su cottage tenía un estudio en el que se encerraba durante horas y donde vertía todo lo que había dentro de él en un lienzo en blanco en el cual, tras varias horas de delicado trabajo surgían formas y figuras inimaginables, criaturas fantásticas, escenas y paisajes que eran capaces de hacer llorar al más firme de los hombres.

Blaise hacía magia al pintar.

Cuando supo que sus dos amores podían ser mezclados en una disciplina supo cual era su camino a seguir en la vida.

Expresión corporal.

Nunca fue dicho mejor.

Los orígenes del Body Paiting se remontaban a los cavernícolas que pintaban sus cuerpos para esconderse de los animales salvajes, luego se modifico para ser usado en la caza. Más adelante, sobre todo en las tribus aborígenes de África, Sur America y algunas tribus ancestrales de Asia, llegaron a usar la pintura y pelajes sobre sus cuerpos para asemejarse a los animales. En los jefes de dichas tribus era muy común verles vestido de animales que representaban poder. En la antigua Persia, las mujeres usaban unos hermosos diseños de arabescos en manos y pies como señal de pureza y virginidad, cuando iban a casarse estos dibujos eran retirados en un ritual.

Que una persona fuera su lienzo en blanco…era una idea que lo seducía al extremo.

Blaise había asistido a varios eventos donde los modelos, en su mayoría mujeres, deambulaban desnudos y a la vez cubiertos por hermosas creaciones que drogaban los sentidos.

Para él era algo erótico, sexy, apasionado y hermoso todo aquello.

Imagino a sus pinturas sobre las pieles de esas mujeres, cobrando vida con ellas, de ellas, sorbiéndolas, tocándolas en algo más intimo que una caricia sexual; porque ellas llevarían una parte de su alma. Lo imagino y lo amo.

Aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, no era lo mismo pintar en un trozo de tela o papel, fijo, liso y tieso que sobre la piel, suave, curva y tersa de una mujer.

Había una norme diferencia.

Por eso había decidido buscar un lugar en el cual poder combinar esas dos pasiones. Un lugar en Londres pero que estuviera totalmente alejado del territorio mágico. De esa manera encontró El MOVEO, Centro de formación y creación en teatro físico y mimo corporal dramático de E. Decroux* ubicada en medio de la ciudad, de hecho, desde sus ventanas podía verse el Támesis y el Big Ben, sede del parlamento Muggle Londinense.

Aceleró la moto un poco más, tratando de demorar lo menos posible en llegar a clases.

Ansioso como nunca en poder plasmar sus nuevas ideas, estimulado ante el hecho de poder pintar de nuevo utilizando de lienzo un cuerpo femenino.

A pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible, le fue inevitable no retrasarse... Llegando aproximadamente unos 20 minutos tarde. Para su buena suerte la profesora no se lo reprocho y solo se dedico a decirle que trabajarían con los ojos vendados, así como también que tendría el placer de trabajar con la mejor modelo.

-Es una señorita muy aplicada, estoy segura de que la ha visto alguna vez.- Blaise no estaba totalmente seguro, pero se dedico a escuchar atentamente por el momento.- Ginevra Weasley será su lienzo en este día, Zabini.- Y con esas últimas palabras le entregó la venda para los ojos. – Hoy pondremos el sentido del tacto a trabajar, deseo ver como sus maravillosas obras cobran vida en la piel de la señorita Weasley...-Blaise tomó la venda en silencio y solo unos segundos después termino de comprender lo que la demente profesora le había dicho.

Blaise no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte. Ansiaba alejarse de todo lo relacionado a la magia y tenía que venir la pobretona de los Weasley´s a arruinarle los planes. Simplemente genial.

Coloco sus cosas en orden y vendándose los ojos y casi la mitad de la cara se dispuso a esperarla. Si de algo estaba seguro era de no querer ver a la Weasley sin ropa. Muchas Gracias.

#2

Ginny conversaba alegremente con Lex en las puertas del baño.

-No estoy segura de que Simple Plan sea una gran banda como para llamar mi atención. Realmente me agradan más los Oldies y el rock del 70.- La pelirroja estaba animada mientras hablaba si preocuparse por mucho más.

-No puedo entenderte, pero admiro tu actitud. Yo no sería capaz de soportarlo.- Lex sonrío con algo de galantería que sí fue detectada por su acompañante, fue igualmente pasada por alto.

Llegada la hora de entrar en el salón, Ginny se encontró con que su Artista del día de hoy ya estaba allí esperando por ella. Era; por lo que podía ver, increíblemente guapo, alto y de piel muy morena, suave y elegante. Se sentó lentamente grabando para sus retinas la imagen que le daba aquella manzana de Adán tan apetecible y el cuello de su chaqueta negra de cuero semi abierta que dejaba entrever sin ningún reparo parte del contorneado pecho de su dueño. Él ya estaba con los ojos vendados y su modelo no tuvo el placer de poder verle el rostro. Sin embargo, ese placer quedo plenamente satisfecho cuando las manos sutiles, suaves y eficaces, comenzaron a adornar su cuerpo con trazos elegantes y delicados.

Sumida en una especie limbo producido por el repentino toque, Ginny se dedico a observar a su pintor. Era un hombre guapo y joven, pero no lograba reconocerlo de la academia. Intentando hacer amena la hora, la chica quiso establecer un diálogo.

-Me alegra que haya hombres jóvenes y guapos interesados en el Body Paint.- Hablaba con voz baja, medio adormecida. Demostrando la manera en la que disfrutaba de ese acto tan intimo en cierta manera. Aún así no obtuvo gran respuesta.

-No veo porque un hombre no querría hacerlo, es una buena manera de disfrutar el arte... y las mujeres.- Blaise respondió con toda la intención de causar una mala reacción, de transmitir su enojo. Sin reconocer, ni nada similar, que quizá se había sobrepasado un poco.

-Si lo ves de ese modo es aceptable, aunque deberías admitir la valentía que poseemos las mujeres al dejarnos pintar desnudas por desconocidos.- Repuso ella, algo acalorada.

-No lo veo como valentía, sino como una oportunidad para demostrarse que son atractivas... personalmente creo que las modelos se tienen en una gran estima, casi rayando en la vanidad, para dejarse tocar tan libremente.- La lengua mordaz y viperina que posee como Slytherin, le hacen ganar la batalla.

-Definitivamente hay hombres que no merecen tal calificación. - Expreso la Weasley, verdaderamente ofendida.

No hubo más respuesta, ni más intento de conversación, excepto para indicarle a Ginny su próxima postura para ser decorada. Ella estaba sumamente ofendida por su actitud, y él estaba enojado con el destino. Probablemente, la próxima vez que se cruzaran, iban a discutir largamente. Blaise solo rogaba por no volver a encontrarla en su camino.

Pero Ginny no podía evitar sentir sus dedos rozando cada espacio de su piel, aunque el tipo fuera un imbecil no se podía negar que era un gran artista. Sus dedos viajaban suavemente por la zona de su cintura dibujando pétalos negros de unas flores que poco a poco iban tomando forma sobre su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando los dedos de aquel hombre corrieron por su cintura y le indicaron que se volteara, Ginny lo hizo, dándole la espalda. El Artista contorneaba el nacimiento de sus glúteos subiendo por su espalda, viajaban a sus caderas y de nuevo hacia arriba.

Era casi erótico todo ese suave toque sobre su piel.

El olor a pintura y el ambiente comedido y silencioso la mantenían en un permanente estado de éxtasis. Ginny se sentía drogada y pronto su imaginación comenzó a volar.

Las manos de aquel incógnito joven ya no solo la pintaban con una delicadeza que rayaba en lo sublime, sino que se posaban sobre sus caderas de manera demandante, apretando su carne, estrujándola. Ginny lo sentía acercándole a ella, podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre su cuello desnudo, y ella sentía la propia acelerarse hasta el punto de híper ventilar.

Un suave y húmedo toque en su oreja la electrifico y envío descargas por todo su cuerpo; Ginny sintió como la lengua de su acompañante jugueteaba en su lóbulo, para pasar a morderlo. Se sentía morir. Ginny sabía que de haber traído bragas estas estarían empapadas.

El hombre; con una mano la tumbo sobre el cojín negro ébano donde antes ella se sentara, su cabello de un rojo intenso se desplomo junto con ella en el piso creando un amplio abanico. Lo miró subirse sobre ella rozando todo en sus cuerpos, sin poder intercambiar una mirada, separados ambos por aquella blanca tela que contrastaba exquisitamente con el fuerte color de él.

Y luego, un beso.

Comenzó suave, como un roce tentativo de que hay más, allí, justo allí al alcance de sus labios….y Ginny lo tomo. Fue por más. Pronto el beso se transformo en algo salvaje, desmedido, exigente, demente.

Las manos volaron al encuentro y pronto se vieron entrelazados en el sudor y la pintura, entre jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Era una pelea épica.

Un sonido estrepitoso la despertó de su trance. Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observando a su acompañante asustada.

Estaba sorprendida de las malas y pesadas bromas que su imaginación era capaz de jugarle. Estaba completamente excitada en medio de la clase, era la primera, y esperaba que la única; vez que le pasaba algo así.

Ginny busco a fuente del sonido que la trajera de nuevo al mundo de los mortales y se encontró con la profesora sonando una especie de Gong al fondo de la clase. La hora había concluido.

-Gracias por tu trabajo- dijo suavemente, olvidando la disputa de antes y todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de ver y sentir.

Blaise, aun vendado reconoció el tono ronco en la voz de la pelirroja y sin poderlo evitar sonrió como solo él podía y respondió:

-Gracias a ti por prestarme tú…cuerpo.- Ginny lo miro ceñuda, tragándose un insulto camino resuelta alejándose de él y fue a reunirse con los otros modelos.

El trabajo estaba terminado, Blaise no tenía más que hacer allí. Se levanto cuando escucho que las modelos se retiraban tras la pequeña pasarela en medio del salón; y cogiendo las llaves de su moto se dispuso a ir al primer bar con strepers que encontrara en su camino.

Cuando Ginny salió a la pasarela y noto la ausencia del moreno sintió la furia recorrerle y que un agudo pitido de rabia la ensordecía. Tanto que no presto atención a la profesora que algo le decía y salió del lugar echando chispas.

Tantas, que su odio hacia el autor de tan magnífico trabajo, logro arruinarle la tarde.

* * *

_NA: hola chicas, y chicos. como estan?_

_ bueno, la noche de hoy les traigo este capitulo que es sumamente corto, sin nada de Drarry, ni Dramione ni Harmione, porque como les dije, es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior...solo los separe para que no se me enrredaran. ;) oki?_

_Ahora, ¿Que quiero saber? Si les gusto, pues obvio. Que opinan de Blaise y de Ginny, se que no profundice mucho pero más adelante les haré su espacio, recuerden que son parejas secundarias y metidas para aligerar el denso romance central del fic y todo lo demás. Así que ya saben este es un capitulo de transicion. En el que viene continuaremos con la cronología en el año 2006 ;) como venimos haciendolo._

_¿Que más? ah si, ya la imagen de este capitulo esta lista, ¿Donde la ven? pues todos iran a Facebook, a la página PotterDelirios y allí encontrarán un album llamado **I.D.F Fic de ILSly** es realmente importante para mi sus opiniones sobre dichas imagenes.^^_

_mm otra cosa, a partir del capitulo que viene contestare sus comentarios directamente aqui, porque realmente no me da tiempo para contestarlos por la vía normal. Sepan que los leo todos y que los amo y los aprecio. Pero como saben gozo de poco tiempo. Asi que, aunque la página no lo permite, responderé en el capitulo...que más da, soy una rebelde XD_

_ya me despido. Buenas noches, buenos días. Espero actualizar pronto, sino Feliz Navidad y Feliz año los amo!_

_Kisses_

_IL_

_Terminado y actualizado: 01/12/2012. 12:30 AM._


	8. Jane

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

_Dedicatoria: para AbytutisCM que me lee desde su casita jajaja, te quiero amiguita. ^^ Aquí esta tu mención especial, el capitulo va para ti. Espero te guste._

_Advertencia: Contenido algo violento en la narración a la altura del fragmento #1 y #5._

"…_**los que no aman más que una vez en su vida son los verdaderos superficiales. Lo que ellos llaman lealtad o su fidelidad lo llamo yo el letargo de la costumbre o a la falta de imaginación. La fidelidad es a la vida emocional lo que a la consistencia es a la vida intelectual, una simple confesión de fracasos… en ella se encuentra la pasión por la propiedad.**_

_**Hay muchas cosas que abandonaríamos sino temiéramos que otros pudieran recogerla" **_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

_**El Retrato de Dorian Grey.**_

**I.D.F Capítulo #6 "Jane"**

**Año 2006**

**#1**

Los escombros la rodeaban y el humo junto con el polvo le hacía ahogarse con su propia saliva. La dificultad para respirar se incrementaba a cada segundo y el divisar toda la escena era imposible con los ojos irritados e hinchados.

Avanzó un poco más entre las piedras y paredes caídas, un largo flujo de sangre caliente caía por su costado derecho hasta su entrepierna haciéndola cojear y trastabillar del dolor.

Poco a poco sentía que iba perdiendo el sentido. Su vista se perdía entre las paredes destruidas.

Un quejido se oyó a lo lejos y ella volteo tratando de alcanzarlo; pero ya su cuerpo no daba más; no podía más.

Cae…

Pesadamente y se golpea la cabeza contra el piso. Lo último que ve antes de comenzar a perder el conocimiento es un cuerpo humano hecho pedazos, desmembrado. Reconoce en él; entre los trozos de carne sanguinolenta, la vestimenta de su madre y es entonces cuando el verdadero dolor hace presencia y la mata lentamente.

Se apaga su voz mientras llora, pero ella sigue allí.

Escucha unos pasos y la voz de alguien llamándola pero todo comienza a desdibujarse rápidamente.

Un estruendo y la voz se acerca, se incrementa y se multiplica por dos. La llaman.

-¡Hermione…! ¡Hermione…! – suenan con un extraño eco.

Quiere morir, no quiere ser encontrada, no quiere ser rescatada. Su cuerpo está mancillado más allá de cualquier reparación junto con su alma y ahora su corazón también. Entonces...

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir?

Alguien corre hacia ella. Un joven de cabello oscuro.

-Harry…

Pero es entonces cuando todo se trastorna.

El joven es ahora un niño que le grita.

- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!- ¿Por qué le gritaba así? ¡Estaba en agonía! ¡Que alguien le ayudara! ¡Ella no podía! No podía…

-¡Cristopher!

El niño de ojos grises corría hacía ella con una mano extendida; rodeado de un fuego azulado, pero nunca llegaba, ella solo recuerda que en su mirada había miedo y esperanza; antes de que su rostro se transfigure.

Y es entonces cuando otro hombre aparece, surgiendo directamente de los ojos de aquel niño, esté; quien la llama con voz demandante y exigente.

-¡Granger! ¡Vamos Granger!- siente su mano sobre la mejilla, cerrándole los ojos y la humedad de una lágrima caer sobre su rostro. Su voz se transforma en un susurro adolorido- Hermione…perdóname.

-¡DRACO! – y es allí cuando ella despierta.

#2

Draco caminaba lentamente hacía la oficina de Harry; todos a su alrededor volteaban a mirarlo y tras su andar iba dejando un halo de susurros y murmullos que poco le importaban, él estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención entre este mundo lleno de idiotas mediocres. Pasó de largo lo que alguna vez fuera su oficina como Entrenador en Jefe y vislumbro por la puerta entreabierta el rostro de Mitchel sepultado bajo un montón de papeleo de las misiones.

Sonrió de medio de lado por primera vez en el día.

La puerta de ébano apareció frente a él y desvaneciendo su sonrisa; entró.

Dentro lo esperaba el ambiente más tenso que había vivido en años.

Un hombre pálido de cabello liso y oscuro, con unos ojos azules destellantes y profundos, portaba una expresión de soberbia permanente mientras observaba a su interlocutor.

Éste, hablaba sin poder esconder su desprecio por el otro, con una arruga justo en el medio de entre aquellos ojos esmeraldas que conocía tan bien.

Draco suspiro.

-Theo…-saludo al invitado, su amigo le respondió con una cabezada desde el mullido mueble del lado izquierdo de la oficina mientras él caminaba directamente a la silla frente al escritorio, cruzo una mirada con Harry antes de saludarle- Potter…- La arruga en la cara de Harry se acentuó un poco más.

-Draco, llegas tarde- le dijo con un tono recalcitrantemente serio.

-Yo no llego tarde Potter, ustedes se adelantaron.- contesto con fanfarronería. Theo no pudo evitar sonreír y Harry no pudo evitar bufar "un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy"- ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo en algo? –Pregunto Draco adivinando de antemano la respuesta.

-No- dijo Theo desde su lugar, recostándose más cómodamente en el sillón.- Potter quiere ir mediante magia, y eso es una estupidez…yo digo que nos vallamos en barco, o en su defecto, en un avión- Draco miró a Harry.

-¿Quieres aparecerte allá? ¿Es en serio?- le pregunto incrédulo.

-Es lo más rápido.- respondió Harry a la defensiva.

-Es lo más estupido- aclaro Theo con un tono burlón.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de esta misión Nott! ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! –dijo Harry perdiendo el aplomo por un instante. Theodore lo miro con saña antes de escupirle.

-¡Tienes razón jodido idiota, no debería estar aquí! Pero lo estoy ¿no? Vine porque me lo pidieron, para ayudarles con este desastre que hicieron y acabar con la maldita guerra de una vez por todas…- se levanto colocando ambas manos en el escritorio, a un lado de Draco que había cerrado los ojos, colocando el dedo índice y pulgar en el tabique de la nariz.- Ahora, perdone usted "Salvador del Mundo Mágico que la cago a ultima hora" si le digo que esta equivocado cuando ¡Obviamente! lo estás, sino puedes tolerar que un ex Mortífago pueda decirte como mierda hacer las cosas bien, entonces; tienes razón, no debo estar aquí. Cuando los descubran antes de tiempo y la vuelvas a cagar, espero estar muy lejos.

Harry le miraba fijamente, sin ceder completamente. Herido y ofendido. Él no tenía esos prejuicios contra los Ex Mortifagos, no después de toda su historia con Draco, no si él sabía de primera mano que la redención era posible.

-Yo no…- gruño un poco, carraspeando. Theo no se movió. Draco lo podía sentir temblar de la rabia a su lado. Si había una razón por la que su amigo no servía para Auror era el poco autocontrol que demostraba frente a situaciones tan ridículamente absurdas y obvias como aquella. Potter era un idiota.- Es que no me parece que sea necesario tomar un viaje tan largo para esa misión, podríamos hacer escalas con la Aparición y llegar lo más cerca posible del niño sin que nos detecte…-

Theo miró a Harry y luego a Draco. Suspiro y le dijo a su amigo.

-Malfoy, si van a una misión suicida, no cuentes conmigo.

-Nott, no vamos en una misión suicida…- trato de aclarar Harry.

-Lo que propones, con tantos Mortifagos fugitivos al pendiente de hasta como follas Potter, es un suicidio…-Theo volvió a alzar la voz.

-Si tomamos precauciones no es…-

-Ya basta- La voz de Draco acallo la replica de Harry y la contra que Theo ya venía preparando. –Harry, Theo tiene razón, no podemos ir mediante magia.

Harry lo miro fijamente, tan molesto que podría haberlo golpeado. Theo sonrió de lado, triunfante. Le causaba gracia la manera en como esos dos interactuaban.

-Draco; de verdad no creo que…- Harry trato; sinceramente, de ahogar su ira.

-Dije- le interrumpió Draco y Harry sintió un golpe en el estomago con tan solo el tono de su voz.- que Theo tiene razón, pero- miro a Theodore- tampoco podemos ir en barco, ni en avión. Llama demasiado la atención y hay demasiado controles gubernamentales.- Theo frunció el ceño al igual que Harry-

-¿Y que sugieres?- pregunto el primero. Draco sonrió autosuficiente.

-Iremos en tren.

#3

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente sintiendo el corazón golpearle dolorosamente en el pecho. Ahogándola.

Desde que había recobrado el conocimiento casi una semana atrás, sus pesadillas se habían incrementado en intensidad, recordándole efectivamente los momentos más dolorosos de su vida y las personas en ellos.

Sus padres, Harry, Cristopher y por supuesto; Draco.

Y siempre despertaba con la angustiosa sensación de impotencia que no la abordaba desde antes de su entrenamiento como Auror.

Aquellos años fueron los peores de su vida.

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, había reinado una endeble paz en el mundo mágico. Casi todos los Mortifagos sobrevivientes habían huido al mundo Muggle, Voldemort; sin un Horrocrux más para atarse a la inmortalidad y debilitado al punto de no reposición; había desaparecido y ellos eran los pseudo vencedores y salvadores del Mundo.

Ella odio toda esa idolatría que le profesaron. No creía merecerla, aun no lo hacía.

Fue a buscar a Mónica y a Wendell Wilkins a Australia, les devolvió la memoria, se mudo con ellos a su antigua casa y la vida se transformo en una seguidilla de eventos irrelevantes con una monotonía pasmosa.

Esos meses Hermione trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. En vano.

Un día su rutina se vio interrumpida por una lechuza en la ventana de su habitación. Hermione se acerco y tomo el sobre para sentir un doloroso vacío en el estomago al reconocer el sello de Hogwarts al frente del pergamino.

Era de Mc Gonagall.

Con un profundo suspiro se dispuso a leer la misiva.

La mujer le pedía a Hermione su ayuda en la horrible pero necesaria y urgente tarea de organizar el funeral y entierro de los Caídos, muchos aun debían ser identificados y las familias debían a su vez; ser notificadas. Habían aun decenas de desaparecidos.

Hermione sintió lo que al momento le pareció una egoísta sensación de alivio, mezclada con la añoranza, podía hacer algo y escapar de la inercia en su vida, aunque eso fuera algo doloroso. Sin dudarlo acepto y se fue a vivir de nuevo a su viejo hogar: Hogwarts.

Ayudó, recuperó, excavó, lloró y sepultó. Trato de volver a la vida dándole un sentido a esta. Estando allí, viendo las victimas, llorando con sus familiares, sintiéndose útil de alguna manera.

Organizo a los voluntarios que poco a poco se fueron presentando para ir reconstruyendo el milenario centro de estudios y restaurar su antigua gloria.

Hermione estaba decidida a recuperar lo que en; su opinión, la guerra le había quitado, estaba decidida a volver a abrir las puertas de Hogwarts para una nueva generación de magos, estaba decidida a ser útil. Era un objetivo, una misión que la mantenía ocupada y feliz. Pensó en sus amigos, en Harry y Ron.

Con Harry se escribía a menudo, a su amigo lo mantenían atado en el Ministerio, solicitando su ayuda para los juicios a los Mortifagos capturados y ayudando a ordenar los hechos de la guerra. Harry no tenía tiempo de sentirse cansado.

Ron; con Ronald hablaba poco. Los Weasley´s habían quedado fracturados luego de la muerte de Fred, Ron había cambiado de ser un joven animado a ser extremadamente seco y frío, dolido con el mundo, culpando a todo y a todos por la muerte de su hermano.

Hermione creía que eso era egoísta e inmaduro. Ron y su familia no eran las únicas destruidas, ella lo sabía bien. Habían muchos jóvenes que habían quedado huérfanos, muchos padres sin hijos, muchos hermanos sin sus pares. Separados, mutilados, desmembrados, fracturados.

¿Entonces porque Ronald se adjudicaba para él solo todo ese duelo? Todos sufrían…

Ambos habían acordado dejar en pausa lo que fuera que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, ella estaba aun demasiado confundida y el beso que alguna vez compartieran se perdía entre los escombros de Hogwarts, entre los borrosos recuerdos del momento y la sensación de desesperación ante la inminente muerte que la ahogaba al momento del beso.

"Es ahora o nunca" había dicho Ron, y tenía razón.

Quizás terminaría siendo Nunca.

Casi un año después, cuando el colegio estuvo de nuevo en pie y con su antigua gloria restituida, Hermione se dio la tarea de convocar a todos y todas para un gran funeral y homenaje a los caídos en la guerra. Quería que todos cerraran la vieja herida y vieran que con el fruto del trabajo podían sanar y volver a tomar la vida en el cause normal. Quería que Hogwarts volviera a ser el hogar de todos, de ella, de sus amigos y de los niños por venir. De sus hijos, de sus nietos…de los hijos de ellos.

En alguna parte de ella se albergaba la infantil idea de que con Hogwarts en pie otra vez las cosas volverían a ser como antes, le costo aceptar que lo que ella anhelaba era volver a ser una adolescente que solo se preocupaba de que sus amigos aprobaran, le costo aceptar que se sentía sola, le costo aceptar que eso; sus amigos y los momentos perdidos en los jardines de Hogwarts, no volverían jamás. Que ellos habían cambiado y que nada los mantendría tan unidos otra vez.

El día del homenaje a los Caídos; su cuerpo vomitaba nerviosismo por cada poro.

Volvería a verlos, a todos, una vez más.

Vería a Harry y vería a Ron. Aquel inútil pero persistente anhelo revoloteó una vez más dentro de ella.

Pero cuando se puso en pie junto a la profesora Mc Gonnagal y anunció una nueva era para Hogwarts, de luz y esperanza, cuando invito a todos los magos de su generación a culminar sus estudios, cuando les pidió su ayuda para enseñar a los más pequeños acerca del pasado, cuando les invito a crear un futuro juntos y vio que Ronald desviaba la mirada de ella, su corazón se quebró más allá de cualquier restitución, recubriéndose de un hielo que congelo cualquier posible sentimiento hacía él.

Decepción, sentía decepción.

Termino su discurso y ambos se acercaron a ella.

Pero Hermione sabía que diría cada uno antes de que sus voces se alzaran siquiera.

En su corta vida había discutido mucho con Ronald Weasley, pero jamás había querido herirlo de verdad, jamás sus palabras habían sido pensadas con la total intención de lastimar realmente, jamás había estado tan furiosa, tan decepcionada, tan dolida. Jamás se había sentido tan abandonada por él. Ni siquiera aquella vez cuando se fue de la tienda de campaña aquella lluviosa noche cuando aun buscaban los Horrocruxes, porque esta vez no podía culpar a nadie, esta vez no había un guardapelo diabólico en su cuello, esta vez él estaba siendo solo él.

No lloró. Ni una sola vez.

Regreso a Hogwarts como estaba planeado y por vez primera desde que la guerra acabara, la vida estaba recobrando sentido para ella.

Para su sorpresa algunos Slytherin´s habían vuelto a habitar las paredes de Hogwarts, no es que les guardara rencor o algo así; pero Hermione admitía ahora guardar algún tipo de prejuicio; porque pensaba sinceramente que los ofidios no tenían la necesidad de culminar sus estudios siendo la mayoría; asquerosamente ricos.

La convivencia un tanto forzada en su comienzo entre las cuatro casas terminó siendo rutinaria y hasta donde llego a saber por algunos compañeros, los Slytherin´s eran "agradables".

Hermione mantenía su amistad con Harry, quien había cambiado a ser realmente protector con ella, cálido y más que nada, su confidente. Cuando las pesadillas llegaban, con gritos de muerte, con llanto de niños entre las paredes del castillo; uno a otro se buscaban y solo el susurro de la voz del contrario lograba ayudarlos a volver a dormir.

Eran noches largas, que a veces los tomaba con el alba; abrazados. Y ella no se quejaba, se sentía bien, se sentía protegida y en casa. Segura.

Cuando se acercaba el final del curso escolar extra que estaban tomando ella y los de su generación, todos se dedicaron a elegir sus futuros. Harry como era de esperarse envió su solicitud al Cuartel General de Aurores, y fue aceptado prácticamente de inmediato.

Ella por su parte se preparó para tomar una plaza en el profesorado justo al culminar sus estudios, Mc Gonagall la había convencido de impartir Transformaciones en su lugar y ella; alagada y orgullosa, había aceptado.

Todo tenía sentido para ella ahora, veía los pequeños rostros de los niños de primero y sabía que era su deber estar allí para ellos.

Todo estaba decidido, todo era perfecto.

Se graduaron y cada uno tomó su camino. Harry le escribió a las pocas semanas contándole la sorpresa de que Draco Malfoy se había enlistado entre los Aurores. Hermione que sonrió ese día, siempre supo que él sabía de que lado luchar, solo que las circunstancias se lo habían impedido.

Llevaba un par de meses impartiendo clases en Hogwarts, cuando las malas noticias comenzaron a surgir. Empañándolo todo.

Pequeños ataques en todo el mundo Muggle estaban perturbando la paz, los Aurores sospechaban de Mortifagos más aun no contaban con las pruebas definitivas. Habían Muggles desaparecidos, bombas en las embajadas y edificios diplomáticos…todo fue rápidamente clasificado por el gobierno Británico como "Ataques Terroristas" pero los Magos sabían que había algo más.

Eran pequeños detalles, pequeñas huellas dejadas en cada escena del crimen, lo que impulsaba a los Aurores del Ministerio a advertir a toda la comunidad de que aun estaban en guerra, que no era prudente adormecerse ni bajar la guardia.

Hermione comenzó a sentir miedo.

Le escribió a Harry y él confirmo lo que los periódicos decían, su amigo le recomendaba mantenerse en alerta y resguardar Hogwarts pues aun seguía siendo un posible blanco de los Mortifagos. Los Aurores no daban por muerto a Voldemort, estaban sumidos en un especie de limbo parecido al que siguió cuando los padres de Harry murieran casi diecisiete años atrás, solo que esta vez no se cometió la imprudencia de decir que Voldemort no regresaría, no, Él estaba allá afuera, y estaba alerta.

Hermione se dio entonces a la tarea de proteger Hogwarts de cualquier ataque enemigo y se decretó que los alumnos permanecerían bajo toque de queda hasta el final del año escolar. Para ella lo más importante era la seguridad de sus pequeños…se ocupo tanto de ellos que una mañana cuando el correo matutino le trajo una misiva de sus padres, sintió un ahogo de preocupación, impotencia, culpa y dolor. Sobre todo culpa.

En todo ese tiempo, ella no había dedicado ni un solo minuto para la protección de sus padres.

Abrió la carta con el pulso tembloroso y los ojos escociéndole, y con una punzada de nostalgia reconoció la letra de su madre. Le pedían que los visitaran esas vacaciones; que volviera con ellos por un tiempo. Querían saber de ella, de su vida. Su madre le reprochaba su ausencia, su lejanía.

Hermione respondió de inmediato, esa noche iría con ellos a cenar. Tenían que ponerse al día.

Jamás pensó que se dirigía directo a la trampa que destruiría su vida y la cambiaría para siempre.

#4

-¿En tren? – pregunto Theo mirándolo suspicaz.

-Si, en tren- recalcó Draco, mirándolos a ambos, impertérrito.

Entonces Harry hizo la pregunta que Theo estaba pensando.

-¿Draco, estas loco?-

-No…bueno, un poco; pero no es el caso.- Draco suspiro, poniéndose en pie.- miren: en avión, es imposible porque los controles de vuelo son demasiado restringidos e invulnerables, podríamos conseguir identificaciones falsas, pero si va un grupo amplio es muy improbable que nos resulte a todos. ¿Podríamos viajar con nuestras identidades? No, hay demasiados Mortifagos y ahora estos aprendices de ellos que proliferan como gusanos en un cadáver; rondando por todos los puntos de acceso y retirada del país. No pueden permitir que Potter salga; y menos que traigamos o busquemos al niño. A ellos les interesa tanto como a nosotros que Cristopher sea encontrado, solo que ellos lo quieren muerto; nosotros no y ellos no tienen ni idea de donde está, yo si.

-En Cisjordania- aclaró Harry; realizando un movimiento de varita con el que creó en el aíre; entre los tres, un globo terráqueo brillante y semi transparente, lo giro hasta ubicar la zona en cuestión, marcando con un punto negro donde Draco había dicho que se encontraba el niño, Theodore alzo una ceja.

-Exacto- recalco Draco, poniéndose en pie complacido con la ayuda de Harry y explicándose en detalle- bien, podríamos ir en barco, como sugiere también Theo, pero la zona es altamente riesgosa por ese acceso, podríamos infiltrarnos en un barco de ayuda humanitaria para Gaza, pero las probabilidades de traspasar la frontera… –señalo el puerto del Mar Mediterráneo con Gaza, el Dar al Balah -…marítima son nulas, podríamos entrar por El Estrecho de Ormuz y el Golfo Pérsico; pero también tiene sus riesgos…altos riesgos.

-¿Y por el Mar Rojo?...está El Estrecho de Tiran; podríamos desembarcar en Egipto; en La Península del Sinaí y subir a Gaza, o en Arabia Saudita y subir a Jordania por tierra. –Sugirió Harry, y Theo soltó una risita- ¿Qué?- preguntó molesto.

-Nada, se ve que aprobaste Geografía de pequeño…- le dijo Theo en son de burla- Entonces Draco, en resumen…por mar es peligroso.

-Mucho, hay demasiados conflictos, toda el área está en guerra y es poco probable que nosotros pasemos desapercibidos. –Dijo Draco con un tono satisfecho.

-¿Y como iríamos en Tren? ¿Qué no constan con medidas de seguridad Muggles también?- pregunto Harry, Draco se acomodo y acerco con su varita el mapa hasta que vieron claramente la costa de Inglaterra-

-Aun somos bastante libres de usar magia en nuestro territorio, bajaremos hasta Southampton por Aparición y de allí en barco cruzamos hasta Francia; hasta Cherburgo…-Theo y Harry alzaron cada uno, una ceja; sorprendidos.- De allí solo hay que buscar una ruta comercial de Trenes que vaya hacía Medio Oriente, o vamos haciendo escala de país en país, no importa, mientras más cambiemos mejor. Despistamos.

-Es un viaje largo…-dijo Theo con voz queda.

-Muy largo…pasaríamos...Suiza, Austria, Hungría…- la voz de Harry se perdía viendo el mapa.

- Serbia o Rumania, Bulgaria…de Turquía a Siria, y de Siria al Líbano.- continúo Theo.

-Y de allí a Israel. –Termino Harry y Draco los observo a los dos.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ya dejen de quejarse par de…idiotas!, los llevare en parte por Aparición y en parte por barco, ¿Qué mas quieren? Los complazco a los dos, dejen de joder.- les dijo borrando el mapa. Ambos hombres rieron.- Ahora, Harry; quiero un equipo bien preparado quiero una lista de los Aurores con el mejor entrenamiento; requisito básico: saber mezclarse en el mundo Muggle, y Theo, llevaremos a Daphne, necesito que la contactes, no me importa como.

-¿Por qué?- Draco tuvo que ver los labios de su amigo para verificar que él preguntaba- ¿Por qué mierda Daphne, ah Draco?

-Porque es jodidamente increíble en lo que hace y no conozco a nadie que lo haga mejor, ¿Tu si? –Theo lo miró fijamente.

-No, lo sabes bien.- respondió secamente su amigo.

-Entonces deja de quejarte- respondió Draco fríamente.

-¿Y… que es lo que hace Daphne tan jodidamente increíble?- pregunto Harry un poco perdido.

-Ella…-comenzó a responder Draco.

-Daphne… puede entrar a cualquier lugar, puede ser cualquier persona, puede robar; tomar y colocar cualquier cosa en cualquier parte del mundo sin que lo notes, Daphne puede abrir cualquier caja fuerte, puede "hackear" cualquier terminal gubernamental…sin magia, sobra decir. – Theo se levanto suspirando y dio unos pasos dándole la espalda a Draco y a Harry- Ella ha hecho un voto de no-magia desde la guerra. Es prácticamente Muggle ahora…

-Theo…-comenzó a decir Draco. Su amigo camino hasta la puerta de la oficina.

-Me pondré en contacto con ella Draco- le dijo en voz alta, interrumpiendo cualquier replica y tomado el pomo de la puerta con una mano. – pero me debes una…y lo sabes.

El silencio que dejo al salir hizo eco en los oídos de Draco por un rato.

-¿Hay historia pasada?- le pregunto Harry en voz baja y a él le costo responder, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Siempre hay una historia entre Theo y Daphne. – Murmuró - ¿Has visto a Granger hoy? ¿Sabes como va progresando con la recuperación luego del coma inducido? – Le pregunto cambiando deliberadamente el tema-

-No, vine directamente a esta reunión…debería ir ahorita. - respondió Harry poniéndose en pie con un quejido de cansancio; hacía más de dos horas que estaba sentado en su sillón.- No se nada aun de su recuperación, pero has pasado par de días Draco, no presiones…

-Yo iré,- interrumpió Draco, apresurando a levantarse- prefiero que te quedes acá y convoques a todos los Aurores activos para pasar revista y seleccionar a los que irán en la misión.- se quedo pensativo unos minutos- tu y yo almorzaremos y luego iremos a la Sala de Juntas, te veo en el restaurante de siempre en media hora; convoca a todos para una reunión, justo después de la comida.

-¿Almorzaremos?- pregunto Harry en un tono claramente jocoso, Draco lo miró alzando una ceja-

-Ni te hagas ilusiones Potter; es una comida de trabajo- Harry sonrió de medio lado; Draco frunció el ceño- es que, entiéndeme, si me encuentro con otro desinformado Weasley prefiero que sea tu rostro el que esté en el camino de su puño y no el mío, Muchas Gracias… te llevo como escudo humano Potter, nada más…- replico con toda la saña posible. Esta vez fue Harry él que le miro ceñudo.

-Idiota- murmuro sentándose.

-Como digas, nos vemos en media hora.

#5

Un Medimago enfundado en una bata azul claro entró en su habitación velozmente justo cuando el pitido del aparato a su derecha comenzaba a ensordecerla.

Supuso que esa cosa medía los latidos de su corazón porque cuando comenzó a pensar en aquel terrible día, había sentido una horrible punzada en el pecho que por poco la hizo vomitar del dolor. Y entonces el endemoniado aparato comenzó a pitar histéricamente justo sobre su oído derecho.

Vio al extraño con una jeringa llena de un líquido transparente y turbio sujetado en una mano, y que introducía esta en una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo.

Al momento supuso también que aquel líquido era una especie de calmante porque comenzó a adormilarse y sus sentidos se distorsionaron fuertemente una vez más.

El Medimago se marcho con un revuelo azulado; dejando tras él un olor a alcohol, látex y yodo, y dejándola con la sensación de sentirse sola con sus tétricos pensamientos nuevamente.

Aspiro suavemente mirando por la ventana entreabierta y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de nuevo la sobresalto.

Era Draco.

-Hola…- saludo él en voz tan baja que llegaba a ser un susurro.

-Draco…hola- respondió ella tratando vanamente de sentarse en su camilla. Draco camino en par de zancadas hasta su lado y ocupo lugar en una pequeña sillita metálica al lado de la cama, Hermione desistió de sentarse y se recostó de medio lado, mirándole.-¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Quiere té, panecillos?- bromeo-

-No es gracioso Granger, vine a saber como te encontrabas…-Hermione sonrió suavemente, medio adormecida-así que... ¿Como te encuentras?-

-Drogada; al parecer, no se que rayos me acaban de inyectar…pero me siento como una Doxy vaporizada con veneno…- rió - ¿Alguna vez has rociado Doxys con veneno Draco? Es bastante cómico ver como caen en pleno vuelo- Draco la miró un poco preocupado-

-¿Qué fue lo que te inyectaron?- preguntó.

-oh no lo se, Morfina quizás…me medio moría con un dolor en el corazón y esta maldita cosa- la mujer señalo el aparato que la delato- no dejaba de pitar…y vino un niño vestido de azul y me inyecto… Me recordó a ti ¿Sabes? Así; todo serio…- él sonrió de medio lado y ella guardo silencio unos minutos- hoy es uno de esos días de "llorar es gratis"… estuve recordando muchas cosas…como…el día del funeral ¿Tu fuiste? ¿Lo recuerdas?- Draco la miró y suspiro.

-Si fui, y si recuerdo…- cerró los ojos un momento y confesó- recuerdo que fueron tus palabras y la promesa de que se podía construir un mundo mejor las que me animaron a inscribirme para Auror…- ella cerro los ojos también; más adormecida.

-mmm pues yo lo único que recuerdo de ese día es que tenía ganas de vomitar y mi pelea con Ronald… también estuve pensando en ellos – tragó en seco y su voz se quebró- y en mis padres…en ese día… ¿Lo recuerdas también?- le pregunto y él se lo pensó antes de seguir la conversación.

-Si, lo recuerdo…Potter y yo te sacamos de allí ¿no? ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar?- ella se mantuvo en silencio y Draco la observo esperando que se hubiera dormido por fin.

La palidez de su rostro lo asustaba un poco, aun mantenía su hermosura pero esta se mostraba etérea ante tanto sufrimiento.

Mientras le observaba sintió que pasaba una eternidad, una vida durante un pestañeo. Sintió la opresión en el pecho que lo venía ahogando desde hacía cinco años; apaciguarse un poco.

- Hermione...- suspiro suavemente acercándose un poco.

-¿Mmm…?- murmuro ella y Draco se sobresalto sorprendido, aun estaba medio despierta.- ¿Sabes que les hicieron a ellos Draco? ¿Sabes que les hicieron a mis padres ese día?- continuo preguntando y una punzada de dolor lo atravesó por completo al oírla preguntarle aquellas cosas que la destruían.

-Si; lo se… Granger…no, no pienses más en ello- ella lo ignoro.

-¿Sabes que me hicieron a mí? ¿Sabías que abusaron de mi repetidamente mientras obligaban a mis padres a verlo?... ¿Sabías…- ella abrió los ojos, llorando- que mi madre imploro su muerte y ellos solo se dedicaron a mutilarla viva? Vi como la desmembraban parte por parte, vi como la destrozaban… ¿Sabias que…yo misma le arranque la vida a mi madre para que dejara de sufrir?...-Draco la miraba sin decir nada, claro que sabía todo aquello. Había convivido con eso cuando ella entró al Cuartel, la había ayudado a superarlo, era más que su Maestro. Para él eso los convertía en amigos, así como con Harry, juntos habían superados los traumas de la guerra, o al menos lo habían intentado, Draco se procuro ayudar a Granger entrenándola y convirtiéndola en una mujer de fuerza temible, en un arma; para que eso que la había destruido jamás volviera a pasarle, había sido su manera de ayudarla.-…mi papá no tuvo tanta suerte ¿Sabes? Tuvo que ver como abusaban de su hija, como descuartizaban a su esposa, como ella moría por mis manos…y cuando lo soltaron…él solo corrió y… ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que hizo?- Draco negó- se saco los ojos…no quería seguir viendo…yo no pude hacer nada Draco, solo me quede en el piso…así como no hice nada por Cristopher…y los Mortifagos solo reían, y cuando ya no lo encontraron gracioso acabaron con él, y con la casa…con todo…- su voz se apago y Draco se levanto quedando muy cerca de ella.

-No pienses más en esto Granger, te destruirá, lo sabes…-le dijo severamente y ella sonrió.

-Esto no es algo que simplemente se olvide Draco, yo debo vivir con ello…- le dijo con voz suave- también debo vivir con lo que le hice a Cristopher…a él también le falle- Draco prestó más atención.- a él también le deje solo; le prometí no dejarlo nunca ¿Sabes? Él tenía tanto miedo, y estaba tan solo…pero ya no se, no se si puedo seguir luchando…No se porque seguir…luchando…- ella cerro los ojos de nuevo, y una lágrima escapo por ellos.

-Aun lo tienes a él, Cristopher espera por ti Hermione… debes ir por él y mostrarle que aun estas viva, él es una razón para seguir luchando ¿No lo crees? – Le pregunto y ella asintió- Cristopher espera por ti.- le repitió con firmeza y ella sonrió con sinceridad.

-Él espera por mí…sí, él me espera…- su voz se apago completamente cuando por fin sucumbió al sueño, Draco suspiro y se colocó más cerca de ella, acariciando un mechón rebelde de su cabello castaño, un rayo de luz de sol entró por la ventana y toco su mano.

-Y también me tienes a mí…no lo olvides Hermione; que aun me tienes a mí.- le dijo suavemente mientras ella suspiraba en sueños.

#6

Harry tenía aproximadamente cinco minutos esperando por Draco en el restaurante que está a dos cuadras del Ministerio de Magia, era un lugar acogedor y que le traía bonitos y dolorosos recuerdos.

En aquel lugar había sido la primera comida que Draco y él comieran como pareja tantos años atrás.

Había recuerdos de muchas comidas, de muchos cafés matutinos, de cenas después del trabajo, de reuniones con sus compañeros, de charlas largas y amenas con Hermione. Todo entremezclado con el olor a comida, música suave y tintineantes copas llenas de vinos de diversos tintes.

Si, era un lugar acogedor.

Había ordenado ya los ravioles favoritos de Draco y una ensalada con champiñones que sonaba tentadora para el. Tenía hambre, estaba ansioso y Draco no terminaba de llegar.

El maestre le traía la carta de vinos cuando el suave y delicado tintineo de la campanilla en la puerta de entrada llamo su atención. Alzo la vista y localizó a Draco con la mirada, el rubio alzo una ceja y se dirigió a él con paso firme y rápido. Harry lo detallo un segundo y se preocupo, Draco lucía cansado y perturbado; su mirada se mostraba opaca, meditabunda.

Algo iba mal.

-¿Qué paso Draco?- le pregunto en voz baja apenas este se sentó frente a él; separados por la pequeña mesita redonda cubierta con un mantel color malva.- ¿Hermione esta bien?

Draco bufo exasperado y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-ahgs, Potter, déjame llegar…siempre tan apurado.- tomo la carta de vinos y la ojeo escondiendo el rostro por un momento de la mirada escrutadora de Harry.- ¿Qué ordenaste para almorzar?- le pregunto bajando por un momento la carta para observarle, Harry no cejo su escrutinio y respondió con un gruñido.

-Ravioles de queso para ti y ensalada con Champiñones para mí-

-mmm… entonces estará bien un vino tinto, por favor.- Draco le indico al maestre cual traerles, el joven anoto la orden y se retiro. De inmediato Harry se acerco por sobre la mesa, mirándole fijamente. Draco gruño y escondió el rostro bajo su mano izquierda, tratando en vano de contener el dolor de cabeza que se venía anunciando desde que se sentara a un lado de una sedada Hermione en su habitación.- ¿Qué quieres Harry?- le pregunto.

-Saber que pasa, no me mal interpretes Draco, pero tienes una cara terrible.- le dijo, tomando un poco de agua. Draco lo miró.

-Tu cara también es horrible Harry, y yo no te digo nada…- le dijo con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ja ja... gracioso- respondió Harry, un poco más aliviado, si Draco tenía el humor para bromearle entonces no era tan grave.

Estar allí con Draco le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de feliz nostalgia con emoción, culpa y dolor.

Las cosas entre ellos nunca habían sido fáciles, eran dos personas diametralmente opuestas; con gustos incompatibles, orgullos henchidos y demasiado susceptibles.

Pero durante un tiempo habían encontrado una armonía; durante años habían logrado convivir y hasta vivir juntos. Todo había funcionado casi perfectamente hasta el ataque de Hermione, ese día lo que fuera que los mantenía unidos se había quebrado más allá de cualquier opción de recuperación y retorno. La confianza había expirado, y el duelo junto con el dolor había ocupado el lugar del amor entre ellos dos.

Harry sabía; que la relación entre ellos nunca había sido justa puesto que siempre se interpuso la obsesión de Harry por Hermione, y él nunca había sido capaz de minimizarla ni de encubrirla.

Cuando ella fue atacada y Harry la creyó muerta; algo murió dentro de él también.

Ese día Harry le dijo cosas terribles a Draco, lo culpo y lo obligo a irse. Lo alejo de él para siempre, y Harry sabía; que aunque los años habían pasado, por más que Draco fingiera estar bien aun le dolían sus palabras y aun no lo perdonaba.

.

Él tampoco lo hacía. Jamás podría perdonarse por perderlo.

Luego, cuando Draco se fue pocas horas después del ataque a Hermione, sin dedicarle ni una palabra más y él supo que ella no había muerto y que aun había una minima esperanza de mantenerla viva…Harry se encontró solo y perdido, ahogado en la culpa y el remordimiento, en la imposible encrucijada que le planteaba el mantener a Hermione viva y escondida de sus enemigos; se vio en la tarea de tener que mentirles a todos; se vio en la necesidad de hacer cosas horribles por; lo que en su opinión era, un bien mayor.

Borro memorias, confundió y elimino todo rastro de la supervivencia de Hermione. Ella viva era la prioridad para él, hasta que Draco regresara con el niño y pudieran poner en cause la misión de nuevo.

Fueron unos años llenos de soledad para él, sin Draco y sin ella, solo; completamente solo.

Sobrevivió con la sola determinación de volver a verlos a ambos, de acabar con la guerra, de culminar su tarea en ese mundo. Eso era lo que lo mantenía con vida cada mañana cuando despertaba en su departamento y la almohada de Draco la encontraba vacía.

Y ahora él estaba allí, frente a Harry con una sonrisa ladeada, tan real y tan cerca que respirar el mismo aire le dolía.

Harry era un hombre de mucha fuerza de voluntad, con mucha determinación y que había aprendido a las malas a tomar decisiones y aferrarse a ellas. Aunque estas estuvieran erradas, su orgullo e inquebrantable voluntad le impedían arrepentirse. Había sido empujado durante los años que contaba de vida, a actuar por el bien de otros; a actuar de manera desinteresada por su propia vida. Pero en ese instante; mientras Draco servía él mismo el vino para ambos pensó, que quizás en aquel momento en que lo alejo y que lo culpo, él debió actuar de manera más egoísta y mantenerlo a su lado.

Masoquismo: era pensar eso cinco años después cuando ya era tarde para enmendar cualquier daño.

-¿En cuanto tiempo crees tu que Hermione culmine la etapa de recuperación?- le pregunto Draco, mientras sorbía un poco de vino inclinando levemente la copa sobre sus labios pálidos y delgados. Harry meneo la cabeza despejándola de aquellos pensamientos.

-No presiones Draco, se acaba de despertar de un coma de cinco años.- respondió Harry con voz severa e imitándolo con el vino.- pero en todo caso yo le daría un mes como mínimo; obviamente con ayuda mágica en la terapia… en ese tiempo podremos planear bien la misión mientras ella recupera al pleno sus habilidades; podremos reclutar los que nos faltan; hacerles pruebas…todo lo necesario- le indico con un movimiento de desden con su muñeca. Draco se recostó en la silla.

-Mmm…un mes, me parece bien como fecha de inicio, el viaje es largo, Hermione puede ir entrenando conmigo en el camino para recuperarse por completo, lo que ahora necesito es que esté al mínimo de sus habilidades; y que esté estable emocionalmente…-meneo la copa circularmente aireando su vino un poco- hoy tuvo uno de esos episodios que no la atacaban desde que entro al Cuartel, ¿Recuerdas?- le contó y Harry alzó una ceja.

-Así que fue eso…- dijo, refiriéndose al mal estado que Draco portaba desde que entro al restaurante- ¿Hablo de sus padres? – le pregunto; Draco solo asintió con su cabeza- ¿Muy grave?

-Es solo…que se siente perdida, creo que debemos motivarla con el niño, aun hay muchos cabos sueltos con ellos que debemos atar, y necesitamos su ayuda; ella y solo ella puede decirnos que paso. Necesitamos que hable.- comento Draco, tratando de explicarse.

-Hablara, a su tiempo. Ahora debe asimilar todo lo que le ha pasado…- Harry aparto su copa de la mesa cuando el maestre les trajo su orden, los ravioles de Draco y el olor a queso fundido le arranco un rugido del estomago. – Hay una cosa que debes saber que quizás te interese Draco…- le dijo Harry tomando un bocado de ensalada con champiñones.- Un contingente de Aurores estuvieron de redada este fin de semana en las afueras de Londres, fueron a Cambridge…al parecer unos Mortifagos trataban de huir y llevaban un prisionero; iban de manera Muggle, por avión…los detuvieron antes de embarcar- Draco comió de sus ravioles, trago y tomo un poco más de vino; mirando a Harry de manera interrogante.

-¿Y eso porque habría de importarme Potter?- le pregunto. Harry lo miro fijamente y en sus ojos habitualmente de un verde cristalinos apareció una sombra que los oscureció fugazmente.

-Porque; llevaban a Chace con ellos…-Draco se sentó derecho en su silla y abrió los ojos con codicia.

-Quiero verlo.

_NA:_

_¡Sorpresa!_

_Hola, ¿Cómo están queridos? ¿Me esperaban? No ¿Verdad? Pues este capitulo es un regalo que tiene varios motivos, les explicare más abajo. _

_Este ha sido mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora, lo ame por completo, nunca me había metido tanto en la piel de Hermione, y el resultado fue este. Sé que esta un poco dark y OCC, pero es realmente necesario. Verán, Hermione tenía que tener un motivo de peso para reclutarse como Auror, a la Hermione Cannon yo no la veo entrenando con Draco y Harry así como así, pienso; y eso plasme, que tuvo que haberle pasado algo traumático que la cambiara. Por eso el capitulo se llama "Jane" porque no es solo "Hermione", es más que eso. Aun quedan cosas sin contar, que más adelante se irán sabiendo, sobre la vida de Hermione._

_Ahora, Theodore y Daphne…más adelante, esta fue su introducción. Me plantee muchas maneras de traerles a Daphne y esta fue la más seductora para mi. Espero les guste._

_Sobre el viaje: importantísimo que ustedes sepan que quiero hacer este fic lo más real posible, así que estoy estudiando rutas comerciales y reales para viajemos con nuestro equipo de Aurores y sus acompañantes a buscar a Cristopher. Aun así, como siempre; estoy sujeta a errores humanos. _

_Esto me recuerda. En El Artista, la academia que nombré, es real. La magia de Google._

_¿Qué más? Ya se, la recuperación de Hermione: _

_Lo confieso, soy completamente ignorante de asuntos médicos, así que cualquier incoherencia; me la perdonan, sobre todo mis amigas/os lectores que trabajan y estudian en el mundo de la medicina (cof… cof Alex) Cualquier apoyo que me quieran hacer al respecto, se los aprecio. Gracias. _

_Ahora, sobre el Drarry, me veo en la necesidad de explicarme._

_Es necesario para la trama, ya que de esta pareja, de los celos y la excesiva pasión que desbordan entremezclado con la obsesión de Harry por Hermione, y otros factores que se describirán más adelante: nacerá el Dramione. Entiendo completamente que algunas/os no conciban a Draco con Harry, lo comprendo, lo acepto. Pero, por favor, no me pidan que quite el Drarry o comentan el error de pensar que el fic es SOLO Drarry._

_No los obligo a leer el Drarry, pero si les advierto que quizás pierdan parte clave de la información. Más, sin embargo, intentare colar entre los otros fragmentos que no son enteramente Drarry, los detalles relevantes que se pudiesen estar perdiendo._

_No lo prometo, pero lo intentare._

_Lo que si les prometo es que el Dramione compensará todo lo demás._

_Ya aclarado todo lo anterior, debo celebrar en grande con ustedes y decirles un gran y enorme GRACIAS._

_La semana pasada salieron al público las nominaciones a los Dramione Adwards, premios celebrados por el Blog "Fans Dramione" cada final de año y en el cual es todo un honor el tan solo estar nominada. Pero este año fue para mí una sorpresa grandísima el encontrarme no con una, sino con siete nominaciones bajo mi nombre. Creo ser; corríjanme si me equivoco, una de las autoras con más nominaciones este año. Lo cual me deja perpleja. No creo merecerlo así que; Gracias por mil, nunca terminaré de agradecerlo. Los amo._

_Las y los invito a votar por sus favoritos, entre las nominaciones podrán encontrar a grandes autoras como Jos Black, Irene Garza, Ilwen Malfoy, Rose Black-Malfoy, May Traumed etc. _

_Me han preguntado donde y como votar, así que respondo a todos por acá: van a ir al siguiente link _

_spreadsheet/formResponse?formkey=dEdRLXJuNXFZenhMRFR4THRDdkNG clE6MQ&theme=0AX42CRMsmRFbUy04MzExYmE5OS1 lOTcyLTRlMDctOGU1ZC02ZTUwNWM 0MmVjNmY&ifqobre _

___(o buscarán en Google el foro **Fans Dramione** y su encuesta de los **Dramione Adwards 2012**)_

_Y darán click en las opciones de su preferencia (Se deberá marcar con un "aprobado" en el cuadrito blanco), pueden elegir más de una opción pero deben votar en todas las categorías o el voto será nulo. Una vez seleccionada la opción, bajaran al final de la página y darán click en "Continue". Continuaran votando hasta llenar todas las categorías. _

_No les pido que voten por mí, pero sí les pido que voten. _

_Cuando supe de las nominaciones me apresuré a escribir este capitulo, no tener Internet ayudo, he dormido en cuatro días aproximadamente veinte horas en total. XD es un regalo para ustedes, por apoyarme siempre._

_Ahora si los dejo, o las NA serán tan extensas como el capitulo._

_**Respuestas a RR:**_

**Rose Black-Malfoy (chapters 5-1 y 5-2): Gracias por aliviarme con el Drarry sis. Lo sé, no me sale gráfico, y no porque no lo haya intentado; créeme. Sino porque no me sale. XD el Harmione tampoco me gusta mucho, pero la combinación de estos tres me mata. Harry es un idiota, Draco siempre lo dice. XD. La noche de sexo…me lo reservo para sorprenderte en algo. Marcus, bien, NO TE DIRE que secretos le guardo, pero si se los guardo. XD aunque quizás ya hayas adivinado…mmm…quien sabe. XD Dramione, Draco no siempre llevara el control…digamos que se verá atrapado y perdiendo el control por dos leones. Blaise es tuyo sis…calma…sshhh…respira. Gracias por ayudarme siempre. Te amo.**

**Caroone (Chapter 5-1): ¿Puedes creer que lo que me has dicho de Harry me tiene traumada? U_u No quiero que se vea pasivo, estoy trabajando en ello. Gracias mil por el comentario. Espero que te haya gustado el Dramione de este capitulo. Ya viene más, promesa.**

**VeSiHer: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. Lo de los saltos temporales nació espontáneamente y se mantendrá hasta que los eventos lleguen a un punto en común, ósea cuando se sepa que le pasó a Hermione. Me alegra que esta historia te ayude a relajarte, es parte del objetivo. Y lo de numerar, muchas gracias por apoyarlo, lo mantendré. Ha sido un enorme placer leer tu comentario. Gracias.**

**Rosedrama: hola linda. Si, Dramione por fin jejejeje, pero aun queda un poco de Drarry, me alegra que mantengas la mente abierta y le hayas dado una oportunidad a la escena entre ellos, gracias por eso. ¿Era el Artista quien tu pensabas? Y Harry…en su momento, que será un mal momento. El Harmione no puede prosperar mucho…pero Harry lo dirá, créeme…XD y yo me aprovechare de eso. Muchas Gracias por leerme. ^^**

**Luna-maga: ¿Como estas linda? Yo también morí de los nervios al escribirlo, si te confieso algo… en mi mente siempre fue Draco el que la besaba hasta el ultimo segundo, que ella lo beso. XD **

**Mathelys: bon jour madmasoille XD he practicado mi francés. Ya te respondí pero lo vuelvo a hacer. Gracias por leerme desde tan lejos, y sobre todo siendo tu de otra habla, me siento; no se, halagada. Las parejas…como van, o como no van…pues te diré que todas van jejejeje, existe un momento dentro de la historia para cada uno. Gracias de nuevo, un abrazo para ti.**

**Javileta: ¡Hola linda! ¿Como estas? Bien tu RR me gusto muchísimo porque me plantea algo crucial. ¿Por qué cuernos Harry que ama tanto a Hermione, esta con Draco? Pues porque también ama a Draco…me explico, el amor, como yo lo veo y así lo planteo, no es un sentimiento inmortal e indeleble, y mucho menos es personal o dual. Cuando el amor surge no da razones ni motivos, pero así como llega se puede ir, o puede cambiar. El fragmento al comienzo de este capitulo esta dedicado a ello, te recomiendo ese libro si aun no lo has leído ;) muchos confunden la libertad de comenzar con una nueva pareja, o intentar sentirse amado o apreciado; con la promiscuidad. Yo no lo veo así (ni digo que tú lo hagas), Hermione solo quiere ser feliz, y dentro de ella está tan desesperada por sentir algo que confunde todo, me ha pasado; de hecho me refleje en ese fragmento, y no es fácil, pero es real. Lo que quiero decirte es que en este fic quiero plantear el amor de una manera más real…menos "vivieron felices para siempre", las cosas que a nuestros protagonistas les suceden, pasan en la vida real. Quiero que sientas que cualquier día puedes encontrarte a Hermione en el bus. Espero que la actualización te haya hecho feliz **** un abrazo linda.**

**Elvis cochito : jajajajajaja por Merlín que me matas con tus comentarios. A ver… seriedad. El fic será FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO, así que te traes un hileito para que no te me incendies (tengo un capitulo pensado que pff…por Buda) y lo de "Mio" fue con toda la intensión (babea) xD. Sobre el Artista…mi hermana Ceci te va a matar si miras mucho a Blaise XD, tengo 5 tatuajes así que amo este mundo, mi ex esposo era tatuador…XD y voila. Soy más poderosa que los Mayas XD**

**Lujan: U_U me pone un poco triste que te saltaras el Drarry, lo confieso, pero como dije más arriba; lo comprendo. Si hay algo de la trama que no comprendas tú me preguntas que con gusto te explico ¿Oki? Sobre Cristopher y Hermione, bueno te adelanto que el próximo capitulo se titula "Niño" y si, habrá y ya hay Dramione. Yo también me siento mal por Hermione, te invito a leer un fic que publique acá que se llama "Problema existencial". ;)**

**Abytutis CM: el fic es de todo un poco así que paciencia, como dije; quiero que sea "real" por eso tantas complicaciones. ;) No se, yo pienso que la vida es muy complicada, a mis 24 años he tenido 3 grandes relaciones y 2 de esas he sentido "amor"…así que bueh…el reflejo de mi vida desemboco acá….creo que necesito un psicólogo… ¿Qué dices? XD besitos. **

**Tenchi Uchiha: ¡Natt! Dejo a mi consentida para el final (sshh no le digas a nadie) bueno, el RR del cap 5-1 lo hablamos por FB pero igual hablaré por acá. ¿Sabías que esta semana vi a mi mejor amigo (rubio y de ojos claros) con una toalla roja en la cintura y dije DRACO!? Después babee como por media hora…pero en fin…Harry no quedará solo, te lo prometo y con Ginny tampoco. Ya estoy acomodando el final, así que calma ;) aunque sabes que estas cosas a veces se escriben solas ¿no? XD yo le he tomado mucho amor a este Drarry, me planteaba escribir "momentos perdidos" de mis Fics…quiero empezar con "¿Cómo se enamoraron Draco y Harry en los entrenamientos de Aurores?" ¿Qué opinas? Muajajajaja…y no se que vas hacer conmigo, no se… "amarme, alimentarme y no dejarme" (veo GarfieldXD) Blaise es de Ceci…eso ni se dice sshh…esta bien sexy mi cuñado, lo se. xD un abrazo, un beso y nos leemos. **

**Bueno tras cuatro hojas de Notas de Autor y Respuestas a los RR…los dejo.**

**Kisses.**

**IL**

**Terminado: Martes 11/12/2012 1:00 AM**

**Actualizado: Miercoles 19/12/2012 6:00 PM **

**Ningún Maya puede conmigo XD**


	9. Niño

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a JK y la Warner, la idea del Fiction es MIA. Y pobre de aquel que intente siquiera plagiarla.  
**

**Disclaimer extra: mi mejor amigo, rubio, ojos verdes y exhibicionista es MIO. con tatuaje en la espalda incluido. XD Solo comparto con ustedes mi sufrimiento.  
**

**Dedicatoria especial: a Marlene, quien siempre ha sido un gran apoyo con este fic, y por cumplir años el 10 de Enero, Felicidades linda. ^^/**

_**"Qué solitarios debían ser, sin poder dar forma al hierro más que con el martillo y el yunque, el fuego y las tenazas. Hacer fuego sólo golpeando el pedernal contra el acero. Ver el pasado sólo leyendo lo que otros escribían de él o escuchando sus relatos, e imaginando el resto. ¿Sabría esa gente siquiera que la naturaleza estaba viva y respondía? ¿Que los poderes ocultos se movían en el mundo...no, no sólo en el mundo, movían el mundo, que eran los cimientos del mundo? Qué terrible sería saberlo y sin embargo no tocar esos poderes en ningun momento. Sólo los más valientes y más sabios podrían soportarlo. El resto tendría que negar esos poderes ocultos por completo, fingiendo que no existían."**_

_**La Saga de Alvin Maker Nº5 "Fuego del Corazón"  
**_

**_Oscar Scott Card_  
**

**IDF Capitulo #7 "Niño"**

**__****Año 2001**  


**#1**

El clima era templado esa mañana.

Un pequeño niño jugaba en el parque de la zona recidencial donde habitaba, era un lugar bonito, lleno de arbustos florales y rodeado de grandes arboles que daban una fresca y agradable sombra en día veraniegos.

Las hojas se mecían con la brisa y el columpio azul era llevado cada vez más arriba por el niño que lo abordaba.

De pronto; se fue relanteciendo cuando otros infantes de su edad se acercaron al lugar.

Eran tres y reian mientras se contaban cosas gracipsas los unos a los otros. Eran todos niños pequeños entre los cuatro y seis años, no andaban solos; de seguro sus madres, al igual que la de Cristopher estaban reunidas en la plaza que conectaba con el parque por una pequeña caminería lateral.

Los niños sonaban la grava del suelo al camina, no se habían percatado aun de su presencia.

Christopher mantuvo un ritmo lento y cauteloso en su columpio, esperando que los niños no lo vieran y se fueran a jugar lejos de él.

Espero en vano.

-Hey, pero ¿Si ese no es Christopher McCarthy? ¿No fue el niño que se volvio loco en el Jardin de Infantes?  
-pregunto uno de ellos.

-¡Si, es ese!- grito el más pequeño, un niño de cabello cobrizo en puntas y ojos azul claro- La Maestra Privet dijo que había tenido una baja de azucar...- aclaró con aires de saber el secreto del universo. Cristopher frunció el ceño.

Eso había ocurrido unos días atras y desde entonces había rogado a su madre para no ir más al Jardin. La cosa era, que se había quedado dormido luego de Merendar, pero pronto comenzó a ver cosas terribles en sus sueños, fuego por todos lados, gritos y gente llorando.

Cuando desperto la Maestra lo miraba horrorizada y sus compañeritos no se acercaban a él. Y se sentía enfermo. Muy enfermo.

En casa había escuchado a mamá contarle a sus hermanos que el estaba delicado y que no lo molestaran. Ellos habían obedeciado a regañadientes. ÉL, era el septimo de los hijos de sus padres, sus seis hermanos mayores variaban en su trato para con el; los más grandes pasaban desde la indiferencia hasta la sobreprotecciñon y los más jovenes iban desde tratarlo como conejillo de indias a aprendiz de ravezuras. aun así era una advertencia valida para los seis. A papá; ella le dijo que a Cristopher le había subido mucho la temperatura, que era una fiebre inusual y que quizas era sintoma de otra cosa.

A Christopher nadie le dijo nada. Lo dejaron en su habitación y por eso nadie se percato de lo que sucedía con él.

Los niños en el parque se acercaban más y más, hablando de él y mirándolo como si fuera un espectaculo de circo.

Christopher sintiio que el mismo se calentaba y la misma sensación extraña que experimentaba cuando uno de sus hermanos lo molestaban. Tomó con fuezas los eslabones metálicos de su columpio y se detuvo.

Unas chispas surgieron del suelo cuando él lo toco al fenarse de golpe; los niños se detuvieron en el lugar; mirando sus pies: asustados.

Christopher los miró con rabia y tristeza.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando con él y le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Aun mantenía agarad con fuerza el columpio cuando comenzó a llorar.

Tenía miedo y esos niños solo lo veían, se reían y hablaban mal de él.

Soltó la cadena y salió corriendo, los otros niños se apartaron de su camino murmurando cosas entre ellos. Los tres permanecieron unos minutos allí despues que Cristopher se hubiera desaparecido en el recodo del camino y así ninguno de los tres divisó entonces como la cadena del columpio quedaba de un rojo incandescente ni como una incauta mariposa de alas blancas se posaba sobre el caliente metal y caia hecha cenizas al suelo.

**#2**

Le ardían los labios.

Draco sentía un calor que se extendía más y más sobre su piel mientras salía del Dojo dejándo allí a Hermione. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se preguntaba mil cosas; pero, la más importante. ¿Porque había respondido aquel beso?

No podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en lo que había hecho, en lo profundo de la traición que él había cometido. En lo mucho que le había fallado. Porque pensar en lo demás era inconcebible...pensar en lo que ese beso había causado en él...no, aun no estaba listo para eso.

Debía serenarse. Poner prioridades.

Draco respiró profundo; alzando la mano y llevando su cabello rubio hacía atras.

Primero la selección y la Mision.

Despues pensaría en Hermione. Despues pensaría en aquel beso.

Había sopesado algunos nombres de sus mejores Aurores durante días; analizando cuales serían mejor para acompañar a Hermione en la misión. Los nombres de Parker. Jhonson, Mitchel y Roberts no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza mientras el barajaba internamente las habilidades de los cuatro. Aun no se había podido decidir así que se las ingenió para organizar una selección y; depaso, elegir candidato para el proximo Ascenso Anual a la UE.

No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en Granger.

Draco, ofuscado; camino a paso raudo por un pasillo saliendo del ascensor ministerial, doblo a la izquierda y desembocó en otro pasillo menos iluminado y más corto. A los lados varias puertas corredizas se asomaban a su paso, tras ellas, bajo la tennue luz; se encontraban decenas de sus pupilos entrenando.

Se podían oir los gritos de cada combate y entrenamiento, se podían escuchar los golpes secos y el rápido movimiento de los cuerpos en lucha.

Escucho la voz de Jack gritarle a uno de los novatos y frunció el ceño; ese Jack era un idiota. Draco no veía la necesidad de gritarle a nadie y menos entrenando, si una persona no te entendía hablandole, mucho menos lo haría a gritos.

Se encamino directamente al aula más grande.

Esos salones eran replicas más sencillas y pequeñas del Dojo donde él siempre entrenaba con Hermione, solo que estos eran para el uso general del cuartel de Aurores y todos sus funcionarios. Allí entrenaba desde el más novato hasta el más experimentado. El Dojo era; en cambio, del uso exclusivo para la UE, aunque sus miembros se reducían ahora a diez Aurores, sin contar a Potter claro.

Este raras veces entrenaba con alguien más que no fuera el mismo Draco...su cargo como Jefe lo mantenía alejado del Kimono y la Katana, solo a insistencia de Draco lograba entrenar algunos días a deshoras.

Escucho alto el sonido de las voces hablando tras la delicada puerta de estilo japones frente a la cual se había detenido, la desliso con su mano derecha y de inmediato se hizo el silencio con su presencia.

Dio un paso.

-Gran saludo al Maestro jovenes...- indicó con tedio la voz de Harry desde algún lugar a su izquierda.

Al instante todos se alinearon en una perfecta formación.

Fue allí que vió a Harry de pié comodamente recostado en una pared lateral, tenía el pomulo un poco amoratado pero sus ojos resplandecían más que nunca al verlo a él. En ese instante Draco recordó la pelea de la noche anterior, el fabuloso sexo, su resolución en cuanto a Granger y que todo eso había derivado en un beso que segundos atras le remordía la conciencia y que ahora le añadía un poco más a la culpa que ya sentía al verlo con un moretón que el mismo le hiciera. Se sentía como la mierda.

-Atención- ordenó Harry y todos a uno se colocaron firmes; pies juntos, manos a los lados. -Saludo- al unísono hicieron hacía él una reverencia que Draco respondió brevemente.

-Descanzen- dijo con voz neutra. Todos relajaron la postura- Bien, como ya han sido informados previamente por el informe que les hice circular; hoy tenemos una mision muy especial. Haremos la primera ronda de "Observación directa del objetivo", crearemos un perimetro y si fuera posible se hara un primer contacto con el sujeto. Pero, el objetivo principal por hoy, sera crear una zona segura, un perimetro cerrado. -alzo la voz, hablando con firmeza- Si pasa algo allí sera con mi concentimiento, nadie estornuda sin que yo lo diga, no entra una mosca sino está autorizada ¿Quedo claro? ¿Dudas?- Mitchel levanto la mano- ¿Que pasa Mitchel? le pregunto al hombrem cabello oscuro y desdeñosa mirada color verde olivo claro.

-Señor, ¿Porque tanta seguridad? ¿Que no el objetivo es un niño pequeño? ¿Porque todo este procedimiento? Bastariamos un par para capturarlo...- dijo, murmurando lo ultimo.

-Porque el niño como tal tiene más poder del que has tenido en tu vida Mitchel, y es inestable; no sabemos si los Mortifagos saben de su existencía, no sabemos si estarán ya detras de él, o si estan al tanto de nuestros movimientos...-respondió Harry desde su lugar.

-¿Y este niño es importante porque...?- pregunto de nuevo Mitchel, dejando la duda al aire.

-Mitchel- dijo Draco exasperado- a veces me sorprende que te aceptaran como Auror...es importante porque esperamos nos pueda guiar a Voldemort, esperamos poder entrenarlo para ello, esperamos poder usar sus poderes para nuestra causa...- dijo en voz alta y clara para que todos los Aurores escucharan- y en todo caso, es mejor que este en nuestras manos y no en la de los Mortifagos ¿No crees?- preguntó Draco retroricamente. Mitchel de encongio de hombros.

-Entiendo...Y...¿Quien llevara a cabo la captura?- pregunto con un dejo de fastidio en la voz, Draco abrió la boca para responder pero otra voz se alzo a sus espaldas.

-Yo, ¿Algun problema con ello Mitchel?- pregunto Hermione de pie en el umbral de la puerta, Draco dió un respingo al oirla y de inmediato sintió un cosquilleo en los labios, trato de no mirarla a los ojos pero fue inutil.

Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sintieron que el mundo se detenía, Draco bajo la mirada a los labios de ella y Hermione se sonrojo irremediablemente antes de apartar la mirada y caminar un par de pasos hasta estar a su altura. Draco sintió su presencia a su lado y juraba poder cocinar con el calor corporal que ella emitía, y entonces sintió otro movimiento cerca de él.

Harry acababa de caminar la breve distancia y se había colocado a su diestra, Draco lo miró, al brillo perenne de sus ojos y sintió la incomodidad acrecentarse dentro de él a niveles insospechados; subió desde la boca de su estomago y se alojo en el pecho como una cuchillada ardiente que lo quemaba.

Sentía nauseas.

Un bufido poco disimulado salido de la boca de Mitchel lo distrajo. Giro y centro su vista en el y alzo una ceja.

-¿Algun problema?- el fruncio su expresion pero no hizo mñas comentarios y nego en silencio.- Bien, aclarado eso les dire que dependiendo del resultado de la mision y sy esfuerzo en ella; uno de ustedes sera admitido en la UE, solo uno- murmullos de exitación. Draco los dejo saborear la noticia.- pero, no todos pueden ir a la mision...haremos una preseleccion en este instante. -sonrió de medio lado, preparandose para disfrutar su siguiente frase.- Y lo decidiremos en combates contra el Jefe de Aurores.

#3

La reacción que hubo a estas ultimas palabras de Draco fue masiva. Los Aurores alli formados ahogaron un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, nunca lo habían visto a él en combate, era una especia de leyenda suburbana, se sabía que era Harry Potter por supuesto; el que casi liquida al Señor Tenebroso. Era increiblemente habil en Defensa, pero sobre su habilidad en el combate se sabía poco o nada.

Se había entrenado con Malfoy al principio de su instrucción como Auror pero de eso habían pasado varios años y entre los presentes solo Draco había luchado contra él; y Hermione en contadas veces. Los que alguna vez habían bajado al Dojo principal contaban que en el estante de Katanas donde reposaban la Verde Esmeralda de Draco y la Roja Sangre de Hermione; se encontraba en silencio y tenebrosamente apacible una Katana de funda y empuñadura blanca y ribetes dorados que pertenecía a Harry.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, complacido con las palabras de Draco.

Hacía bastante que no mantenía un combate; descartando, por supuesto, la pelea que mantuvo con Draco la noche anterior, y le apetecí sudar unas cuantas calorías y desprenderse del estres de la oficina administativa. Ser el jefe apestaba; todos pensaban que debía ser genial poder mandar, pero él nunca había sido bueno en eso, había aprendido sobre la marcha y las circunstancias a lo largo de su vida lo habían puesto al mando de la Rebelión de su generación.

No es fácil ser el Elegido. Todo el mundo espera la solución de tus manos y nadie se preocupa ni le importa si estaba en tus planes o no.

Cuando creció y maduró se dió cuenta que realmente no importaba. Era su papel en este vida y desde el momento en que acepto salvar al mundo y derrotar a Voldemort frente al espejo de Oesed, había determinado su vida.

Le costo un poco aceptarlo, pero lo hizo y puso su mejor esfuerzo en cumplir la meta. Reformo en Cuartel de Aurores en lo que estuvo en su poder y; con la ayuda de Draco, lo actualizo de manera que pudieran convatir cualquier tipo de ataque contra el mundo mágico.

Cuando llego a Jefe de Aurores ya Harry había notado cuales eran las deficiencias de ellos como unidad de defensa mágica. La mayor de ellas: se preparaban solo para combatir como Magos.

Las habilidades físicas eran entrenadas al mínimo requerido y el adiestramiento como Auror se basaba en los Hechizos defensivos y la elaboración de antidotos y pociones, practicaban estrategias militares de defensa y captura pero estas eran en extremos deficientes.

Para prueba estaba el estrepitoso fracaso que había cultivado el Ministerio desde la muerte de sus padres y la primera desaparición de Voldemor, en ese tiempo, las capturas de Mortifagos se redujo a los confesos como la pareja Lestrange y sucedieron sobornos de funcionarios Ministeriales por parte de conocidos Mortifagos como Lucius Malfoy o Mc Nair, que luego hasta llegaron a trabajar para el Ministerio mismo. Era una impunidad galopante que llevo al Mundo Mágico a la catastrofe de la segunda Guerra. Harry estaba seguro de que si cuando Voldemort había regresado; en la epoca que él cursaba 4º añ; no hubiesen estado tantos Mortifagos libres y en poseción de poder y dinero, la historia hubiera sido otra.

Lo primero que hizo fue reformar todo el sistema burocratico. La burocracia era el Cancer de la eficiencia., luego depuró de oficiales corruptos toda la únidad de Aurores. Por ultimo, aplicó una ley de cero impunidad. Cada Mortifago debía ser juzgado por sus crimenes.

Cuando se hubo establecido un orden de justicia adecuado, sin fugas de corruptibilidad; entonces fue cuando Harry se dedico al Entrenamiento.

Había comenzado como un adiestramiento extra en el "cuerpo a cuerpo" pero pronto se hizo más que un mero aditivo.

Artes Marciales.

Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Ninjitsu, Jitjitsu. Todas ellas y más; formaban parte del nuevo programa de Entrenamiento, incluyendo también varias horas a la semana de "Armas" donde aprendieron desde el Arco y La Flecha hasta lanzar un cuchillo de cocina.

Fue allí de donde Draco sacara la idea de introducir el combate con Katanas. Todas las Artes en conjunto le daban a los Aurores que ahora dirigían una disciplina de alto nivel y una exactitud y efectividad mortifera.

Él adoraba el combate, sentía que en el iba dejándo todo, no solo el sudor, sino todo. Era enviciante la sensación de actuar solo por puro instinto.

Por eso estaba más que ansioso por ayudar a Draco a preseleccionar a los que irían con el y Hermione en la misisión y que posiblemente fuera el proximo miembro de la UE. Hacía bastante ya que no ensuciaba su Kimono ni desenfundaba su Katana.

Acentuó su sonrisa y con un movimiento de varita y Apareció a su Katana en su mano derecha. La desenfundo y el brillo del afilado borde destello sobre el rostro de Mitchel.

-Perfecto- murmuro- Mitchel, tu primero.

#4

Hermione se soltó por completo el cabello de la cola floja que usaba y con desesperación se meso el cabello.

¿Porque, en nombre de Morgana bendita; había besado a Draco?

A Draco Lucius Malfoy. A su Maestro, a su Sensei. A una de las únicas personas que ella jamás pensó llegaría a tener algún acercamiento físico/romantico. Durante todo el tiempo que había convivido codo a codo con él, hasta el día de hoy; Hermione evitaba cualquier contacto físco excesivo durante los entrenamientos con él. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que mantenía algun contacto fuera de lo normal; una incomodidad nacía en su bajo vientre y ella se alejaba de inmediato, autobloqueandose y repeliendo todo.

Hermione sentía que había acumulado la tensión de todos esos momentos en un dique emocional y que este había estallado en ese beso.

Y eso no le molestaba, de hecho el beso le había causado una sensación cálida que había comenzado en sus labios; en el suave contacto con la piel de Draco y que se había extendido por todo su pecho hasta su vientre, le había adormecido las extremidades y aun sentía un pequeño mareo al recordar la sensación de la tímida, cautelosa y pausada respuesta de él.

Lo que le causaba esa agobiante sensación de ahogo era la expresión atormentada de Draco al susurrar tan quedamente el nombre de Harry, con dolor. En sus ojos algo oscuro había pasado fugazmente en ese infimo instante despues del beso, era algo triste. Y era lo que le daba pie a Hermione para deducir que Draco y Harry eran pareja.

No tenía la certeza, pero existía una corazonada ligada a su lógica que le gritaba que tenía razón.

Y era algo importante, algo que no se podía simplemente olvidar. No podía simplemente hacer como si ese beso no hubiese ocurrido. Sentía que había irrumpido en algo frágil y delicado, algo importante y prohibido.

Suspiro y tomó por el mango la Katana blanca de su amigo, enfundándola bien, la coloco junto con las demás en el estante.

Tenía que hablar con Draco, debía aclarar todo; disculparse si era necesisario, incluso hablar con Harry si el lo disponía asi. No sabía si la supuesta relación entres ellos era seria, pero Hermione sentía que tenía el deber de hacer las cosas bien.

Lo que ella pudiera sentir por Harry y su cálida amistad, o por Draco y su frecuente cercanía; su confusión, era irrelevante. Lo que pensara en su casa la noche anterior sobre su propia relación con Marcus cobraba más fuerza.

Quizas era momento de darse una oportunidad real. Toda su confusión, frustación y desesperación había acabado en un beso que bien podría causar problemas. Y no lo podía permitir.

Hablaría con Draco y ya no volvería a pensar en él o el beso, ni en Harry y sus abrazos y su calor. Era hora de mirar al frente. Hermione acomodó su Kimono y camino resuelta hacia el ascensor, saliendo a paso seguro y causando eco en el Dojo.

Al llegar al salón de Entrenamiento donde estaban todos reunidos sentía una absurda cantidad de nervios acomulado en su estomago. Draco estaba allí, de espaldas a ella.

Nunca se había fijado en lo bien que le quedaba el kimono negro, resaltando el rubio de su cabello y lo blanco de la poca piel que se podía ver.

Trago en sexo, alzando la vista lejos de Draco, para luego sentir una puñalada en el estomago al cruzar su mirada con Harry. Su amigo la miraba fijamente con aquel brillo en sus ojos que jamás había podido interpretar en noches enteras de desvelos.

¿Estarían en verdad, ellos dos juntos?

No podía negar que le causaba curiosidad y una extraña sensación en el estomago.

Trago en seco y escucho la voz odiosa de Mitchel llegar a ella con una pregunta idiota, desde muy lejos. Su boca respondió antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Yo. ¿Algún problema con ellos Mitchel?- odiaba a ese sujeto, no confiaba en él.

Draco dió un respingo al escuchar su voz y Hermione sintió que el universo se detenía al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Él bajo su mirada a los labios de ella que de pronto se sintieron más resecos que nunca. Los humedeció y al calor del recuerdo del beso, se sintió sofocarse un poco.

Hermione tragó en seco y fijo su mirada al grupo de Aurores frente a ellos. Camino hasta posarse a un lado de Draco y vió como Harry la imitaba colocandose en firme formación.

Escuchaba lo que Draco decía como a travez de un cristal, ya sabía todo aquello así que divago un instante tratando de controlar su respiración.

Quería no pensar ni en Draco ni en Harry; pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo dificil que eso iba a ser.

Hermione solo alzo la vista y salió a la superficie cuando escucho a Draco decirles a los Aurores que los escogerían luchando contra el Jefe de Aurores.

Contra Harry.

Una exitación que poco tenía de romantica; se extendió por todo su interior. Ver a Harry combatir era una de esas cosas que valen la pena inmortalizar.

El moreno convocó su Katana y la misma arma que ella acomodara minutos atras, se materializó en su mano.

-Mitchel, tu primero- dijo en voz alta y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír maquiavelicamente.

Los otros Aurores murmuraron emocionados cuando Harry desenvaino su katana y llamó a Mitchel al combate, Draco también estaba sonriend a su lado sin poder evitarlo y llamó a Harry mientras todos se organizaban formando un circulo alrededor del aula.

Ella se encamino hacía Harry y Draco y los tres se acercaron a hablar en bajos murmurllos.

-Harry, te controlas- advirtió Draco- necesito que sea una buena selección.-

-¿Controlarme? ¿Bromeas? Es el imbecil de Mitchel; Draco... ¡no puedes pedirme que me controle a la hora de patearle el culo a Mitchel!- exclamo Harry en voz baja, casi gruñendo. Hermione sonrió e intervino.

-Solo controlate lo suficiente para poder patearlo yo también Harry- El moreno rompió en una carcajada y Draco los miró ceñudo.

-El que haga mejor estos combates sera ascendido a la UE, necesito que este en una pieza, así sea el idiota de Mitchel.- Dijo y Harry paró de reir.

-Ya, ya Draco; entendí. No lo matare...aun- cedió Harry con un asomo de media sonrisa.

Hermione suspiró sonriendo, le inquietaba eso de la nueva promoción a la UE, porque si resultaba ser Mitchel, ella no sabía como diablos iba a aguantarlo.

Harry caminó hasta el centro del salón donde el tatatmi era más grueso y de color blanco perlado con una gran cruz negra que marcaba el centro exacto del lugar. Mitchel tomó una katana negra del pequeño armario y se posiciono frente a Harry. Él tenía también una sonrisa en el rostro. Era una sonrisa segura, casi podría decirse que cínica.

Draco se puso en el medio de los dos.

-Cero golpes bajos, cero hechizos, cero contacto físico con la katana- dijo, y puso el brazo estirado entre ambos- posición de combate- ordeno.

Mitchel alzó su katana diagonalmente, preparado para atacar primero.

Harry por su parte se puso en posición lateral, con la katana enfundada en su cintura, una mano en la funda y otra en la empuñadura.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando vió a Harry esbozar una sonrisa lenta y meticulosa, calculadura y fría; para, luego de eso: cerrar los ojos.

Adopto una expresión serena mientras afirmaba su agarre en torno a la empuñadura.

Todos los Aurores contuvieron el aliento cuando Draco alzó la mano y dió la orden.

-¡Comienzen!

#5

Jamás podría decir que no sintío miedo en ese instante.

Pero lo que Mitchel si podía decir era que había sentido la adrenalina drogarlo rápidamente y que había sentido su corazón latir más rápido que nunca claramente contra su pecho.

Mitchel sabía que del escuadron él era quizas el menos amigable. Potter, Granger y Malfoy siempre habían tenido su pandilla de seguidores e idólatras que les besaban el culo por haber peleado en la Guerra. A todos les molestaba que Mitchel no fuera así.

No era odio ni envidia, era simple justicia. Desde su punto de vista ellos tres no eran nada especial, en esa batalla habían luchado muchos y a ninguno de ellos se les confería un trato especial.

Él por ejemplo.

No había luchado contra Bellatrix, ni había corrido riesgos enormes por ser Mortifago y no delatar a Potter, ni tampoco había enfrentado al mismo Voldemort; está bien, pero él también había luchado allí entre los escombros de Hogwarts, había derrotado algunos encapuchados y salvado a niños de primero que no habían alcanzado a huir.

Él pensaba que era lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho y nadie besaba su culo por ello, ni él lo hubiera querido.

Mitchel estaba seguro de que ni Potter, Malfoy o Granger, nisiquiera lo recordaban de la escuela, ni de cuantas veces compartieran clases o se cruzaran en los pasillos.

Mitchel estaba seguro de que estos estaban ahogados en sus propios egos que jamás notaron quienes estaban a su alrededor ni que sucedía con ellos.

Y luego en la Academia de Aurores, todo empeoro. Mafloy y Potter eran sencillamente inseparables, y cuando a este ultimo lo ascendieron a Jefe y él a su vez nombrara a Malfoy como Entrenador: a Mitchel le comenzó a molestar aun más sus actitudes y afianzó la propia, mostrándose más apático y seco. Le molestaba el facilismo que ambos aprovechaban. No era justo.

Unos meses despues; Malfoy fundó la UE. Unidad Especial de Aurores.

Mitchel aplaudió la iniciativa y fue uno de los primeros en enlistarse y tomar entrenamientos extras para poder ser aceptado. Fue para su desgracia que en el grupo de preselección donde fue enlistado; uno de los nombres junto al suyo era el de Hermione Granger.

Siempre recordaría ese ultimo combate contra Granger, la mujer en el ultimo minuto marco un punto en su pecho, golpeandolo en reversa.

No era que él pensar que ella no era buena en el combate, lo que él si pensaba era que ambos eran igual de buenos, lo de ella había sido un golpe de suerte. Es más, si se analizaba justamente el entrenamiento de ambos y sus aptitudes; entonces, como él lo veía, era mucho mejor que ella. Ya que Granger entrenaba directamente con Malfoy ¿No se suponía que debería ganarle con una diferencia de puntos más amplia y marcada? Si solo le había ganado por un punto; entonces no era mucho mejor que él.

Pero; al final nadie escucho sus quejas y peticiones para repetir el combate contra Granger. Ella fue promovida a la UE y él siguio con los otros Aurores.

Fue en ese entonces cuando; lleno de frustación, le dijera a Granger que había obtenido el puesto por acostarse con Malfoy y Potter.

No era cierto, no tenía ni pruebas ni sospechas, pero estaba furioso y no pensó al decirlo. El puñetazo le dolío, pero más le molesto la actitud contrita de sus compañeros ante la situación, indiferentes.

Eran una pandilla de imbeciles lambiscones.

Y es así, como en ese instante, cuando Malfoy ordena el combate; que Mitchel se detuvo a pensar unos segundos. Tenía otra oportunidad de demostrar su vália, su destreza y su talento.

Y la iba a aprovechar.

Si ganaba a Potter y entraba porfin a la UE, le callaría la boca a todos aquellos que decían idiotecez de él. Incluidos Malfoy y Granger.

En especial Granger.

Bajo la Katana rápidamente atacando primero, Potter desenvaino la suya bloqueando en lateral su ataque.

Mitchel fue lanzado hacía atras por la fuerza de Harry y de pronto sintió un golpe fuerte en el estomago. Potter le había dado con la funda de la Katana para girar hacía la izquierda y volverlo a golpear, esta vez con una patada lateral que le dió de pleno en las costillas.

Mitchel avanzó par de pasos y se grió enfrentándo a su adversario. Le dolía respirar.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Los dos primeros golpes los había asestado manteniéndo sus ojos cerrados, guiandose por los sonidos que Mitchel emitía; sus pasos, su respiración y el silvido del viento al ser cortado por su katana.

Pero Mitchel también sonreía. En esos pocos movimientos había decifrado la tecnica de Harry y; aunque había pagado caro para averiguarlo, ahora gracias a eso, podía trazar un plan para ganarle.

Potter era demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, debido a su velocidad parecía ser uno con su katana, como si esta y su funda fueran unas extensiones letales de sus propias manos. La verdad era que estaba atónito, pero Potter tampoco era invencible.

Si lograba desarmarlos un instante, aunque fuera esfimero, quizas sería capaz de marcar algunos puntos antes de obligarlo a llegar a usar el "cuerpo a cuerpo".

Lo malo de todo esto es que Potter tenía dos armas, ya que usaba la katana para defenderse y desviar y la funda para golpear y atacar.

Mitchel bajo su propia katana de color azabache y adopto una posición de ataque bajo lateral.

Obligaría a Potter a defenderse desde arriba, donde era más dificil mantener la postura.

Harry sonrió, sabiéndose descubierto por Mitchel e intrigado por su siguiente extretegia adopto la postura defensiva correspondiente a su ataque. Con la katana en alto; cayendo por su espalda y la funda bien sujeta en su cintura por su mano derecha.

Mitchel ataco con fuerza alzando la katana en diagonal desde abajo, cortando el aire con ella, Potter le salió al encuentro bajando la suta y parando el ataque. La fuerza de su defensa bajo el arma de Mitchel hasta el suelo, pero este; sin detenerse, giro sobre si mismo hacia su izquierda desplazandose unos centímetros a 75º grados de Harry, levantando su katana y volviendo a atacar rápidamente. Harry se vió obligado; por la posición de Mitchel, a defender abriendo sus brazo izquierdo y colocándo su katana en vertical.

En ese instante Mitchel vió su única ventana y la aprovecho.

Saltándo a la derecha se metió en la defensa abierta de Potter, y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una patada lateral a su mano izquierda que sostenía la katana, dándole de lleno en la muñeca.

El efecto fue inmediato. Mientras el arma caía al suelo, Mitchel cruzó una mirada con Malfoy quien; contrario a lo que él esperaba, sonreía con aprobación. Mitchel sabía que ese golpe rozaba lo invalido de todas las reglas de combate, pero; en una pelea real, afuera, contra Mortifagos, era poco o nada lo que estos iban a respetar.

La muñeca de Harry se enrojeció, seguro tendría algún hueso roto y que lo atormentaría con el dolor hasta que culminara el combate y pudiera repararselo. Pero, aun tenía su funda...y el resto de su cuerpo.

Mitchel trató de atacar lateralmente pero Harry le detuvo con la funda, empujándole con fuerza para girar en redondo lanzándole una patada en reversa y un puño con la misma funda que le rozaron a Mitchel las costillas lesionadas.

Él retrocediño, calculando.

Harry no le dejo pensar, avanzó hacía él usando la dura funda como arma y Mitchel lograba bloquear a duras penas cada estocada.

Giró sobre si mismo buscando un hueco en la defensa de Potter, mientras este lo atacaba sin descanzo. Ninguno había logrado marcar más puntos. Mitchel estaba poniéndo en esa pelea lo mejor de si mismo.

Quedaban 30 segundos, la pelea era demasiado cerrada, él estaba agotado y le parecía que Potter seguía fresco y ligero. No era justo.

Cuando quedaban 10 segundos, Mitchel fue sorprendido por una llave por parte de Potter, quien cansado de las constantes defensas de Mitchel, había tomado la iniciativa, girando tras él y tomándo su mano derecha; retorciéndola dolorosamente hasta girar su brazo hasta su espalda. Harry tomo la funda y con su mano libre la uso para pegar a Mitchel a su propio cuerpo sujetándolo por el cuello. El moreno sudaba copiosamente y Mitchel podía oír su respiración forzosa, se notaba que la mano le dolía horrores pero aun así logro ponerlo de rodillas. Se sentía mareado por la falta de aire; sus costillas lesionadas y el dolor en el brazo tras su espalda.

Pero no se dió por vencido.

En el ultimo segundo tomo su desición.

Soltó la katana en el suelo y con la única mano libre la alzó por sobre su hombro, tomándo a Potter del cuello de su kimono. Con la fuerza de su propio peso y la presión de Potter sobre él, se impulso hacia adelante girando a su contrincante en el aire por sobre él, lanzándolo hacia adelante para tomar su cuello y ahorcarlo.

Sonó el silbido de Malfoy y la euforía lo invadió. Había ganado.

Sonrió triunfante y bajo la vista a Potter. Se desconcerto entonces; al ver que este también sonreía.

-Buen combate Mitchel- le dijo jadeando de cansancio- pero, nunca, nunca; sueltes tu arma- susurro. Mitchel sintió un suave golpe en la nuca con el frío metal de su propia katana.

De haber estado en una pelea real, lo hubieran decapitado. Potter había dejado que Mitchel lo volteara en el aire aproposito para; con el giro. tomar la katana negra, obligándo a Mitchel a soltarla primero.

Era un maldito genio.

Mitchel suspiro derrotado, soltando a Potter.

Al final de cuentas, la desición dependía de Malfoy y su juicio sobre el combate; sus habilidades sobre el de los demás.

Fue su sorpresa alzar la vista y encontrar en sus compañeros expresiones de aprobación y admiración-

En ese instante Mitchel sintió, que sin importa que decidiera Malfoy, había ganado.

#6

Puede ver a varios niños de su jardín riéndose de él y señalándolo con el dedo por hacer cosas extrañas cuando ya no soporta más eso y sale corriendo por una de las calles principales de acceso al lugar.

Súbitamente un grupo de personas con aspecto extraño se le acerca y pretende atraparlo, así que se desvía y sigue su carrera a toda la velocidad que dan sus cortas piernas, huyendo ahora de dos miedos diferentes.

No entiende qué es lo que está mal con él; es un niño normal... ama columpiarse y jugar en la plaza, le gustan los autos de carreras que ve en jugueterías y adora comer dulces. Solo que a veces le suceden cosas extrañas.

Por ejemplo aquella vez que al enfadarse en el salón estallara la pescera donde el pequeño Tinkle nadaba en paz.

O como cuando la cocina de mamá se alzó en fuego; y el estaba peleándo con Jonnhy, uno de sus hermanos el de 8 años.

O como el que ya sepa leer, pero eso es gracias a Adán, su hermano mayor.

Para unos momentos su huida para ver donde están todas las personas que lo persiguen, pero no ve a nadie. De pronto una mano le tapa la boca impidiendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones y la desesperación se apodera de su pequeño cuerpo. No sabe cómo escapar así que se concentra y velozmente puede observar como unas grandes llamaradas de fuego se expanden a su alrededor, quemando todo a su paso.

Las mismas llegan hasta él y su captor y los envuelven. Puede oír los gritos desesperados del hombre que lo sujeta y cuando se ve libre observa un cuerpo humano carbonizado tirado en la calle.

Un grito le desgarra la garganta.

Despierta sobresaltado y velozmente siente como unos brazos lo envuelven en un cálido abrazo. Llora desconsolado sin entender ni recordar exactamente que fue lo que soñó, pero la sensación de miedo no puede quitarse de su cuerpo.

-Shh tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla. Todo pasará.- Escucha Christopher en la voz de Adán, que esta tratando de calmarlo.

El niño sigue llorando hasta que por fin se calma y entonces enfrenta a su hermano con la mirada, temeroso de que no le crea.

-Si yo hiciera cosas raras... ¿Me querrías?- En la inocencia de la infancia; no sabe exactamente lo que pregunta, pero siente que necesita esa respuesta.

-Chris, no haces cosas raras.-le dijo su hermano mayor. Era un hombre joven de veintitres años, tenía el cabello castaño como el de su madre y los mismos ojos grises que todos habían heredado de papá. Su perfíl era aristocratico, con nariz delicada y labios rosados, sus manos eran de pianista y su piel lucía siempre cremosa al tacto. Pero, su aspecto era totalmente casual, cabello despeinado que le caía por las cejas; jeans desgastados y franela de algodón. A Christopher le encantába su hermano Adán, era el mayor de todos y era muy divertido. Siempre estaba al pendiente de que Christopher no fuera muy maltratado por sus otros hermanos y lo llevaba consigo; siempre que podía, a los ensayos de su banda de Rock.

Christopher lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos y se le acerco diciendo:

-Sí lo hago.- había enojo infanti en su vozl y mucha verdad.- Sé leer.

Adán le sonrió.

-Ser inteligente no es malo. Eres un niño especial por ello.- le respondió con voz suave, tratándo de inspirarle calma.

-Pero puedo hacer magia.- Susurra el pequeño, tembloroso.- Mira.

Con pasos tambaleantes Christopher se acercó al mostrador y tomó en su mano derecha una delicada rosa de cristal. Cerrando los ojos y pensando en mover la rosa de una mano a otra, Christopher compone una mueca de concentración; hasta que, despues de par de minutos, sientio el peso del adorno en la mano izquierda y abrió los ojos para ver a su hermano. Quien lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Un buen truco, como el que vimos en el circo hace poco.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- Grito entonces el pequeño, enfurecido.- Yo no miento.- Susurro quedamente después, temblando.

Adán lo observa con desconcierto, pero no lo corta en su estallido. Christopher tiene los ojos fijos en él y parece infinitamente triste por algún extraño motivo.

-No miento, y no hago trucos... Es solo que soy diferente.- le dice luego, aún temblando. Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y pronto los vidrios comienzan a temblar, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte viento inunda el cuarto.

-SOY DIFERENTE.- Grita con fuerza al final, y entonces, todo estalla.

Adán se cubre el rosto por reflejo; para protegerse de los vidrios y cuando baja las manos observa que Cristopher está llorando silenciosamente, aun con los restos de la rosa de cristal que mamá le diera. Ese niño era su pequeño hermanito, aquel al que vio crecer y amo desde el primer instante. No sabía lo que le pasaba pero Adán estaba seguro de una cosa; no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara ni hiciera llorar a su hermanito.

-Ok Chris...te creo; vamos ¿No te apetece un helado?- le ofreció, y el niño lo miró con una sonrisa tímida saliendo de sus labios aun con brillantes lagrimas en las mejillas y atoradas en sus rubias pestañas. Adán se las limpio con delicadeza y es alli cuando su hermanito se lanza a sus brazos de nuevo, abrigándose en su calor protector.

-Si quiero hermano- le dice ahogando la voz en su pecho- quiero helado.

#7

Había tenído una mala noche.

Bueno, "mala" era un término relativo; lo definía de esa manera porque no era muy agradable tener sueños fantasiosos con un morenazo engreído, donde este la tomaba de mil y una manera, para despertar hecha un manojo de nervios y exitación; con las bragitas empapadas y sin el moreno en cuestión a un lado de la cama listo y dispuesto a hacer tus sueños realidad.

Le había costado concentrarse en la Universidad; estaba segura de que su profesor de Psicología la creía demente, pero las cosas habían ido en picada cuando, despues de comer con sus compañeras, Ginny lllegara a su trabajo en el sex shop.

Ella llevaba par de años trabajando allí, desde que se mudara a Londres Muggle con Hermione y le tocara pagar la mitad de la renta, y nunca le había afectado tener cosas eroticas rodéandole todo el día, ni el tener que probar todas las peliculas XXX que llegasen para verificar su calidad, ni tener que recomendar a parejas, tríos y demás, el ultimo y novedoso juguete sexual. Ella lo había visto todo y pensaba que en su trabajo ya nada podía incomodarle.

Se había equivocado.

Aquel día era de esos que le había tocado acomodar peliculas y reubicar los juguetes femeninos, así que llevaba par de horas acomodando y recolocando penes plasticos y lubricantes de un lado a otro; sin poder sacar de su mente en que situaciones podría ella usar esas cosas con el moreno idiota de sus fantasías.

Ginny tuvo que recurrir a una fuerte meditación para poder concentrarse en el trabajo.

Para el final de la tarde su estado anímico era un desastre, estaba tratando de estudiar para distraerse cuando la campanilla de entrada le indicó que un cliente había llegado.

Bajo el volumen a su radio y Eric Clapton se fue fundiendo poco a poco en el silencio hasta que solo quedo la guitarra de fondo, alzó la vista del libro de Psicología Infantil y luego busco con la mirada a sus clientes para encontrarse con una curiosa pareja.

Una mujer muy rubia y de estatura baja como ella, de pechos exagerados y trasero redondeado iba; literalmente, guindando del brazo de un hombre alto y moreno, con cuerpo atletico y fuerte.

Ginny lo miró embelezada por unos minutos y a su vez atónita, el moreno iba usando unos jeans desgastados que dejaban ver parte de sus muslos color chocolate; llevaba una franela negra en V y de su cuello colgaban algunos collares de cuellos y dijes de metal. Sobre los hombros estaba colgada una chaqueta de cuero negro que a Ginny le robo el aliento. La reconocía, nunca podría olvidarla.

La risa tonta de la rubia la estaba sacando de quicio mientras llevaba al moreno de un lado al otro viendo juguetes que sin duda quería usar en una sesión privada con él. Ginny salió tras el mostrador y se encaminó a ellos; tenía una fuerte corazonada sobre el moreno y la tenía que comprobar bien de cerca.

Acarició su propio vientre donde las flores negras que le hiciera sy Artista se entrelazaban sobre su piel. El Artista que le había robado el sueño, engreido y sensual moreno.

Sería una casualidad muy grander; pero, ¿Quien era ella pra juzgar el destino o lo que fuera? ¿o para menospreciarlo?

Normalmente Ginny hubiera ignorado al moreno, olvidandolo con extensas horas de sexo salvaje con Lex y luego hubiera seguido con su vida, normal y tranquila, como siempre. Pero; aun no sabía porque, no lograba sacarselo de la cabeza. Tal vez se debía a que el chico había sido totalmente grosero y ofensivo sin saber nada de ella, o quizas se debía a que ginny daba por hecho que podía conquistar a cualquier hombre que se propusiera y este en particular no le había dado ni la oportunidad. Quizas era su orgullo herido, porque notaba que sin mostrar su físico, no había mucho de ella. Quizas lo que más la obsesionaba y le disgustaba era; que en el fondo, lo que él le había dicho; era cierto.

No lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que ella misma lo había convertido en un reto.

Estaba demente sin duda, su profesor de psicología tendría mucho con que trabajar...

-Buenas tardes- saludo la pelirroja a la pareja con amabilidad. La rubia volteo hacía ella con una sonrisa falsa en los labios- Bienvenidos ¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo en particular?- ofrecio. El moreno se mantenía con la cabeza gancha, cuando Ginny se acerco un poco más noto que estaba con la vista fija en un celular.

-Hola- la saludo la rubia, llamándo su atención- Estamos buscando algo...diferente, divertido...¿Verdad? ¿Blaise?- lo llamo, él alzó la vista lentamente y Ginny contuvo el aliento.

Lo conocía, y no solo de la clase de Body Paiting.

Era Blaise Zabini, Slytherin.

Hubo una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos; luego bajo la mrada recorriendo su cuerpo semi desnudo de ropa y cubierto con sus propios dibujos. Blaise entonces le sonrió de medio lado, lentamente.

Ginny trago en seco.

Necesitaba hablar con Hermione, pero ¡Ya!.

#8

La selección de Aurores había durado varias horas, Draco estaba estresado y agotado pero los combates le habían ayudado a tomar una desición y a evaluar al grueso de sus mejores estudiantes.

Y Harry se estaba divirtiendo sin duda. Estaba completamente sudado y hacía ya veinte minutos que se había sacado la parte de arriba del Kimono y luchaba con el torso desnudo. Pero su expresión era de felicidad extrema, de estar en su elemento y solo por eso Draco hubiera aguantado varias horas más de combates.

Harry había mantenido buenos encuentros con cada uno de los Aurores y ahora cerraba con Esther, una alumna de hacía dos años que luchaba con una lanza doble en lugar de una katana. Pero para Draco, uno de los mejores combates había sido; infelizmente, contra Mitchel.

Para que el Auror hubiera decifrado la tecnica de Harry en tan solo dos movimientos, hacía falta tener una excelente percepción y visión del objetivo. Draco debía reconocerle eso, y también el tener las agallas suficientes para asestar un golpe invalido, en busca de abrir una brecha en la defensa enemiga. Lo cual era excelente porque él no les entrenaba por ocio sino para salir a cazar Mortifagos y demás fauna criminal.

Era una desgracia tener que admitir que el idiota sabía pelear y que, seguramente, iba a ser promovido.

A Draco le caía mal Mitchel porque sabía que le costaba reconocer que Granger era mejor que él. Asi de simple.

No lo había superado desde su ultimo combate y no lo haría, ademas Mitchel siempre iba de un lado al otro callado, solo y cabizabjo. No confiaba en él. Y aunque Draco no era el ser humano más sociable y elocuente del mundo, no le gustaba su actitud. Había algo que le daba pie a ser precavido con él.

Aun así, se tragaría todo eso y lo ascendería a la UE, había sido el mejor hasta el momento, se lo merecía.

Suspiro con resignación al imaginar las expresiones de Hermione y Harry cuando les comunicara su desición, no les gustaría y; aunque debía evaluar la participación de Mitchel en la misión actual, Draco dudaba que este hiciera mal algo o actuara de alguna manera que afectara su desición, no estando tan cerca de la UE.

Aunque...en este mundo todo es posible.

Harry acababa de lanzar a Esther contra el acolchado tatami con una llave, dando por finalizado ese combate.

Draco se encaminó a ellos, ayudando a la mujer a ponerse en pie y le lanzó el kimono a Harry.

-Ponte presentable- le ordenó y el moreno lo miro rápidamente con una sonrisa seductora que Draco quizo ignorar. Carraspeo fuertemente.- Bien- les dijo a todos en voz alta, los Aurores se reunieron frente a él y Harry y Hermione se pusieron a ambos lado de su cuerpo- Los felicito, todos han dado excelentes combates, espero hayan aprendido de la experiencia y ahora mejoren aun más. Les doy gracias por haber colaborado- hizo una pausa donde les dejo asimilar sus palabras y sentirse reconfortados por el solo hecho de estar allí- Ahora, los nombre que diga a continuación iran con nosotros, deberán; de inmediato, colocarse ropas Muggles e ir a la armería para prepararse solo "en caso preventivo", es decir: un arma de fuego portatil o un arma blanca fácil de ocultar- Todos asintieron- Y Granger y yo los encontraremos en el Vestibulo en veinte minutos. Los demás se iran con Jackson a seguir entrenando, los que tengan rondas de vigilancia las cumpliran etc...sigan con sus vidas- Draco saco de los pliegues de su kimono una pequeña libreta y leyo. -Iran Kristha, Peters, Roberts y Mitchel- A su lado derecho Draco escucho el gruñido inconforme de Hermione y el bufido resignado de Harry. Sonrió casi que con diversión.

Los Gryffindors siempre fueron muy predecibles.

En los otros Aurores las reacciones variaban desde la cortex incredulidad a el rencor patente, excepto por Dorian y David, dos hermanosque habñian felicitado sinceramente a Mitchel con una palmada en la ultimo lo miraba a él con algo cercano al agradecimiento mezclado con el orgullo y el triunfo

Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención al bullicio general.

-Nos vemos en veinte minutos- se giro hacía Harry- toma Potter- le dijo entregándole la lista de Aurores seleccionados- es para Kingsley, para el informe. Granger...- la llamo- ven conmigo al Dojo, hay algo que debo entregarte.

La mujer lo miró dubitativamente y un ligero sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas, Draco observo fijamente sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

Hermione apartó la mirada y entonces Draco pudo girar y encaminarse a la salida del salón y tomar el pasillo largo que antes había transitado, a los pocos segundos escucho los pasos de Hermione siguiendolo y los sonidos de los otros Aurores movilizandose.

-¡Draco, espera!- lo llamo Hermione, él detuvo su andar y la espero, Hermione aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su lado- ¿A donde vamos?- le pregunto con voz quizas demasiado aguda para ser ella.

-Se me ocurrió una idea...-le dijo, comenzando a andar con ella a su lado- quiero que lleves una Bitacora, que escribas todo lo que pasa con el niño-

-¿No confias en mis reportes?- le pregunto Hermione. Draco reconoció un tono dolido en su pregunta y algo se retorció dentro de él. Giraron en el pasillo que daba al elevador al fondo.

-No es eso- le dijo en voz baja- porsupuesto que confío en ti, solo...- se quedo pensativo.

La razón real no podía darsela obviamente; la idea absurda de la Bitacora se le había ocurrido pensando que quizas así podía llegar a ella, por Harry. Hermione lo miraba fijamente y el se sintió extraño con esa mirada. Despues del beso habían roto una barrera invisible entre ellos y ahora Draco sentía que Hermione estaba más cerca de él inexplicablemente. Era como si por primera vez comenzara a verla tal cual ella era, a descubrirla. Y apenas era la punta del iceberg. Eso lo intrigaba.

Ahora, cuando la miraba a los ojos se preguntaba en que estaría pensando, que estaría sintiendo. Internamente se dijo que era por Harry, pero él sabía que se engañaba, que aquel beso había detonado algo enttre ellos que ya no podrían detener. Algo que quizas siempre estuvo latente y ambos lo dilapidaron con indiferencia pero que ya no podríann ignorar más. Ese algo que le empujo a ir a salvarla donde sus padres con Harry, ese algo que le impulso a ser Auror, ese algo que le dió una segunda oportunidad, eso que lo había llevado a buscar a los Mortifagos que la lastimaran junto a Harry.

Por un segundo la cicatriz de su espalda de escoció.

Decidió mentirle, aun no estaba listo para decir ninguna verdad, ni sobre él, ni Harry ni sobre sus motivos para protegerla y; ahora, querer conocerla con esa Bitacora.

Coloco sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz y le dijo.

-Con esa Bitacora ayudaras a Harry muchisimo con el papeleo que genere esta misión ¿No lo crees? Sera información de primera mano, así Kingsley no tendrá que interrogarte...ni a nadie más del equipo, sobre esta misión cuando concluya- hablo con firmeza tratando de ser lo más convincente y real posible. Autoconvenciendose a si mismo de que todo aquello era verdad.

Hermione era una persona de lógica, al minuto de analizarlo le sonrió sin asomo de dudas, muy quedamente.

-Mhhmm...buen punto, eso le ahorraría trabajo a Harry, y a todos. Esta bien- acepto y Draco suspiro aliviado.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al ascensor, Draco lo llamo y sonrió recordándo el alivio que habían mostrado todos en el Ministerio cuando por fin cambiaron bajo ordenes de Kingsley, al viejo y chirriante elevador de puertecillas manuales por uno más moderno de puertas metalicas y lustradas, piso de caoba, ventilación interna y hasta un practico espejuelo. Y sin horrible sonido chirriante.

-Tengo una libreta que te servira para la Bitacora- le dijo a Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, tampoco espero que esta misión se extienda tanto ¿no?- replico ella.

-No, pero bueno, igual siempre es bueno que lleves un registro...- le dijo en el instante en que las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron. Draco marcó el ultimo piso del sotano y las puertas se cerraron en silencio ahogandolos en el pequeño y reducido espacio.

Draco miraba al frente tratando de ahogar absolutamente todo, trababa de entrar en algún tipo de trance de meditación. Él no era claustofobico pero en aquel momento sentía como las paredes del elevador se cernían sobre ellos, apretándolos.

Y entonces Hermione habló; mandándo a la mierda todos sus intentos de meditación y serenación espiritual.

-Draco...-susurro- yo...creo que te debo una explicación- Su voz en ese instante le sonaba tan falsamente segura que Draco podía apostar que ella había repetido ese dialogo mil veces en su cabeza. Sonrió afablemente, en el fondo esa Granger seguía siendo la misma Hermione del colegio.

-No Granger, no me debes nada- la interrumpió, haciéndo gala de su mejor benevolencia posible.

Pero Granger siempre sería Granger, y si había algo que Hermione Granger sabía hacer era refutarlo y molestarlo. Parecía haaber nacido para ello.

-Si debo- dijo con voz más firme- Yo no se que me sucedió alla en el Dojo, aquello...-tragó saliva y Draco bajo su mirada a ella. Estaba azorada, con la mirada al frente, fija y concentrada. Buscando dentro de si misma las palabras adecuadas. Fue allí cuando, mirando sus labios fruncidos en busca de una inexistente explicación que Draco sintió por primera vez el fuerte, potente e inexorable deseo de caer sobre sus labios. Un deseo tan fuerte que por unos instantes lo descolcó- Yo no debi besarte Draco...- dijo- no así, yo no sabía que había algo entre tu y Harry, y no debí ponerte en esa situación.- hablo atropeyadamente.

Draco frunció el ceño ¿Que había dicho de Harry?

-¿Que?- le pregunto en una octava más alta de su voz normal, estaba algo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo se estaba colando en su interior otro sentimiento más corrosivo. Rabia. ¿Quien se creía Granger para especular nada sobre Harry y él? -¿Que dijiste?- le volvio a preguntar, esta vez endureciendo su voz.

-Que...no, no debi ponerte en esa situación con Harry. Yo no sabía, bueno en realidad no se si hay algo entre ustedes...pero no debí forzarte a algo que te hiciera sentir mal...-

Draco comenzó a molestarse seriamente cuando entendió que era lo que Granger trataba de expresarle.

Culpa.

Ella se sentía culpable por él, sentía lastima, creyendo que había colocado a Draco en discordia con Harry o que el rubio estaría experiementando una especie de remordimento.

Y ella sentía lastima de ser la culpable de todo aquello.

Y aunque si, Draco experimentaba remordimiento y sí había una relación entre él y Harry que salia perjudicada, no era por eso que a Draco le dolía, de cierta manera, el haberla besado.

Era por haber traicionado a Harry como amigo, como confidente.

Era lo que más le dolia.

La miró con rabia. Ella no podía sentir lastima por él como si fuera una jodida martir. Malditos Gryffindors y sus complejos de Heroes mundiales.

Ella le hablaba aceptando la culpa como si fuera un deber y un favor para con él.

Como si aceptando la culpa él quedaría libre de ella.

Draco había esperado al menos que Hermione le dijera porque lo había besado, que admitiera lo que sucedia alli entre ellos, y lo asumiera con algo de madurez.

-Ya dejalo, dije que no importa Granger, si te arrepientes del beso, no importa...has, has como si nda hubiera sucedido. -le dijo reuniendo todo su aplomo para no ser más frío de lo necesario. Esperaba haberla callado cuando ella hablo de nuevo.

-En serio no sabía que hubiera algo entre Harry y tu...si...-tragó en seco- si quieres que yo hable con él y le explique...- dijo ella y para Draco fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Dió un paso y apretó el botón rojo de Stop del elevador y este dió un brusco salto al detenerse de improvisto. Las luces blancas se apagaron y el bombillo naranja de emergencia comenzó a titilar en sus cabezas.

Draco miró el techo un segundo para luego bajar su vista a Hermione, la tomo por un brazo llevándola a la pared y pegandola contra el pequeño espejo que vibro al peso. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento por el violento movimiento, soltando un quejido bajito.

-Mirame Hermione- le dijo, ella alzo la vista de inmediato, chocando sus miradas- No le diras nada a Harry, si te remuerde la consiencia el haber besado al novio de tu mejor amigo es tu problema, pero a él no le diras nada; creeme, no querras herirlo de esa forma. Si te jode el recuerdo por besarme pues te aguantas, ya estas grandecita, deja de ser tan estupidamente Gryffindor.- le especto.

-No quiero que ni tu ni Harry sangan lastimados por mi culpa Draco- gimoteo ella, luego tomo algo de aire- lamento el haberte besado- confeso.

Draco pego su frente a la de Hermione cerrando sus ojos, derrotado ante tanta ironía, cansado por un instante de estar en el medio de esa situación absurda. Atrapado.

Suspiro y sintió a Hermione contener el aliento muy cerca de sus labios. Entonces se dió cuenta de algo grave que por un momento lo ahogo.

-Creeme Granger, en esta ecuación yo soy el factor menos importante- abrió los ojos y se separó de ella- Y si te sirve de algo...yo...acabo de notar que no lamento el haberte besado también.

#8

Blaise había tenido muchas amantes en su corta vida, había pasado por distintas etapas emocionales, distintas crisis en las cuales había recurrido a casos graves como el de Ivonne.

La había conocido par de años atras en una estación de servicio en las afueras de Londres mientras llenaba el tanque de su motocicleta, la rubia había comprado cigarrillos en la pequeña tienda y al salir se había dirigido inmediatamente hacía él y con un coqueteo evidente le había pedido aventón.

Blaise, quien en ese entonces habían mantenido una fuerte discusión con la que era su novia, no dudo en llevar a la rubia fácil y tirarsela a la menor oportunidad.

Ese día habían intercambiado número y desde entonces cada vez que necesitaba un placentero desahogo sexual, le enviaba un mensaje y Ivonne siempre estaba dispuesta para él.

Pero, era una mujer estresante, su exagerado y voluptuoso cuerpo no compensaba su extrema capacidad para hablar idioteces todo el maldito día sobre cada jodida cosa que se cruzara en su camino, el buen sexo no era suficiente como para aguantarla veinticuatro horas seguidas.

Ese día se la había encontrado por casualidad, su mal humor por el evento con la Weasley en su clase de pintura no había mejorado y su estado anímico rozaba la antipatía total. Encontrarse a Ivonne no lo había mejorado pero acepto su compañia porque el ofrecimiento a un buen rato de sexo no se negaba nunca. Tal vez desahogarse con aquella mujer le haría desestresarse.

-Conozco un lugar donde podemos conseguir cosas muy divertidas que podemos probar Blaise, sabes que contigo no le digo que no a nada...- iba diciendo ella. Blaise la seguía en silencio, ignorando el 60% de las cosas que decia.

Entraron entonces a un amplio centro comercial en el centro de Londres, de pasillos espaciosos y ventanales grandes que dejaban entrar cálidos rayos de sol. Los demás transeuntes se cruzaban con ellos golpeandolo de vez en cuando con sus hombros. Blaise sintió una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y saco de alli su celular.

Si, era un mago con celular. Cuando comenzó a convivir en el mundo Muggle se había informado de sus medios de transporte y comunicación y se había hecho de inmediato con su motocicleta y tres de esos magníficos aparatos que le permitía comunicarse con mensajes y llamadas, le obsequio uno a Draco y el otro a Pansy.

Blaise tomo el celular en la mano, abriéndolo con cuidado y mirando en la pequeña pantalla brillante. Era un mensaje de Pansy, su amiga quería quedar para comer juntos.

El moreno se dispuso a charlar con ella y explicarle su situación mientras sentía como Ivonne lo iba llevando del brazo por todo el centro comercial y los adentraba a una tienda con un letrero grande y de brillantes letras rojas, el fondo era negro al igual que todas las paredes y habían pequeñas luces fosforescentes que le daban un aspecto moderno e intimo. Sonó una campanilla al entrar que fue ahogada por el buen blues de Eric Clapton que ambientaba la tienda.

Blaise camino con Ivonne sin prestarle la mayor atención mientras le proponía a Pansy que sería mejor cenar después que se separara de la rubia. Segundos después la escucho hablar con la dependienta y alzó la vista cuando oyó su nombre.

Lo primero que reconoció fueron las flores en su vientre plano y terso, reconocía su propio estilo, fue recorriendo con la mirada lentamente y un calorcillo familiar le calentó el cuerpo.

Ella iba vestida con una cortisima falda de jean desgarrada en el borde, botas negras y altas; y, cubriendo su torso había una franelilla negra que solo tapaba su pecho. De resto la mujer estaba cubierta con sus dibujos, sus propios dibujos que él le marcara con sus dedos.

El ver su obra plasmada de aquella manera encendió algo extraño en él. La miró a los ojos y sonrió ladeadamente.

Weasley palideció un poco, humedeciendo sus labios y entonces Blaise aprovecho de pasear su mirada por todo el local, sorprendiéndose con su alrededor cuando saltaron a su vista cientos de juguetes y accesorios sexuales de brillantes colores.

Volvió a posar su vista en la pelirroja que había borrado la sorpresa de su rostro y ahora lucía algo ofendida sin duda recordando lo muy poco cortés que él había sido aprovechando su anonimato.

-Weasley- saludo, ella lo miró fijamente. Ivonne a su lado alzo la vista a él- Cuanto tiempo sin verte…-le dijo sonriendo.

-No mucho, la verdad- respondió Ginny con voz tensa y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Si, sin duda sabía que era él el de los dibujos y aun recordaba su mal carácter.

-Perdón, pero ¿Se conocen?- pregunto Ivonne en un tono agudo. Blaise acentuó su expresión antes de responder.

-Si, Weasley y yo fuimos al mismo colegio, estudiamos juntos…pero ella iba un curso por debajo de mi ¿No? – le pregunto.

-Lo que me hace un año mas joven….y Blaise- le dijo intencionalmente usando su nombre- Dime, ¿Qué has hecho después del "colegio"?-

-Pintar- respondió Blaise con total sinceridad.

-No me digas…-replicó Ginny con ironía- Bueno, un placer "verte"…supongo que están aquí por algo, divertido ¿No?- se dirigió a Ivonne, ella sonrió y halando a Ginny del brazo la llevo al apartado de vestuarios eróticos.

-Quiero algo más bien…especial…-le decía la rubia. Mientras Blaise se separo de ellas y camino hacía un Puf que había a un lado del mostrador.

Se sentó y la luz brillante y blanca de una lámpara para lectura llamó su atención, debajo había una pequeña pila de libros. Tomo el primero y lo vió sorpendido.

"Traumatología y sus principios básicos"

Ojeo los otros tomos y todos eran de medicina. Medicina Muggle.

Weasley lo había sorprendido, y mucho.

Escucho la risa histriónica de Ivonne y una respuesta ingeniosa de Weasley quien parecía haberse metido a la rubia en el bolsillo, luego observo a esta desaparecer tras unas telas negras con un enorme bulto de ropas en los brazos.

Weasley dio media vuelta y camino directa a él, Blaise la observo detalladamente.

La pelirroja si tenía con que presumir. Las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo se acentuaban con cada paso gatuno que ella daba, tenía piernas no muy largas pero bien contorneadas, con piel color miel bajo el negro de sus dibujos temporales y un lacio y largo cabello color fuego que le daba un aspecto salvaje. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero erguidos, orgullosos y tenía un vientre plano que era coronado por su pequeño y redondeado ombligo que invitaba a hundir su lengua en el.

Blaise asintió internamente, pensando que se le ocurrían cosas muy interesantes con Weasley.

Llego a su altura y se plantó frente a él.

-Tus piernas Zabini- le dijo en voz baja, Blaise sonrió lacónicamente y miro sus largas piernas con auto apreciación.

-¿Qué con ellas? Puedes sentarte allí si lo deseas Weasley…-le dijo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quisieras…-murmuro- tus piernas estorban Zabini, dame un permiso.- le dijo y señalo el espacio que él bloqueaba para entrar a su lugar tras el mostrador.

-Pues entonces para por encima de mi, estoy cómodo…deberías quitar esto de aquí ¿Sabes?- le dijo. Ella lo miro fijamente; como midiéndolo y cuando él se quiso dar cuenta, Weasley había pasado una pierna por sobre él, cruzándolo.

Tragó grueso mientras ella subía la otra pierna y por ínfimo instante pudo; literalmente, ver hasta su alma.

¿Era posible que una mujer pudiera excitarlo tanto y tan rápido? Se pregunto mientras llevaba aire a sus pulmones.

Ginny se sentó en un pequeño taburete de patas altas tras el mostrador, cruzo las piernas y se giró hacia él.

-Linda novia Zabini, pero ¿No es demasiado Muggle para un Slytherin?- le pregunto directa, Blaise se puso cómodo y la miro con algo de diversión.

-Vamos Weasley, dame algo de crédito…no es mi novia. – sonrió de medio lado- Lindo trabajo pero…¿No es muy divertido; sexualmente hablado, para una Gryffindor?- le devolvió el golpe. Ella sonrió a su vez.

-Vamos Zabini, dame algo de crédito; no sabes que tan divertida puedo ser…-

-En realidad, tengo cierta idea…sé que te ofendes fácilmente, por ejemplo y eso puede ser divertido- le dijo Blaise y disfruto en extremo como ella enfurecía.

-Tu si sabías que era yo ¿Cierto? Siempre lo supiste…todo lo que dijiste…- exclamo.

-Fue con la intención de joderte- completo Blaise para luego recorrerla con la mirada- No era mi mejor día Weasley, pero ahora eso de "joderte"…

-¡Blaise! Llamo Ivonne y ambos saltaron en su sitio sorprendidos y girando la vista hacía ella.

Ivonne acababa de salir del vestidor portando un corpiño rojo sangre que apretaba sus senos acentuándolos más; si eso era posible. Era bastante tentador, pero nada original a los ojos de Blaise.

-Salvada por la rubia…- murmuro Blaise hacia Ginny mientras se ponía en pie e iba hasta donde Ivonne.

Durante quince minutos Ivonne les modelo varios trajes, luego Ginny le enseño algunos juguetes y la convenció de adquirir un par de ellos.

Blaise había mantenido silencio durante toda la venta, se limitaba a acceder a los caprichos de Ivonne y detallar y analizar a Weasley.

En el mostrador a la hora de pagar la pelirroja no pudo aguantar una risa incrédula al verlo a él sacar su tarjeta del banco mientras Ivonne terminaba de cambiarse de ropa.

-Un Slytherin con celular, novia Muggle y tarjeta de crédito…vaya; vaya Zabini ¿Guardas alguna otra sorpresa más?- le pregunto mientras pasaba la tarjeta dorada por el punto de venta.

-Muchas Weasley, muchas…-le respondió mientras tomaba del mostrador un trozo de papel y un lapicero, comenzando a garabatear algo en el, fuera del alcance de Ginny.

Ivonne se reunió con ellos par de minutos después cuando la pelirroja le entregaba a Blaise la factura de comprar y el moreno le dejaba el lapicero y el trozo de papel garabateado. Ginny los tomó en su mano sin poder descifrar la mirada que Blaise intercambiara con ella antes de dar media vuelta y desfilar a la salida, dándole una última vista a su fabuloso y redondeado trasero moreno.

Sonó la campanilla de salida y Ginny abrió el papel en su mano. Había un número de celular y abajo ponía en letras estilizadas.

_"Doctora, modelo, fabuloso cuerpo y juguetes sexuales de por medio…. ¿Cuantas sorpresas más puedes guardar Weasley?"_

Ginny sonrió, sintiendo su vientre vibrar de expectación ante el reto que Zabini planteaba

#8

Aun sentía el corazón acelerado golpeando contra la garganta y el olor del perfume de Draco estaba tan presente en su olfato que se sentía mareada. Su pecho dolía mientras se quitaba el Kimono y agarraba una suave franela de algodón a rayas y la colocaba sobre su pecho.

"Soy el factor menos importante…"

La voz de Draco se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y el gris de sus ojos era algo que no podía olvidar; brillando en su mirada adolorida y atormentada.

Hermione toco sus labios y cerro los ojos, sintiendo, obligándose a sentir de nuevo los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

"Yo…acabo de notar que no lamento el haberte besado"

No, ella tampoco lo lamentaba. Solo lamentaba haber creado una situación de dolor con su imprudencia. Lamentaba la situación, no el beso.

Tomo el jean y se lo colocó, alistándose para salir de una vez por todas. Se miró en el espejo del lavabo por última vez y se giro a la salida.

Arriba en el vestíbulo todos los Aurores de la misión estaban esperándola, Draco estaba con ellos vistiendo su ropa Muggle: una franela azul claro, unos jeans holgados y una chaqueta deportiva de color negro.

Hermione tragó en seco y se obligo a quitar la vista de él, Draco no le hacía fácil la vida al verse tan odiosamente bien y atractivo con cada maldita ropa que se pusiera. Ella estaba segura de que el muy desgraciado se vería bien hasta vestido solo con un poncho.

Luego jadeo y se golpeo a si misma cuando pensó que quizás se vería mejor sin nada de ropa.

-Odio mi imaginación…-murmuro para sí antes de llegar al grupo que la esperaba.

-Bien- dijo Draco en lo que Hermione llegó a su altura- Nos iremos de dos en dos y cada uno asumirá su posición al llegar ¿Ok? Mitchel- le dijo al hombre- tu vas con Roberts, Peters con Kristha y Granger; conmigo.-cada grupo se unió con su compañero- primer grupo va en Taxi, tómenlo a dos calles de aquí, segundo grupo en autobús, y grupo tres iremos en el subterráneo. Ya saben que hacer al llegar allí ¡Muévanse!- les ordenó y los otros dos grupos se separaron tomando sus respectivos caminos.

Hermione comenzó a andar cuando sus cuatros compañeros desaparecieron en las chimeneas de salda del Ministerio, Draco hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Granger…- comenzó Draco a decirle en voz baja pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Draco! ¡Hermione!- era Harry, trotando hacia ellos de manera poco elegante para ser Jefe de Aurores. Draco se detuvo a esperarlo y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- le pregunto Draco en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos.

-Nada, solo quería desearles buena suerte…-resoplo Harry con poco aliento. Ya se había quitado el Kimono y usaba su uniforme de Auror, estaba despeinado con su cabello en punta y la frente la llevaba perlada de sudor.

-Potter; no seas infantil. – Dijo Draco con fingida voz despectiva y Harry sonrió cómplice- Estaremos bien, no tienes porque venir como niña a despedirnos…- le dijo en voz baja.

Hermione aparto cuando Harry dio un paso hacia Draco, acercando e irrumpiendo en su espacio personal y; disimuladamente, tomo su mano apretándola con afecto por un instante.

-Igual, cuídense- les dijo a ambos pero Hermione sintió que las palabras eran más para Draco que para ella.

-Dije que no te preocupes Harry, ya…nos vamos.- replico Draco tan bajo que Hermione lo escucho por poco.

Harry suspiro y se acercó rápidamente a Hermione para darle uno de esos abrazos que la dejaban con insomnio, ella aspiró su aroma masculino. Una mezcla fresca de cítricos y maderas, muy parecida a la esencia de Draco.

-Estaremos perfectamente- le susurro y se soltó del abrazo para caminar junto a Draco y salir del Ministerio.

A Hermione le habían tocado muchas misiones en el mundo Muggle con Draco, pero con seguridad ninguna se le había hecho tan incomoda como esa y el corto viaje que hicieran en el abarrotado tren subterráneo de Londres.

Tener el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo gracias a los apretujados pasajeros del tren durante unos veinte minutos; le había parecido a Hermione una tortura más efectiva que el mismo Crucio. El vaivén del tren no había hecho más que obligarlos a sostenerse el uno del otro y sin contar el instante en que el transporte había frenado y Draco; en un acto reflejo, la sostuvo un instante de sus caderas, apretándola con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo para evitarle una incomoda caída.

Cuando salieron al aire libre, Hermione solo podía escuchar los desbocados latidos de su propio corazón.

Caminaron otros cinco minutos en completo silencio hasta que entraron en la zona donde vivía Christopher. Con una sola ojeada pudieron sentir los hechizos protectores que los otros dos grupos pusieron en la zona; ya había llegado y estaban en posición.

Hermione se detuvo a milímetros del rango del primer hechizo y alzo las manos como si pudiera tocar la barrera.

Si un Muggle hubiera pasado por allí hubiera visto a una mujer joven, con mirada serena pero determinada, para en el medio de la calle queriendo alcanzar frente a ella algo invisible y tras ella un hombre que la observaba fijamente, con una mirada profunda e indescifrable. Pero no había nadie, a esa hora de la tarde las familias de las casas del derredor estarían ocupadas, los niños más grandes estarían haciendo deberes en sus alcobas y los padres y madres estarían lejos de allí, laborando para traer comida al hogar. Los ancianitos y abuelos estarían haciendo una pequeña siesta y ni las mascotas saldrían a jugar todavía; esperando pacientes las sobras y restos del almuerzo tardío de alguno de sus dueños.

Draco se acerco a Hermione y ella se volteó hacia él, suspirando. El rubio extendió su mano; expectante, y ella entonces procedió a sacar su varita, entregándosela.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto mientras ella se serenaba cerrando los ojos- Recuerda, cero magia. Hoy debes conocer el terreno, evaluar al niño, ver si está solo; como es él. No te arriesgues a un contacto sino es necesario…pero, si ves la oportunidad, hazlo. Bajo ningún concepto lo captures aun, tienes que ganarte su confianza primero- Hermione iba asintiendo a cada orden de Draco, mientras con los ojos cerrados iba reduciendo hasta desaparecer por completo; su aura mágica- Y; Granger…utiliza la magia Elemental solo en un caso extremo. No debes agotarte ni delatarte. No sabemos si hay Mortifagos cerca…- Draco guardo la varita de Hermione en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, ella suspiro y abrió los ojos.

-Estoy lista- le dijo con firmeza. Una brisa fuerte soplo sobre ellos silbando en los árboles, volando y alborotando el cabello de Hermione.

Draco suspiro derrotado y alzó su mano, tomando un mechón rizado y castaño de su cabello y lo llevo tras su oreja con delicadeza. Era un gesto cálido, una caricia que Draco le estaba concediendo con algo de reticencia, como si cediera contra su voluntad a un impulso que no pudo controlar. Bajo su mano, acariciando su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello donde, con cuidado y lentitud, enredo sus dedos en la cadena del collar metálico que Hermione siempre llevaba, aquel que pertenecía a su madre.

Hermione fijo la vista en sus labios y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse sobre ellos una vez más. Esta vez fue Draco lo hizo por ella, cerrando los ojos y maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan débil.

Draco tomo sus labios con los propios como queriendo negarse y a la vez pidiendo permiso, Hermione suspiro y con cautela se acerco un paso más a él; tomando su franela para aferrarse de alguna manera a su cuerpo, y entonces fue cuando Draco cedió por completo a sus instintos, sujetándola por la mejilla con delicadeza, moviendo sus labios, delineando los de ella con la punta de su lengua, profundizando el beso y logrando que Hermione suspirara profundamente dentro de el. Draco se aferro a su cintura, pegándola más y más a su cuerpo y Hermione, sitiándose embriagada con su efusividad correspondió más el beso, entrelazando sus labios y su lengua con él, jugueteando con ellas.

Volvió a suspirar y Draco apretó el agarre en sus caderas. Hermione, de puntillas para alcanzarlo, abrió la palma de su mano sobre su pecho y se dejo llevar por el desenfrenado ritmo del corazón de él, drogados por la adrenalina y el deseo de estar haciendo lo incorrecto y sabiendo de antemano, que les dolería después.

Draco fue cortando el beso lentamente, le había entregado en el a Hermione, demasiado de si mismo. Pero era el último beso que compartirían y quiso expresarle en el, cosas que ni estaba seguro de sentir.

Lo cierto era que ella le importaba demasiado, se había hecho parte de su vida, y ahora; mirando en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de cuanto. Pero también le importaba Harry y Draco no se permitiría a si mismo herirlo de aquella manera.

Si, le había gustado besarla y lo había repetido adrede, cediendo a sus impulsos, pero ese sería la última vez que permitiría que algo así sucediera.

Si lastimaba a Harry….jamás se lo perdonaría.

La miro a los ojos fijamente, tratando de transmitirle todo aquello sin palabras, entonces respiro profundo separándola de si y musito:

-Es hora, nos vemos luego Granger.

#9

-¡Quiero uno de manzana!- Grito Christopher alegremente; alzándose de puntillas y mirando sobre el mostrado de la heladería que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa.

La joven dependienta le sonrió un momento y luego alzó su vista a Adán, acentuando su sonrisa jovial con él.

-¿Tu de que lo quieres Adán?- le pregunto pestañeando más de lo necesario. Adán la miro y sonrió solo un poco de medio lado.

-Mmmm…de chocolate por favor Alyssa- le dijo en respuesta y la joven se derritió en cuanto él pronuncio su nombre. Christopher, a un lado de su hermano, lo llamo tironeando de su blue jean.

-Hermano, hermano – le decía con su vocecita, Adán se giro a él y lo tomo en brazos- ¿Puedes decirle a Alyssa que le ponga chispas de colores?- le pregunto en voz baja rozando su oído. Adán le sonrió ampliamente. Si había algo que le gustaba y animaba a su hermanito era el helado cremoso, pero si tenía lluvias de colores aseguraba su sonrisa por varias horas.

-Claro Chris- le dijo y lo bajo- Alyssa ¿Podrías ponerle una gran ración de chispas de colores al de manzana, por favor?- pidió y la chica lo miro sonriendo ensoñadoramente.

-Por supuesto ¿Algo más?- pregunto.

-¡Sirope! –grito Christopher.

-¡No!- exclamo Adán antes de que ella obedeciera- Nada de sirope enano, luego no duermes y Mamá me mata. Eso es todo Alyssa, Gracias.

La chica tomo ambas copas de helado y las llevo con extrema delicadeza hasta ellos. Justo cuando depositaba la copa con lluvias de colores frente a Christopher, una campanilla sonó y una mujer joven entró a la heladería.

Era un lugar pequeño, con dos mesitas redondas que en esos instantes estaban ocupadas, y una corta barra de cuatro puestos donde estaban sentados Adán y Christopher. Una heladera larga, un mostrador de postres horneados y una nevera de sodas.

La mujer entró sonriente y amable, encaminándose a la barra y se sentó junto a Christopher. Alyssa de inmediato tomo su libretita y un lapicero y fue a atenderla.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida. ¿Qué puedo servirle?- ofreció.

-Solo quiero un café, gracias- le dijo ella amablemente.

-Le recomiendo probar nuestros deliciosos postres- replicó Alyssa y cuando la mujer estaba por responder Christopher se adelanto.

-¡Si! ¡Deberías probarlos! Alyssa hace los mejores pastelillos de crema de vainilla y los mejores muffins de chocolate- se acerco a la mujer y esta se agacho hasta su altura con una amplia sonrisa, respondiendo a su gesto- a mi hermano Adán le encantan…pero no se lo diga, después se enfada. A él le gusta mucho venir aquí- le confió y ella le guiño un ojo sin perder su sonrisa.

-El secreto está a salvo conmigo- le susurro y se alzo para pedir- me han convencido para que pruebe esos muffins de chocolate-

-Entendido- dijo Alyssa revolviendo un poco el cabello del niño y encaminándose al mostrador de postres- Gracias Chris.

-Mi nombre es Christopher- se presento el niño, tendiéndole la manita a la mujer- y este es mi hermano Adán, ella es Alyssa.

-Mi nombre es Hermione, Christopher…pero tu puedes llamarme Jean.- respondió estrechando primero la mano del niño y luego la de su hermano mayor quien lo miraba con ternura- y es un placer conocerte.

#10

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a vigilar aquí Kristha?- le pregunto Peters a la Auror quien caminaba unos diez metros por delante de él y su figura ya se fundía en la sombra y la oscuridad.

-Otros diez minutos, Malfoy debe estar por enviar a Mitchel y Roberts para la otra guardia- le respondió ella con voz tediosa. Odiaba a los quejones.

-Que se apuren…- murmuro Peters, furioso.

Habían estado montando guardia en el perímetro de la misión las últimas seis horas, era casi media noche y estaba hambriento. Lo único que él quería en ese instante era una buena hamburguesa de carne y tirarse de cabeza en su mullida cama, cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás.

Fue en ese instante, cuando pensaba en su hogar, que la oscuridad se hizo sobre la avenida y se cernió sobre ellos como un manto pesado e inexorable. Ambos Aurores sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia. Kristha tomo un revolver de su bolsillo colocándolo sobre la varita. Peters saco su arma blanca: un Athame de filo curvo y se colocó en guardia cruzada.

-¿Ves algo?- le pregunto Kristha en voz baja, estaban lejos pero había tanto silencio que Peters la oyó como si ella le hablara al oído.

-No, nada ¿Nos Desaparecemos?- pregunto, pero sintió que su voz se perdía en el aire. Se pregunto si Kristha lo había oído.- ¿Kristha? – llamo

Y entonces le llego su voz aterrorizada seguida de varios disparos

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Mortifagos!-

Peters dio media vuelta guiándose por su orientación interna hacía donde debían estar los limites de los hechizos protectores y de barrera que habían puesto. Escucho el grito agudo y agónico de su compañera seguido del tronar rápido de unos huesos y el golpe sordo de; lo que supuso, sería su cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Luego unos pasos que fueron en pos de él.

Los pasos se acercaban mientras él corría sin descanso dando tumbos en la oscuridad y fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, aturdido y adolorido.

Una mano lo tomo con fuerza por el brazo que empuñaba el Athame y se lo retorció hacia la espalda en un ángulo que parecía imposible, obligándolo a soltar su arma blanca. Sintió una risa femenina fría y un aliento gélido en la nuca antes de que la punta de su propia arma lo atravesara y él cayera lánguido y moribundo al suelo.

Su propia sangre manaba incansablemente anunciando su muerte y él pensaba ya sus últimos e inconclusos deseos cuando un rayo verde pasó sobre su cuerpo y ahuyentó a su asesino. Escucho desde lejos a su tardío salvador y ahorro energías para advertirle del peligro y despedirse de Kristha con sus últimas palabras.

-Peters… ¡Peters! – lo zarandeaban gritando su nombre, él abrió los ojos sintiendo que entre el dolor y el desespero, el tiempo se había distorsionado.

Morir no era fácil.

Trato de enfocar y la mirada asustada de Roberts apareció a centímetros de su rostro. Lo tomo por la solapa de su chaqueta y le hablo.

-Roberts…-dijo con voz ronca- Kristha…mataron a Kristha. No, no pude hacer…nada…corrí Roberts…ella…ella me dijo que corriera…hay…Mortifagos.-cerro los ojos y se dio por vencido- Avisa a Malfoy- fue lo último que dijo.

#11

La punta de sus botas de aguja y piel estaban opacas, manchadas de barro y porquería callejera. Sus pasos eran apresurados mientras su sombra se perdía y se fundía en lo profundo de los callejones Londinenses. El ruedo de su capa negra roza el suelo adoquinado mientras ella gira a la izquierda, perdiéndose en las profundidades de la ciudad.

La mujer observa sus manos y por enésima vez se las limpia queriendo eliminar el olor a sangre fresca que habita en su piel. Odia el olor a sangre, odia la sangre. Es una ironía que esté destinada a hacer que sus enemigos sangraran y murieran cruelmente en sus hábiles manos.

Camino otro poco, pasando por charcos de agua enlodada y bolsas de basura enredadas en las alcantarillas citadinas, hasta dejar atrás varios callejones vacíos. Llega a su destino pocos minutos después. Frente a ella se reúne un reducido grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negros y que apestaban a muerte, todos ellos alzaron la vista a su figura y la media luna en lo alto les hizo brillar los ojos como si fuesen felinos.

-¿Y tu compañero Holly?- le pregunto una voz áspera desde las sombras. Ella gruñe una respuesta en su dirección.

-Dame un respiro Greyback.- retira un poco cabello negro y lacio de su cara- al muy imbécil le dispararon, descuida, ya me encargue del cuerpo…dejaba mucho rastro. A mi casi me dan con un hechizo, esperamos demasiado para atacarlos y llegó la otra guardia.- dijo con rapidez.

Greyback dio un paso adelante, amenazante y su rostro feroz se vio claramente, iluminado de frente por la poca luna.

-¿Y me tienes alguna buena noticia Holly? ¿O ya eres desechable? Recuerda que si tu fallas, yo también…- se acercó a ella y la tomó por una de sus manos, oliéndola. Siempre me ha gustado tu olor a sangre y muerte Holly…- le susurro- ¿Lo tendrás en toda la piel? Debe ser deliciosa…

Holly soltó su mano con asco y lo miró con infinito desprecio.

-Los dos Aurores están muertos- respondió y Greyback le sonrió- dile al Lord que ya podemos enviar a su otro infiltrado.

-Bien, en lo que nos llegue el siguiente informe, tendremos nombres…- Greyback dio media vuelta y se perdió de nuevo en las sombras- Bien hecho Holly, nada mal para ti…pronto el niño, Potter y Malfoy serán nuestros.

#12

**_Bitácora I_**

**_Hoy he conocido a mi objetivo, su nombre es Christopher y es un niño extremadamente especial._**

**_Fui contra las órdenes de Draco al acercarme tanto a él en el primer día, pero al verlo allí, tan sonriente y frágil…no me pude contener._**

**_Compartí un rato con él y su hermano mayor: Adán McCarthey. El joven no parece ser un problema aun. Pero quizás si empleo la fuerza para llevarme a Christopher; su hermano no será tan amable ni pacifico, lo protege._**

**_Debo idear un plan más astuto para llevarme a Christopher, pero mientras tanto me ganaré su confianza y la del hermano_**

**_Debo cumplir con esta misión, debemos encontrar a Voldemort y acabar con la guerra. La memoria de mis Padres es lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante. No quiero que mi historia se repita con alguien más._**

**_Debo capturar a Christopher._**

* * *

**_NA: Buenas buenas! ¿Como están? bueno, primero que todo un mega super agradecimento a todas y cada una de las personas que votaron por este fic y por mi en los Dramione Adwards._**

**_ El fic gano el primer lugar como Dramione de Aventura, tercer lugar como Dramione del 2012 y segundo lugar como Dramione Drama Long Fic. Y yo, gane el tercer lugar como mejor Autora Dramione...cosa que; dejenme decirles, aun no termino de creer. Son los mejores, mil millones de gracias. Este capitulo va para todos ustedes.  
_**

**_Bueno, ahora las noticias, primero la mala noticia. No tengo pc, de allí deriva la tardanza de este capitulo que espero se haya compenzado con su extension de 14.806 palabras (un record para mi, muchas gracias) pero les cuento que todo este capitulo tuve que escribirlo a mano y luego transcribirlo a la pc de mi madre quien se compadece de mi sindrome de abstinencia. Espero poder reparar pronto mi pc, pero mientras tanto ya saben que este es el motivo de mi tardanza. (en capitulos e imagenes)  
_**

**_Ahora, la buena noticia. Cree una pagina de Facebook del fic: "IDF fanfic" donde podrán encontrar los capitulos, sus imagenes, adelantos, noticias, y datos exclusivos como por ejemplo Biografías que ire subiendo de cada uno de los personajes, mio o del Cannon, con su respectiva fotografía. La página la administra mi queridisima Tenchi Uchiha, denle un aplauso, gracias. ^^_**

**_Otra buena noticia es que el siguiente capitulo ya está bastante avanzado, así que ESPERO, no tardarme taaanto. _**

**_Y por ultimo, subí un OneShot dentro del universo de IDF de Ginny y Blaise, se llama "In my Dreams". Esta dedicado a my sister Ceci._**

**_Quisiera saber que les pareció este capitulo, los nuevos personajes: Holly, Mitchel, Adán, Christopher de pequeño, Kristha y Peters. Y también me gustaria sus opiniones acerca de que parte del capitulo les gustaría ver en la imagen correspondiente, las tomare en cuenta. ^^_**

**_Eso era todo, como es PC prestada y debo correr, no podré responder RR en esta ocasión, disculpenme y espero me entiendan, les dejo un adelanto como compensación del proximo capitulo.  
_**

Adelanto IDF #8 "Coleccionistas"

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! ¡Nadie te pidió que la cuidaras todo este tiempo tu solo!- le especto el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo hice porque quería, imbécil!- gritó Harry, perdiendo el control.

-¡Y yo la quiero a ella Harry! ¡Tenía el derecho de saberlo, de protegerla! ¡La amaba! ¡Aun la amo!- replicó Ronald abriendo los brazos desesperado.

-¡Yo también!- Harry, de inmediato se congelo y sintió como su corazón se detenía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron en voz baja- ¿Qué dijiste?-

Harry se mezo el cabello con angustia. Maldito fuera el y su estupida bocota. Le dio la espalda a Ron, bajando la guardia.

Kisses. IL

Agradecimientos especiales a Ceci y a Natt (Tenchi) por su constante apoyo. ¡Las amo!

Terminado: 13/02/2013

Actualizado 14/02/2013

Feliz San Valentín a todos^^


	10. Coleccionistas

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

_Advertencia: contenido M en el fragmento #3 #5 (no Drarry)_

_N/A especial para Ceci: confía en mí XD ya sabrás cuando leas. ^^ _

"_**La ira comienza con locura y termina con arrepentimiento"**_

_**Proverbio chino.**_

**I.D.F Capitulo #8 "Coleccionistas"**

**Año 2006.**

**#1 **

**Callejón Diagon. Londres.**

Eran las seis de la tarde y Ronald Weasley caminaba por el largo Callejón a paso pausado, dejando atrás tiendas, transeúntes y clientes que hablaban emocionados los unos con los otros.

Alguna que otra persona giraba el rostro al verlo, murmurando algo sobre él.

Ron suspiró y siguió su camino. Aun después de tantos años desde la Guerra la gente lo reconocía como parte del trío de Oro y como mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Ron sonrió con ironía y amargura pensando en lo poco que esas personas sabían de ellos.

Paso una mano por su cabello pelirrojo, desordenándolo en mechones mientras entraba a un restaurante. La música Jazz inundaba el ambiente cálido y acogedor, donde pequeñas mesitas cubiertas de manteles color aguamarina con bordados blancos; candelabros altos como centros de mesa que titilaban con sus velas torneadas, se distribuían ordenadamente creando un espacio vació en el centro donde había una pecera con pequeños habitantes de vivos colores. El agua se reflejaba en las paredes y el suelo; dándole al restaurante un aspecto de ensueño. Varias parejas y uno que otro grupo de amigos estaban sentados y el olor a comida era tan fuerte que le despertó a Ron; aun más, el apetito.

Un joven mesonero le indico una mesa vacía que atendía a su reservación, Ron se sentó y pidiendo una cerveza se dispuso a esperar por su acompañante para la temprana cena.

Ron bebió en silencio; dejando su mirada perdida en los pequeños pececitos multicolores que nadaban incesantemente mientras en sus recuerdos divagaba por lo acontecido en sus últimas semanas desde que fuera a invitar a Harry a comer, la fatídica aparición de Malfoy y todo lo que paso después.

_Unas semanas atrás…._

**-¿Qué mierda hacías con Malfoy, Harry?- preguntó Ron enfurecido a su mejor amigo luego que el rubio abandonara; golpeado por él, la oficina. Harry respiró profundo y se acomodo con nerviosismo los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "tienes mucho que decirle"? ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo después de la muerte de Hermione? ¿Cómo Harry?- Ron caminaba de un lado al otro sintiendo su ira acrecentarse.**

**-Ron…-comenzó Harry y su amigo lo miró furioso- Primero quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a decir, lo que te voy a contar, fue una desición que tuve que tomar solo…si me equivoque o no…-Harry se mezo el cabello con desesperación y se encaminó a su escritorio sentándose en el borde de el- si me equivoque o no, aun estoy por descubrirlo, pero tienes que saber que fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida…**

**-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Harry?- pregunto Ron, sintiendo miedo por el tono cauteloso de su amigo.**

**-Mentir, mentir a todos por un bien mayor…y quizás a quien más quise proteger, quizás ella nunca me lo perdone.- dijo Harry con dolor. Ron lo miró sin querer entender.**

**-Ella… ¿Ella quien?- pregunto, lentamente.**

**-Hermione; Ron…Hermione- respondió Harry con cuidado, cerrando los ojos. Ron que se había sentado en el sofá, se puso en pie; caminado hacia Harry.**

**-Hermione está muerta Harry, fuimos a su entierro, llore por ella. Hermione murió hace cinco años, por culpa de Malfoy en una misión…eso fue lo que tú dijiste Harry. Ella está muerta.- Ron negaba con la cabeza y en sus ojos asomaron lágrimas de dolor y traición.**

**Hablaba con lentitud pero cada sílaba atravesaba a Harry como un puñal.**

**Y entonces él dijo:**

**-Ella sobrevivió Ron, yo…oculte todo para protegerla de quienes la atacaron, para protegernos a todos. No tuve opción.**

**-¿No tuviste opción? ¿Qué tal decírmelo a mi? ¿Qué tal decirme "Ron, por cierto ¡Hermione está viva!?- explotó, gritándole con la voz quebrada- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Harry? ¿A todos? ¡Siempre existe una opción Harry!**

**-Tuve buenas razones Ron…no fue fácil, yo…-Entonces Ron lo tomó por la túnica, zarandeándolo.**

**-¿Qué malditas buenas razones pudiste tener para mentirme a mi? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudiste Harry?- le grito a centímetros de su cara y con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.**

**-Tenía que protegerla Ron, tenía que protegerlos a todos- dijo Harry y Ron lo soltó, empujándolo sobre el escritorio.**

**-¡Siempre tienes que protegerlos a todos! ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de tu actitud de héroe sacrificado por la jodida humanidad! ¡Ya basta de tanta mierda! ¡Justificarías cualquier cosa en el bien de la humanidad! ¡Pero el punto aquí es que me mentiste Harry, a mi; tu mejor amigo, tu camarada! ¿No creíste que yo tenía derecho a saber que Hermione estaba viva? ¡Yo también tenía derecho a protegerla maldición!- Ron estaba hecho una furia, lo empujaba con cada exclamación. Entonces Harry sintió su sangre hervir.**

**¿Cómo mierda podía Ron juzgarlo? ¿Él de entre todas las personas? **

**Se enfureció.**

**El mismo no había llegado a la desición de ocultar a Hermione con facilidad, era lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida. ¿Cómo Ron podía cuestionar eso si nunca estuvo en su lugar? ¿Cómo podía Ronald adjudicarse el derecho de cuidar a Hermione sino había estado junto a ella en esos momentos cruciales cuando la mujer sentía que no tenía por que o por quien vivir?**

**Harry se levantó, enfrentando a su amigo.**

**-No me vengas con eso de protegerla ¿Quieres? He sido yo quien la ha cuidado después de la Guerra. ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?- le especto con frialdad. A veces Ron lograba sacar su Slytherin interno- "Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en mi vida Hermione" "No puedo seguir cuidando que nada te pase ni a Harry el resto de mi vida Hermione" "Tus planes no son los míos" "Busca algo que hacer" Ah, y mi favorita…"No tenemos porque estar los tres juntos para siempre" ¿Recuerdas eso? – Preguntó Harry con cinismo y enojo- ¿Acaso sabes cuando destrozaste el corazón de Hermione ese día? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto le costo superarlo, superarte? ¡No la quisiste cuidar en ese entonces, así que no me vengas con eso ahora Ron! Fui yo quien la cuido todo este tiempo, el que fue a rescatarla. ¿O quieres también que te recuerde como no fuiste conmigo?- Harry camino a grandes zancadas, haciendo que Ron retrocediera aun molesto.**

**-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! ¡Nadie te pidió que la cuidaras todo ese tiempo tu solo!- dijo Ron con amargura.**

**-¡Lo hice porque quería! ¡Imbecil!- Grito Harry, perdiendo el control.**

**-¡Y yo la quiero a ella Harry! ¡Tenía el derecho de saberlo, de protegerla! ¡La amaba! ¡Aun la amo!- **

**-¡Yo también!- Harry de inmediato se congelo y sintió como su corazón se detenía.**

**-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron en voz baja- ¿Qué dijiste?- Harry se mezo de nuevo el cabello, con angustia. **

**Maldito fuera el y su estupida bocota, le dio la espalda a Ron, bajando la guardia.**

**-Lo que oíste Ron- se volteo hacia su amigo y suspiro fuertemente, botando el aire por la boca- Siempre lo he hecho. La cuide porque la amo, ahora lo sabes.**

**Ron negaba con la cabeza, sin querer aceptarlo.**

**-Ahora que sabes que está viva Ron, no puedes decírselo a nadie, es confidencial…-agregó Harry y Ron lo miró con furia contenida.**

**-Es decir, ¿Qué sino hubiera estado en tu oficina cuando llegaste con Malfoy, no me hubieras dicho? ¿Eso quiere decir que confías más en Malfoy que en mí?**

**-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Harry alzando ambas manos- ¡No!, Bueno…es decir…Ron, lo que pasa con Draco es **_**muy**_** diferente…- Harry estaba confundido, cansado y dolido.**

**-¡Aghs! No quiero saber…-Ron se quedo pensativo unos segundos- ¿Cómo puedes decir que "la amas"; Harry, y la mantienes muerta para el mundo por cinco años?- le pregunto en voz baja y Harry sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón.**

**-Yo…-comenzó Harry, pero Ron lo interrumpió.**

**-¿Sabes que? No me importa Harry, estoy cansado de toda esa mierda de salvar el mundo, estoy harto de ti, de **_**Draco**_**, de las estupidas misiones secretas y confidenciales. Solo espero…-musito con voz grave- que Hermione esté perfectamente- dijo amenazante. Harry lo observo ceñudo- Me largo, y descuida Potter, nadie sabrá nada…no te quitare la dicha de dar la cara con todo el mundo.**

**Ron dio media vuelta, dejando a Harry en su oficina oprimido por un silencio aplastante.**

**El pelirrojo entonces camino por Londres, sin sentido ni dirección alguna, furioso con todo el mundo, herido en su orgullo más allá de lo posible, con el corazón ahogándolo por el dolor de la traición de su mejor amigo.**

**Y entonces, como era lógico: choco con alguien que lo golpeo en el pecho con fuerza.**

**Ron se detuvo y miro a su victima, avergonzado. Escucho una maldición contenida en voz femenina y; bajando la mirada, la observo por primera vez. **

**Unas contorneadas piernas color crema se abrían paso al delicado cuerpo de la mujer más hermosa que él había visto en su vida, enfundada en un conjunto de falda negra y corta, con abertura en la pierna. Sobre el torso una holgada camisa abotonada; de cortes femenino y tela vaporosa. Ron la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la mujer se sostuvo de sus antebrazos, tambaleándose por el tacón roto de su zapato.**

**-Lo siento muchísimo… ¿Estas bien?**

**Ron observo su rostro en ese instante y contuvo el aliento mientras imágenes flash de Hogwarts de una chica con corbata a rayas verdes y plateado, sus comentarios mordaces y burlescos tras una cara larguirucha, pasaban frente a sus ojos. Recordaba su cabello corto y con flequillo enmarcando su cara, donde; en aquel entonces, solo resaltaban unos ojos muy azules y brillantes.**

**Los mismos ojos que él observaba ahora en una calle de Londres, muchos años después.**

**-No; para nada, mis zapatos son de colección, ¿Sabias? Y ahora mira el taco de este…- la mujer intentaba ponerse en pie.**

**-¿Parkinson? ¿Eres tú? Le pregunto Ron a la mujer que alzó la vista a él. En sus ojos azules hubo una chispa de reconocimiento mientras lo detallaba con un brillo en su mirada, le pregunto:**

**-¿Weasley?- Entonces ella trato de soltarse y sostenerse en pie; fallando en el intento por el tacón roto que la hizo caer de nuevo en sus brazos.**

**-Vaya, se te ha roto eso con la caída Parkinson, lo siento muchísimo, fui un idiota- dijo Ron, ayudándola a sostenerse.**

**-Eso es una redundancia Weasley, siempre has sido un idiota ¿Por qué diablos no te fijaste por donde ibas?- le dijo Pansy mordazmente, agarrándose con fuerza de su antebrazo.**

**-Ja, veo que tu lengua no ha cambiado con los años Parkinson, brillante….iba distraído- aclaro. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír un poco- Vamos, te reparare eso para disculparme…-dijo, pero de pronto Pansy se agacho y él tuvo que tragar ante la visión de su…sus piernas- ¿Qué?...- comenzó a preguntar.**

**-Mi libro…-dio ella por respuesta poniéndose en pie con dificultad y llevando en la mano un pesado y antiguo libro-**

**-No sabía que leyeras Parkinson…-**

**-Y yo no sabía que pensaras Weasley. ¿No ibas a reparar mi tacón?- especto y Ron sonrió de nuevo ante la visión del rostro enfadado de ella.**

**-Si, pero aquí no…demasiados Muggles- Ron la tomo por el brazo, guiándola hasta una callejuela un poco más vacía, miró a ambos lados antes de pegarla a su cuerpo en un abrazo.**

**-¡¿Qué pretendes Weasley!? –grito Pansy con enfado, forcejeando para soltarse.**

**-Shh, desaparecernos. Vamos, yo guío- le dijo, y sin esperar respuesta la tomó con fuerza, girando sobre si mismo.**

**La conocida y sofocante opresión los envolvió y Ron pudo sentir como la mujer pegaba su cuerpo a él, aferrándose. La sujeto con firmeza, concentrándose en su destino.**

**Pansy se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que aquella odiosa sensación la envolviera. Por un momento, con su cara pegada al pecho de Weasley, se impregno del olor que el pelirrojo desprendía, un olor a madera, a antiguo pero era agradable, era…cálido.**

**Ambos abrieron los ojos al instante que tocaron suelo firme, Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar, separándose de Ron lo más que pudo sin caerse; buscando aire para respirar. Aire que no oliera a él. Ron la sostuvo del brazo con cuidado para evitar su caída.**

**-Ahgs…odio Aparecerme- dijo ella gruñendo- Ya fue suficiente contacto por hoy Weasley, repara mi tacón para irme de aquí…- entonces la mujer miro a su alrededor y ahogo un grito de sorpresa.**

**Estaban en un espacio amplio, rodeado de decenas y decenas de estanterías y galerías, algunas con paredes de cristal; otras de sólida madera. Y allí donde Pansy posara sus ojos, objetos de antiquísimo origen le devolvían la mirada. **

**Extrañas colecciones de cartas, frascos con pociones multicolores, libros, esferas brillantes, telas y vestidos del medioevo, huesos de exóticos animales y cofres con contenidos que gritaban por ella. También había joyas y artilugios que Pansy no había visto en su vida. Paseo su mirada atónita por todo el lugar, detallando mejor donde la luz de los altos ventanales llegaba.**

**Estaba sorprendida, ella; como Coleccionista que era, poseía muchísimas cosas pero, estaba segura que allí habían otros cientos de cosas que en su vida había visto. Y eso, era inaudito.**

**Sin darse cuenta, Weasley la guió hasta un banquillo y la sentó, luego en un murmullo bajo dirigió su varita al tacón roto de su zapatilla.**

**-Reparo- dijo en voz suave y fue cuando Pansy bajo su vista a él que se encontraba hincado de rodillas para alcanzar su pie. Ella lo miró expresando sorpresa por primera vez en lugar de desprecio.**

**-¿Eres Coleccionista Weasley?- le pregunto mientras él se ponía en pie y se encaminaba a un minibar de madera antigua, sacaba dos copas y servía de un licor almendrado en ellas. Pansy se levanto también, dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías más cercanas.**

**-No exactamente, soy un Antigüista- respondió Ron, acercándose hasta colocarse a su lado y ofreciéndole a Pansy una copa llena de aquel licor- Vendo antigüedades mágicas y muggles a los coleccionista con dinero, tengo todo lo que puedas desear Parkinson- ella lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó una risa.**

**-Ja, lo dudo Weasley- él la miro alzando una ceja y Pansy lo evadió probando de su copa. Era hidromiel especiado, deliciosa- Excelente- alabó- Oye, ¿Y cuantas tiendas tienes? ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de ti?- pregunto, comenzando a ojear los productos, sus manos cosquilleaban por poseer todo aquello.**

**-¿Y porque tú tendrías que saber de mi?- le pregunto Ron con curiosidad. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir caminando entre las estanterías de cristal.**

**-Pues… ¿Por qué soy una de las más ricas y millonarias Coleccionista de Londres? Ron la observo, sorprendido. Entonces a Pansy se le ocurrió algo brillante- Oye ¡Tú podrías ayudarme!- Pansy camino hasta la butaca donde había dejado su libro y Ron la siguió- No he conseguido a nadie que pueda traducirme este libro…quizás… ¿Tu puedas?- le dijo y Ron tomo el libro en sus manos, ojeándolo y sopesándolo. Tenía símbolos que no había visto en su vida, algunos parecían cuneiformes pero no estaba seguro. Entonces Ron esbozo una sonrisa y fijo la vista en Pansy.**

**-Mmmh… ¿A cambio de…?- pregunto como si negociara, llevando sus ojos desde la cara bonita de Pansy, por todo su cuerpo. Ella, comprendiendo, le quito el libro de las manos y lo empujo.**

**-Ahgs, Weasley, eres un asqueroso… déjalo así, ya consigo yo quien…- le grito girándose para salir. Ron estallo en una carcajada.**

**-¡No! ¡Pansy! ¡Espera!- le dijo; llamándola y sosteniéndola por un brazo, ella se soltó- Era una broma ¿De acuerdo? Lo siento…mira, ya sé que vamos a hacer. Conozco varios sujetos que pueden ayudarte a descifrar tu libro, lingüistas, historiadores…alguno de ellos podrá traducir tu libro- Pansy alzó una ceja- Y gratis ¿OK? Yo corro con los gastos -la mujer no pudo evitar reír.**

**-De acuerdo Weasley, tu pagas…- le dijo entregándole el libro.**

**-Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto tenga información ¿Te envío una lechuza?- ella sonrió con ironía.**

**-Supongo no tendrás celular ¿Cierto?- le pregunto y entonces fue el turno de Ron para sorprenderse.**

**-¿Tu si?**

**-Ja, si…no todos los Slytherins somos tan malos como crees Weasley, bueno, de acuerdo…entonces espero tu lechuza. Tengo cosas que hacer, me retiro. Nos vemos Weasley. – dijo ella en despedida con un ademán, caminando resuelta hacia la salida.**

**Ron ahogo su despedida y sujeto con firmeza el libro de la morena.**

**Aquello había sido raro…pero interesante.**

Varias semanas después, Ron quien ya se había encargado de encontrar alguna información del libro y le había enviando una carta a Pansy, invitándola a comer, estaba sentado en un restaurante del Callejón Diagon, esperando pacientemente por ella.

Bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza y miró a través de la pecera.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y una mujer hermosa entró. Usaba un elegante vestido color verde esmeralda por la rodilla con una abertura en la pierna derecha que dejaba ver su terso muslo, llevaba unas zapatillas de aguja negras que hacían resaltar el largo de sus piernas. El sonido de sus tacones acompaño cada uno de sus pasos junto con el revuelo de su mediano cabello negro y lacio.

Ron se fijo entonces que la mujer llamaba la atención de varios hombres en el local y apretó sin darse cuenta, el agarre en torno a la botella de cerveza. El pelirrojo observo como un mesonero se le acercaba y con amabilidad la guiaba a su mesa. Ella se detuvo frente a él, con las manos en las caderas y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Cerveza Weasley? Me mata tu elegancia…- Ron le sonrió y se puso en pie, para; con extrema delicadeza y cortesía, abrirle su asiento a la mujer. Ella desordeno su flequillo, incomoda –Humm...Gracias.- dijo, sentándose.

-No todos los Gryffindors somos tan malos Parkinson. Le dijo tomando su propio ejemplo y tomando asiento frente a ella. –No he ordenado aun, espero no te importe…

-Weasley, esto no es una cita ¿No dijiste que tenias información sobre el libro?- le pregunto. Ron bufo llamando al mesonero e ignorando a Pansy.

-Aquí venden uno de los mejores Foi de Grass que he comido en mi vida, y la Ensalada Báltica es de otro universo…te invito una Parkinson, luego; si sobrevives, te daré tu información ¿De acuerdo?-

Pansy lo miro varios minutos, detalladamente, antes de resoplar con disgusto y pasar la mano por su flequillo de nuevo

-De acuerdo Weasley, pero pide algo decente para beber- le especto y Ron no pudo más que sonreírle.

#2

**Área Especial para Retenciones.**

**Ministerio de Magia.**

**Subsotano 6.**

**Londres.**

-No puedo creer esto…-murmuró Draco con una mano en su tabique que denotaba cansancio y enfado.

-Pero no podemos hacer más Draco, ya hemos intentado todo lo _legalmente _posible- replicó Harry, igual de cansado que el rubio, mirando por la misma ventana que él.

-¿Y lo_ ilegalmente_ posible?- pregunto Draco mientras fijaba su vista ceñuda en el hombre rubio tras el cristal. Harry sonrió un poco de medio lado.

-También, ¿Por quien me tomas?- preguntó retóricamente, Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por Gryffindor?- dijo bromeando, Harry puso los ojos en blanco- No pensé que te atreverías…-agrego, titubeando.

-Pues, me atreví Draco, pero no hay manera, nunca sabremos que hay en la cabeza de Chace…- suspiro molesto- los muy malditos lo dejaron en blanco- ambos hombres miraron al tercero que se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante compulsivamente para de pronto estallar en gritos histéricos o carcajadas estridentes.- nunca tendremos pruebas…ni estaremos seguros...

-Yo aun guardo mis otras sospechas, lo sabes- dijo Draco interrumpiendo y Harry giró para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo también, créeme que en cinco años no he parado de buscar un culpable.- declaro con amargura.

-Lo malo de buscar Harry, es que encuentras, y es gracioso…porque recuerdo que el primer culpable que encontraste fue a mí…- dijo Draco sin poder retener su rencor de su voz y comenzando a andar lejos de Harry, de repente estaba demasiado molesto para seguir a su lado.

Era increíble, en cinco años aun no lo había olvidado ni perdonado, estaba tan dolido y confundido que no había parado de pensar en Hermione y Harry mientras salió del país, creyendo a la primera muerta y buscando vengarse y demostrarle al segundo; que él no había sido culpable del ataque.

Aunque por dentro no dejo; nunca, de sentirse culpable.

Fueron cinco años de tortura para él, donde cada día y cada maldita noche no dejaba de culparse por la muerte de Hermione y no dejaba de extrañar y odiar a Harry al mismo tiempo…y también se odiaba a si mismo por extrañarlo.

Era horrible.

Y entonces regreso a Londres, y todo era mucho peor en su maldita confusión…con Hermione viva y necesitándolo, su rencor a Harry por culparlo y mentirle, peo a la vez; tenía que admitirlo para el mismo, extrañándolo. Draco se hubiera golpeado.

Por eso había decidido enfocarse en organizar la búsqueda del niño y no pensar en nada más. Muy típico de él posponer toda mierda hasta que fuera ineludible.

Porque, en honor a la verdad, todavía estaba confundido acerca de lo que sentía. Había buscado al niño por todo el maldito mundo porque le importaba Hermione; más de lo que nunca admitiría, pero…durante ese tiempo la había creído muerta ¿Cambiaban las cosas ahora que sabía que no era así? y Harry le había mentido, pero ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo?

Camino por el pasillo, alejándose de Harry, este gruño y se quedo de pie como idiota, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Draco se volteo a diez pasos de él y bufo.

-¿Sabes? En cinco años no he podido olvidar toda la mierda que me dijiste el día del ataque….y ¿Sabes que? Quizás tenías razón, quizás si fue mi culpa…- gruño y se mezo el cabello- Estoy cansado Harry- confeso- Pero no descansaré hasta traer al niño y terminar con esto, no descansaré hasta que averigüe y haga justicia por lo que le paso a Hermione…- Draco cerró los ojos y se recostó de la pared del pasillo, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza y resbalando con poca elegancia hasta el suelo donde se quedo sentado con las piernas estiradas.

Harry suspiro, quitándose las gafas y limpiando el sudor bajo sus ojos, con cansancio, luego se las puso y miró a Draco a través de ellas. En su mirada había un brillo de determinación

Con un movimiento de varita cerro la ventana por donde habían estado observando al Chace por el último cuarto de hora, luego con paso lento se acerco a Draco y se arrodillo frente a él, atrapando sus piernas entre las propias. Draco alzo la vista a él y Harry interpreto como buena señal que no subiera las rodillas y le pateara las pelotas con ellas.

Suspiro y pensó por donde comenzar a hablar.

Porque, la verdad era que en esos cinco años se había arrepentido cada día de las cosas que le dijera a Draco antes de que este se fuera, cegado por su dolor y su propia impotencia.

Hablo antes de pensar, escupiendo cosas que ni siquiera él mismo se creía, perdiendo a Draco al mismo instante que creyó perder a Hermione.

Después de eso se sintió solo y como la mierda, comenzó a fumar y planeo como diablos proteger a Hermione mientras Draco cumplía con su misión.

Pero la verdad era que a Draco le había tocado siempre la peor parte, y todo era por su culpa, siempre había sido así y Harry nunca lo había tenido en consideración. Harry nunca había pensado en lo injusto que toda la relación de ellos dos había sido para Draco. El rubio siempre había tolerado sus sentimientos confusos y había convivido con ellos, e incluso siempre lo empujo a no esconderlos. Aunque eso lo hiriera, Draco había aceptado su amor por Hermione.

Y Harry nunca se había parado a pensar en lo injusto que eso era, siempre lo dio por hecho. Y eso estaba mal, era un maldito desconsiderado.

Suspiro de nuevo, mesándose el cabello, sin saber como exponerle eso en palabras coherentes.

-Draco…yo, lamento todo, todo el daño que te he hecho…-Draco lo miro inmutable y Harry gruño. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan difícil? – las cosas que te dije, las dije sin pensar y estuvieron mal, todas ellas y nunca te pedí disculpa por eso. Ósea…-se removió sobre sus rodillas, incomodo- tú siempre la cuidaste, por mi, la entrenaste, la protegiste…yo no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas…es injusto para ti.

Draco lo miraba con fijeza, sin mudar su expresión y escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

Era irónico que Harry le dijera eso, considerando las cosas que habían pasado entre él y Hermione y que con seguridad Harry no sabía, era irónico que este pensara que era injusto para él.

Ambos quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos con profundidad y algo de nostalgia ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieran en un silencio tan cómodo. Entonces Harry hizo un sonido indescifrable con la garganta, entre un gruñido y un gemido y se lanzó sobre los labios del rubio.

El choque fue electrizante, Harry suspirando cerró los ojos y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Draco. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, sus besos eran principalmente pasión y desenfreno. Pero este, era diferente. Era un beso que explotaba de ternura, de perdón, culpa y miedo.

Draco sintió sus labios responder y ajustarse con familiaridad. Entonces un calor se alojo en su pecho que pronto comenzó a asfixiarlo, cerro los ojos con fuerza y estos le cosquillearon. Sentía las manos de Harry acariciar sus mejillas con ternura mientras las suyas permanecían estáticas a sus costados.

Algo en su interior le decía que si respondía a sus caricias ya no podría detenerse jamás y no era el momento para eso.

Los pulgares de Harry dibujaban sobre sus mejillas miles de dibujos indefinidos y Draco comenzó a suspirar, flaqueando, mientras Harry se acercaba más a él, intensificando el contacto. Harry delineo con la punta de su lengua los labios de Draco y sonrió autosuficiente cuando este gimió con reticencia, cediendo.

Entonces un grito desgarrador sonó en todo el lugar, seguido de una risa histérica.

Ambos se separaron, asustados y sorprendidos. Harry, por primera vez en años, lucia sonrojado de vergüenza.

Se vieron uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que Harry se removió, inseguro, poniéndose en pie.

-Yo…siento eso- dijo- vamos, tenemos que ver como va la recuperación de Hermione…-agregó, carraspeando un poco y mirando lejos de Draco.

Draco bufo, recordando la voz de Hermione, años atrás "siento haberte besado" y ahora Harry…una voz estupida en su cabeza lo obligo a preguntarse porque mierda todos "Sentían" besarlo… ¿tan malo era? Ignoro el cosquilleo que Harry dejase en sus labios, el hormigueo en sus lagrimales debido a la nostalgia, y el calor en su pecho.

-Harry- lo llamo y el moreno lo miró a los ojos- eres un idiota- dijo. Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa baja a la vez que le tendía la mano para ponerlo en pie.

Draco se la tomo, notando por primera vez lo mucho que había cerrado sus propias manos durante el beso, conteniéndose.

#3

**Una calle de Praga.**

**Polonia.**

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Era una noche llena de neblina y la silueta de los edificios pequeños de cinco pisos se perdían difuminados entre las nubes bajas.

Olía a humedad y el polvo se marcaba en los ventanales y vidrios de las casas, departamentos y autos. Theo gruño, subiéndose el cierre de su chaqueta negra hasta el cuello, preguntándose porque mierda Daphne había escogido Praga de entre todas las ciudades, para vivir.

Luego de un mes de búsqueda por fin había conseguido la dirección de la rubia y; no sin algo de reticencia, se traslado hasta la ciudad de Praga.

Una vez allí, encontrar a Daphne le resulto más difícil aun ya que nadie sabía nada de ella y Theo por experiencia estaba seguro de que ella vivía en el total anonimato. Necesito de toda su pericia para rastrearla y se encontraba ya camino a su departamento; bueno, según sabía, uno de los muchos que ella tenía.

De pie frente al edificio en la soledad de la oscura calle, Theo alzó la vista y fijo su mirada en la única ventana que poseía una tenue luz encendida y supo; de inmediato que era ella.

Saco su varita y abrió en total silencio la reja de entrada, observando con un nudo en la garganta las escaleras iluminadas con lámparas de estilo gótico. Suspiro y comenzó a subir.

Tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla y no sabía que esperar. Desde que Daphne se aisló del mundo mágico, lo había expulsado a él de su vida, diciéndole que estando con él se veía obligada a recordar todo lo que se esforzaba por sepultar en el olvido. Él era un constante recordatorio de lo que ella había sido, de lo que ella había hecho. De lo que ella odiaba.

Y Theo no podía reprocharle eso ya que Daphne tenía un efecto similar en él.

Daphne era la única mujer que realmente lo conocía y ella era la única capaz de hacerlo sentir vulnerable. Cuando estaba con ella Theo se sentía desnudo, descubierto. Con su alma abierta, dejando al aire todos sus secretos, toda la oscuridad y sentía que ella era la única que podía convivir con ese lado de él, era la única que le "gustaba" eso en él, que lo aceptaba, que lo amaba a su manera.

Era la única.

Y ambos odiaban esa influencia que los volvía débiles, odiaban sentirse vulnerables. Era una relación de amor/odio que por un tiempo amenazo con acabar con ellos, con consumirlos.

Theo miró fijamente el pomo de la puerta donde tenía puesta su mano enguantada, pensando en que sentiría cuando la viera de nuevo, cuando volvieran a respirar el mismo aire.

En ese instante, Theo odiaba a Draco más que a nadie en el mundo por pedirle ir a buscar a Daphne.

Apuntó su varita a la cerradora, usando magia no verbal para abrirla y el "clic" que hizo al girar se ahogo con el sonido de su corazón que latía con fuerza inaudita en su pecho, ensordeciéndolo.

Abrió la puerta en silencio, cerrándola tras su cuerpo con suavidad, entonces escuchó un fuerte silbido y movió su cabeza hacía la derecha justo en el instante en que una afilada daga volaba en su dirección y se clavaba en donde; segundos antes estaba su garganta.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda haces?- pregunto Theo con voz fuerte a la oscuridad- ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú Theodore?- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi!- grito una voz femenina. Theo saco la daga de la pared y la lanzo hacía arriba en el aire, girándola y volviéndola a tomar por el mango.

-Te tengo trabajo- dijo por respuesta. Entonces Daphne dio un paso al frente y Theo pudo verla con la luz de la chimenea y la luz de la luna que entraba por la amplia ventana panorámica de cristal.

Contuvo el aliento.

No había cambiando mucho, pero por alguna razón Theo la veía más hermosa.

Iba en ropa interior, una pequeña prenda negra y sobre su pecho una franelilla deportiva blanca de algodón que dejaba ver claramente sus pechos, erizados por el frío. Sus suaves piernas relucían reflejando la luz cálida del fuego, al igual que toda la piel descubierta de su cuerpo.

-¿Trabajo? Theo, no quiero nada que ver contigo, ni con la magia ¡Nada! ¡Lárgate de una vez!- le especto, enfadada. Estaba despeinada y sin maquillaje, Theo podía ver claramente su rostro furioso.

Suspiro y con un movimiento lento se quito los guantes negros y la pesada chaqueta quedando con una cómoda camisa abotonada y sus jeans, dejo todo en el suelo, junto con la daga.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- le pregunto con tono críptico. Ella bufo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor- dijo con desagrado- podría reconocer tu maldita loción de afeitar a 20 Km. de aquí.

Theo sonrió de lado y entonces se encamino directamente a ella, aflojándose los botones de su camisa a la altura de sus muñecas y en el cuello.

-Te dije que te fueras Theodore…- dijo Daphne con voz tensa. Y Theo sonrió aun más al notar una nota leve de nervios.

-¿Y sino hubiera sido yo? ¿Y si matabas a alguien?- pregunto, usando una voz fría, acercándose cada vez más.

-Lo mato- replico ella indiferente- No sería la primera vez…

-Tu no eres ninguna asesina Daphne ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a decir? Aquello no fue tu culpa…- Daphne apretó los puños con furia.

-No te atrevas Theodore…no lo digas…no la nombres- amenazó en voz baja. Theo se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió con maldad. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Astoria estaba condenada a morir. Lo se. Tu solo la ayudaste…sin ti, hubiera sido mil veces peor, el Lord nunca perdono a tus padres…

Entonces Daphne explotó, lanzándose sobre él para golpearlo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Maldito! ¡Como te ODIO! –gritaba, golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo. Fuera de si misma.- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a decirme eso? ¡Te odio Theo!

Él la miraba en silencio, recibiendo cada golpe y cada lágrima en silencio, entonces de un segundo al otro la tomo por las muñecas y la empujo con fuerza contra la amplia ventana de cristal que vibro ante el peso de ambos. Theo apretó sus manos, mirándola con una mezcla de emociones indescriptibles reflejada en sus ojos azules, antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios. Devorándolos.

Ella gimió con rabia, tratando y forcejeando para soltarse del agarre, entonces fue cunado Theo arremetió, profundizando el beso y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Daphne movía sus labios como respuesta, accediendo a la boca de Theo con su lengua. Cuando él cedió, aflojando su agarre, ella tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo desprevenido.

Theo gritó, alejando su boca adolorida.

Paso la punta de su lengua por la comisura de sus labios con lentitud, saboreando su propia sangre y su metálico sabor.

El mundo se detuvo unos segundos en los que Theo fijo su mirada en los ojos de Daphne.

Fue allí, cuando Theo gruño desde lo más hondo de su alma, tomando las muñecas de Daphne con más fuerza y girando su cuerpo para estamparla de frente contra la ventana. Theo pego su propio cuerpo al de Daphne, enterrando su boca en el cuello de ella, jadeando sobre ese recoveco de piel.

Ella se estremeció, sintiendo su piel erizarse con el cálido aliento de Theo que pronto comenzó a besarla y morderla. Daphne se retorció, forcejeando para soltarse, gruñendo y gritando por lo bajo.

Theo sonrió, satisfecho y se empujo contra el cuerpo de Daphne.

Entonces ella sintió la dureza de Theo clavándose en su baja espalda y; aunque lo intento, no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido.

Él no perdió el tiempo, abriendo sus piernas con las propias y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo con una de sus manos, mordía su piel, hizo a un lado su ropa interior mientras estrujaba cada porción de ella con rudeza, dejándole la piel roja y caliente a su paso.

Ella trataba aun de soltarse, pero cada vez en menor medida. Sus manos estaban sujetas e inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza. Daphne en esa posición se sentía expuesta.

Entonces él se introdujo en ella sin ninguna preparación, rudo, rápido, de una sola estocada. Daphne gritó, retorciéndose con cada movimiento, gimiendo, jadeando, hecha un cúmulo de músculos en tensión. No se fijo cuando dejó de luchar y comenzó a pedirle más.

-¿Sabes que me excita?- le preguntó Theo gruñendo con dificultad, acentuando cada palabra con una fuerte y certera estocada de su miembro dentro de Daphne. Ella respondió gimiendo incoherencias- Que no puedo…silenciar este lugar…con magia- se impulso dentro de ella con más fuerza, Daphne gemía cada vez con más fuerza –así todos pueden oír…tus gritos cuando te follo Daphne…

Ella jadeo con fuerza, abriendo la palma de sus manos contra el cristal de la ventana panorámica. Estar así, en un lugar donde aquel que pasara y mirara arriba la vería a ella siendo follada rudamente por Theo, era una estimulación morbosa que la estaba desbordando, era de noche, y seguramente nadie pasaría, pero el solo hecho de la posibilidad, la estaba enloqueciendo. Entonces Theo bajo ambas manos a sus caderas, soltándola, para impulsarse con una última estocada que toco un punto interno que la hizo estallar. Mordió su labio con fuerza, tratando en vano de contener un grito que salio del fondo de su alma, complaciéndolo.

Fue una reacción en cadena. Pronto Daphne convulsiono oleada tras oleada en un orgasmo brutal, gritando y retorciéndose. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, perdiendo la noción por un momento, viendo un destello blanco que la encegueció y la arrastro llevando un placer indescriptible a cada terminal sensorial de su cuerpo. Theo siguió moviéndose en su interior; cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, volviéndose más errático hasta estallar en su interior con un gruñido satisfecho, mordiendo la piel de su hombro, dejándole una marca en su piel clara mientras se derramaba en su interior entre espasmos convulsionantes.

Él perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y se dejo caer, todavía aturdido, arrastrándola con su cuerpo al suelo alfombrado, donde ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro.

Theo se movió con cuidado, saliendo del interior cálido y húmedo de Daphne, ella con lentitud se volteó, quedando sobre su pecho, cara a cara.

Su rostro continuaba frío, pero el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo?

**#4 **

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Salones de Entrenamiento.**

**Londres**

**.**

Ambos caminaban en un silencio inusual y podían escucharse con claridad cada uno de sus pasos resonando en el corredor principal de los pisos donde se encontraban los salones de Entrenamiento.

Habían pasado un poco más de cuatro semanas y media desde que Draco visitara a Hermione en la zona hospitalaria y luego de eso fueron pocas o nulas las ocasiones que tuvo para verla.

Ocupado como estaba con la planificación del viaje, la perdida de memoria de Chace y los vanos intentos por recuperar sus recuerdos y si a eso le sumaba los numerosos reportes de ataques y capturas de Mortifagos, el haber recuperado su puesto, más el dolor de cabeza contaste que representaban sus estupidos sentimientos contradictorios luchando en su interior…Draco, evidentemente, se sentía apunto de explotar.

En las últimas semanas Draco se había reincorporado al Cuartel, asumiendo sus funciones como Entrenador en Jefe de nuevo, tomando bajo su mando a los nuevos Aurores, manteniendo reuniones con los nuevos Jefes de Escuadrón, reuniones con Kingsley, reuniones con Harry…

Reuniones, reuniones, y todo eran malditas reuniones.

También volvió a los entrenamientos; y Draco tenía que admitir que los años fuera del país le había calado, así que se esforzó al triple para volver a su desempeño optimo habitual, lo cual se traducía en horas y horas extras encerrado en el Dojo.

Luego, estaba esa odiosa costumbre que había adoptado de tomar almuerzos con Harry quien se encontraba tan agotado como él, supervisando todas las redadas que los Aurores llevaban alrededor del Mundo. Porque, Harry Potter se las había arreglado para auto sumarse más estrés, oh si señor, porque Harry Potter, no podía quedarse quieto ni un maldito minuto. Había organizado las fuerzas armadas extrajeras para introducir uno o dos de los Aurores especialmente entrenados en esa materia y así localizar, rastrear y capturas a los Mortifagos y derivados, fuera de la frontera Inglesa.

¿Genial no? Pues no para Draco, que, gracias a eso tenía… ¡Exacto! Más insoportable, largas y tediosas reuniones.

Entonces; Draco, en modo de venganza, obligaba a Harry a llevarlo a comer…aunque pensándolo bien, el moreno no lucia muy "obligado" ni disgustado por ello.

Habían dejado de lado de alguna forma todo el tema de Hermione lo más que podían permitírselo debido a las circunstancias, re-llevando su "relación" de nuevo al límite del trato amistoso y cordial, no estaban saliendo de nuevo, pero al menos podían hablar tranquilamente….claro, eso significaba revivir muchos demonios que Draco no tenía ni una puta idea de cómo volver a meter en la botella.

De algo sí estaba seguro, tarde o temprano tendría que elegir un camino definitivo y eso lastimaría a una sola de las personas involucradas, pero, hasta ese entonces; ellos dos eran "fruta prohibida" para Draco.

La cuestión residía en respetar el mismo sus propios e inverosímiles límites.

Conociéndose, terminaría cediendo ante uno de ellos…

En ese instante; por ejemplo, le estaba costando horrores seguir caminando a la par de Harry con esa aparentada tranquilidad y, por añidadura, dirigiéndose a ver a su otro dolor de cabeza: Hermione.

Según estaba informado Draco, el mismo Harry había supervisado la recuperación de la mujer.

Había llamado a la mejor amiga de ella, la menor de los Weasleys que según sabía era una reconocida Doctora. Ella, junto al Sanador que había cuidado de Hermione, habían implementado las más novedosas y radicales terapias para la recuperación de la castaña, mezclando medicamentos muggles, hechizos curativos y pociones y gracias a eso Hermione había recuperado sus habilidades motrices básicas en dos semanas. Luego la habían puesto en constantes terapias y entrenamientos que poco a poco fueron incrementando en tiempo y dificultad.

Pero con todo y eso Harry necesitaba la aprobación de Draco para que Hermione pudiera considerarse lista para el alta. Era Draco quien conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo las habilidades y la desenvoltura física de Hermione. Draco lo pensó y decidió no profundizar en el tema…

-¿Estas seguro de que está lista, Harry?- pregunto Draco, escéptico- ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que comenzó el tratamiento….- Harry se sonrió de medio lado, con seguridad.

-Creo que te sorprenderás…- respondió simplemente. Ambos se detuvieron antes una puerta corrediza, Harry miró a Draco con una mezcla de suficiencia y diversión, posando una mano sobre el bambú de la puerta.

Draco sintió algo extraño en su pecho, que le costo definir como nervios, nostalgia y emoción cuando escuchó tras la puerta los sonidos metálicos de armas chocando y el inconfundible grito de Hermione al atacar.

Harry abrió la puerta y de inmediato Draco se sintió transportado.

Lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

Lo primero que vio fue el filo de la katana de Hermione a dos metros del suelo, se guió con esto encontrando su cabello castaño alzado en el aire, su rostro; más delgado y pálido de lo habitual, concentrado en el objetivo.

Su mirada color miel estaba oscurecida y fija hacia el suelo, sus manos sujetaban con confianza y familiaridad el mango de su katana por encima de su cabeza.

No llevaba el kimono sobre su torso. Unas vendas de ajuste sujetaban sus pechos y Draco podía ver como su respiración se mostraba serena, aunque su piel brillando de sudor denotaba cansancio, en sus piernas llevaba precariamente atado su mono blanco de entrenamiento y por la posición del salto Draco pudo deducir que ella dominaba su habilidad para saltar y movilizarse con agilidad. No perfectamente, pero aun así era increíble,

Suspiro con alivio y todo comenzó a moverse a su ritmo normal.

Hermione cayo sobre su presa con rapidez y el silbido de la katana al cortar el viento lo hizo sonreír.

Fue entonces cuando; no uno, sino tres movimientos veloces en el suelo lo hicieron notar lo mucho que la mujer había recuperado su habilidad.

Tres de los Aurores novatos acababan de saltar hacia atrás y cuando Draco se fijo mejor, noto que los tres portaban diferentes armas y lucían cansados, golpeados y malogrados.

Draco sonrió aun más.

Melinda, una de las chicas nuevas que mejor se desempeñaba entre los novatos, usaba una hoz pequeña con una cadena en su mano, girándola con rapidez, haciendo ochos en el aire con ella.

A la izquierda de Melinda estaba un chico que Draco se habrá cruzado a lo mucho como tres veces en los Cuarteles y del cual desconocía su nombre, era un joven recién aceptado como Auror y tendría 20 años según le calculaba Draco. Usaba dos hachas pequeñas de mango corto en cada mano.

Más alejada en la esquina derecha superior estaba agazapada Julie Kavner, Hermione veía hacía ella: había sido su blanco del reciente ataque. En su mano derecha Julie tenía una espada de estilo Occidental con doble filo. Draco la miró, ella respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía ser la más agotada de los contrincantes, entonces Julie se puso en pie con dificultad, apoyando su peso en la espada y Draco vio que tenía una cortada diagonal en el torso que manchaba su kimono con sangre fresca y roja. No era profunda, pero bastaba para sacarla del combate.

Hermione, que había caído en el medio de los tres, respiro profundamente cambiando su postura para atacar ahora a Melinda, ignorando a los otros dos. La rubia de cabello rizado la miro con fijeza y se lanzo a por ella, adelantando su hoz por la derecha lateralmente, rozando el rostro de Hermione. Ella lo esquivo pero aun así el filo le rozo la mejilla.

Una delgada línea apareció, seguida de una lenta gota de sangre que bajo perezosa hasta que la castaña la limpio con el dorso de su mano, en un gesto desdeñoso.

Hermione salto hacía atrás, quitándose del área de trayectoria de la hoz, alzando su defensa y analizando con su mirada la situación.

Entonces todo sucedió vertiginosamente

El otro chico avanzo corriendo sin avisar al tiempo que Melinda aceleraba su ataque girando su hoz diagonalmente de un lado al otro, Hermione saltó de nuevo, esquivándola. El otro chico lanzó una de sus hachas hacia la castaña, ella se giró hacia la izquierda, evitándola y lanzando su katana con fuerza, a un punto en el medio del tatami.

Draco alzo una ceja, sorprendido y complacido cuando vio el resultado de aquella acción.

La cadena de la hoz se enredo en la katana que estaba clavada en el alfombrado y grueso suelo, ocasionando que Melinda fuera arrojada contra el suelo por el tirón en su mano, luego la hoz comenzó a girar con un efecto de péndulo, atrapando al otro chico a la carrera con su cadena por las piernas y la cintura, este cayo al suelo también y se vio obligado a usar su otra hacha para detener el filo de la hoz que iba directo a su cara.

Hermione respiro profundamente y se adelanto a sus compañeros para ayudarlos a ponerse en pie.

Draco y Harry dieron un paso adelante y fue en ese instante que Hermione noto su presencia.

Fue algo extraño sin dunda, Draco no recordaba con exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que los tres habían estado; concientes, y en la misma habitación.

El tiempo pareció quedarse estático unos segundos.

Hermione sonrió con calidez y él sintió un alivio y alegría que ignoraba podía sentir.

Entonces Draco detallo la habitación, sorprendido. Ellos no eran los únicos allí.

A un lado de aula, estaban de pie tres personas: La Weasley menor, el Sanador que atendía a Hermione y Mitchel Kavner. La primera lucía satisfecha y feliz, el segundo tenía una expresión altanera de autosuficiencia y el tercero; que miraba a su hermana menor Julie, mantenía su constante rostro estoico y cínico.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunto a Harry

-Ginny y Stephen se han encargado de la recuperación y de toda la terapia de Hermione, ya te lo dije- respondió Harry con voz serena. Draco lo miro ceñudo.

-¿Y Mitchel que? ¿Es su enfermera?- pregunto y Harry sonrió de lado fugazmente.

-¡Dios no! –Exclamó- él fue tu reemplazo por cinco años Draco, _tuve_ que informarlo….aunque todo es confidencial, obviamente, solo un pequeño puñado de funcionarios saben de esto, pero tuve que incluir a Mitchel en la lista…_protocolo_- aclaro Harry frunciendo la nariz... Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Confías en él?- le pregunto. Harry lo miro con fijeza.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo con voz severa- como tu dijiste, mantengo mis sospechas, nunca…- Harry se callo abruptamente cuando Ginny llego junto a ellos, le planto un beso a Harry en la mejilla que hizo a Draco poner una mueca en su nariz, y luego le tendió una mano a él con una mirada críptica.

Draco se pregunto que quería decirle con eso.

-Harry, Malfoy- saludo. Draco estrecho su mano- ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sorprendidos?- pregunto, soltando a Draco y volviéndose hacia su amiga, observándola con ellos. En esos momentos Hermione charlaba con Melinda mientras el Sanador; después de cerrar la herida en Julie, realizaba distintos hechizos con su varita por alrededor de la castaña, los pequeños haces de luces la rodeaban de arriba abajo.

Harry sonrió.

-Demasiado, diría yo. Han hecho un trabajo excelente Ginny, gracias nuevamente- dijo el moreno.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga Harry, es más hermana mía que cualquiera de mis hermanos mayores, no tienes que agradecer…-lo miro con reproche- solo lamento que no confiaras en mi antes- le dijo.

-Y yo lamento no haberlo hecho, lo siento Ginny- Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Descuida, estoy demasiado feliz de que mi amiga este realmente viva, es lo que importa- tomo un tono más profesional para agregar- los hechizos curativos que le aplicamos, más la medicina muggle han obrado algo inaudito…y el Sanador Stephen a agregado pociones curativas de su propia invención…

-¿Él está experimentando en ella?- pregunto Draco, molesto. Ginny lo miro y se rió.

-Hermione no es conejillo de Indias, Malfoy- la pelirroja miro a Harry- para eso estoy yo aquí, para cerciorarme de que nada le pase a mi amiga, ustedes tranquilos, ya viste como esta ¿no?- Ginny sonrió con confianza y miró a Draco a los ojos- No dejare que _nada_ le pase.

Draco la miro fijamente, entendiendo.

Seguramente la Weasley, como mejor amiga de Hermione, se había enterado de todo en su momento. Y los protegía a los dos de Draco.

A Harry y a Hermione. _Bueno….buena suerte con eso,_ pensó, bufando y rondando los ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tu que opinas Draco?- le pregunto Harry mientras observaban como el Sanador seguía examinando a Hermione y Mitchel impartía instrucciones a los Aurores.

-Físicamente, creo que está lista, al menos para emprender el viaje, podrá seguir el entrenamiento conmigo directamente- respondió Draco con firmeza y autoridad- pero quiero hablar con ella…antes de cualquier cosa que decidamos- Harry asintió, conforme.

Draco fijo su vista en Hermione unos minutos.

Ahora que el combate había acabado, Hermione lucía mucho más frágil y delgada, su rostro permanecía pálido y enmarcado en su habitual cabello revuelto, pero Draco solo buscaba sus ojos.

Encontró allí todo lo que quería saber, en una fugaz mirada Hermione le transmitió su deseo por seguir adelante, por recuperarse. Aun estaba débil, pero no se iba a dejar vencer de nuevo.

En esa mirada, Draco vio que ella aun tenía ese ánimo bajo, pero que había tomado la resolución de seguir luchando, ya fuera por él o por Christopher, no lo sabía, pero ella seguiría luchando.

Seguiría fuerte, a su lado.

Draco le sonrió con sinceridad y ella desde lejos, le devolvió el gesto.

Él sentía una calidez dentro de su cuerpo que no se disipaba, una emoción que ella le había causado. Entonces lo supo.

Era eso, esa fortaleza era lo que a él tanto le atraía de Hermione, era esa determinación, esa aura de indescriptible seguridad era lo que lo llamaba de ella como si fuera un cálido imán. Era eso lo que él _quería_ de ella.

-Draco- escucho la voz de Harry llamándolo. El rubio lo observo, meditando. ¿Qué era lo que había en Harry? El moreno pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado y acomodo sus anteojos con un tic que era de nervios. Draco parpadeó; recordando. Años atrás había descifrado que lo que le atraía de Harry era su complejidad, todos creían conocerlo y nadie lo hacía realmente, nadie sabía _quien_ era el hombre bajo los anteojos y él si. Ese poder de conocimiento, esa sensación de sentirlo "suyo" le drogaba. Era eso. Quería apoyarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo a el también, esa calidez y confianza era lo que _anhelaba_ de Harry. Y era igual con Hermione, a ella la sentía suya porque la había creado, la había moldeado. Draco se removió, dándose cuenta de lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser…- ¡Draco!- lo llamo de nuevo Harry, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos. Draco parpadeó- Oye, tengo que ir a ver a Kingsley ¿Si? Habla lo que necesites con Hermione, yo bajo ahora más tarde y me encuentro con ustedes,….mmm...-Ginny y Draco lo miraron interrogantes- ¿Dónde se quedara a dormir? ¿Se va contigo Ginny? ¿O la dejamos en la habitación hospitalaria?- pregunto.

-Aun tiene su habitación en el departamento…tendré que arreglarlo- dijo Ginny, restándole importancia.

-Bien, entonces yo me iré a esa reunión con Kingsley- Draco compuso una mueca.- Ginny a su casa y Draco con Hermione antes de que la den de alta…estamos en contacto- dijo con seriedad.

-Te gusta demasiado eso de mandar Harry, no te queda.- dijo Draco con desdén. Harry sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua para no responder lo que realmente había pensado con eso, en su lugar se giro, saliendo del aula con una sonrisita cómplice dibujada en su cara.

Entonces Ginny dio un paso hacia Draco.

-Malfoy- dijo- quiero hablar contigo- demandó.

-¿Qué Weasley? Oh ya va…déjame adivinar….Quieres que me aleje de él ¿O de ella?- le dijo Draco, preguntando retóricamente, con vos baja y fría, yendo directo al grano. Ginny gruño- pues, te recuerdo que Blaise es mi mejor amigo también, así que en este punto Weasley, estamos a mano- dijo y ella dio un paso hacía atrás, reculando y molesta.

-Solo…ten cuidado, les importas demasiado- dijo simplemente. Draco se giró, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia Hermione.

-Dime algo que no sepa Weasley…

Ginny se mordió la lengua.

#5

**Departamento de Daphne.**

**Praga**

**Polonia.**

-¿Acaso Draco enloqueció? – pregunto Daphne, exhalando humo por sus fosas nasales al espirar con lentitud, colocó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre el dedo índice y medio.

Theo, acostado bajo ella, lo tomo, aspirando una calada suavemente. Su pecho desnudo subió y bajo mientras absorbía el humo.

-Estar rodeado de Gryffindors es perjudicial para la salud, obviamente…- dijo con indiferencia y Daphne se rió.

-Cierto…-se volteo, dejando sus senos sobre el pecho de Theo- Entonces… Draco ¿No te dijo exactamente para que me necesita?- pregunto. Theo la observo y quito un cabello rubio y sudado de sus ojos.

-No lo escuche, la verdad…-dijo quedamente- sé que tenemos que encontrar ese niño dentro de Cisjordania, conoces la situación. Además de burlar las leyes internacionales, estaremos escondiéndonos de los Mortifagos que según saben, también están detrás del niño para matarlo. Draco cree que, dado el caso, tú podrías sernos de ayuda si necesitamos camuflaje o podrías también obtener alguna información a la manera de ellos, con computadoras y eso…tú trabajas mas con Muggles que cualquiera de nosotros, si pretendemos pasar desapercibidos, te necesitamos- sentencio Theodore con voz serena.

Daphne lo miro.

La lumbre de la chimenea le daba en el rostro y su piel desnuda, brillante por el sudor de la reciente sesión de sexo estaba secándose con el calor del fuego, que los aislaba del clima frío de Praga.

-Dices "nosotros" como si tú, Theo, fueras uno de ellos… ¿Ahora eres un obediente cachorro del Ministerio? ¿Con collar de obediencia y todo?- preguntó con una risa irónica, Theo la miró con una diminuta sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

-Lo del collar…me lo reservo para tu cuello Daphne- le dijo y Daphne sonrió con lasciva. – Y no, no lo soy, y Draco tampoco lo es, aunque trabaje para ellos, y eso lo sabes bien- replico con la voz un poco fría. Daphne rodó los ojos.

-Draco es Draco, yo lo que no entiendo porque tú estas trabajando con ellos…- dijo acentuando el "tú" con un toque en su pecho con el dedo. Theo se quedo pensativo.

-Pues…supongo que si con esto vamos a derrotar al bastardo que destruyo nuestras vidas, podre darme el gusto de participar en primera fila. Se cazar mejor que nadie, me necesitan por eso…lo que hizo Draco en cinco años puedo hacerlo yo en meses.- Daphne alzo una ceja.

-Presumido- murmuro.

-¿Te encontre a ti no?- dijo y Daphne bufo.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por unos minutos.

Theo miraba las llamas sintiendo el cuerpo de la mujer desnuda sobre su pecho adormecerse lentamente.

-Daphne…-la llamo suavemente.

-¿hmm….?

-¿Hace cuando…no usas magia?- le pregunto cauteloso. Ella permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que Theo pensó que se había dormido sin responderle- Dap…

-Desde…el funeral de Astoria- dijo Daphne con voz neutral- hace casi 7 años ya…- su voz se quebró- odio eso ¿Sabes? Odio recordarla, odio extrañarla…ella y yo, no éramos las mejores hermanas. Astoria era una peque enana petulante, soberbia y consentida, era insoportable. Daphne rió con ironía- y Papá la idolatraba…pero en ese momento, olvide todo, todas las veces que quise ahorcarla por….bah, no se, por robar mi diario, o gastar mi perfume favorito importado o besarse con los chicos que me gustaban. En ese momento, solo era mi hermanita pequeña, llorando, pidiendo…indefensa. Eso fue el castigo de ese bastardo, ella era la más frágil de mi familia y la destruyo- Daphne se enjuago los ojos. Ni había recordado empezar a llorar- Odio haber nacido bruja y que mi familia terminara en esta absurda guerra- termino con amargura.

Theo se quedo en silencio; era una conversación donde no había nada más que él pudiera aportar. Se limito a trazar círculos con sus dedos en la espalda desnuda de la mujer. Daphne, aceptando agradecida el silencio y la sutil caricia, enfoco su mirada borrosa en el antebrazo de Theo.

El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba su piel y Daphne aun podía ver; bajo cicatrizes toscas y dolorosas de cuchillo y uñas, el tatuaje imborrable de la Marca que aun ella y Theo poseían.

Sus vidas nunca habían sido fáciles, ni la de ella y su hermana, ni la de Theo, ni la de ninguno de sus amigos. Su generación había estado condenada por los ideales absurdos de un cabrón narcisista, y por la idiotez colectiva de sus padres, por seguirlo, apoyarlo y condenar a sus hijos a un futuro lleno de desgracia.

Daphne, había perdido a su hermana, Theo y Blaise a sus Madres, Draco y Pansy a sus Padres, habían perdido compañeros y amigos como Vincent. La guerra los había destruido, emocional y físicamente.

Cuando Daphne y Astoria cumplieron los 16 y 15 años respectivamente, y el Lord regreso…sus padres habían entrado en pánico.

Cuando tu tienes veintitantos y decides seguir a un maldito ególatra demagogo, no piensas que en un futuro tendrías hijas que deberás entregar a La Causa, no piensas que quizas NO ganen la maldita guerra, no piensas que quizas en ese futuro lleno de pureza sanguínea tus hijos serían usados como instrumentos de represión de las masas.

Porque, ¿Qué pretendía Voldemort?

¿Matar a todos los Muggles y dejar solo a los Sangre Limpia?

Era absurdo, comenzando porque eran una minoría, que la "pureza" de sangre era algo relativo a esas alturas, y que además estaban siguiendo a un "lider" que en efecto; era mestizo. ¿Cómo mierda iban a sobrevivir como especie humana si mataban a todos los demás? De mezclarse unas familias con otras, más temprano que tarde cometían incesto y eso daba malformaciones….y, en el dado caso de que algunos mestizos se dejaran con vida para procrear. ¿Quiénes los reprimirían para acentuar el poder y la supremacía de los "Puros"? ¡Serían ellos! Unos niños que apenas podían pensar por ellos mismos. Unos niños coaccionados, sufridos y traumados que erraban en su ideología de superioridad.

Cuando sus padres entendieron sus errores; era tarde y aunque trataron de comprar el bienestar suyo y de su hermana vendiendo información al Ministerio, el Lord los descubrió y los castigo.

Cuando Daphne cumplió los 17, tomó la Marca entre gritos agónicos y el dolor insuperable de una quemada en su alma.

Astoria aun no podía ser Mortifaga, así que Voldemort, haciendo gala a su fama de maldito desgraciado, cruel e inmisericorde: torturo a la menor de los Greengrass, frente a su hermana y sus padres como advertencia y escarnio. Luego, como broche de oro, ordenó el primer asesinato de la nueva Mortifaga: su propia y sollozante hermana.

Daphne nunca olvidaría la mirada suplicante de Astoria.

Luego de eso, ella se fragmento, su alma perdió su esencia y su mente perdió el sentido.

La Guerra estallo por sobre sus cabezas y Daphne se encontró queriendo huir o morir, sino hubiera sido por Theo, seguramente hubiera hecho lo segundo. Theo la obligo a sostenerse en pie, la obligo a ser egoísta y pensar en su vida, la obligo a ser ella de nuevo. A sobrevivir. Y lo hizo.

Cuando Voldemort huyo, ellos quedaron del lado perdedor, siendo juzgado por lo que eran. La mayoría de ellos los indultaron debido a la edad y la coacción que sufrieron, los sancionaron económicamente y los dejaron seguir con sus vidas.

Entonces Daphne enterró a su hermana, y junto con ella; a su varita.

Estaba asqueada del mundo, de la magia, de lo que había hecho, de quien era. Esa varita había asesinado a su hermana, con su magia…¿Qué era lo bueno de ser bruja si podías quitar la vida de un familiar? Daphne no quería ningún vinculo con quien le recordase lo que ella era, quería reinventarse. Quería renacer.

Así fue como se alejo de la magia, alejo a Theo y se perdió entre los Muggles, donde pasó a ser uno más del montón, donde se camuflajó entre las masas.

Theo…esa decisión fue la que más le había dolido. Él era el único que sabía, aparte de sus padres, lo que ella había hecho y porque huía. Era él la única persona con quien no podía fingir ser alguien nuevo.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había necesitado a alguien tan lejos y tan cerca de ella a la vez. Era doloroso.

Cuando lo volvió a ver, sintió que algo se había atorado en su garganta, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería alejarlo pero también quería como nunca tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella.

Y Theo lo sabía, la conocía mejor que nadie. Hizo lo que hizo para obligarla a ceder, porque de otra forma ella nunca lo haría, era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

Gruño y se removió sobre su pecho.

Theodore estaba pensativo y Daphne lo observo unos minutos a la cara.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cejas delgadas se encontraban relajadas y su respiración era pausada así que Daphne se dio el lujo de mirar a Theo, de absorber de nuevo cada detalle. Se dio el lujoso placer de solo _verlo_.

-Theo…-llamo después de unos minutos, él abrió los ojos y el azul de su iris brillo con el fuego- ¿En que piensas?- le pregunto tontamente. Theo hizo una mueca después de unos segundos.

-Pensaba en lo que decías de Astoria….- dijo él, muy bajito.

-¿Qué, de tantas cosas?- pregunto Daphne con curiosidad.

-En eso de que besaba a los chicos que te gustaban….pensaba que Astoria nunca me beso- Daphne lanzó una carcajada.

-Porque eres horrible, y fastidioso…-Theo frunció el ceño y Daphne rió aun más- Astoria nunca supo que tú me atraías tanto, sino sería otra la historia, nunca se lo dije…- Theo la miró y ella sonrió cálidamente- te guarde para mi, ya te dije, no fuimos las mejores hermanas….-suspiro mordiéndose un labio, fijando su vista en el cuerpo desnudo de Theo y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sus pieles se rozaron y entonces Daphne movió sus caderas creando fricción en sus pieles súper sensible y logrando que Theo gruñera, excitándose.

Duró unos momentos, presionando sobre el miembro de Theo, girando sobre él.

Pronto este reacciono poniéndose firme bajo su cuerpo y Theo se convirtió en un cúmulo de jadeos y gemidos. Daphne comenzó a friccionar adelante y hacía atrás con su propio y húmedo sexo, frotando su clítoris sobre toda la larga extensión del tronco de su miembro atrapado en sus pliegues, otorgándose a si misma y a él un placer indescriptible. Comenzó a gemir con fuerza, acercándose pronto a su clímax, siguió frotándose, dejando su cuerpo caer sobre el de Theo que la tomo de las caderas, ayudándola a moverse con más precisión y firmeza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y el aire le costaba llegar a sus pulmones, siguió moviéndose con las manos de Theo ancladas a su piel, bajando y subiendo por su espalda, estimulando sus nervios, logrando llevar escalofríos placenteros por todo su cuerpo. Entonces hizo un movimiento de caderas y Theo se vino bajo ella, retorciéndose de placer.

Y ella se dejo ir con él.

Horas después, ambos seguían abrazados sobre la alfombra del departamento de Daphne. Habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces sus cuerpos se dejaron ir de placer, pero ya el Sol salía, aclarando el paisaje exterior de Praga con una tenue luz dorada y calentando un poco el clima inclemente.

Theo y Daphne, ajenos al espectáculo del amanecer sobre la ciudad, se miraban adormecidos tras el último orgasmo compartido, él sobre ella, respiraba agotado. Daphne, completamente ida, respiro profundo antes de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, apartando con delicadeza el cabello mojado de sudor de su frente.

-Iré Theo, iré…en ese viaje de locos- Theodore la miró interrogante.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo sin aliento.

-Para acabar con esto…y estar contigo- respondió Daphne con tranquilidad.

Theo la beso, sellando así la promesa de sus palabras.

**#6 **

**Callejón Diagon**

**Londres.**

Pansy jamás había reído tanto en su vida.

Con un gesto delicado de su mano retiró una lágrima de risa de sus ojos y miró a su acompañante, alzando una copa para ocultar un poco su expresión.

Estaba sorprendida, furiosamente sorprendida.

No sabía si el motivo de sus constantes carcajadas eran las dos botellas vacías de Vino, o el que Weasley fuera divertido, fresco y agradable….se regaño mentalmente cuando los adjetivos desfilaron por sus pensamientos acompañados de "atractivo".

Ahgs, por Salazar ¡Si había tomado mucho vino! ¡Demasiado vino! ¿Weasley ATRACTIVO?

Bueno…tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo había adquirido un cuerpo de complexiones….interesantes; si, interesantes era una _buena_ palabra ¿Cierto?

Lo repaso con una rápida mirada, aun con la copa suspendida frente a sus labios.

Weasley siempre había sido alto y Salazar sabía que ella sentía debilidad por los hombres que la obligaran a usar sus tacones para alcanzar sus labios y besarlos…aquellos labios gruesos y curveados en una sonrisa ladina y seductora, prometedora de _muchas_ cosas, cosas que la incluían a ella, en una cama y gemidos apasionados….

Pansy se escandalizó.

¿Qué mierda había puesto Weasley en esas botellas de vino?

Porque, por Morgana bendita, solo una droga más fuerte que el LSD haría que ella pensara esas cosas con el pelirrojo… ¿o no?

Gruño molesta y fue cuando noto que llevaba minutos enteros en silencio embebiéndose con la imagen de Weasley que la miraba igual, hasta que él soltó una risita y Pansy subió la vista del comienzo de su apetecible cuello y su mordisqueable manzana de Adán, hasta sus ojos que la miraban entretenido. Ella compuso una expresión arrogante y bajo la copa para hacer algo con sus manos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto, moviendo su flequillo.

-Hace mucho que no me reía tanto- confesó él y Pansy bufo, ignorando el retorcijón en sus tripas debido a la similitud de sus pensamientos.

Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Weasley…-comenzó ella.

-Dime Ron; o Ronald, si lo prefieres- interrumpió él. Pansy hizo una mueca pero cedió.

-Bien, entonces, Ronald ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Ron asintió, bebiendo de su copa- el día que nos encontramos- Pansy rodó los ojos inevitablemente al recordar el golpe, se aclaró la garganta y siguió.-¿Por qué…hummm…venías tan enfadado?- le pregunto. Ron la miró serio unos segundos para después sonreír otra vez.

-Pansy, no me conoces tanto ¿Cómo puedes saber si estoy enfadado?- le dijo sonriendo, ella alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

-Vamos Weasley…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ron- corrigió él.

-Ronald, no eres muy bueno en eso de esconder tus apariencias y sentimientos ¿Sabes? Prácticamente te cuelgas un letrero en el pecho diciendo…-Pansy se mordió la lengua antes de soltar la palabra "follame" ¿En que mierda estaba pensando?- lo que piensas, diciendo lo que piensas- aclaro- ¿Por qué estabas tan enfadado?-le volvió a preguntar azorada por sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Para que quieres saber?- le replico él.

-Curiosidad-dijo Pansy llanamente, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. Ron pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Tuve una discusión con Harry- respondió, rápidamente.

Pansy alzo una ceja.

-Vaya ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunto con acidez y Ron bebió de su copa, ignorando la puya. Pansy bufo entendiendo el tabú del tema, se cruzo de piernas y sin querer rozó su tobillo con la pierna de Ron bajo la mesa. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír, esta vez descaradamente con "sexualidad", ella lo miró fijamente sin recular, retando la nueva atmósfera.

Ambos debían de estar muy ebrios para estar coqueteando así el uno con el otro. Pansy pasó a meditar los Pro y los Contra de esto.

Ella no era mujer de huirle a los retos y menos a una invitación tan clara y directa como la que exudaba Weasley, lo que le causaba reticencia era la posibilidad de cercanía emocional, porque Pansy estaba segura de que Ronald Weasley era de esos especimenes que no podían echar un polvo sin envolverse sentimentalmente.

Y ella era todo lo contrario, odiaba la involucración sentimental. Nunca le iba bien y ya estaba cansada de tropezar con idiotas.

Así que: ¿Qué posibilidades reales había de una buena sesión de sexo sin compromiso?

Si ella lo proponía ¿Él se espantaría? O por el contrario, ¿Se mostraría sorpresivamente receptivo?

El coqueteo no había cesado en toda la tarde y la noche que habían compartido comiendo, frases al aire, oraciones con doble sentido, sugestivas insinuaciones, pero, quizás Weasley solo estaba siendo amable y ella simplemente era una pervertida sin remedio que imaginaba situaciones sexuales donde no las había….

Era posible, si. Pero mejor pondría a prueba su teoría.

Pansy movió su pierna de arriba abajo, rozando ahora intencionalmente, la pierna de Ron, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos azules que poco a poco se fueron enturbiando. Repitió el movimiento, esta vez jugando con su tacón por el interior del muslo de él.

El estímulo le envió a Ron un escalofrío, que le llego directamente a su miembro, este dio un respingo emocionado, apretándose contra sus pantalones. Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Ronald le sonrió con lasciva y Pansy sintió que le abría las piernas bajo la mesa, invitándola a seguir.

Pansy sintió un retorcijón caliente muy abajo en su vientre y su cuerpo se calentó al menos dos grados más.

"Mierda" pensó, mientras su boca se humedecía.

Entonces Ron se acerco a ella por sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba vidriosa por el alcohol ingerido y oscurecido por su deseo activo hacia ella. Pansy miro fijamente su boca cuando Ron le hablo, las palabras llegaban lentas atravez de la pequeña mesita del restaurante.

-¿Con que….un cartel en mi pecho que dice lo que pienso no?- Pansy sonrió con suficiencia. Ron entonces llamo al mesonero, pagando la cuenta rápidamente para luego ponerse en pie, caminar hasta rodearla y colocarse tras ella, tomando el respaldo de su silla e inclinando su cara hasta rozar su cuello.- ¿Y puedes decirme, _Pansy_, que dice ese cartel _justo ahora_?-Pansy sintió su piel erizarse.

Giró su rostro, sus labios estaban a centímetros.

- Mmmm, tal vez, en esta ocasión, tengas que mostrármelo- le dijo sin aminalarse.

Definitivamente, había bebido mucho.

**#7**

**Ministerio de Magia.**

**Corredores de acceso a los salones de Entrenamientos..**

**Londres**

Harry estaba agotado al extremo.

Tener una reunión con Kingsley debía catalogarse como una de las cosas más tediosas del universo entero.

Durante todos sus años de servicio, había tenido miles de estas reuniones por supuesto, pero en este último mes el Ministro parecía haber perfeccionado el arte de ser excesivamente interrogante. Harry estaba seguro de que el hombre sabía hasta su tipo sanguineo.

Camino más apresurado, llegando en minutos al aula donde había dejado a Draco para que hablara con Hermione, quería poder encontrar al rubio antes de que se encerrara a entrenar porque en su mano llevaba una nota de Theodore Nott para él, al parecer con buenas noticias.

Entonces, Harry completamente ido, pensando en todos los detalles mínimos que tenían que repasar antes de partir, no se percato hasta que estuvo justo al frente, de la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón.

Los miro fijamente, con su corazón palpitándole contra sus oídos. Dio un paso atrás, ocultándose en las sombras y con cautela; escucho.

_-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?- dijo la voz de Draco._

_-Si, quiero ir.- respondio Hermione._

Hubo un silencio y entonces Harry escucho la voz de Draco, algo forzada.

_-Quería…comentarte algo importante- silencio- sé…que no te puedo pedir que revivas lo que paso esos días con Christopher, sé que te duele…- había un tono de dolor en la voz de Draco- por eso, decidí regresar a las ruinas de aquel lugar, y fui por la Bitácora…-una pausa cautelosa- estaba intacta, pero los hechizos de protección que usaste, no me dejan abrirla, pide una palabra, pero intente con todo lo que se me ocurrió, sin éxito…quiero que la abras, para saber lo que paso, sin que lo revivas….para eso escribiste esto ¿No?- un sonido de aceptación en voz de Hermione- bueno, es hora de usarlo…¿Cuál es la palabra?- le pregunto con cautela. Harry se asomo con cuidado, por la puerta medio cerrada. _

Draco estaba de pie frente a Hermione, ella mantenía su vista fija al suelo, con su mirada oculta a Harry. Draco la observaba fijamente. Entonces él alzó una mano con delicadeza y tomo un rizo del cabello castaño y lo enredo en su dedo índice.

Ella sonrió.

_-No puedo creer que tu no hayas descubierto la palabra…-le dijo en voz baja. Harry se acerco para escucharlos mejor ahora que casi susurraban- el hechizo no pide cualquier palabra, pide el nombre de lo más importante para el mago o bruja que lo haga ¿Y aun así no pudiste descifrarlo?- le pregunto, con una pequeña risa._

Entonces, Hermione puso su palma derecha en el pecho de Draco, justo sobre su corazón, para luego acercarse lentamente y posar su otra mano sobre el cuello del rubio, acercándolo a ella. Draco se dejo hacer, posando su otra mano en su delicada cintura y bajando un poco hasta que su oído fue rozado por los labios de Hermione.

_-Eres tu, solo tienes que decir "Draco"- le susurro. _

Harry no pudo oír ni ver más. Dio dos pasos, luego tres, cuatro, diez, veinte y ya estaba fuera en otro corredor.

No sabía que sentir, estaba en shock. Durante mucho tiempo había tenido una sospecha, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente y dolía, dolía como los mil infiernos.

Se estaba ahogando del dolor.

Pero, lo más curioso era que no tenía ni idea de adonde dirigir ese dolor, esos celos.

Harry caminó hasta que entro a un salón vació, donde se dejo caer tras la puerta, sentándose cuan largo era en el suelo.

No se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando hasta que una gota mojo su mano.

Y ahora ¿Qué haría?

* * *

_**buenas madrugadas queridos, bueno, sinceramente este ha sido uno de mis capitulos favoritos a la hora de escribir, pero también de los más dificiles debido a que los personajes secundarios que estoy manejando no son de mis predilectos, o de los que más acostumbro a escribir, asi que fue nuevo para mi y lo ame. ^^ espero que ustedes también. Trabaje en proporcionarles la hubicación de los personajes, espero que eso les ayude a no perderse tanto en las lineas temporales. ^^**_

_**que mas les puedo decir? bueno, actualize con anticipación, como dos semanas antes, asi que el proximo lo hare con calma, ¿si? XD estoy agotada, llevo sin dormir 2 días...en fin, ¿Que les parecio Theo? ¿Daphne? ¿Pansy? ¿Ron? ¿Y nuestro trío favorito? quiero saber que piensan de tooodo. Al comentario del fic #100 tiene el dereho a pedirme un OS de cualquier personaje del fic, Cannon o mío. ^^**_

_**nuevamente es pc prestada, asi que no puedo tardarme más de lo que ya lo he hecho, Juro solemnemente que cuando tenga mi pc, les respondo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, si? **_

_**Aja, no olviden pasarse por la pagina del fic en Facebook IDF Fanfic. Estamos subiendo fotos de los personajes, fotos de las armas, etc...^^ espero verlos por alla.**_

_**ya me despido. son las 3 am y no pienso coherentemente.**_

_**Kisses.**_

_**IL^^/**_

_**Terminado y actualizado: 27 de Febrero del 2013**_


	11. El traidor y la tentación

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Dedicatoria #1: para Tenchi Uchiha en su pasado cumpleaños en el cual no pude ni estar, sis, espero que esto lo compense de alguna forma, este extra enorme capitulo es mi regalo para ti ¡te amo!

Dedicatoria #2: A Carlos, quien cumple años este 31 de Mayo. El único a quien le he dado de regalo mi libro favorito de Stephen King "Pesadillas y Alucinaciones" y mi primer escrito serio y propio (que espero poder publicar pronto). Mi mejor amigo y más que eso, te quiero mi amor. Gracias por todo.

Dedicatoria #3: Al Pueblo Palestino; que fue mi primer motivo para escribir este fic, conmemorando 65 años de la Nakba el 15 de Mayo, la lucha continua y que Viva Palestina Libre.

Advertencias: Contenido M de Violencia en el fragmento # 4 y contenido MA en Lemmon Slash y Hetero (por separado; so pena, mi queridos pervertidos), un tanto leve a mi parecer pero MA al fin y al cabo, en los fragmentos #13, #14, unos más fuertes en el #18 y #19 y un poco de Lime en el #12 y #16. Les ruego encarecidamente no saltarse el Slash por completo (los que no gustan de el) porque hay cosas importantes por allí. Otra cosa, añadí tres asteriscos (* * *) de esa manera dentro de algunos fragmentos, esto indica que es un cambio de personaje o un cambio espacio/temporal, pero que aun seguimos dentro del mismo fragmento del capitulo. ¿Si capicci? ^^

Bon Appetit

"_**Las palabras destruyen las funciones del amor (supongo que es terrible que un escritor diga esto, pero creo que es cierto). Si hablas para decirle a una cierva que no le deseas ningún daño, se esfumará con un simple meneo del rabo. Lo malo es la palabra. El amor no es lo que los poetas cretinos como MCKuen quieren hacerte creer. EL amor tiene dientes que muerden; y las heridas jamás cicatrizan. Ninguna palabra, ninguna combinación de palabras puede curar esas mordeduras del amor. Pero también lo contrario es cierto, ésa es la ironía. Si esas heridas cierran, las palabras se mueren con ellas. Podéis creerme. Me gano la vida con palabras y sé que es cierto"**_

_**Stephen King -1983**_

_**El otoño de la inocencia. El cuerpo.**_

**IDF **

**Capitulo # 9 "El traidor y la tentación"**

**Año 2001**

**N/A: continuamos los eventos ocurridos a partir del final del capitulo "Niño" y me perdonan de antemano los errores y dedazos que pudiese tener pero dure dos semanas transcribiendo esto y muchos de esos días sin dormir.**

**#1**

**Vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia.**

**Londres.**

El primer indicio llegó a Hermione a eso de las 6:45 a.m. cuando puso pie en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y el ensordecedor sonido de gente movilizándose golpeo sus sentidos.

Una arruga leve surco su rostro, era raro que a esas horas hubiera tanto ajetreo, algo había sucedido. Algo grave.

En su pecho se formo un nudo.

El segundo indicio le llego cuando pasó; más por costumbre que otra cosa, por la oficina de Harry y ésta estaba cerrada.

El nudo subió hasta su garganta.

El tercer indicio fue el determinante y llego cuando Hermione decidió bajar al Dojo y escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre con angustia.

El cuarto y último indicio la golpeo con fuerza cuando la vio llorar.

Kenya gritaba su nombre y corría hacía ella entre los otros magos que estorbaban su camino. Era una compañera Auror, una de las pocas con las cuales mantenía una amistad frecuente, pues se habían entrenado en el mismo grupo inicial y era muy simpática.

Cuando Kenya llegó a su lado, Hermione ya tenía la más absoluta certeza de que algo malo había sucedido, la mujer tomo su mano. Temblaba incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hermione sorprendiéndose de la serenidad en su voz

-Es Kristha, la atacaron con Peters anoche mientras estaban en una "guardia especial"…

-¿Los atacaron? ¿Cómo están? – Hermione sintió su pulso dispararse.

Kenya y Kristha eran hermanas.

Y, lo peor era que si les habían atacado eso significaba que la dirección de Christopher estaba comprometida.

Su cabeza dio una punzada y por su espalda corrió un sudor frío.

Entonces Kenya se lanzó a llorar contra su pecho y Hermione lo supo, sin que ella lo pusiera en palabras. Habían muerto, al menos Kristha, estaba muerta.

Sus ojos escocieron por un segundo y una sola lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

**#2**

**Oficina del Ministro de Magia**

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Londres**.

-Ya hemos enviado lechuzas a la residencia de Kristha, Ministro- dijo Draco con la voz más neutra que pudo utilizar debido a las circunstancias. Estaba furioso, con él mismo, con los Aurores, con los Mortifagos y hasta con la misma Kristha.

Una imagen relámpago de la Auror surco su mente y una punzada de culpa y dolor le atravesó momentáneamente.

Kristha, la buena Kristha. Una de sus mejores Aurores, inteligente y veloz, con gran corazón y divertida.

Inocente.

Normal.

Eran esas injusticias las que lo obligaban a seguir en su trabajo, aunque era una responsabilidad enorme, Draco estaba allí porque era bueno en lo que hacía y sus Aurores lo seguían porque lo sabían.

Si el Cuartel de Aurores era un cuerpo humano, Harry sería el cerebro y él el corazón. No al revés. Y solo si pertenecías a ellos te darías cuenta de que los Aurores seguían a Harry por su liderazgo nato y desinteresado y a él por la admiración en base a sus habilidades.

Kristha había sido de esas Aurores incondicionales y Draco sabía que había muerto luchando y orgullosa. Aunque no por eso deploraba menos su muerte, estaba devastado pero para bien o para mal en su trabajo no era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que algo así pasaría.

En momentos como ese, Draco sentía más real que cualquier cosa, lo que sería la muerte de un hijo, y ¡Mierda! Era horrible, porque él tenía cientos de hijos y cada vez que alguno moría sentía sus manos llenas de sangre debido a la culpa.

Pensaba cosas inútiles como ¿Qué más pudo haberle enseñado? Si la hubiera entrenado más… ¿Se habría salvado?

Todas las veces, sin importar como pasara, Draco sentía que él tendría la responsabilidad en sus hombros, un peso que con los años se incrementaba más y más, derrumbando su voluntad internamente.

Se sostuvo el tabique de la nariz con cansancio, no había dormido absolutamente nada.

La voz de Kingsley le llegaba distorsionada y a través de la nebulosa de su inminente dolor de cabeza e insomnio, solo pudo percibir el tacto fugaz de Harry en su pierna, ese toque lo arrastro de nuevo a la realidad.

-Es una suerte que la hermana de esa chica trabajase con ustedes Malfoy, eso ahorrará horas de explicaciones…- iba diciendo el Ministro con su voz grave.

-Si, pero Kenya está fuera de la misión, no sabe nada al respecto. –aclaró Harry a su lado, tan agotado como él.

-Eso es irrelevante- dijo Kingsley- lo que importa es descubrir que paso, eso es _su_ responsabilidad, de ambos.- añadió señalándolos a cada uno.

Harry asintió con nerviosismo.

Draco, por su lado miró al Ministro con la mayor frialdad posible. Odiaba que lo presionaran.

-Por supuesto Ministro que nos encargaremos de esto, pondré a alguien al frente de la investigación- aclaró Draco. Kingsley y Harry lo miraron interrogantes- A Natxia Underwood, es una vieja compañera, ha colaborado algunas veces con nosotros- dijo con un ademán.

-Natxia…sí, la recuerdo. Muy bien, mientras creo que lo mejor será cancelar la misión, no podemos arriesgarnos más.- Harry miró a Kingsley como si estuviera demente.

-Kingsley, no podemos hacer eso, podríamos retrasarnos meses, podría ser justo lo que ellos están esperando para atacar al niño, no podemos poner en pausa esto- dijo Harry, imprimiendo sorpresivamente mucha demanda en su voz. Kingsley meditó unos segundos.

-De acuerdo Potter, pero necesitan cubrir ustedes mismos las guardias más peligrosas, no quiero ni un incidente más.- hizo una pausa- ustedes son los responsables, lo saben ya- ordenó con voz firme y determinante. Draco no pudo reprimir un bufido minúsculo que ocasiono que Kingsley alzara una ceja con enfado y que Harry apretara su pierna bajo la mesa.

-Lo sabemos Kingsley, estaremos al frente- oyó Draco que Harry respondía.

-Si algo más sucede el peso caerá sobre sus hombros, ustedes sufrirán las sanciones…ahora, váyanse. Todos tenemos trabajo que hacer.- ordeno y ambos se pusieron en pie.- Repórtense cuando tengan alguna información relevante.

"_El peso caerá sobre sus hombros…"_ Draco odiaba que le recalcaran lo que era malditamente evidente para él.

Ya _todo_ el maldito peso de _todas_ las malditas muertes había caído sobre sus jodidos hombros cada vez que uno de sus Aurores moría. ¿Por qué mierda creía Kingsley que sería diferente al decírselo? ¿Quería añadirle _más_ culpa? Ja, pues era bastante inútil ya que Draco hacía ese trabajo muy bien el solo. Muchas gracias.

-Draco, espérame- le llamo Harry y Draco caminó más lento hasta que el moreno estuvo a su altura. Harry lo miró preocupado- Sé que no estás bien así que lo que te pregunto es ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo?- Draco lo miró a los ojos sintiendo de pronto un cálido liquido extenderse por su pecho arrancándole en parte el agobiante peso que tanto lo oprimía, Draco supuso que sería su sangre bombeada con rapidez por su corazón, enviándola por su cuerpo en las veloces torrentes de sus venas.

Un efecto que solo Harry podía lograr.

-Si, si puedes- admitió Draco- puedes ver conmigo a los familiares de Kristha _por favor_- su voz era tan agonizante que Harry sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él al sentir el dolor de Draco.

-Claro, vayamos enseguida-

-No, espera- lo interrumpió el rubio tomándolo por la muñeca- primero vamos a ver como…-tragó en seco y sus ojos se nublaron- como sigue Peters- dijo con voz más fuerte y firme después de carraspear. Harry asintió.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué guardia tomarás hoy?- le pregunto mientras ambos andaban por el Ministerio.

-La primera, quiero descansar hoy en la noche…- respondió Draco pasando una mano por su cabello rubio con evidente agotamiento- Necesito dos Aurores para reemplazar a Kristha y a Peters, Harry…pero, no quiero ninguno de los que estuvieron en la preselección, no se Harry…pero quizás tengamos una fuga de información, quiero meter a alguien que no estén esperando, si _alguien_ ha filtrado información, lo sorprenderemos y pondremos a prueba- ambos se detuvieron frente al ascensor. Harry pulsó el botón y se colocaron lado a lado.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?- preguntó Harry en voz baja, casi un susurro.

-Aun no, es demasiado pronto- dijo Draco. Se quedaron en silencio mientras subían al ascensor y se trasladaban en el, acompañados de otros magos del Ministerio.

Cada vez que alguien subía y los miraba, se escuchaba con total claridad los murmullos y el repudio.

"Otro funcionario perdido"

"Tienen que poner a alguien con más experiencia"

"¿Por qué el Ministro los pondría al frente de los Aurores? ¡Si son unos incompetentes!"

Draco bufo, furioso. Harry siempre le decía que estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran mal de él, a los rumores que proseguían a cada cosa; buena o mala, que él hiciera. También decía que Draco se acostumbraría tarde o temprano, pero la verdad sea dicha, el no lo creía así. En ese instante Draco se contenía a duras penas para no hechizar a mansalva a cada idiota murmurador.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver a Harry fruncir el ceño y apretar los nudillos con rabia, sonrió al notar que éste no era tan inmune a todo eso como decía ser.

Se bajaron en el vestíbulo y salieron al exterior del Ministerio, dirección al centro; directo a San Mungo.

_**#3**_

**Puerta del Dojo de la Unidad Especial de Aurores (U.E)**

**Ministerio de Magia.**

**Londres**

Hermione había dejado a Kenya en el pabellón hospitalario donde la habían sedado con un tranquilizante.

Había "algo" en confortar emocionalmente a las otras personas que la agotaba enormemente, era no saber que decir, era el encontrar vanas; vacías e inútiles sus propias palabras. Prefería ofrecer un abrazo y un silencioso apoyo. Le parecía inútil decir "todo estará bien" porque _nunca _terminan de estar bien las cosas, no cuando se pierde a alguien que has amado tanto. Cuando tienes una pérdida tan profunda, tu mundo entero se fragmenta y solo a fuerza de tu propia voluntad sigues adelante, y es cuando notas que el mundo sigue girando, lo quieras o no.

No es algo que puedas ni debas decirle a una persona que siente su vida desmoronarse y quebrarse, pero es lo que ella piensa. Kenya debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, era el único camino.

Fue eso lo que se esforzó por transmitirle a su desvastada amiga.

Estaba en la puerta del Dojo principal cuando; por fin, su propio dolor se hizo presente. Repentino como un latigazo.

Primero fue una lágrima y el escozor en sus ojos, luego otra y otra, luego aquel sofocante y maldito ahogo y luego las lagrimas eran incontables. No lloraba solo por Kristha; una compañera y amiga, lloraba por el dolor de la muerte, la ida permanente, la ausencia de la voz y la sonrisa de una vida, era _no volverla a ver_. Lloraba por el final del camino.

Y entonces lloro más y más y las palabras que pensaba carecían de sentido. Las imágenes de su amiga comenzaron a mezclarse con su madre y padre; sus propias e irremplazables pérdidas. La muerte era injusta.

-¿Hermione? - alzó la vista sorprendida. Entre el sonido de sus propios sollozos no lo había escuchado llegar.

-¿Marcus? ¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose la cara con rapidez, él la miró sonriendo con calidez y le acarició una mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima. Hermione suspiro derrotada y se acerco a él, abrazándolo.

-Te buscaba nena; evidentemente...supe lo de Kristha. Era tu compañera en la misión de la UE, ¿Cierto?- le pregunto con afecto, descansando su barbilla en la cabeza castaña.

-Era mi amiga...-susurro Hermione con cansancio y dolor.

-Ya veo...-le dijo Marcus con ternura. Hubo un silencio y luego Marcus sonrió- Oye nena ¿Te apetece ir a cenar hoy conmigo? Después que regreses de la misión, claro- Hermione asintió- de acuerdo, paso por ti en el vestíbulo ¿A que hora vuelves?- pregunto.

-A eso d PM...yo te busco.- entonces ella se alzo de puntillas para besarlo. Marcus tomó su barbilla y sus labios se unieron con suavidad.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose a él, recordando que antes de Marcus el último beso que sus labios recibieron era de los de Draco. De ese momento al _ahora _parecía que hubiera pasado toda una vida.

Marcus movió su boca y Hermione le respondió, cediendo a la demanda.

Era tan diferente al toque de Draco, a lo exigente, a lo efusivo y desbordado que Draco representaba. Entre Marcus y ella había pasión, si, pero no había una tentación, no era prohibido. Estaba… bien, era algo que no representaba ningún riesgo. Hermione se sorprendió ante su propio pensamiento. ¿Le gustaba Draco porque estaba prohibido? No, no era _solo_ eso, era_ mucho _más y ella lo sabía, era algo intenso que palpitaba entre ellos.

Reprimió sus pensamientos, reprendiéndose.

Ahora estaba con Marcus, no con Draco. Era éste quien merecía su atención. Alzó una mano acariciando con suavidad y coqueteo la nuca de él, enredando sus dedos en el corto cabello y pasando sus uñas por la suave piel.

Hubo un suspiro mezclado con un gemido reprimido en la boca de Marcus que la hizo sonreír con orgullo. Él la pegó más a su cuerpo, reptando por su espalda con una hábil mano que le devolvió como venganza, las caricias que ella entregara.

-Consigan una habitación ¿Quieren?

Hermione abrió los ojos, separándose de Marcus.

-Mitchel, ¿Que haces aquí abajo?- le preguntó con voz fría, luchando para recuperar su color y calor natural en el cuerpo.

-Hermione- la saludo con voz cínica- Buenos días- agrego con una sonrisa fría- pues...Malfoy dejo órdenes arriba para que _tu y yo_ entrenáramos aquí abajo en la mañana antes de salir...ya sabes- indicó con gesto lacónico- así que heme aquí. Tu Chace- agrego volviéndose a Marcus- no deberías estar acá abajo ¿O me equivoco Granger?

-No, no te equivocas, Marcus bajó siguiendo mis órdenes...- mintió. Mitchel bufó.

-No lo dudo- dijo él en voz baja logrando que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-Eres un idiota Mitchel, pasa al Dojo; en un segundo te atiendo...-el moreno paso a su lado, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Como ordenes, Granger...-murmuró y ella acentuó su ceño.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- le pregunto Marcus cuando la puerta del Dojo se cerró dejándolos a solas de nuevo.

-No lo hago, es _tan_ Slytherin que no lo tolero...- dijo ella con un bufido. Marcus la miró interrogante.

-¿_Slytherin_? Ah ya, las casas de Hogwarts...-Hermione soltó una risita, a veces olvidaba que Marcus no había estudiado en Hogwarts- ¿Esa no es la casa donde estudiaba Malfoy?- le preguntó y Hermione se carcajeo con alegría.

-Si bueno, _nadie _es perfecto- Marcus la miró en silencio unos segundos.

-Nunca entenderé las disputas entre los alumnos de Hogwarts...-Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Eres Ingles, deberías entenderlas.

-Estudie en Salem, allá las cosas son distintas...en fin, anda a entrenar nena- Hermione le sonrió y lo beso rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos para cenar.- terminó ella mientras él giraba perdiéndose en el pasillo. Hermione suspiró.

Ahora le tocaba lidiar con "Don Mitchel Insufrible Kavner", pensó mientras entraba al Dojo.

Mitchel ya se había cambiando y paseaba con tranquilidad entre las Katanas, posando sus dedos trémulos sobre las fundas. Hermione observó el lugar incomoda.

Sentía que ese Dojo era un lugar privado donde Mitchel estaba irrumpiendo...allí, junto a esas Katanas, Draco y ella se habían besado, aquel beso que ella le robara...sentía que Mitchel profanaba todo aquello, era una mancha sobre una obra de arte, un ladrido en su sinfonía personal. Habían demasiados momentos allí resguardados y ver a Mitchel en esos instantes, a Hermione simplemente le incomodaba. Entonces Mitchel tomó la katana verde en sus manos y ella reaccionó.

-¿Que crees que haces?- le pregunto, disfrutando el respingo del Auror. Mitchel se volteó hacia ella con la katana de Draco en sus manos.

-Esta tiene el peso perfecto- dijo embelesado- es la de Malfoy ¿No?- le pregunto mientras la sacaba de la funda con cuidado y reverencia. Hermione se acerco, recogiéndose el cabello en una rosca sobre su nuca.

-Si- le respondió secamente.

-¿Hatori hanso?- pregunto, ignorando la frialdad de Hermione, ella camino al baño y comenzó a cambiarse tras la puerta cerrada.

-No, las Hatori´s son la mía y la de Harry. Draco mando a hacer la suya personalmente, no sé el fabricante. Solo sé que le incrustaron jade al filo y a la empuñadura, es una katana única.- le narró, Mitchel la escucho absorto; su voz sonaba ahogada desde el pequeño baño. Hermione se puso el Kimono- Dime Mitchel, ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Draco? ¿Donde está?- le pregunto. Mitchel, caminando por el tatami, acomodó la katana de Draco en su lugar y tomo un arco y una flecha de entrenamiento.

-No me dijo nada Granger, dejó una nota en la Sala de Juntas; al parecer fueron a San Mungo a ver como prosigue Peters, dejo dicho que entrenáramos con Roberts...quien por cierto no ha llegado, y que aguardáramos a que él; Draco, llegase, para salir a la misión-Hermione salió ajustándose el cinturón negro- así que te toca entrenar conmigo Granger- le dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Hermione bufo.

-¿Porque aquí? Tu _aún_ no perteneces a la UE- le dijo con la mayor frialdad que pudo reunir. Mitchel se rió y soltó la flecha que voló atravesando el viento y clavándose perfectamente en el centro del tiro que estaba a la derecha de Hermione. Ella siguió con la mirada fija en él, sin inmutarse.

-_Eso_, es solo cuestión de tiempo Granger, asúmelo- le dijo. Hermione volvió a bufar.

-Ya lo veremos- replico. Se quitó un mechón de la frente antes de acercarse a él-pues en guardia entonces...hay mucho que hacer, supongo que yo debo ponerte en forma- le dijo con altanería. Mitchel dejó el arco y se plantó frente a ella.

-Sobre mi cadáver tu serás quien me entrene Granger...-ambos se saludaron inclinando la cabeza solo lo indispensable.

-Pues...es precisamente lo que voy a hacer Mitchel- le dijo con fingida dulzura, Hermione le sonrió ampliamente y antes de que el Auror pudiera reaccionar, dio un giro sobre si misma y le lanzó una patada en reversa, dándole en el pecho directamente.

Mitchel dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sin aire, sorprendido y adolorido. Alzó la mirada y la observo con furia.

-Lección numero uno- dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba en posición de combate- nunca bajes la guardia.

Mitchel asumió la misma posición con una mueca de disgusto desfigurando sus facciones. Abrió él el combate con dos puños, en reversa y a la zona media, Hermione giró esquivándolo y contraataco con una patada alta. Mitchel, previendo el ataque saltó a un lado y en un movimiento tomo con ambas manos la pierna extendida de ella, la giró sobre su pecho obligando a Hermione a girar 360o en el aire sobre si misma, con su pierna aun en manos de su oponente. Éste la halo y la mujer casi cae al suelo, entonces ella aprovecho el impulso tomando a Mitchel de frente por el cuello en V del kimono; soltó su pierna y con la misma llave lanzó a Mitchel contra el tatami, cayendo ella a su lado por su peso.

Mitchel no se rindió en la batalla y de inmediato giro sobre su cuerpo para quedar sobre su enemiga, buscando de aplicarle una llave para acabar el combate.

Hermione lo observo a la cara, normalmente estoica, ahora contorsionada en la ira que le profesaba a ella, y sonrió. Mitchel se dejaba llevar por las situaciones.

Decidió su próxima estrategia en cuestión de segundos.

Tomó los brazos del hombre con sus manos y subiendo ambas piernas lo empujo fuera de su cuerpo por sobre su cabeza, llevándole con los brazos sujetados. Mitchel cayó pesadamente, lastimándose un hombro en el proceso y cuando se alzó, ya Hermione estaba de pie frente a él. El Auror se puso de rodillas, levantándose también.

Resoplo y se ajustó el cinturón, aquella sería una mañana de entrenamiento bastante larga.

-Lección numero dos Mitchel, canalízate, no dejes que tus sentimientos te dominen, eres más inteligente que eso, domínalos y úsalos- Hermione se sonrió internamente. ¿Cuantas miles de veces Draco le había dicho a ella exactamente lo mismo?

Mitchel bufó viendo como Hermione tomaba dos lanzas altas para entrenamiento y le lanzaba una con agilidad por el aire. Él la tomo girándola y sopesando su peso para colocarse luego en posición de ataque con habilidad, determinación y firmeza. Ella sonrió haciendo lo propio lentamente.

El aire, denso y pesado fue cortado al instante que ambas lanzas bajaron igualmente, atacándose.

_**#4**_

**San Mungo.**

**Pabellón de heridas graves**

**Londres.**

Había sensaciones, olores y ruidos inherentes a un lugar médico, un hospital, que a Draco siempre le habían causado curiosidad.

Por ejemplo: el olor a látex por los guantes de los galenos era fácilmente reconocible, el olor a antiséptico y alcohol invadían sus fosas nasales. Y el ruido, el ruido de niños llorosos, madres estresadas, doctores en un constante y presuroso ida y vuelta, los altavoces de emergencia, los llamados a un medí mago o doctor; todo eso le aturdía. No era que no le gustasen los hospitales, era que le causaban un estrés que no podía canalizar. Sentía que el dolor y la sangre se codeaban por aquellos blancos y estériles pasillos con la anestesia, el yodo y la sanación.

Lo más curioso era que en aquellos momentos, estando en San Mungo, Draco notaba que aunque era un lugar mágico, el olor a medicamentos comúnmente Muggles no estaban inexistentes.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunto la voz de Harry, llegándole desde muy lejos, Draco parpadeó.

-No- le respondió con sinceridad, pero dando un paso hacia adelante y posando una mano sobre la manecilla plateada de la pequeña puerta blanquecina- pero es algo que debo hacer Harry- el moreno suspiro mientras con suavidad y disimulo, apretaba su muñeca.

Draco sintió, una vez más, que su sangre bombeaba y el peso de su cuerpo se desaparecía paulatinamente.

Abrió la puerta, preparándose mentalmente.

Adentro estaba iluminado con una luz blanca y brillante, las ventanas tenían las persianas corridas y Draco pudo sentir con claridad que sobre la pequeña habitación estaba aplicado un hechizo climático para que estuviera templado-casi frío. Un movimiento leve llamó su atención, Draco giró la cabeza y fue cuando lo divisó.

Peters estaba acostado en una camilla tapado con una sabana azul claro que lo cubría hasta el pecho. Su piel a la vista, de la cara, cuello y brazos; lucía extremadamente pálida. Su rostro se mostraba en paz y por un aterrorizante segundo Draco creyó que éste ya no respiraba.

Harry pasó por su lado, acercándose a la camilla. Draco lo siguió, algo más cauteloso.

-Se ve mal...- susurro Harry, Draco a su lado asintió.

-Perdió demasiada sangre, cuando llegue...aun estaba sobre un enorme charco.- Draco tragó en seco- lo acuchillaron con su athame y ese tipo de daga desgarra los tejidos por dentro...- su voz se quebró y Harry vio que tenía los puños crispados.

-¿Quien te dio el aviso?- le pregunto al cabo de unos segundos. Draco poso su vista en él.

-Mitchel- Harry de inmediato frunció el ceño- era hora de la última guardia y acababa de enviarlos; a Mitchel y a Roberts, y al parecer cuando llegaron ya los habían atacado...-hizo una pausa mientras ambos veían como los ojos de Peters se movían bajo sus parpados cerrados, sin duda estaba soñando-Roberts lanzó un Avada sobre el atacante de Peters y Mitchel corrió a buscar a Kristha, cuando la encontró sin vida fue a buscarme de inmediato...eso, eso dijo Mitchel en su reporte, aun estoy esperando el de Roberts pero no _debería_ presentar alguna diferencia.- Draco guardo silencio y Harry lo vio unos segundos, interpretando los espacios vacíos de sus palabras.

-¿Crees que habrá alguna diferencia en sus reportes?- le pregunto casi como afirmando sus propias palabras con algo de temor. La posibilidad era demasiado terrible para decirla en voz alta...que quien fuera que los hubiera traicionado, porque estaban seguros que _alguien_ los había traicionado, estuviera tan cerca de ellos...era inconcebible, más sin embargo; posible. Draco guardo silencio por respuesta, mostrándole a Harry, sin palabra alguna, la similitud de sus pensamientos.

Entonces hubo un quejido de Peters y éste despertó.

Estaba desorientado y por un momento hubo pánico en sus ojos desorbitados, su respiración se agito y comenzó a luchar para levantarse. Harry se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del Auror, empujándolo sobre la camilla y obligándolo a permanecer acostado. Peters luchaba contra un enemigo invisible, agitando su cuerpo con desesperación y violencia.

-¡Corre!- gritó de improvisto con voz quebrada y ronca- ¡Corre tu Kristha! ¡Sálvate!-y de repente, tan pronto como comenzó, se detuvo. Su grito se quebró en su garganta y él comenzó a llorar.

Harry lo soltó.

Lloraba con vehemencia, tomando cuota tras cuota de aire para luego expulsar dolor y llanto, convulsionándose. Draco tomó una decisión y con cautela se acerco a su estudiante, Harry se hizo a un lado sin poder quitar lo ojos de aquel hombre destrozado.

Draco tomó aire antes de poner una mano sobre Peters y traerlo a la realidad.

-Peters, ya paso, reacciona- le ordeno con voz firme. El Auror luchó unos segundos consigo mismo antes de obligarse a detener el llanto y alzar la vista a su Maestro.

-¿Señor?- le pregunto con voz débil. Draco se acercó un poco más, sonriendo un poco. Siempre había odiado que sus alumnos lo llamaran "señor", pero Peters lo hacía por respeto y Draco lo acepto de aquella manera.

-Aquí estoy Peters, estás en San Mungo- le informo.

El Auror busco sus ojos y Draco percibió el desespero en el gesto, así que le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. Peters se relajó un poco.

-¿Kristha?- pregunto con dolor. Draco sintió un latigazo en su pecho que lo ahogo pero aun así no lo mostró, no se quebraría ante Peters.

-No sobrevivió Peters.- le dijo con voz lenta, pausada y suave. El Auror retiro la mirada y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas pero esta vez no hubo llanto desesperado, solo lágrimas lentas y pesadas, cargadas de más dolor que un torrente emocional desbordado.

-Ella...me salvo- le dijo a Draco-me dijo que corriera y eso hice...debí quedarme con ella.- dijo cada vez más débil. Draco, nuevamente, ahogo todo lo que sentía y respondió con calma.

-Hiciste bien, de otra forma hubieras muerto- le dijo con tranquilidad. Él lo miro expresando rabia por primera vez, rabia consigo mismo.

-¡Entonces debí morir! ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Siempre nos enseñaste a no huir y fue exactamente lo que hice! ¡Corrí y la deje morir sola! ¡Soy un cobarde!...-gritó con fuerza y subió ambas manos crispadas para cubrirse el rostro, hincándose las uñas en la piel. Draco dio un paso atrás, sorprendido- No tengo honor, debí morir luchando, con ella, a su lado, no corriendo como un maldito cobarde...- dijo con voz ahogada tras sus manos. Entonces ahogo un sollozo y un nuevo ataque de furia comenzó, atacándose esta vez a si mismo.

Draco y Harry; horrorizado, se quedaron en shock por unos minutos mientras que Peters, entre gritos y alaridos estridentes, comenzaba a arañarse el rostro, los brazos y toda la piel a su alcance, comenzó a sangrar por las heridas que se causaba, sangre roja que manchaba en gotas gruesas la sabana azul claro. Enloquecido, Peters se arrancó los viales de sus brazos, se halo el cabello y convulsiono en su llanto.

Ambos reaccionaron y se lanzaron sobre él al unísono, tomándolo por los brazos, obligándolo a para esas autoflagelación que lo estaba destrozando.

-¡Detente Peters!- le ordenó fuertemente aplicando la mayor fuerza que podía sobre él, pero Peters estaba fuera de sí y su fuerza lo sobrepasaba con creces, inundado de adrenalina y locura- ¡Maldita sea; Peters, ya; no sigas!-Peters se volvió contra él, soltándose de Harry. Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y Draco se encontró recibiendo golpes y arañazos de su alumno. Harry trato de sostenerlo y acostarlo de nuevo pero entonces Draco le grito:-¡No, busca ayuda! ¡Ahora!

Harry no había dado dos pasos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a dos Sanadores y una joven enfermera que venían al trote.

-¿Que pasó aquí?- grito enfurecido uno de ellos, un hombre mayor de unos 52 años, cabello cano y corto. El hombre se posó al otro lado de la camilla y con una fuerza indecible tomó a Peters de ambos hombros y lo aplastó sobre el colchón.

El otro Sanador apartó a Draco con delicadeza y sacó su varita. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos unas correas subieron por ambos lados de la camilla y sujetaron al paciente en sus muñecas y tobillos con fuerza. Éste siguió luchando inútilmente pero sin poder lastimarse más.

Draco estaba traumatizado y no podía despegarla mirada del rostro desfigurado y sangrante de quien fuera su alumno alguna vez, años, meses, días atrás. Los arañazos de más profundidad manaban sangre roja y clara, desperdigados por toda su piel. Uno de lo Sanadores; el menor, se acercó y con su varita comenzó a tratar sus heridas, cauterizándolas con un hechizo que Draco desconocía.

El toque suave y femenino de una mano sobre su rostro lo sobresaltó. Giró su vista, gris y atormentada a la dueña de aquella mano desconocida.

-Hay que curarle esas heridas Auror Malfoy- dijo la enfermera con tranquilidad- no son cortes demasiados profundos…bastará con un poco de Dictamo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí Aurores? ¿Por qué mí paciente estaba en ese estado?-volvió a preguntar el sanador de mayor edad. Draco respondió, quitando la mano de la enfermera de su rostro y sin dejarse curar.

-Peters despertó y preguntó por la Auror fallecida, Kristha- dijo Draco con voz vacía y trémula- luego enloqueció…- Harry se acercó a él.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Harry al sanador y fue el turno de éste para turbarse. Su mirada se entristeció mientras se acercaba a ellos, el otro sanador y la enfermera se quedaron junto a Peters, curando sus heridas.

-No- les susurro el sanador junto a ellos- las heridas internas no han cerrado, varios órganos se desgarraron y no hemos podido detener la hemorragia. Me temo que es cuestión de horas- Draco miró a Peters.

De repente sintió que se ahogaba y se sofocaba, el aire era irrespirable en ese lugar.

-Hay que traer a sus familiares- le dijo a Harry- Él tiene una hija y esposa…hay…ellas, son…-tartamudeó sintiendo un peso en su garganta que le quemaba- Son Muggles, hay que traerlas Harry - éste tomó su mano y las entrelazo, sabiéndole a mierda la cara pasmada y sin duda homo fóbica del sanador. Todo aquello era demasiado para Draco, Harry lo sabía y sabía que lo necesitaba- el protocolo…-susurro el rubio quedamente.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Harry con firmeza- también debo buscar a la familia de Kristha- Draco asintió en silencio. Harry guió su mirada al sanador sin despegarse ni soltar a Draco- Por favor, manténgalo con vida hasta que traiga a su familia, merece despedirse de ellas.

-Haré lo que pueda- Harry acepto con una cabezada.

-Vamos Draco…-el rubio no se movió- Draco, vamos; ya no podemos hacer nada…hay…-pensó rápidamente en que decirle- hay que curarte esas heridas y tenemos que ir al Ministerio- Draco lo miró a los ojos.

-Si, vamos- musito. Entonces escucharon unos pasos y la enfermera, rauda y solícita se planto frente a ellos, extendiéndole a Draco un vial con una poción semitransparente.

-Para las heridas, aplíquelas ante de que pase más tiempo…no le vayan a quedar marcas en ese rostro Auror- le dijo con un suspiro anhelante y Harry no pudo aguantar una diminuta sonrisita.

-Ya me encargo yo, descuida y gracias- le dijo, tomando la poción en sus manos- vamos Draco- haló su mano con firmeza y Draco camino a su lado, saliendo lentamente.

Segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos, Draco se volteó mirando a Peters por última vez, despidiéndose. Estaba seguro de que jamás en la vida olvidaría el brillo adolorido de su mirada traumatizada y enloquecida.

**#5**

**Pasillo de Oficinas Administrativas del Cuartel de Aurores**

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Londres.**

Sin duda era un mal día para los dos, o al menos una mala (terrible) mañana.

Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la tensión asesina entre ellos dos había subido al pico rojo donde estaban a segundos de descuartizarse. Por suerte; o desgracia, dependiendo de quien fueras, Roberts había llegado a mitad del entrenamiento y había ayudado con hábiles comentarios a evitar un asesinato entre Aurores; ya que, luego de dos horas Hermione había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía y Mitchel que _no tenía_, estaba tan amigable como un ogro con incontinencia.

Hermione había sentido un poco de compasión por el pobre Roberts que hacía de intermediario entre ellos, pero para ese momento su compasión se había esfumado por completo siendo reemplazada por la muy familiar sensación de antipatía total.

Otra risilla de los dos hombres frente a ella la hizo cruzarse de brazos y gruñir molesta.

-¿Qué es _tan_ gracioso?- preguntó en voz baja. Estaban a las afueras de la oficina de Harry, era casi medio día y ni éste ni Draco habían hecho su gloriosa aparición, Hermione, Mitchel y Roberts estaban listos para salir a la misión en cuanto se los ordenaran pero para ello necesitaban; precisamente, que se los _ordenaran_.

Hermione estaba hastiada y eso era evidente, porque al parecer a Mitchel le era completamente irrelevante la grave situación, con la muerte de una compañera y el que los hayan atacado y descubierto tan pronto, y no paraba de hacerle comentarios sarcásticos con los que lograba acentuar su ceño fruncido y a los que el idiota de Roberts le seguía con una insoportable risita.

Si, su compasión se había ido al caño.

-Molestarte a ti _es_ divertido Hermione- le dijo Mitchel con tranquilidad y confianza, ella gruño de nuevo, realmente harta de él, entonces se despego de la pared y se acercó a sus compañeros.

-Ustedes son tan infantiles…-les dijo exasperada y molesta. Esto pareció surtir efecto en Roberts quien detuvo su risa pero no en Mitchel que continuaba impasible- Tu eres insoportable Mitchel, te veo tan tranquilo con toda esta situación que me crispas los nervios. – estaba totalmente estresada mientras gesticulaba con las manos, casi abofeteándolo. Mitchel dejo de reír pero la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verde oscuros refulgiendo- ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar indiferente a lo que está sucediendo?-le pregunto alzando la voz. Par de Aurores que andaban cerca voltearon a verlos, Mitchel mudo el gesto y por primera vez (que Hermione lo viera) suspiro.

-No soy indiferente ni impasible con la situación Hermione, no me conoces ¿Si? Así que te informo que es de esta manera como supero las cosas…- Hermione relajo el rostro, algo contrariada con la sinceridad en él. Mitchel guardo silencio unos segundos antes de mostrar un poco de dolor.- yo la encontré, a Kristha…yo la cargue ya muerta ¿Cómo puedo estar indiferente a eso?- le pregunto retóricamente, mirando al suelo. Luego alzó la vista de nuevo a ella.- que no lo demuestre no significa que no lo sienta- dijo con voz neutral.

Hermione lo observo unos segundos para después bufar, retroceder y recostarse de nuevo en la pared del frente; pero esta vez, con la guardia baja. Los tres guardaron silencio hasta que Hermione lo rompió riendo cínicamente. Mitchel la miró.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- le pregunto casi asustado. Hermione rió un poco más.

-Solo me preguntaba; por curiosidad… ¿A que casa fuiste?- Mitchel la miró sin comprender-en Hogwarts, ¿A que casa? Podría apostar mi mano derecha que fuiste a Slytherin….-comentó ella para luego seguir riendo, esta vez Mitchel rió con ella.

-Lamento desilusionarte, fui a Ravenclaw, donde van los inteligentes…aunque en su momento; lo confieso, el sombrero se planteó seriamente el enviarme con los ofidios, pero dije que no…-se quedo pensativo- quizás vio eso como señal de suma inteligencia y por eso me envió a Ravenclaw- le dijo radiante y esa vez los tres rieron a carcajadas.

Hasta que la voz de Draco los interrumpió.

-¿Qué es tan entretenido? ¿Lo comparten con nosotros?- les preguntó con voz fría.

Hermione se atraganto. No; sin duda Draco no encontraría divertido el chiste de Mitchel. Fijo su vista en el rubio que lucía sumamente agotado, y tras él venía Harry que también se veía cansado.

Harry se acercó a Draco y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

Ese fue el primer pinchazo de celos que sintió Hermione.

-Tranquilo Draco, relájate. ¿Ustedes tres que hacen aquí arriba?- les pregunto con amabilidad, acercándose ambos al grupo.- vamos, pasemos…-indico, abriendo su oficina.

-Draco dejo una orden y los hemos estado esperando luego que termináramos de entrenar…- explico Hermione, entrando primero a la oficina y sentándose en una esquina del escritorio, Draco pasó a su lado y se sentó en el cómodo sillón del lugar. Mitchel y Roberts ocuparon lugares en las sillas para invitados frente al escritorio. Harry fue el último en entrar; cerrando la puerta tras él y tomando su lugar en la silla reclinable.

El jefe de Aurores se inclino sobre su mesa, colocando una mano como apoyo en su tabique.

-Mataría por un buen café…-dijo agotado, Hermione bajo su vista a él.

Estaba molesta por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento. Entonces Draco sonrió solo un poco; cómplice para si mismo y para Harry y ella comenzó a comprender sus sentimientos. Estaba celosa, por la cercanía entre Draco y Harry. ¿Cómo es que antes no había notado que estaban relacionados?

¿Cómo es que no había percibido esa cercanía, esa familiaridad, esa complicidad tan evidente?

¿Cómo era que todo eso había pasado bajo sus narices?

¿Por qué le importaba _tanto_ ahora?

¿Si los besos que había compartido con Draco no se hubieran dado, le habría molestado de_ esa manera_ la situación?

¿Por qué notaba ahora lo evidente?

De repente se los imaginaba a los dos, todo ese tiempo juntos y sentía algo extraño en la boca de su estomago, algo que ardía y quemaba. Eran celos y algo más, que en ese momento le era indescifrable.

-¿Cómo está Peters?- preguntó Roberts y ella emergió a la realidad volteando hacia él como todos los demás.

Las expresiones en Draco y Harry respondieron por si solas. Fue el segundo el que hablo con voz neutral.

-El sanador dijo que no sobreviviría el día, está muy grave. Llevamos a su familia para que se despidieran.- hubo un silencio largo, lo suficiente para que todos se sumergieran en el y meditaran en la partida inminente de su compañero y lo que eso significaba.

-Eso significa- dijo Draco, adelantándose a sus pensamientos- que tenemos que incrementar la seguridad en esta misión y que necesitamos cubrir la ausencia de Kristha y de Peters-todos lo miraron interrogantes- quiero dos Aurores que no hayan estado en la selección y que sepan de armamento Muggle. ¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó poniéndose en pie y caminando de un lado al otro por la oficina.

-¿Por qué que no hayan estado en la selección?- pregunto Mitchel y Hermione muy a su pesar, estuvo de acuerdo. Draco cruzó _otra_ mirada cómplice con Harry y Hermione sintió su estomago arder a fuego vivo.

¿Qué tanto se traían ellos dos?

-Solo es una precaución Mitchel….protocolo- aclaro desdeñando el tema con un movimiento de muñeca- y bien, ¿Alguna sugerencia? –volvió a preguntar y Hermione habló sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Marcus, es el mejor en su escuadrón con las armas Muggles…-habló rápido pero con determinación. Mitchel la miró con escepticismo, alzando una ceja y bufando al mismo tiempo. Toda una galería de expresiones para venir de él…

-¿Marcus Chace? ¿El pelmazo con el que te estabas besuqueando esta mañana?- preguntó y la reacción a sus palabras fue masiva.

Draco volteó a mirarla con tanta rapidez que pareció haberse dislocado el cuello. Harry frunció el ceño y; al contrario de Draco, miró en otra dirección luciendo ofendido por algún motivo. Ella, sacando a la superficie su lado más Slytherin, le sonrió a un furioso Draco, con inocencia y se giró para ver a Mitchel.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Marcus no es tu problema Mitchel, así que ten cuidado. Podría pensar que estás celoso- Mitchel compuso una mueca de asco supremo y guardo silencio- y si, me refiero a ese Marcus Chace- miró a Draco y a Harry tranquilamente. Draco había guardado sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica azul marina de Auror y Harry la observaba ahora, fijamente, atravesándola con la mirada.

Ella sonrió internamente, al menos tenía la atención de ambos. Acababa de descubrir lo poco que le gustaba la complicidad entre ellos y el sentirse excluida e ignorada. Sin duda ese día estaba encontrándose a si misma.

Draco le hablo.

-¿Es bueno?- le pregunto con seriedad y a Hermione se le erizaron los vellitos del brazo y el cuello al sentir su voz rozándola a través del aíre. La pregunta la hizo tragar en seco y su corazón palpito con fuerza golpeando su pecho con nerviosismo y era porque en su mente el contexto de "bueno" se había distorsionado, ahogado como ella se sentía en esa situación. Porque Draco conocía a Marcus, le había entrenado. Así que la pregunta en si, englobaba muchas otras cosas que no le podía preguntar abiertamente y que ella debía responder.

Tomó aíre, llenando sus pulmones.

-El mejor en su escuadrón; si, si es bueno- confirmo y Draco la taladró con la mirada unos segundos antes de ceder.

-Está dentro entonces, hará la primera guardia de hoy conmigo. Hay que informarle. ¿Quién más?- pregunto al resto, ignorándola de nuevo. Hermione sintió un frío en su espalda cuando él pasó por su lado.

-Puede ser la hermana de Kristha- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Kenya?-pregunto Hermione. Draco lo medito.

-Mm., sería bueno incluirla, nos ayudaría….tiene motivos para participar…- dijo neutralmente. – Tú la conoces- dijo mirando a Hermione, ella asintió- ¿Crees que querrá entrar?- pregunto.

-Quizás hasta lo necesite- Hermione pasó una mano por su cabello, recordando la cara de Kenya esa mañana- yo puedo hablar con ella, que tome la guardia de la mañana conmigo.- Draco asintió conforme.

-De acuerdo, entonces: Chace y Kenya están dentro. Necesitamos ser más rigurosos pero no podemos flaquear. Almuercen y prepárense para salir en una hora, yo tengo que darle los nombre de los nuevos a Kingsley…

-Eso puedo hacerlo yo Draco, come y descana un poco, no has dormido nada. –dijo Harry con voz preocupada. Draco declino, negando.

-No, come tu Harry, ahora no puedo descansar- de nuevo allí, esas miradas cruzadas de un lado al otro ¿sería ella la única en notarlo?- Hermione- ella dio un respingo- avísales a Chace y Kenya, te veo en una hora en el vestíbulo, a ustedes también, vayan a almorzar…hoy harán guardia doble.- todos se pusieron en pie a la orden de Draco- Nos vemos en una hora.

**#5**

**Universidad de Londres**

**Sección de Medicina.**

**Aula #24**

La Universidad puede ser sorprendentemente absorbente, pero si ya te has estudiado todas las lecciones de la materia porque necesitabas ocupar tu mente en algo, resulta bastante aburrida.

O eso pensaba Ginny en medio de su clase de Traumatología, clase en la que se estaba durmiendo de puro aburrimiento, casi literalmente.

Por Merlín, si solo le faltaba roncar…

Entonces, sus dedos rozaron por millonésima vez el bolsillo de su camisa donde había guardado el trozo de papel que tenía garabateado el número de Zabini, suspiro pensando en escribirle a pesar del temor que la invadió casi inmediatamente.

Desde que lo suyo con Harry había terminado, ella se prometió no involucrase de verdad con ningún otro hombre, y Ginny sabía muy bien que esos juegos y retos con el moreno podían escapársele de las manos y convertirse en algo más…complicado. Y eso no es lo que quiere, realmente.

Pero; quien no arriesga no gana.

Tecleando rápidamente y con cuidado de no ser vista por su profesor, le envió un mensaje al ex Slytherin:

"_¿Sabes Zabini? Estaba pensando en que si logras distraerme lo suficiente de mi clase como para no dormirme, ya tendrás un punto a favor en cuanto a sorpresas se refiere"_

A pesar de que reescribió el texto unas cuantas veces le resulto demasiado difícil elegir una buena combinación de palabras, al final, esa le pareció la correcta.

Pasados unos minutos su pantalla se iluminó, indicando una respuesta recibida.

"_**Vamos, pelirroja, todas tienen fantasías con doctores…solo imagínate en el escritorio de tu doc favorito siendo examinada a fondo…"**_

Ginny no puede evitar una pequeña carcajada, que afortunadamente pudo disimular con un acceso de tos. Era obvio que ese hombre no se andaba por las ramas.

"_Estoy segura de que eso no es lo más ingenioso que tienes en mente…"_

"_**Por supuesto que no, pero mis otras ideas no incluyen médicos muggles"**_

"_¿Y que es lo que incluyen entonces?"_

"_**Oh, realmente no quieres saberlo…eres demasiado mojigata"**_

"_Te olvidas que vendo juguetes sexuales, artista"_

"_**¿Artista? Bueno; lo admito, eso me gustó…Weasley, tu no has probado esos juguetes."**_

"_Tsk, Tks, eso no lo sabes. ¿Acaso no conoces el concepto de control de calidad?_

"_**Un poco, quizás. ¿Eso significa que acaso compruebas la calidad de esos juguetes?"**_

"_Mi trabajo es comprobar la mercancía antes de venderla, si eso quieres saber…aunque no siempre tengo algo que hacer"_

"_**Sabía que eras aburrida, ¿Cómo puedes no tener que hacer en tu trabajo? Estás rodeada de cosas que me dan miles de ideas… ¿Sabes?, deberías probar alguna"**_

"_¿De tus ideas? No gracias"_

"_**No son tan malas…"**_

"_No lo dudo, es solo que no me gusta la idea de que me den la idea pero no la ayuda para cumplirla…"_

"_**¿Y eso te ha pasado? Sin duda hay hombres idiotas. O ciegos…o gays…"**_

"_jajaja, ni te imaginas Zabini…ni te imaginas"_

"_**Cuéntame más entonces, no seas mojigata Weasley"**_

"_¿Por qué no me cuentas tu?"_

"_**No hay mucho que contar…sigo acostado, y dormía muy tranquilamente hasta que me escribiste"**_

"_So pena de haberte despertado…"_

"_**Lo imagino… ¿Sabes pelirroja?, deberías medir las consecuencias de tus actos"**_

"_No se de que consecuencias me hablas; Artista"_

"_**De la erección que gracias a tus palabras y mi imaginación amenaza con enloquecerme…"**_

"_Interesante…"_

"_**Yo esperaría un poco más de atención"**_

"_Tú tienes un ego demasiado grande"_

"_**No soy el único"**_

"_Yo no colecciono amantes"_

"_**No tengo una colección…"**_

"_Compruébalo…envíame una foto de tu habitación, para saber que no tienes un contingente de mujeres allí"_

Cuando los ojos de Ginny divisaron la imagen que Blaise Zabini le envió, ella pensó que realmente tendría que medir mejor las consecuencias de sus actos.

Porque ahora tenía que cargar con una foto de un sexy moreno acostado en una cama totalmente blanca y con un apretado bóxer negro, eso sin recalcar el hecho de que se le veía bastante…animado. Y que Merlín y toda su corte la ampararan, porque ella moría por ayudarlo.

Tecleando a una velocidad que no debería ser físicamente posible y sin ver, ella contesto con su último mensaje.

"_Tú ganas Zabini. Pasa por la tienda en la tarde y prometo mostrarte algunos juguetes bastante…interesantes". _

**#6**

**En un callejón vació del centro Londinense.**

Holly era una mujer de muchas cualidades.

Era decidida, fuerte, astuta, ingeniosa. Era maquiavélica, en el sentido amplio y literario de la palabra. Pero entre sus muchas cualidades no estaba la paciencia.

Llevaba veinte minutos esperando, estaba cabreada, cansada y estresada, parada en un callejón vacío y sucio, lleno de pestilencia y basura de varios comercios de comida, agua enlodada y alcantarillas llenas de ratas. Así nadie, ni siquiera el ser más paciente del universo; ni un monje taoista de esos que pasaban años en ayuna meditando en el pico de una montaña helada, aguantaría tranquilo y en paz, sin perder la paciencia.

Se sobresaltó cuando unos pasos pesados se acercaron a ella. Holly volteó rápidamente, mirando a su infiltrado.

-Por fin llegas ¿Dónde demonios estabas?-pregunto molesta. El hombre guardo silencio. "Bah, es inútil hablarle normalmente a una persona bajo el Imperios"- en fin ¿traes la información? –el sujeto, aun entre las sombras le entrego un documento. Holly abrió la carpeta, leyendo- Marcus Chace y Kenya Penderesky, ellos no estuvieron en la lista anterior….-medito- bien, eso significa que Malfoy sospecha y hace sus movimientos- alzó la mirada a su hombre dentro del Ministerio y le ordeno con el hechizo saliendo de su varita- tienes que desviar la atención de ti bajo cualquier medio, es imposible que tengan sospechas tuyas, pero aun así…pon pruebas falsas en contra de otro Auror, confúndelos hasta que sea el momento de actuar. –Bajó la varita y los ojos del infiltrado se desenfocaron por un segundo.- mientras tanto….yo me quedaré con este…Marcus Chace.- sonrió con lasciva, relamiendo sus labios.

Si, ser maquiavélica era una de sus cualidades.

**#8**

**A las afueras de Littlehaptom.**

Draco tenía la firme creencia de que si las cosas iban saliendo mal, estas tendían; a lo largo del día, a ir peor.

Podían llamarlo Karma, entropía, inercia o mala suerte, era igual. Siempre pasaba. El día comenzaba mal y conforme iban pasando las horas y los eventos diarios se iban suscitando de mal en peor, el mal humor iba creciendo también como consecuencia de las desastrosas eventualidades, dando como resultado el empeoramiento de éstas y más mal humor.

Draco; también, solía tener cierto tipo de corazonadas.

Corazonadas como la de esa mañana que le decían que su día iba a ser una total y absoluta mierda y que; hiciere lo que hiciera, esto no iba a cambiar.

Y como era usual, tenía razón.

Ya de por si la pérdida de sus Aurores había sido un mal evento; el peor posible en su día, ocasionándole dolores de cabeza, estrés y cansancio, dolo físico y emocional…pero ahora, estando allí donde estaba, viendo lo que veía y sintiendo lo que sentía, Draco se mofaba internamente con masoquismo e ironía de lo mierda que podía ser su día.

Giró su vista de nuevo, con molestia y repugnancia, preguntándose en el proceso; si la discreción había muerto en el mundo.

Tenía aproximadamente veinte de los más horribles minutos de su vida, sentado de copiloto en un taxi de cabina. Era un modelo escarabajo, negro reluciente, muy bonito pero con poco espacio. En el reducido asiento trasero iban sentados (muy cómodamente, si alguien se lo preguntaban a él) Hermione y Chace, los tres iban rumbo a la residencia de Christopher y sus cercanías, Draco y Marcus, de seguridad para Hermione.

Solo que el tal Marcus parecía tomarse muy en serio eso de la "protección" ya que parecía haberse fusionado con la castaña la cual lo tenía hasta los cojones con esa sonrisa bobalicona que no le conocía hasta entonces.

Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir.

¿Desde cuando ellos estaban juntos? Es decir, él; Draco, sabía de antemano que había algo entre Chace y Hermione, pero ¿tan cercanos? Eso le molestaba, y mucho.

Si hace solo unas pocas horas ella lo había besado y él a ella. ¿Cómo demonios Hermione podía estar tan tranquila y fresca? Esa mañana, cuando se reunieran todos en la oficina de Harry, Draco había estado demasiado estresado y cansado como para recordar y/o pensar en los "dichosos" besos, pero ahora…era lo único que habitaba en su mente.

Y la pregunta se repetía ¿Por qué demonios ella lo había besado en primer lugar? Estaba con Marcus, y claramente era feliz. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por el mero impulso? No quería ni pensarlo, porque pensarlo le dolía y no quería que _nada_ con respecto a ella le doliera. _No podía_ dejar que le doliera, que le importara.

Harry; Harry y sus sentimientos estaban por encima de todo.

Pero; quizás y solo quizás, su ego era un poquitico más grande de lo que él podía controlar por amor a Harry, así que, aunque _de verdad_ no quería, lo pensaba. Pensaba en que tanta importancia habían tenido esos besos para ella. ¿Le habrían movido _tanto_ el universo como a él?

Pensaba y pensaba.

Y era imposible no hacerlo cuando estaban varados en el trafico londinense y el sonido de la risa y voz de Hermione lo ensordecía, era imposible no pensar en ella si cada vez que miraba (por error o casualidad) por el visor lateral del taxi, lo que se reflejaba era el rostro de ella; feliz y relajado cerca de Marcus Chace.

Y no es que estuvieran en pleno besuqueo o amarruco* allí en el asiento trasero del pequeño (diminuto) taxi, de hecho no estaban haciendo nada. Él decía una que otra idiotez y ella reía, normal, como cualquier pareja normal y era eso precisamente lo que le molestaba. Él; Draco, no conocía esa Hermione que reía con frescura, sin oscuridad, presión o tristeza, no conocía a esa Hermione alegre. Ni él ni Harry podrían; nunca, darle esa tranquilidad a ella, porque ambos estaban marcados. Ya sea con cicatriz en forma de rayo o con una calavera con lengua serpenteada, o porque ambos vivían; y parecían estar destinados a ello, entre pérdidas y tragedias.

En cambio el tan Chace era un tipo normal, sobre-protector, sin padres masacrados por un Lord psicópata, sin pasado oscuro ni manos manchadas de sangre, era afable y al parecer, quería a Hermione. Draco podía asegurar eso último porque la mirada de Chace era igual a la de Harry cunado estaba con ella.

Y Chace, con toda su normalidad: le molestaba.

Porque Draco sabía que nunca podría ser normal, no así, no como él. Y era allí cuando su herido ego salía a flote y le susurraba al oído con esa arrogante voz suya, que él tenía derecho a ser todo lo normal que quisiera, que Chace no podía ser mejor que él bajo ningún concepto… Su mente divagaba, evidentemente, abstraído en el reflejo del sol que asomaba sorpresivamente entre las nubes de Londres y relucía sobre los vidrios de los autos varados en el tráfico, más el humo que éstos expedían, difuminando todo a su alrededor. Draco estaba seguro de que a ese punto ya había inhalado demasiado monóxido de carbono y sus pensamientos erráticos sobre Hermione, Marcus, Harry y el mimo eran consecuencia de una intoxicación.

-Maldito tráfico- murmuró molesto, más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

-Hubo un accidente tres calles más adelante y desde esta mañana han estado removiéndolo…- se quejo el taxista que parecía igual de molesto que él. Era un hombre mayor, de piel muy clara, cabello oscuro con alguna que otra cana y era rizado, cortado militarmente, desentonando con un bigote excesivamente poblado. Draco lo miro con algo de indiferencia y el hombre volvió a hablar- oiga, si quieren giro aquí a la derecha y tomamos un atajo, los dejaría a una calle de donde van…- Draco no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

-Si, hágalo. Por favor.- sentía que podía caminar el Kilimanyaro con tal de salir del maldito tráfico y de ese taxi.

El hombre dio una cabezada y giro lo más rápido que pudo en el cruce derecho, saliendo de la avenida principal y dejando el tráfico más pesado a sus espaldas. Draco suspiro aliviado de antemano. Ya pronto llegarían y podría hacer algo y dejar de pensar.

Diez minutos después se hallaba caminando a unos quince metros por delante de Hermione y Marcus, concentrado ya en su trabajo. Realizando hechizos de protección, sorteando los linderos, verificando todo a su alrededor.

Todavía se preguntaba como los Mortifagos habían dado tan pronto con ellos. Draco estaba seguro, después de analizarlo concienzudamente, que alguien los había delatado. Era imposible que de otra forma los Mortifagos hubieran dado con ellos, alguien había revelado información y eso le aterraba. Porque habían seguido todos los protocolos de seguridad, habían seguido todas sus órdenes. ¿Cómo, donde y cuando los Mortifagos habían obtenido esa información? ¿Cuánto sabían estos?

Y lo más importante… ¿Por boca de quien?

Draco se había encargado ya de contactar con quien le ayudaría a esclarecer aquello, luego de almorzar.

Natxia Underwood, ex Slytherin. Había ido a Hogwarts un año por debajo de él y luego de la guerra la joven desapareció del mapa por unos años. Draco, en una misión hace algún tiempo ya, cuando aun era un novato (antes de ser Entrenador, antes de Harry, antes de todo) y lo habían enviado a perseguir a unos vampiros que atacaban cerca de Moscú; se la encontró, reconectando con ella como viejos compañeros. Draco era hermético por naturaleza pero jamás olvidaría lo útil que le había sido la ayuda de Natxia allá en Moscú y que debido a ese tácito agradecimiento, se hicieron amigos.

La amistad entre los Slytherins siempre estuvo subvalorada lo cual era un gravísimo error porque, como ellos lo veían, una vez que alguien se ganaba tu amistad y agradecimiento, se creaba lazo irrompible y que duraba para siempre. Eran amistades fieles, reales y eternas, tanto como un lazo familiar. Y así fue como Natxia confió en Draco y Draco en ella.

Meses después, en otro caso ministerial donde unos mortifagos habían secuestrado a una familia de mestizos, Draco se encontró ante ciertas dificultades imprevistas, donde hechizos extraños le impedían acercarse a sus objetivos. Fue cuando recordó a Natxia y su ayuda en Moscú, siendo ella una experta en Encantamientos. No dudo ni dos segundos en localizarle y solicitar su ayuda.

Desde ese entonces Natxia se había dedicado a ofrecer sus servicios al Ministerio de Magia como colaboradora independiente, rompiendo maldiciones, activando hechizos defensivos y encontrando con la radiestesia (*2) archivos y objetos encantados para ellos. Era buena investigando y Draco estaba completamente seguro que ella encontraría a quien fuera que los había traicionado.

Se detuvo y espero a que Chace y Hermione llegaran a su lado. Iban tomados de la mano, ella llevando un bolso cómodo colgado de un brazo y aunque aparentaran tranquilidad, Draco percibió el nerviosismo en Hermione quien miraba; con un velo nublado en sus ojos, a ambos lados de la pequeña calle.

"Está pensando en Kristha" se dijo Draco mentalmente y sintió un impulso abrumador y sofocante de abrazar a Hermione, de consolarla y protegerla, de susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien aunque no fuera así ni remotamente. Sintió deseos de alejara de allí, del dolor, del peligro. Quiso que ella no tuviera que sufrir más, que tuviera una vida normal, con veinte hijos y el doble de nietos, aunque sabía; por supuesto, que eso no pasaría.

No, Hermione no tendría hijos, ni nietos. Hermione tampoco se alejaría del peligro ni abandonaría su deber; no, así no era ella. Hermione era valiente, ella cumplía su deber, era entregada a su trabajo incansablemente. Draco sabía que Hermione jamás dejaría de luchar por el bien, aunque eso le costara la vida. Ella, al igual que él y que Harry y la mayoría de los Aurores, tenían un compromiso de limpiar el Mundo del caos que habían creado. Algunos lo hacían a nivel personal, como ellos tres quienes vieron a sus familias ser destruidas por Voldemort y la Guerra. Otros lo hacían porque era su vocación.

Hermione era una mezcla de ambas cosas, ambos modelos. Había nacido para defender el mundo, para luchar y jamás se rendiría por memoria y amor a sus padres, porque Hermione no permitiría que nadie más sufriera lo que ella había sufrido.

Así que no le abrazo, no la consoló ni dijo palabras vacías y reconfortantes. Se quedo de pie, impasible, esperando por ella en la calle donde horas antes habían sido atacados sus compañeros e ignorando lo mejor que pudo la presencia de Chace junto a ella. Cuando llego a su altura, Draco le demostró entonces su confianza a Hermione, su confianza en la fuerza y valentía de ella como Auror, como la mejor Auror que podía existir y él, como su Maestro, la miró con tranquilidad, diciéndole solo con la mirada que ella era fuerte y que él lo sabía, que debían continuar a cualquier costo y que jamás la dejaría sola, que estaban juntos en eso.

Ella dio una sola cabezada con entereza, comprendiendo a la perfección.

Draco extendió su mano y Hermione entrego su varita. Marcus permanecía algo rezagado, al límite del procedimiento.

-Lo mismo que ayer Hermione- le dijo Draco en voz baja- y ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos quien esté vigilando nuestros movimientos, reforcé los hechizos pero aun así…- Hermione había cerrado los ojos unos segundos.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con firmeza, abriendo los ojos y alzando su mirada, entonces le sonrió con calidez y Draco sintió algo ajeno a él retorciéndose en su interior con una emoción inesperada.- estaré bien Draco, tu me entrenaste ¿recuerdas?- le dijo riendo, Draco sonrió a su vez.

-Vagamente…-una larga mirada, pesada; viajando entre ambos- anda, ya es la hora.

-Lo sé- repitió ella- tengan cuidado ustedes- dijo alzando la voz y refiriéndose a ambos, Marcus se acercó a Hermione y le dio un breve abrazo.

-Nos vemos luego nena, recuerda que vamos a cenar.-Draco giró la vista un poco pero no pudo taparse los oídos y evitar escuchar el suave beso que fue depositado en los labios de Hermione. Entonces el retorcijón en su interior dejo de ser agradable y comenzó a quemarle las entrañas.

Por un fugaz instante la imagen vívida y clara de la tarde anterior le golpeó la memoria. Él frente a Hermione con una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla, besando sus labios y ella correspondiendo a ese beso dócilmente. El recuero lo mareo y sofoco….entonces se sobrepuso la cara de Harry, dolida, atormentada, sufriendo por Hermione y una punzada de dolor atenazó su pecho.

Con culpabilidad enterró cualquier recuerdo de él y Hermione y suspiro, volteándose a ella y Chace.

-Haremos una ronda por los alrededores hasta las 5 PM Hermione, si debes o vas a salir del perímetro, ve directamente al Ministerio, tu varita estará en el Dojo y por seguridad: no nos busques- le ordenó. Ella ya se había separado de Chace.- Mitchel y Roberts tomaran la guardia nocturna y tú regresaras en la mañana…

-Con Kenya, si, descuida Draco. – se vieron incómodamente por un minuto hasta que ella se giró y camino con decisión hasta perderse luego de los hechizos.

Un grupo de adolescentes en bicicleta pasó cerca de ellos. Marcus y Draco se sobresaltaron.

-Nos vemos aquí en una hora Chace, alértame de cualquier cosa extraña- le ordeno a Marcus, sin verlo. El hombre asintió quedamente a su lado.

-Si señor- Draco suspiro.

-Dime Malfoy- cedió; girándose y caminando hacia la izquierda.- una hora.

**#9**

**Casa de la Familia Mc Carthey**

**Littlehaptom.**

Lo primero que oyó fue el llanto de Christopher.

Acababa de cruzar el marco de la puerta de su casa y Adán ya se sentía estresado.

-¡Ya llegue!- gritó a nadie en específico y a todos en especial. Se quito la chaqueta de cuero y soltó su mochila dentro del armario principal, entonces escucho unos pasos rápidos y alzó la vista.

Su pequeño Chris venía a la carrera con grandes surcos de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un pequeño libro apretado contra su pecho que decía en letras gordas y doradas "El Antiguo Egipto".

Era su libro favorito, Adán se lo había regalado la última navidad y dentro tenía imágenes 3D de las pirámides, barcos y templos egipcios. Chris había dormido con el libro desde entonces y parloteaba por toda la casa con quien quisiera oírlo y con quien no, sobre faraones, maldiciones de tumbas y momias.

Christopher se lanzó sobre él y Adán lo atajo, cargándolo por reflejo.

-¿Qué pasó Chris?- le preguntó preocupado mientras el niño lloraba desconsolado sobre su hombro mojando su franela negra de saladas gotas.

-¡Lo rompió!-gritó Christopher entre sollozos- ¡Es mi libro favorito!

-Cálmate Chris, los niños grandes no lloran- el pequeño se tranquilizo en el acto, aunque aun gimoteaba, dejo de llorar. Adán lo bajo y se agachó frente a él- ¿Quién rompió tu libro?- le pregunto con calma.

Eran una familia grande y no todos eran bueno con el menor de los siete hermanos. Adán estaba seguro que alguno de sus hermanos pequeños había causado todo aquello, sobre todo los pequeños Jhon y Tommy que eran los más terribles, co años respectivamente.

-Tiger empezó a decirle a Tommy que era un tonto y Tommy dijo que no y SI es un tonto y comenzó a lanzarle cosas y yo le dije que Mamá lo regañaría y me dijo que me callara y me quito mi libro y… ¡Lo rompió!- volvió a romper en llanto y esta vez; conmovido, Adán lo dejo. Se sentó en el suelo a su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…Tiger tiene razón ¿No?- dijo y Christopher asintió. Tiger era una niña rubia muy bonita que estudiaba con su hermano Tommy y Adán sabía que a éste le gustaba ella, claro, no por eso dejaba de ser un tonto y la pobre niña se lo gritaba cada dos por tres….aunque pensándolo bien y detalladamente, a Tiger seguramente le gustaba su tonto hermano menor ya que se la pasaba metida de cabeza en la casa. Suspiro y tomo el libro de Christopher en sus manos: una de las hojas se había roto pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse- tranquilo enano, yo arreglare tu libro ¿De acuerdo? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y Mamá?- preguntó con calma. Christopher sonrió, limpiándose las mejillas.

-¿Lo arreglaras?- Adán asintió- Mamá salió, dejo que Joshua nos cuidara…-Adán bufó. Su hermano de 18 años, Joshua, no era capaz ni de cuidar un pez dorado. Mucho menos podría cuidar de cinco niños y una niña.

-¿Y donde está Joshua?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Christopher se encogió de hombros. Adán suspiro, era un día ajetreado y no podía quedarse cuidando a sus seis hermanos y a Tiger- Chris, te diré que haremos- Christopher lo miró con sus ojos grises brillando de emoción- te vestirás y saldremos a buscar pizzas, pasaremos un rato por el parque que tengo que ver a los muchachos allí ¿Quieres?

-¡Si! ¿Y pasaremos a ver a Alyssa y comer helados?- preguntó emocionado y a Adán se le subió un pequeño rubor que Christopher en su inocencia, ignoró.

-Tal vez, ahora anda a vestirte…- sonrió cuando el pequeño salió corriendo y gritando felizmente, dejándole el libro en las manos. Adán dejo su vista puesta en las escaleras y suspiró antes de encaminarse hasta la sala de estar, donde; si sus oídos no lo engañaban, se encontraban sus otros hermanos.

Traspuso el marco y observo periféricamente todo el lugar. Allí estaban Joshua, Jhon, Daniel, Mathew y Tommy con una enfurruñada Tiger. Todos los chicos estaban frente al ordenador, gesticulando y gritando incoherencias.

Joshua y Daniel; los mayores después de él, estaban jugando Assasin Creed y el resto se había dividido en dos grupos para animar a su favorito. Tiger estaba recostada en el sofá grande con cara de aburrimiento extremo mientras hacía Zapping frente al televisor. Adán bufo y camino hasta donde sus hermanos, pasando por el mueble donde saludo a Tiger desordenándole el lacio cabello rubio con afecto, ella era como una hermanita para él, la que nunca tuvo en lugar de aquellos monstruos.

La niña le sonrió.

-Hola Adán, llegaste temprano. Los trogloditas están inspirados por allá- señalo al grupo con el control remoto y Adán sonrió.

-¿Han comido algo?- pregunto y la niña negó con la cabeza. Su cabello corto rozo sus mejillas rosadas.

-No, yo llegue desde está mañana y no hemos comido nada- dijo Tiger.

-Hum…iré con Chris a buscar algunas pizzas- dijo y ella abrió los ojos con emoción.

Adán camino hasta donde sus hermanos, que no había reaccionado a su llegada. Se detuvo y los miró. Mathew de 14 años, fue el primero en verlo.

-Adán, llegaste temprano- dijo, exactamente igual que Tiger. Todos voltearon a verlo. Adán le hablo directamente a Joshua.

-¿No se supone que los cuidarías?- le preguntó molesto, Joshua enrojeció un poco.

-Eso hago hermano- respondió.

-¿Si? ¿Y me puedes decir porque no cuidaste que este tonto –le pego a Tommy en la cabeza con el libro de Chris, con firmeza pero sin golpearlo seriamente- no lastimara a Christopher?

Tommy gruño y se froto la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Yo no le hice nada a ese llorón!- grito molesto.

-¿Nada? ¡Eres un tonto Tommy! ¡Rompiste su libro favorito! –le gruño. Joshua se puso en pie, interviniendo.

-Tommy me dijo que Chris lo estaba molestando cuando él estaba con Tiger; Adán, quizás se lo busco.

-¿Se lo busco? ¡Chris tiene cinco años! ¿Hasta cuando aprenderán a tratarlo bien? –Adán estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Tu eres demasiado bueno con él Adán!- grito Tommy.-todo el tiempo lo defiendes- la voz de Tommy transmitía reproche, rebeldía y algo de tristeza. Adán se sostuvo el tabique, cansado y muy molesto.

-Lo repetiré, tiene cinco años. Alguien tiene que protegerlo de ustedes…además él no te estaba molestando, te advirtió que Mamá te regañaría por tirarle cosas a Tiger y ¿Sabes que? tiene razón.-guardo silencio un par de segundo, se calmo y volvió a hablar con voz más comedida- Tommy, yo te cuide cuando eras más pequeño, aun lo hago, así que no maltrates a Chris porque ahora estás más grande.-todos sus hermanos guardaron silencio, sabiendo que aquello era verdad. Adán siempre los había cuidado a todos, era el hermano mayor, aquel que les enseñaba las cosas buenas de la vida…a jugar cartas, beber su primer trago de licor e incluso a besar a su primera chica.-Mira, nadie dirá nada a Mamá que le rompiste el libro a Chris o que le lanzaste cosas a Tiger, pero debes disculparte con ella y ayudarme a reparar el libro- Tommy asintió. – Y…- Tommy alzó la vista- debes prometerme que lo trataras mejor.

-Lo prometo- accedió Tommy.

-De acuerdo- Adán sonrió- iré a buscar pizzas con el enano, por favor…pórtense bien hasta que regresemos.

-Tranquilo hermano- dijo Joshua en voz alta. Adán puso los ojos en blanco.

Su hermano Joshua siempre había buscado su aprobación, más incluso que la de Papá. Adán recordaba siempre a Joshua de pequeño corriendo tras de él y diciendo "mira hermano, mira lo que ya se hacer" con su voz chillona y su cabello alborotado, esperando que Adán dijera "bravo Josh, te felicito".

Pero… no siempre sería así.

-Sé que puedes cuidarlos de mejor manera que sentados frente al ordenador Joshua.- le dijo con firmeza- vuelvo en un par de horas- suspiro y se volvió, subiendo a su habitación.

Estaba agotado pues en la Universidad estaban entrando en época de exámenes y normalmente se acostaba a las dos o tres de la mañana, repasando sus apuntes. Y luego estaba la banda con la cual ensayaba casi todos los días y aquella canción que no dejaba de taladrar su cerebro esperando a que Adán se dignase a escribirla.

Pero la noche anterior no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, se había llevado a Chris a su cuarto dejándolo dormir en su cama. El niño se había dormido rápido pero Adán no pudo sacarse todo el asunto de "puedo hacer magia" de la cabeza y el mal presentimiento que tenía al respecto.

Tenía que investigar sobre eso, el episodio de la flor de cristal aun le revoloteaba frente a los ojos. Tenía que encontrar una lógica a todo. Suspiro luego de quitarse la franela negra, lanzándose de cabeza sobre el mullido colchón de su cama.

Se quedo hundido allí hasta que dormitaba del cansancio.

Corría por un edificio de proporciones gigantescas, subiendo y bajando escaleras, adentrándose en largos pasillos interminables y mal iluminados. Entonces abrió una puerta y estaba en el parque.

Alyssa se acercó a él y lo beso apasionadamente.

Pero Adán no podía besarla en ese momento; no, estaba buscando algo o a alguien con desesperación. La apartó de si y la joven lo observó con sus grandes y hermosos ojos oscuros que tanto lo fascinaban.

-¿Dónde está, Alyssa?- le preguntó, zarandeándola un poco por los hombros. Ella lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Quien?- le dijo. Su voz sonaba distante.

-Christopher…-respondió Adán pero ya no estaba soñando.

Miraba su almohada de color verde agua con rayas blancas que Mamá le había comprado y que él odiaba. Se había quedado dormido unos minutos.

No era la primera vez que soñaba algo que le dejaba ese susto en el pecho. Siempre soñaba que corría y se perdía, que se ahogaba y que caía. Pero en todas sus pesadillas el factor común era la pérdida de Chris.

Adán suponía que incluso a nivel del subconsciente, su mayor miedo era perder a su pequeño hermano y aunque a la luz del día podía controlar aquel miedo y sepultarlo, en las noches o cuando dormía aquello salía del "armario de atrás" de su cabeza y se traducía en esas pesadillas.

Odiaba correr en sueños, porque no descansaba ni dormido.

Pegó un salto en la cama cuando; de golpe y carrera, Christopher entró a su habitación. Una de las principales razones porque las que no tenía novia ni traía a estás a su casa era que su puerta no tenía cerradura y sus hermanos prácticamente vivían en ella.

Chris estaba vestido con una franela azul marino con un dibujo a mano que el mismo había hecho con estrellas y una luna blanca y grande, traía puestos sus vaqueros favoritos, zapatillas deportivas y un gorro de lana azul que le había tejido Mamá. Se veía adorable.

Adán sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa brillante, sincera y perfecta.

-¿Estás listo enano?- le preguntó y el niño abrió los brazos para que su hermano mayor lo observara- Bien, pues vamos.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de salir con Christopher era que su hermanito no era de esa clase de niño latoso que se cansaba rápido de caminar o que pedían cosas en cada tienda.

Chris era un niño curioso e inteligente con el cual era agradable hablar, ya con su corta edad manejaba temas que sus hermanos de 9 y 11 años ignoraban, era intrépido pero a la vez respetuoso y tranquilo. Adán podría decir que su hermano Christopher era un niño maduro.

-¿Seguro que no pesan mucho hermano?- le pregunto Chris a Adán mientras éste; con las manos cargadas de cajas de pizza (eran 10 pizzas de tamaño familiar con un olor a mozarella que lo estaba matando del hambre), una bolsa con cuatro litros de jugos y en la espalda un bolso rectangular largo y negro que guardaba su teclado electrónico, lo seguía adentrándose ambos al parque. Adán sonrió.

-Si pesan enano, pero no te daré ninguna- le sonrió, bajando la vista hacia él. Christopher, ante todo, era un niño amable.

-¡Pero yo soy un niño grande!- dijo Christopher en voz alta- y soy fuerte ¡Puedo ayudarte!- Chris saltaba frente a él, con emoción, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo podía Adán negarse a eso?

-Si que puedes.- el niño sonrió ampliamente satisfecho de su argumento y se detuvo con los brazos extendidos hacía Adán, éste suspiro; deteniéndose y agachándose a su altura. Chris muy seriamente se acercó y tomo tres de las pizzas llevándolas con sumo cuidado- Están calientes, ten cuidado- le advirtió.

Caminaron otro poco, esta vez mucho más lento debido al cuidado extremo con el que Chris llevaba su carga. Luego de un corto recorrido, tras un recodo lleno de árboles florales, Adán y Christopher se encontraron con un reducido grupo de jóvenes sentados sobre una banca de concreto.

-¡Adán, por fin llegas!- exclamó uno de ellos. Era un chico de unos 24 años con rostro anguloso, cabello rubio en punta y con algunos mechones pintados de azul eléctrico.

-Zafron, ¿Me han esperado mucho?- saludo- tenía que buscar comida para mis hermanos primero.

Los chicos de la banda lo ayudaron a cargar las cajas de pizza y acomodaron a Chris sobre el banco entre saludos y alborotes de cabello a los que el niño correspondió. Sus amigos siempre habían sentido especial afecto por Chris con el que convivían muy seguido gracias a que Adán lo llevaba consigo día si y día también.

A Christopher le encantaba ir a los ensayos de la banda de su hermano, le encantaba la música que tocaban aunque no entendía de qué iban las letras, además sus amigos siempre lo trataban bien y uno que otro le daba un chocolate o caramelo de vez en cuando, justo como ahora que mientas Adán le entregaba a Zafron el teclado con unos manojos de papeles que según sabía Chris eran "partituras", otro de los chicos; Stanley que era el baterista, le entregaba con una sonrisa cómplice un Milkey Way, su dulce favorito.

Christopher, balanceando sus piernitas sobre el banco del parque; con las pizzas, su preciada carga sobre las mismas y un chocolate en la mano: era feliz. Ya ni recordaba haber llorado por culpa de "tonto Tommy".

Entonces, mientras comía su chocolate, la vio.

Estaba sentada bajo un enorme roble, con una playera roja con el dibujo de un león, jeans y llevaba su cabello suelto. Tenía un libro abierto sobre las piernas y pasaba las páginas con parsimonia.

-¡Jane!-exclamo y Adán volteó a verlo- ¡Hermano es Jane!- grito antes de bajar las pizzas con cuidado y posándolas sobre las demás para luego bajarse él de un salto echando a correr hacia la mujer.- ¡Iré a saludarla!

Adán se quedo con la palabra en la boca mientras veía como Chris corría hasta llegar a la mujer, saludándola con efusión, está le sonrió y alzó la vista cuando el niño lo señalo. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y un saludo de mano a los que él correspondió.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Zafron con un tono apreciativo en la voz.

-Una mujer que conoció Chris ayer en la heladería de Alyssa…

-¿Fuiste donde Alyssa?- preguntó Zafron con sorna y Adán se sonrojo.

-Cállate Zafron.- el aludido comenzó a reír.

-Ja, tu hermanito y tu se parecen en muchas cosas Adán, pero afortunadamente él no salió igual a ti en cuanto a las mujeres… ¡No más míralo!- Adán frunció el entrecejo pero a la vez ocultaba una sonrisa.

-Chris tiene 5 años- dijo queriendo sonar tajante y Zafron bufo, riendo con más fuerza.

-Excusas baratas amigo, excusas baratas…

**#10**

**Parque**

**Littlehaptom**_**.**_

Su vocecita gritando su nombre le causo una calidez inmediata.

Ella lo había visto primero, cuando cruzaron el recodo él y su hermano cargados con cajas de pizzas y se reunieron con un grupo de jóvenes con franelas negras.

Entonces se sentó en el césped bajo un roble que daba una amplia y fresca sombra, tomó de su bolso un libro que Luna le había regalado sobre animales fantásticos y se dispuso a leerlo.

-¡Hola Jane!- había saludado él con voz fresca y saltarina. Hermione alzó la vista y sonrió.

-¡Hola Christopher!-le dijo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste solo?- le preguntó y el niño se acercó más a ella.

-¡No! Vine con mi hermano Adán, él está por allá con sus amigos- señalo hacia el grupo de chicos y Hermione saludo amablemente con la mano- vinimos a comprar pizzas ¿Te gustan las pizzas? ¡Que libro tan bonito! ¿De que trata? ¿Te gusta leer? ¡A mi me gustan mucho los libros! El tonto de Tommy rompió mi libro favorito, pero no importa porque Adán lo va a pegar…-sonrió- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Hermione palmeo el césped a su lado.

-Si puedes sentarte conmigo, si me gustan las pizzas, si me gusta leer; muchísimo, ¿Quién es Tommy? Y…- sonrió enseñándole el libro a Chris - Es un libro que trata de animales, animales mágicos.

Christopher se sentó a su lado y Hermione observo como el niño pasaba las páginas con un cuidado reverencial, completamente fascinado.

Sin dudas era un niño especial.

Era sumamente inteligente y brillante para su edad y eso la apabullaba porque era la segunda vez que lo veía y ya sentía un afecto especial por él, el cual era; por supuesto, imposible de no sentir. Ese niño, con toda su inteligencia, con esa facilidad para comunicarse resultaba agradable y lo que era peor para Hermione y su misión: tenía la capacidad de distraerla, de encandilarla con su personalidad.

-Tommy es un de mis hermanos- contestó Christopher luego de un rato y Hermione le prestó toda su atención, tenía que ganarse su entera confianza- Tiene 9 años y es un tonto rematado, Tiger se lo dice siempre…-paso otra página. Iba por los Dragones y sus ojos brillaron más aun.

-¿Quién es Tiger? ¿Otro hermano?- le preguntó y el niño negó con su cabecita.

-No, es la novia de Tommy…aunque él es un tonto- dijo, alargando el tono en el "tooonto". Hermione sonrió- Todos mis hermanos lo son con las niñas…no se porque- comentó, alzándose de hombros cómicamente. Ella lo miro entonces fijamente. Le resultaba un niño tan maduro para su edad, era como hablar con alguien mucho más grande, no en tamaño sino en mentalidad. Tocó la página de los Dragones pasando su dedo por el dibujo de un Gales Verde.

-¿Te gustan?- le pregunto.

-Si…-susurro él, absorto- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito del Libro?- le preguntó Christopher con interés. Hermione lo meditó… sin duda serían los Gatos Mágicos como CroockShanks. Comenzó a pasar las páginas para mostrárselos cuando dieron con las Doxys y Christopher gritó deteniéndola.- ¡Las he visto! ¡Una vez vi una de estas!- exclamó y Hermione lo miró un poco preocupada- son reales- afirmó el niño con voz seria- Mamá no me creyó pero vi una en el armario del sótano…son horribles…

-¿Y tu Mamá no te creyó?

-No, porque ella no vio nada…-había genuina tristeza en su voz.

-Bueno…-comenzó Hermione con voz suave y comprensiva.- lo que pasa es que algunos de estos animales están separados por un fino velo mágico y muy pocos…-Christopher la miraba interrogante.

-¿Qué es un "velo"?- preguntó.

-Mmm…eso significa que solo hay personas; ehm, _especiales_, que pueden ver esos animales- explicó.

-¿Y soy especial?- preguntó incrédulo. Hermione hizo un gesto intermedio con la cabeza- ¿Y tu Jane? ¿Tu los ves?- ella sonrió.

-A veces, si.

-Entonces… ¿Tu si me crees?

-Claro que si Christopher, confió y creo en ti- afirmó viendo claramente como el niño se aliviaba con sus palabras. Fue en ese instante que tomó su decisión, de cómo proceder al acercarse a él.- Oye Christopher ¿Crees que tu podrías guardarme a mi un secreto?- le preguntó con voz cómplice. Chris asintió tomando un aire solemne de acuerdo a la gravedad de lo que Hermione se dispusiera a contarle.- ¿Tu crees en la magia?- volvió a asentir con la mirada iluminada- ¿_De verdad_ crees? ¿Con todas tus fuerzas?

-Si.-susurro él con seriedad.

En aquel momento, Hermione tomó un puñado de césped lanzándolo suavemente entre los dos, luego, concentrándose con toda su voluntad hizo un poco de Magia Elemental creando una diminuta ventisca con su mano con la que hizo girar y girar las ramitas recortadas de césped entre ellos, éstas se convirtieron en un tornado miniatura que danzaba feliz imitando en su forma a una bailarina de ballet. Hermione escuchó la risa de Christopher y con un último esfuerzo de concentración guió el tornadito entre ellos por el césped, delineando letras sobre éste.

Suspiro y lo dejó disiparse. Se sentía agotada.

Christopher gritó emocionado, dando de palmadas y brincos, señalando el suelo entre los dos. Ella bajo la vista para observar su obra.

El nombre "CHRISTOPHER" se leía sobre la tierra donde su magia le había ordenado escribir. Sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Bravo Jane! ¡Es magia! ¡Tu también!- decía el niño feliz. Ella compuso una expresión interrogante.

Se acercaba el momento.

- ¿También?- pregunto. Christopher tomó un aire solemne antes de decirle, con seriedad.

-Yo también- repitió- hago magia.-susurró.

Chris, con las manos algo temblorosas por la emoción contenida; se inclinó sobre un diminuto rayo de sol que caía entre las frondosas ramas del roble que les brindaba su cobijo, extendió la palma derecha dejando que la luz se posara en ella. Entonces Hermione fue testigo de la magia más bella y hermosa que había visto hasta entonces…los dedos de Christopher se iluminaron por dentro y el niño procedió con la punta de ellos; a escribir también su nombre "JANE" sobre el césped con letras grandes e infantiles; y allí, donde sus dedos rozaban un incandescente chispazo de luz saltaba, como fuentes danzarinas iluminadas que caían de nuevo sobre la grama, difuminándose hasta desaparecer.

Cuando terminó Christopher la observo a la cara con sus hermosos ojos llenos de expectativa, nerviosismo y algo de miedo, leyendo sus facciones mientras esperaba su reacción.

_Ese_ era el momento que ella había estado preparando y aguardando.

Sonrió con amplitud, dejando que su sonrisa iluminara por completo su rostro, le acarició el cabello con una mano antes de decirle con normalidad.

-Es hermoso Chris, gracias.- él suspiro aliviado y de inmediato Hermione sintió que había traspasado una especie de frontera. Ahora, él _realmente_ confiaba en ella. – Oye, ¿Por qué no me cuentas de cómo te encontraste con esa Doxy? Son muy violentas ¿Sabes? ¿Te hizo algo?

Christopher sonrió con felicidad, antes de disponerse a hablar con su nueva amiga.

**#11**

**Bitácora II**

_Segundo día en compañía de Christopher. Hoy he podido actuar con más libertad y de manera más meticulosa, controlando mis emociones y así pude acercarme lo suficiente al niño como para que confiara en mí su Magia. Creo que es un gran avance._

_Muestra un dominio bastante avanzado de sus poderes y me ha confesado su interacción con criaturas mágicas, reconociendo su esencia. _

_Está solo, se siente solo. Esa es mi puerta de entrada. Le prometí volver y seguir visitándolo. Creo, que de seguir así sentirá un afecto por mí. _

_Debo permanecer serena, no puedo dejar que él; mi objetivo, me deslumbre._

_Debo recordar que es tan solo un medio para un fin, que lo usare. Mi misión es encontrar y derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Por mis Padres, por todos. _

_Debo mantenerme serena y firme, meticulosa y practica. Esa es mi misión._

_No puedo fallar._

**#12**

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Pasillo del Vestíbulo a los ascensores principales.**

**Londres.**

El día había sido agotador. Había estado vigilando con Chace alrededor del perímetro, tratando de no pensar en nada…infructuosamente.

Y eso lo cansaba aun más, le agotaba y desgastaba emocionalmente. Había perdido y re-perdido, encontrado y re-encontrado el hilo de sus pensamientos más de una vez y; lo peor de todo, sin sacar ninguna conclusión que al menos le fuera útil en algo más que un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

Frustrante.

Regresó al cuartel dispuesto a entrenar un par de horas para sudar el estrés, así que; decidido a ello, transitó los pasillos del Ministerio que ya quedaba en silencio tras las horas laborales de rigor, regocijándose en la soledad y tranquilidad. Se adentró en el ascensor y recostó la cabeza contra el espejo, descansando.

Era tanto su agotamiento que pareció dormir durante par de minutos, eso realmente era una bendición…no pensar en nada y solo escuchar el ritmo de su propia respiración. Entonces llego a su piso, se abrieron las puertas y todo su sueño se fue al infierno.

-Hola Draco- lo saludo Harry con voz casual.

Draco sintió instantáneamente algo que jamás se había permitido sentir a si mismo dentro de las paredes del Ministerio: unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazar a Harry, de acercarlo a su cuerpo y sentir su calor, de reconfortarse en él. Quería que Harry hiciera su "magia", ese maravilloso toque que drenaba todo su cansancio, que lo relajaba.

Pero, de alguna manera misteriosa, se contuvo.

Aunque en ese instante hubiera pagado todos y cada uno de sus galeones por que Harry lo hiciera sentir mejor, Draco se atenía a sus "reglas" lo más que su autocontrol se lo permitía, era un hombre de trabajo.

Suspiró y salio del ascensor, caminando junto a Harry.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?- pregunto con voz ronca del cansancio. Harry asintió mientras se colocaba a la par en sus pasos.

-Sip, mandé a Mitchel y a Roberts hace como 10 minutos, los demás ya se fueron…yo pasaré por la zona de vigilancia más tarde como acordamos, para cubrir la hora más peligrosa de guardia.- respondió con voz suave. Fue allí que Draco sonrió de medio lado.

Quizás no podía hacer _todo_ lo que deseaba con Harry allí en el Ministerio, al menos no lo políticamente correcto…pero había _una cosa_ que si podían hacer juntos que incluía sudor y esfuerzo físico.

-Harry- el moreno volteo el rostro hacia él- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

Harry lo miró de arriba abajo apreciativamente, con la misma sonrisa que el tenía plasmada en su rostro.

-Pues claro.

Sin dudas había algo innegablemente mágico en la manera en que Draco luchaba.

También había mucho innegablemente sexy en la manera de Draco al luchar…y al comer, al hablar y caminar, al dormir, al leer, al cocinar, al tener sexo y hasta al bañarse; Draco era insoportablemente sexy.

Pero Harry debía admitir que; sentía debilidad por Draco y sus sudorosas sesiones de combate.

Si ya en su último año de Hogwarts cuando descubrió su atracción para nada inocente por Draco; y pensaba que éste, aunque algo larguirucho y delgado, era lo más sexy en dos pies. Ahora, después de años y horas de entrenamiento que había logrado en el rubio bastantes y muy agradables cambios físicos, Harry pensaba que no solo era lo más sexy en dos pies, sino que el rubio debería ser considerado; en su totalidad, como ilegal.

Anudó con firmeza el cinturón negro sobre su Kimono y salió del lavabo.

Draco estaba de pie en el centro del tatami y Harry se embebió de su figura esbelta y fuerte. Entonces Draco comenzó a moverse y Harry perdió el aliento en un suspiro anhelado.

Eran pasos fluidos a los que Draco imprimía fuerza y precisión. Era como una danza pausada, una danza marcial, con puños exactos y patadas letales. Y lo más impresionante era la serenidad en el rostro de Draco, de paz espiritual.

Lo dejó terminar, regocijándose en cada paso de Draco, estando él allí de pie a un lado del tatami.

Draco bloqueó con su mano en forma de cuchilla, luego giró pateando lateralmente para finalizar en su posición inicial. Expiro e hizo una inclinación leve, fue en ese instante cuando Harry se acercó.

-¿Practicando Katas*?- preguntó con un ligero tono de sorpresa. Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Me ayuda a relajarme, además, hace mucho que no hago Kárate... –camino hasta el centro del tatami - ¿Listo?-preguntó y Harry se puso frente a él.

-Siempre- respondió el moreno y ambos asumieron sus posiciones de ataque.

El primer golpe que ambos dieron fue exactamente con la misma medida de fuerza y precisión, golpearon sus rodillas en el aire y con el mismo impulso se hicieron retroceder.

Draco sonrió, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Trató de atacar por la derecha pero ya Harry lo estaba esperando con un bloqueo, Draco quiso desviar su mano entonces, para tomar la muñeca de Harry y alterar su equilibrio pero ya Harry lo había previsto y giró la mano que Draco pretendía tomar, alejándola. Fue desde allí el turno del moreno. Harry lanzó puños repetidamente, mezclado el ataque a diferentes partes del cuerpo pero la rapidez de Draco no le dejaba asestar ninguno, todos y cada uno de sus golpes fueron bloqueados con exactitud, Harry pensó en girar el enfoque y alejar a Draco antes de que éste lo atacase pero tampoco le resultaba sencillo.

Sincronizaban a la perfección, cada movimiento, cada ataque y cada defensa era anticipada por el otro, era tanta la precisión de sus movimientos que no sería extraño que ambos supieran que pasaba por la mente del contrario. Harry sabía por donde Draco iba a atacar y Draco sabía como Harry iba a defender.

Salto, giro y patada. Draco bloquea arriba para voltear 90º y atacar. Harry se aleja, esquivando el golpe y calcula donde puede atacar sin que Draco lo bloquee.

Era divertido. Ambos trataban de encontrar ese hueco que les ayudaría a ganar el combate, pero a la vez saben que el otro sabe lo que hará, así que tratan de anticipar una respuesta a un ataque no formulado. Era como jugar al ajedrez con un contrincante formidable: tenías que planificar el siguiente movimiento antes de hacerlo, y el siguiente movimiento, y el siguiente y el que seguía a ese.

Estrategia, era estrategia pura.

Draco era un atacante activo, era de los que corría hacia el contrincante y en tres movimientos ya lo había desarmado y derrotado, era veloz y eficaz. Con mucha fuerza bruta y una técnica impecable.

Harry por su parte, era del tipo analítico. Era muy letal porque podía atacar y defender al mismo tiempo y además, era ambidiestro. Pero no se lanzaba al ataque, Harry prefería retirarse y descubrir un punto débil en su contrincante que arriesgarse en un primer ataque precipitado, eso lo había aprendido después de años de experiencia, tras cientos de golpes y peleas perdidas. Podría decirse que sus malas experiencias le habían enseñado a la fuerza.

Draco por el contrario había aprendido que al momento del combate su lado impulsivo e instintivo resultaba útil y letal en sus ataques; porque, aunque él se lanzaba al ruedo de la pelea, jamás perdía el control y siempre se mantenía sereno.

Entonces ambos dedujeron cual era la mejor estrategia y la asumieron al instante.

Draco salto hacia atrás, calculando el próximo ataque de Harry y donde golpearía, asumiendo en carne propia las técnicas de su oponente.

Harry en cambio, tomó aire en sus pulmones y antes de que Draco lo pudiera prever se abalanzó sobre él, pateándolo en el pecho y logrando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera pesadamente en el tatami de colcha blanca.

Draco no se dejo vencer, tomó impulso con su espalda girando sus piernas en círculo a unos 75º del suelo y así logro atrapar las piernas de Harry que cayó pesadamente a su lado. El moreno grito de dolor ante el golpe en su hombro y Draco aprovecho la brecha y se alzo bloqueando las manos de Harry sobre su cabeza.

Comenzó una batalla por el poder y el dominio sobre el suelo mientras Draco trataba de someter a Harry aprisionándolo con sus brazos y forcejeando, éste libero sus piernas y trató de enroscarlas en Draco para cambiar de posición.

Sus fricciones corporales aumentaron en intensidad entre forcejeo y forcejeo, envolviéndolos a ambos en una lucha mucho más intima, rozándose y apretándose.

Draco se impulso contra Harry dejando su cara suspendida a tan solo milímetros, respirando el mismo aire y fundiéndose en el verde de sus ojos. Hizo otro movimiento con su cadera y sonrió maléficamente cuando el gemido de Harry atravesó sus labios e inundo cada mísero rincón del Dojo.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, con la respiración absurdamente alterada hasta que Harry habló:

-¿Sabes Draco? Siempre es mejor cuando tu quedas arriba…- y sonrió.

Aquello fue un estallido para ambos. Draco lanzó una risa tan fresca y relajada que sus propios oídos se extrañaron al oírla. Estaba sudado y agotado, pero en aquel preciso instante se sentía tan relajado como si nada hubiera pasado. Como sino tuviera penas y dolores.

Allí, junto a Harry, sintiendo su calor y riendo con él: era perfecto.

Harry lo observo complacido antes de reír con él y compartir el momento. Estaban enzarzados, con las piernas enredadas en un nudo indescifrable y sus labios casi rozando.

Él sabía que Draco no lo besaría, no allí; no en ese lugar…sus "reglas" estaban primero. Pero la situación general se le hacía _tan_ erótica que difícilmente podía contenerse.

Movió su pelvis hacia arriba para hacérselo saber a Draco en un mensaje más que claro y obvio.

"Vamos a casa ¡Ya!"

Pero, en aquel momento en el que Draco lo miraba sonriendo como si fuera a devorarlo, la puerta del Dojo se abrió y ambos sintieron que la sangre se les congelaba a toda velocidad.

Giraron su rostro hacia la puerta abierta.

Era Hermione.

**#13**

**Pasillo hacia el Dojo de la Unidad Especial de Aurores (UE).**

**Ministerio de Magia.**

**Londres.**

Hermione había sentido un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la columna de arriba abajo cuando escuchó la risa fresca de Draco atravesándola a través del espacio del Dojo y llegar hasta el pasillo por el que ella venía entrando.

Luego, la voz de Harry se unió a Draco y aquel escalofrío se transformó en un pequeño ardor comenzando en la boca de su estomago que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Posó una mano sobre la puerta y la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la imagen, su boca se seco, su corazón se aceleró golpeando tan fuerte que la ensordecía y aquel pequeño ardor se transformó en un enorme rugido que amenazaba con destrozar su interior.

Celosa, estaba tan celosa como nunca en su vida.

Draco estaba sobre Harry sosteniéndole sus brazos en una llave marcial cerrada, sus rostro estaban tan cerca… pero era la comodidad que había palpitante entre ellos; era aquella sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios…era _eso_ lo que realmente la estaba matando.

Ellos giraron su mirada hacia ella y Hermione sintió de nuevo aquella satisfacción egoísta que alimentaba su recién encontrado ego. Era esa satisfacción que le decía que al menos le estaban prestando atención.

Sonrió internamente cuando notó la incomodidad plasmarse en diferentes grados sobre sus rostros. Harry estaba enrojecido, lucia como un adolescente capturado en el lavabo en medio de su masturbación, y la miraba con sorpresa. Draco lucía pálido y Hermione fijo su mirada en él. Fue una pequeña batalla que duro segundos.

Draco endureció sus ojos; de pronto retándola con ellos, mirándola con algo de frialdad. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes hasta que el peso del gris gélido le dolió demasiado.

Draco estaba molesto; según ella, pero ¿Por qué mierda estaba él molesto? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Era culpa de ellos dos y su desbordado exhibicionismo…ella solo estaba allí para…para…

Bajo la mirada y sin querer la poso donde sus cuerpos se unían, fue entonces cuando observó lo que _realmente_ pasaba allí y aquel rugido subió hasta su rostro quemando sus mejillas. Estaba acalorada.

-hem…disculpen la interrupción- trago grueso y fijó la vista lejos de ellos, muy lejos de ellos, la cara le ardía y estaba muy confundida- solo vine…por mi varita, si eso…-susurro- mi varita esta aquí ¿Cierto? –aclaró, con un poco mas de firmeza.

-No te preocupes Hermione-dijo Harry y ella volteó de nuevo a verlo. Había empujado a Draco levemente y éste se encontraba sentado indolente sobre él. Aun se notaba claramente aquel in-disimulable bulto bajo su mono deportivo negro, pero Draco se mostraba desafiante ante la situación- _solo estábamos entrenando.-_ afirmó y Draco frunció su ceño. Ella se alzó de hombros levemente y fue hasta el estante donde guardaba sus cosas- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el moreno y ella lo miró de nuevo.

-Bien Harry; descuida…hice avances hoy, les paso reportes…

-…mañana- dijo Hermione con voz demasiado suave.

Harry se levanto sacándolo de encima de su cuerpo y Draco; en silencio, se levanto y camino hasta el mismo lugar que ella para buscar sus propias cosas. Estaba harto de todo aquello, de Harry y de Hermione. Estaba hasta las pelotas y se iba a largar. Era eso o Crucearlos a ambos hasta morir en aquel instante.

Se planto frente a su mochila y se saco el cinturón negro y la parte de arriba del kimono allí mismo frente a ellos, ignorándolos. Había mucho silencio y Draco _sabía_ que lo estaban mirando a él así que; con una fuerza de voluntad increíble y sujetándose a su molestia, siguió ignorándolos

Con el torso desnudo tomó una toalla blanca de su bolso, se seco y limpió el sudor de su cara y cuello para luego sacar un suéter gris oscuro de algodón y pasárselo por la cabeza.

Nunca; en su vida, se había vestido con tanto enfado corriéndole por las venas.

Cerró su mochila; se la colgó antes de mascullar un "buenas noches" y salir del Dojo.

Draco fue fugazmente conciente de escuchar a Harry llamarlo, pero el zumbido en sus oídos lo estaba dificultando todo gravemente.

Se sentía tan molesto y tan…

…Incomoda, cuando la puerta del Dojo se cerró tras Draco, Hermione sintió una incomodidad creciendo dentro de ella al estar a solas con Harry; su mejor amigo, que nunca había sentido. Y eso era extraño, doloroso y molesto. Hermione sentía que su mundo entero se había puesto de cabeza.

De pronto no encontraba como hablar con Harry, que decirle y como comenzar una conversación que antes nacía sola y natural.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Hablarían de Draco?

No, no podía decirle _nada_ de Draco, lo sabía…Entonces… ¿Que? ¿Marcus? No, era una locura, su mente se había quedado en blanco. Respiro profundo.

Era realmente doloroso sentir ese silencio incomodo entre ellos que la ausencia de Draco había dejado, era como si de repente cayeran en conciencia de su verdadera situación, ella sabiendo ahora que si había una relación entre ellos dos y él desconociendo el "porque" de la reacción de Draco.

Se sentía triste y a la vez se sentía sucia, porque en el fondo se había alegrado de interrumpirlos, ella lo sabía en su fuero interno; pero, al mismo tiempo no quería herirlos, a ninguno de los dos y lo peor de todo era que esos breves segundos que los oyera y viera reír, Hermione supo con una certeza irrefutable que ellos _tenían_ que estar juntos, que ella no tenía nada; absolutamente nada, que hacer allí.

Suspiro y alzó la vista cuando Harry le hablo, tan cálido como siempre, haciendo aun más grande esa tristeza en ella.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar hoy?- le sonrió y ella sintió que se ahogaba- Tenemos que ponernos al día, hace mucho que no lo hacemos…con tanto trabajo- agrego, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ella ni había notado cuando Harry se acercara a su altura, pero allí estaba, abrazándola e impregnando en su cuerpo ese olor tan familiar, ese olor a "Harry" que le hacía sentir en casa, protegida y querida.

Y eso era algo que no sentía con nadie más. Harry era alguien quien la conocía desde siempre; aquel termino temporal que sentimos cuando somos jóvenes y 10 años parecen una eternidad, Harry también era alguien con quien simplemente era ella misma. Aquella niña de cabello desordenado que alguna vez sabía las respuestas para todo y que le dijera a su amigo cuando enfrentaban por primera vez el peligro y la aventura, la frase que; según él, le dio el impulso para seguir.

"_Eres un gran mago Harry"_

"_No tanto como tú" dijo él._

"_¿Yo? Con libros y hechizos…hay cosas más importantes, la amistad y el valor"_

Suspiro de nuevo, ahogando su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, lamentando de antemano lo que le iba a decir.

-Sería genial Harry…-susurro- pero, hoy no puedo-dijo con pesar, separándose de él y tomando sus cosas; algo avergonzada-tengo que salir a cenar con Marcus…-explico- quede en eso con él, lo siento mucho Harry…

Un rubor ligero se había extendido por su cuello y mejillas. Era la primera vez que mencionaba algo de Marcus abiertamente frente a Harry; claro, exceptuando las sutilezas de Mitchel a medio día ¿no? Pero seguía siendo incomodo en ese momento.

Harry guardo silencio unos minutos.

-¿Sales con él entonces?- preguntó y Hermione _tuvo_ que voltear para verlo. Su amigo le sonreía tan perfectamente que ella supo que era una sonrisa falsa.

Se sintió aun peor.

-Si, algo así…-respondió, evasiva.

Hubo otro silencio, pesado y que pareció durar una eternidad.

-¿Cómo es?- le pregunto y Hermione lo medito antes de responder.

-Está bien, supongo…es…amable- respondió, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Harry se sentaba en uno de los bancos cerca de ella.

-Y… ¿Por qué no me habías contado?- le preguntó con un clarísimo tono de reproche.

"¿Por qué no me has contado lo de Draco a mi, eh Harry?" pensó Hermione, más se contuvo en decirlo. Harry tendría sus razones así como ellas las tuvo para callar lo de Marcus, Harry no merecía esa réplica y; además eso implicaba explicar muchas cosas que no podía ni tenían explicaciones.

Como, por ejemplo…el como, cuando y porque ella se había enterado de lo de ellos…

Se alzó de hombros con fingida tranquilidad.

-Bueno… supongo que es porque no creo que sea algo especial ¿Sabes?- le dijo y pudo ver rápido y fugaz como un relámpago la diminuta sonrisa de alivio en los labios de Harry al decir ella aquello.- es que…-continuo- Marcus es solo alguien…

-"Normal al cual aferrarte"-completó él y ambos se sonrieron- si, lo se, pero podías decirme ¿sabes? Siempre te apoyare en lo que hagas Hermione.

-Lo se Harry, siempre- alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro. Era tan cálido y tan puro- lo siento, por no contarte ¿ok?- subió su mano al cabello y hundiendo los dedos allí se lo desordeno aun más; con cariño. – Tengo que irme, quedamos para, hum… ¿El jueves?- propuso.

-De acuerdo, saluda a Ginny de mi parte- ella asintió después de besar su mejilla y antes de salir del Dojo suavemente, dejando a Harry solo, en silencio y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Iba cubierta por los fuertes brazos de Marcus que la abrazaba para cubrirla del frío.

Estaban a dos calles de su apartamento y Hermione comenzaba a sentir nervios ya que había tomado una firme dedición al estar cenando con Marcus y recordar a Harry y Draco.

Esa noche iba a llevar su relación con Marcus al siguiente nivel.

Y lo haría por ella, porque ella lo merecía y también por ellos, porque Draco y Harry estaban perfectamente bien sin que ella interviniera en su relación.

Así que por eso se dejo besar y acariciar más de lo usual en ellos, por eso le transmitió pasión a Marcus en cada tacto. Se dejo seducir y antes de darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de su departamento, siendo tomada suavemente entre unos brazos musculosos mientras Marcus hundía sus labios en su cuello y le arrancaba miles de escalofríos.

Se convenció de que eso era lo que quería y antes de tener la oportunidad de cuestionarse a si misma, abrió la puerta y llevo a Marcus hacia adentro, con una sonrisa cálida y que quiso creer, transmitía una confianza que no sentía en ella. Hermione caminó, llevando a Marcus de la mano por todo el pasillo de acceso al departamento que compartía con Ginny, entre risas bajas y susurros hasta llegar a la pequeña sala de estar donde encontraron a la pelirroja dormida sobre el sofá, con un libro en la cabeza tapando sus ojos, roncando y el celular sujetado con una mano laxa sobre su pecho.

Entraron a su habitación en silencio y Hermione se vio obligada a lanzar un hechizo silenciador sobre el lugar. Marcus la tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza y ella enzarzó sus piernas en las caderas amplias y fuertes de él, pegando sus cuerpos con candencia. Entonces él gimió con fuerza y Hermione se alegro de haber hechizado su habitación porque pronto se encontró no pudiendo reprimir sus propios sonidos de placer.

Había algo en el tacto cuidadoso pero ardiente de Marcus que por unos momentos la estaba abstrayendo: era suave, delicado pero a la vez la quemaba, la encendía, ardiéndole cada lugar por donde él pasaba.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer sobre el colchón de su cama.

Su cabello rizado y castaño se expandió como un abanico sobre la mullida superficie liberando un olor a café y flores primaverales por toda la habitación.

Marcus la adoró, trazó cada una de sus curvas con reverencia, regando besos y caricias, estremeciéndola con ellas. Él iba descubriendo su cuerpo de a poco, quitándole la ropa con cuidado y reservando cada momento para ir conociéndola y marcándola con sus suaves labios, explorando el terreno con ambición, atesorando cada marca de su piel, cada poro, cada recoveco recóndito que escondía placeres desconocidos.

Pronto sus pieles chocaron desnudas, sus ropas se hallaban desperdigadas en el vacío del resto de la habitación, cayendo con descuido de su mesita de noche o de la pequeña cómoda que tenía al pie de su lecho. Marcus, aun dominando la escena, procedió a hundir sus labios en la suave piel de su vientre, labrado por el continuo ejercicio, delicado pero fuerte a la vez. Hermione gimió complacida y alzo sus caderas con los ojos aun cerrados, entregándose a él.

Se aferró a sus brazos torneados, sintiendo a Marcus reptar por sus pechos y cuello, sintiendo su piel sudar y refrescarse con el aliento que los labios finos de Marcus dejaban escapar con cada jadeo.

Él estaba listo, firme. Podía sentirlo punzante, húmedo y caliente; esperando en su entrada.

Hermione enlazó sus piernas alrededor del ancho cuerpo de Marcus y entonces sintió la mano de él tocando su mejilla y su voz rozando la sensible piel de su lóbulo.

-Hermione…-le susurro con voz ronca- abre los ojos- le pidió y ella concedió su deseo.

El azul de su iris se veía tan profundo como el mar y ella se encontró atrapada por ellos, perdiendo el aliento por su dueño por primera vez. Lo beso y él entro de una vez en su interior.

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante mientras se entregaba entre fuertes jadeos y rápidos movimientos con sus caderas, Hermione sintió la verdadera paz de ser normal, de ser solo una mujer manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su pareja.

Olvidándose de todo, aunque sea por un instante.

"Solo es alguien…

…normal al cual aferrarte" dijo la voz de Harry en su cabeza y ella cerró de nuevo los ojos con fuerza, empujando a Marcus con sus piernas más adentro en su interior.

Más adentro…

Con más fuerza…

-Por favor…- sollozó y Hermione no fue conciente de haber dicho lo que su cuerpo gritaba.

Marcus obedeció, alzándose sobre ella y llevando sus caderas con él. Entró rápido y fuerte, frenético, penetrándola con desahogo, logrando que Hermione borrase cualquier pensamiento.

Más y más.

Y ella gritó, apretando sus parpados y dejándose ir.

Libre, por fin.

**#14**

**Departamento de Ginny y Hermione**

**Centro de Londres.**

La había escuchado llegar, por supuesto que la había escuchado y se había despertado sobresaltada.

Entonces, Ginny pensaba que se podía consagrar como actriz porque cuando oyó que su amiga no venía sola, Ginny tomo un libro de la Universidad que se suponía debía estar estudiado (cuando lo que hacía era releer y releer los mensajes de Blaise) y lo posó sobre su cara para luego fingir que dormía profundamente.

Mientras escuchaba a su amiga reír tontamente con su chico, Ginny se puso a pensar que en todo el largo tiempo que tenía viviendo con Hermione, esa era la primera vez que su castaña amiga llevaba a alguien a pasar la noche en casa y bastante que Ginny había insistido en el tema, diciéndole a Hermione que sencillamente iba contra las leyes humano/naturales eso de la abstinencia sexual, que no era sano y que la mejor solución era dejarse de pendejadas y tomar al rubio súper sexy que tenía por novio y follarselo hasta perder la conciencia.

Si, algo así le había dicho…menos crudo y con más palabras y argumentos, pero al final el concepto era lo mismo y ahora Ginny se alegraba de que; por fin, su amiga le hiciera caso

Se quito el libro de la cara cuando la puerta del cuarto de Hermione se cerró y entonces suspiró, tomando su celular y viendo la foto de Blaise Zabini en calzones.

Por Morgana bendita….

No sabía en que exactamente se había metido con él, pero no cabía duda alguna de que estaba para devorárselo sin preámbulo alguno, solo el plato fuerte.

Durante todo el día había estado expectante con los mensajes subidos de tono que intercambiaban y cuando acordaron verse en su trabajo; Ginny había sentido una descarga eléctrica que bajo rauda por su columna vertebral y se posó; indómita, en el centro de su sexo, alojándose allí como una inquilina presuntuosa.

Pero entonces llegó a su trabajo y la descarga eléctrica se murió, tal cual como una fogata bajo la lluvia helada o un gato callejero siendo arrollado. Abrupto, súbito y definitivo.

Su jefe, imbécil como el que más, había regresado del exterior y se encontraba haciendo visitas a todos sus negocios e inversiones

Maldito cabrón.

Ginny escribió a Blaise cancelando su "cita"; como se había visto obligada a llamar al encuentro que ella obviamente sabía , sería netamente sexual, y se pasó el resto de la maldita tarde imaginando como habrían sido de diferentes sus horas si su jefe no las hubiese arruinado con su tediosa presencia.

El resultado de todo ese masoquismo mental había sido una sobreexcitación psicológica y un cuerpo predispuesto a un evento sexual que no se llevaría a cabo. Eran _tan _crítico su estado que al final de la tarde había pasado aproximadamente 30 minutos con un tic nervioso en la pierna derecha.

Y ahora, sabiendo lo que hacía su amiga a solo unos metros de distancia, Ginny sentía una desazón mezclado con frustración sexual al cubo. Suspiró y camino hasta su habitación donde se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el colchón; ahogando un grito frustrado en la mullida superficie.

Duró unos minutos negándose hasta que no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más.

Habían silenciado la habitación pero aun era perfectamente audible el rechinar de la estructura mecánica de la cama, sin duda hundida bajo el peso de ambos y moviéndose al ritmo de su pasión. Era torturante.

Otro suspiro derrotado y Ginny se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba. Silenció su propia habitación con un movimiento de varita y se dejo llevar por sus bajos instintos que rugían y surgían desde la parte inferior de su vientre y calentaba sus venas como ardiente fuego.

En los cajones ocultos de su armario Ginny guardaba una media docena de objetos para su intima diversión que ella misma había comprado de la tienda, sus favoritos. Era una variada y preciada colección que incluía unas esposas metálicas y una botellita de su aceite favorito con sabor a chocolate.

Por un momento, babeo al pensar en Blaise con su perfecta y sedosa piel morena cubierta con ese aceite completando la representación exacta de "piel achocolatada" y luego en ella bebiendo de ese manjar.

Oh si, era perfecto.

Pero, en esa ocasión Ginny desecho la idea de rebuscar en sus cajones y se deleito en solo su cuerpo, en ella misma.

Sentía su cuerpo en alerta máxima, con su capacidad de percepción sensitiva al cien por ciento. Sentía perfectamente las caricias de la suave tela de su pijama negro, sedosa y brillante que cubría parte de su cuerpo.

Sentía…los roces de sus propias manos como si cada poro de su cuerpo gimiera y suspirara aliviado.

Su piel; toda, se erizó alerta y receptora.

Ella rozó sus pechos con una de sus manos estrujándolos a su gusto para luego ceder por completo, cerrando los ojos; deseando a Blaise y hundiendo con lentitud y suavidad dos de los dedos de su otra mano en lo más profundo de su intimidad. Pronto; sumida en el calor de su propia imaginación, el cuerpo de Ginny comenzó a perlarse en sudor, mientras ella encontraba su ritmo con asombrosa rapidez, acompañada siempre con sus gemidos.

Fue tan rápido como confortante, había deseado con tantas ansias ese momento durante todo el día que cuando llego; ella experimento una paz como pocas veces había sentido. Jadeó y se retorció, sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas de su orgasmo extenderse por cada terminación sensorial de su cuerpo, colmándola de luz y placer.

Se alojó allí, en esa pequeña cúspide alta y perfecta por unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco la magia y la perfección se fue marchitando hasta extinguirse hundida en el sinsabor de un tinte algo amargoso de la decepción.

No estaba satisfecha.

Masturbase siempre le había producido un placer egoísta y perfecto, rayano en lo perverso. Ella se glorificaba a si misma, se amaba y se conocía, absorbiendo lo dictámenes de su cuerpo para referencias futuras las cuales ponía en practica con el individuo que estuviera dispuesto a seguir sur ordenes para complacerla a la perfección.

Pero esta vez no lo había hecho así, no lo había hecho por ella misma sino porque deseaba que alguien más la tomara. Sentía su ego herido de una manera rara. Sentía como si hubiese perdido alguna batalla desconocida e importante.

Frustrada, herida y molesta consigo misma y aun dentro aquella sensación drogante, cálida y somnífera del post orgasmo, tomó su teléfono celular y redacto:

"_No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer pensando en ti Zabini, es inaceptable"_

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un hormigueo pesado que la arrastraba al limbo del sueño y; antes de verificar si el mensaje se había enviado o no, Ginny cayó profundamente dormida.

-Blaise, tu celular suena- le informó Pansy con voz monótona, sentada elegantemente frente a él.

Habían estado cenando esa noche en uno de esos restaurantes costosos que a su amiga tanto le apasionaban y ahora se hallaban cómodamente sentados en la cálida salita de estar de su solariega Mansión con decorados de acabado italianos, bebiendo un poco de Coñac y conversando sobre cosas banales.

Blaise tomó el celular y lo ojeó. De inmediato abrió la boca un poco, ahogando un gemido entre sus labios, apretó el vaso de cristal en su mano y luego sonrió.

No hacía falta ser muy imaginativo para saber con exactitud que era lo que Weasley acababa de hacer en su nombre y en honor a la verdad; Blaise debía al menos adjudicarle la picardía que la mujer había tenido al decírselo de aquella manera, cosa que ninguna otra había hecho.

-¿Una de tus conquistas semanales, Blaise?- preguntó Pansy con algo de molestia. Él sabía la opinión de su amiga: eres demasiado mujeriego. Blaise alzó la vista hacia ella.

¿Qué si Weasley era una de sus conquistas pasajeras?

Evidentemente. Algo más interesante que las demás, eso era innegable, pero pasajera al fin y al cabo.

Una más de la lista…

Una encamada… quizás dos y "chiao"

-Si, lo es- respondió Blaise con total seguridad y firmeza en sus palabras, guardando el celular sin responder para luego seguir conversando con Pansy.

Ignorando que la vida lo haría tragarse cada una de sus palabras.

**#15**

_De dos a cuatro semanas después…_

**Cafetín del Ministerio de Magia.**

**Londres.**

Draco había encontrado el sobre en su casillero a eso de las 7 Am de esa mañana de lunes y supo de inmediato que era de Natxia.

Sonrió y cerró su casillero.

No la había visto aun pero ese sobre indicaba que ya la mujer andaba entre ellos, investigando.

La había contactado mediante una carta hacía ya unas tres semanas y su amiga le contestó afirmativamente con prontitud, aceptando el trabajo. Draco se sintió aliviado, sabía que si existía alguien que podía ayudarlo a investigar, esa era Natxia.

En los siguientes días a ese contacto, su vida se había convertido en un total y absoluto desastre. En lo profesional y lo personal.

En los entrenamientos tenía que lidiar con Mitchel que se comportaba insufrible y con Hermione y el constante desafío emocional que ella representaba, durante las misiones lidiaba con Chace que le causaba dolores estomacales y durante las horas de papeleo y burocracia huía de la intensa mirada de Harry que estaba cargada de reproche y un cuestionamiento que Draco se rehusaba a contestar.

Estaba hasta las mismísimas pelotas de todo en su vida y esta vez, en lugar de enfrentarlo se escondió cobardemente, evitando todo. Así que, esas semanas había decidido ir a visitar a su Madre en la Mansión en un gesto bastante masoquista de su parte ya que odiaba estar con una Narcisa frágil y lastimera, un mero espejismo de la gran mujer que una vez; muchos años atrás, fuese Narcisa Black.

Era enfermizo; por decir no menos, estar a la mesa con ella y que de repente dijera cosas como:

-_Draco; hijo, tu padre ha tardado mucho en bajar a cenar. Ve a buscarlo._

…Y que después se lanzara a llorar sobre la alfombra, recordando que había sucedido con Lucius.

Pero era su Madre y era la otra realidad de su vida que tenía que recordar cada cierto tiempo para decir "este soy yo". Era como cuando te duele una muela, y poco a poco te acostumbras al dolor hasta que zaz, vas y muerdes algo con fuerza y el dolor regresa con reanudado ímpetu, como una descarga eléctrica, fuerte y agonizante que llega hasta la parte trasera del cerebro haciendo que veas millones de dolorosas estrellitas explotar frente a tus ojos, y es cuando tocas tu mejilla adolorida y gritas como condenado recordando _porque_ te dolía tanto, recuerdas entonces _que_ debes hacer a continuación y entiendes porque te sientes como la mierda.

Si, la vida era un dolor de muelas.

Draco daba gracias a su carácter siempre apático, frío y distante que debía ser costumbre para todos a su alrededor porque así pudo sobrevivir esos días sin que nadie (Harry ya se había cansado de sus mudas respuestas) le preguntara:

"Draco ¿Por qué te duele la muela?"

O algo así, y no; no le dolía la muela, sino precisamente, le dolía la vida.

Así que cuando recibió el primer informe de Natxia, Draco se alegró porque por fin sabría con mayor seguridad si había un infiltrado y eso le daba la feliz y radiante excusa de moler, torturar, golpear y descuartizar a quien fuese éste traidor.

Y a la mierda la Convención de Ginebra *, se dijo, porque él necesitaba descargar su estrés _en algo._

Y lo sexual estaba descartado por el momento ya que no podía ni ver a Harry porque el moreno estaba cansado de tanto mal humor y desaires provenientes de Draco sin razón de nada y ya casi ni le hablaba salvo en casos extremos o para dirigirse a él con la renuencia correspondiente al maltrato de Draco; diciéndole en silencio: "no se que mierda te pasa, pero no te soporto"

…Draco estaba molesto por eso de "solo estamos entrenando" pero no se lo podía decir a Harry porque sonaba en extremo estúpido y Draco lo sabía. Así que callaba y se ahogaba sus explicaciones.

Suspiró, agitó su cabeza y alejando sus deprimentes pensamientos tomó un sorbo de café caliente.

Se encontraba en la cafetería del Ministerio a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Después de encontrar el informe en su casillero había entrenado un poco en solitario, arreglado unos archivos para la oficina y entonces subió a la cafetería para leer tranquilamente lo que Natxia tuviera que decirle.

Las investigaciones aun se encontraban en la fase inicial, determinando posibles alteraciones o violaciones al sistema de seguridad que bordeaba el perímetro de la escena del crimen, determinando posibles fugaz de informaciones; voluntarias o no, y según le dijo a Draco en el texto: hablando con sus contactos en "el lado oscuro" para averiguar quien o quienes, específicamente, habían sido asignados para llevar a cabo el asesinato de sus Aurores.

"_La única conclusión válida y certera que tengo hasta ahora- _decía Natxia_- es que, efectivamente alguien te ha traicionado Draco, ten cuidado"_

"…_Quiero- _continuaba más adelante_- que pases una pista falsa. Tengo entendido que Granger ha suspendido el contacto por dos semanas con tu objetivo, más la seguridad aun continúa…"_

Cierto, Hermione se había visto obligada a suspender sus visitas a Christopher por unas dos semana porque al parecer el niño y su familia estaban planificando unas pequeñas vacaciones o algo por el estilo y era muy poco probable verlo o convivir con él.

"_Quiero que des una orden falsa de que se reanudarán las visitas al objetivo, monitorearé si la información sale; luego, cancelas la orden. Si estoy en lo correcto, los Mortifagos enviaran a algún vigilante. Voy a descubrirles, te doy mi palabra."_

Draco guardó el papel blanco dentro del pequeño sobre amarillo y volvió a suspirar.

Entonces…había un traidor, un infiltrado.

Ahora era cuestión de descubrir quien.

**#16**

**Dojo principal de la Unidad Especial de Aurores (U.E)**

**Ministerio de Magia.**

**Londres.**

Esa mañana llegó tarde al trabajo.

Hermione no se preocupo porque en el Ministerio últimamente no hacía más que entrenar primero con Mitchel-insoportable-después-que-me-ascendieran-a- la-UE-Kavner y discutir o mantener silencios tensos e incómodos con Draco-tengo-problemas-hormonales-Malfoy y como había suspendido momentáneamente las visitas a Chris, pues la verdad no le apetecía ir a trabajar. Sin Chris sus días se habían vuelto algo rutinarios.

Y además que realmente; _realmente_, no quería ver, oler ni determinar la existencia de Draco.

Hermione se sentía en plena Guerra Fría cuando estaba en la misma habitación que el rubio; y no, no era en el sentido romántico del término, era literal y real. Ellos dos estaban en una guerra de silencios, gruñidos y miradas. Y lo peor de todo era quizás: que ella no sabía porque. Entendía que Draco huyera un poco de ella después de los episodios "te beso, me besas, etc" por al menos una semana, en la que se mostraría un poco evasivo o distante, para marcar distancia y recalcar así su postura hacia ella.

Entendía que reaccionara un poco contrito por la actitud que tomara ella con Marcus, dispuesta a olvidar todo y darse una más que evidente oportunidad con éste.

Lo que no entendía era que Draco se mostrara como si Hermione hubiera proferido la más grotesca de las ofensas en su contra. Era desconcertante. Draco había asumido una actitud similar a sus años escolares, como si hubiera retrocedido mentalmente a su 5º o 6º año en Hogwarts y no supiera o no quisiera salir de ese estado cíclico emocional.

Lo cierto era que Hermione comparaba su situación con el rubio como si ella fuera una roca soportando el inconstante vaivén de un oleaje caprichoso, y ese día estaba harta de aguantar y aguantar. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba al limite de sus capacidades receptivas y pacificas y que si Draco seguía así, ella patearía; literalmente, su rubio trasero.

Lanzó con un bufido su mochila dentro de su casillero y resopló, estaba sumamente estresada y tensa, como un resorte a punto de saltar. Se cambio su ropa de civil aprovechando de rociar su cara con agua fría. Salió del baño con el rostro cubierto con una toalla cuando escuchó:

-Llegaste tarde.

Bajo la toalla con lentitud.

¿Cómo era posible imprimir tanto cinismo en dos palabras?

Por Morgana, no tenía ni que verlo para adivinar su postura altanera y su expresión de estoicismo que a ella tanto le enervaba adornando su perfilado rostro.

Ciño los puños molesta y se tragó una réplica que gritaba por brotar de sus labios.

-Lo siento Draco, no volverá a pasar- respondió en voz baja y un tanto fría.

-No, no pasara- concordó él de manera críptica. Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

Draco se encontraba de pie en la entrada del Dojo, usando su uniforme azul de Auror cerrado hasta el cuello y llevaba un sobre en sus manos. El cabello rubio le caía suave y algún que otro mechón descuidado estaba cubriendo a medias sus ojos.

Hermione perdió el aliento por un instante y entonces la tensión bajo entre ellos como un manto helado, enviando descargas eléctricas de un lado al otro, llenando el lugar con una estática invisible pero palpable.

Draco rompió el silencio, barriendo los ojos antes de hablar.

-Necesito comunicarte algo importante- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero y metía allí el sobre que traía- Hoy voy a convocar una reunión de la UE y de todos los involucrados en la misión de Christopher- ella alzó a vista, interesada- daré una información falsa y quiero que estés prevenida.

-¿Qué información?- pregunto Hermione.

-Lo sabrás en el momento, quiero que tu reacción sea acorde para que la información cumpla su objetivo- ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué objetivo?- Draco saco su kimono y caminó al lavabo.

-El de dar un rastro, quiero que todos crean lo que voy a decir en su momento, necesito sus reacciones y para eso tu debes parecer convencida también. ¿Sabías que la sorpresa genuina no se puede fingir?- ella miró la puerta tras la cual Draco se cambiaba. Frunció el ceño.

Entendía lo que quería hacer Draco, pero aun así había un detalle que no le estaba gustando…

-¿Me estás utilizando como señuelo, Draco?- le pregunto, cruzándose de brazos. Él guardo silencio unos minutos hasta que salió, atando firme el nudo en su cadera. La miró fijamente a los ojos y respondió.

-Si- afirmó con crudeza- pues tú serás en quien confirmen lo que digo, eres el centro de esta misión, en quien más creen y quien más importa.

Aquello era demasiado para procesarlo…la voz de Draco sonaba seria, pesada pero firme.

-¿Qué…- comenzó a preguntar pero Draco la acallo con un gesto, tomó dos cuchillas cortas del mostrador y las lanzó. Hermione las tomó en el aire con una agilidad sorprendente, sujetándolas con fuerza por el mango.

-Luego- fue todo lo que él le dijo- por otro lado, quiero que comiences a entrenar a el nuevo grupo de reclutas.

-¿Yo? ¿Un nuevo grupo?- Draco tomó dos cuchillas más, sin decir nada- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione un poco más insistente.

-Porque estás lista- dijo Draco llanamente. Ella lo miró.

Odiaba eso de Draco, odiaba que se pusiera críptico con sus respuestas hacia ella, odiaba esa manera de tratarla; protector pero a la vez como si ella fuera ingenua.

Achicó los ojos con molestia.

Odiaba; además, estar molesta por la actitud de él, dándole el gusto de enojarla.

Draco se puso en guardia y ella también, ambos con una mano en la defensa y otra al ataque, empuñando las cuchillas cortas.

El combate comenzó como un estallido, ambos se habían abalanzado a atacar sin piedad y con una precisión letal, girando y pateando, saltando y avanzando con las cuchillas ágilmente tomadas en cada mano.

Hermione se sentía furiosa y eso se estaba reflejando en su manera de luchar. Golpeaba con fuerza pero a la vez parecía estar perdiendo la concentración. Y Draco lo sabía…

Sentía la rabia de Hermione brotar por cada uno de sus poros, reflejándose en golpes con extrema fuerza pero que en puntos clave y diminutos estaban perdiendo su letalidad. Ella se estaba dejando dominar por sus sentimientos, estaba dejando que la rabia y enfado que sentía; guiara sus movimientos y eso la hacia torpe.

Y él estaba enfadándose por ello.

Hermione era la mejor Auror porque Draco la había entrenado personalmente y Draco creía que lo que mejor le había enseñado era a ser fría y meticulosa a la hora del combate.

Era eso lo que hacía de Hermione una Auror excepcional, ella podía ser completamente analítica al momento de un combate y solía usar su inigualable lógica para tomar las mejores decisiones sin dejar que sus emociones interfirieran en ellas. Tenía la habilidad nata de poseer un punto de vista único, casi matemático y científico de cada situación.

Pero en ese momento, Hermione no estaba usando ni su lógica ni su capacidad de analizar.

En ese instante, ella se comportaba como una Auror promedio y eso a él le enfurecía.

Lanzó la cuchilla de su mano izquierda contra el tatami, clavándola con fuerza justo a su lado luego tomó la otra cuchilla corta con más fuerza y se dispuso a darle una lección a Hermione; o mejor, a recordársela.

Ella venía a atacarlo de frente con una patada de giro con su pierna derecha. Draco desvió su patada con una defensa de mano hacia fuera que la hizo perder un poco el balance, tambaleándose. Él aprovecho y se adentró en la zona corporal de ella dando dos rápidos pasos, se giro y asestó un golpe certero con el codo en reversa que golpeó en el centro del pecho de Hermione.

Mientras Hermione caía y se ahogaba por efecto del fuerte golpe, Draco; aun cerca de su cuerpo y de espaldas a ella, tomó con su mano libre el brazo extendido de Hermione, girándola 360º para así estamparla con fuerza desmedida contra la pared acolchada. Entonces se impulsó con su cuerpo, torciendo la mano de Hermione que aun sujetaba la cuchilla corta y aprisionándola por completo con la totalidad de su ser contra la pared, respirando el mismo aire. Cuando ella quiso reaccionar ya Draco había eliminado cualquier posible ofensiva de su parte y en el ultimo segundo, en el que Hermione hizo el intento de zafarse de su llave empujando su cuerpo contra el de Draco, él subió su cuchilla y la posó sobre el cuello de ella.

De inmediato Hermione dejó de moverse.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- le especto Draco a la cara, furioso con ella. Hermione lo miró en silencio, correspondiendo el sentimiento- Si esto fuera una pelea real, te habrían degollado- ella frunció el ceño sin ceder- Actúas como idota y tu no eres idiota. No dejes que tu rabia nuble tu raciocinio, tu lógica es tu mejor arma, ya te lo he dicho Hermione.

Ella guardo silencio. Sabía que él tenía razón y aun así no se dignaba a admitirlo, la rabia había bullido en su interior y no podía disminuirla. Él lo vio suceder todo dentro de ella como en cámara lenta.

Draco cerró los ojos dos segundos.

Su sangre también ardía enfurecida, aquel combate había sido una válvula de escape involuntaria y él sentía su cuerpo en extremo receptivo, en alerta máxima.

Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, quemándola con su mirada. La vio allí, desafiante frente a él, renuente a ceder, orgullosa aun bajo el filo de su cuchilla, indiferente ante la presión del cuerpo de Draco aprisionándola.

Ella era terca, necia, orgullosa y testaruda. Fue así que su propia rabia acumulada en esas semanas en su dique interno, se desbordó e inundo sus venas, encegueciendo por completo su propio buen juicio, su lógica y su raciocinio.

Entonces Draco hizo lo único que parecía tener sentido para él en ese momento: clavó con furia la pequeña hoja filosa de su cuchilla en la pared a un lado de Hermione, se abalanzó sobre sus labios y le beso, bebiendo de ella con desesperación.

Se abandono al beso, imprimiendo fuera, rabia y dominación. Hermione en cambio forcejeó por unos minutos; renuente, hasta lograr zafar una de sus manos para tratar de empujar a Draco. Él tomó la ofensiva, la empujó con más fuerza y Hermione gimió con ganas al verse obligada a sentir la humanidad de Draco aplastándola contra la pared.

Ella cedió, abrumada ante tantas sensaciones contradictorias pues su furia y su rabia hacia Draco no se habían disipado ni habían menguado, al contrario, aun las sentía bordeando en su interior. Pero; a la vez, Draco…con su cercanía, con su cuerpo cálido pegado a ella, dejándola sentirlo en su totalidad, su pecho con los latidos frenéticos golpeando con insistencia, su respiración agitada con nerviosismo, su olor masculino; sudado, a Draco, viril, fuerte y dominante… eso la enloqueció haciéndola mandar; literalmente, todo al infierno.

Soltó sus manos del agarre de Draco y lo tomó del cuello y el pecho para acercarlo más; si eso era posible, a ella. Era demasiado para tolerarlo, sentía su corazón matándola a gritos, su piel ardiendo bajo la tela del kimono, sus piernas temblando un poco incapaces de sostenerla, sus dedos ansiosos de sentir cada centímetro de la piel de él, y sentía una sofocante necesidad de _más_.

De más Draco.

Y lo iba a obtener, fuera como fuera.

Hermione buscó con desesperación la abertura del kimono negro de Draco y por allí coló sus manos; con rapidez y violencia, tomando entre sus dedos la piel suave y cremosa que vibro bajo su contacto.

No era para nada un beso lento que transmitiese ternura, era un beso fuerte, agresivo y violento. Ellos habían llevado su combate al punto que la pasión que estaba dormida entre ellos; transgredió sus fronteras y ya no la podían controlar.

Draco gruño desde el fondo de su cuerpo, resistiendo lo más que podía a el contacto invasor de Hermione que lo estaba haciendo flaquear y; sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde, logró empujarla y estamparla de nuevo contra la pared, despegándola de su cuerpo y obligándola a sacar las manos de su kimono. Hermione gritó un poco y lo miró, con los ojos brillándole de furia contenida.

Entonces Draco arremetió, redoblando la violencia al besarla. Mordió sus labios, haciendo que ella gritara de nuevo y dejando que él aprovechara para hundir su boca en el cuello de ella, mordiéndola de nuevo y dejando una marca roja en su piel.

Draco estaba furioso porque ella lo había hecho perder el control que tanto le había costado dominar. El control de no lanzarse a sus labios durante cada entrenamiento.

¿Es que Hermione creía que su comportamiento era por capricho?

Pues no, era porque no podía estar cerca de ella sin sentir esas ganas irrefrenables de volver a besarla. Y no quería hacerlo porque sabía que si la volvía a besar, no podría detenerse solo allí.

Era demasiada la tentación.

Ella no tenía ni la más puta idea de cuanto le había costado mantener el control y ahora venía y lo echaba por la borda. Estaba furioso; si, pero consigo mismo.

Abrió de un tirón el kimono de Hermione, dejándola expuesta para él.

Le tenía que mostrar porque la trataba como lo hacia, porque la evitaba.

Podía ver su piel pálida y brillante de sudor, el collar de su madre pendiendo sobre su pecho agitado y su respiración acelerada semi-oculta bajo un brasier deportivo de algodón.

Para él, era perfecta.

Hundió sus labios en el cuello de ella, absorbiendo su fragancia femenina, impregnándose con ella de por vida, sumergiéndose entre besos dentro de su piel, sintiendo su suavidad, jugando con su lengua y explorando cada centímetro a su alcance. Draco descubrió zonas que provocaban en ella escalofríos de placer que la recorrían de arriba abajo, volvió a presionarlas y ella dejo escapar un jadeo, mordiendo sus labios para no gemir desesperada.

Draco perdió la poca cordura que se vanagloriaba de poseer.

Tomó su cintura entre sus manos; dejando las manos de ella en una libertad momentánea, entonces la alzó un poco y ella pudo sentir como Draco restregaba su hombría contra su pelvis.

Los dedos de Hermione estaban en todas partes, todo su torso estaba siendo explorado por la mujer quien había soltado su kimono negro y ahora éste caía laxo por sus brazos. Ella coló sus manos delicadas pero exigentes y se afianzo a su cuerpo, trazando cada uno de sus músculos descubiertos; comenzando por sus brazos que la sostenían firme entre él y la pared siguiendo por sus hombros; pálidos y fuertes y bajando por su espalda; delineándolo como si él fuera una escultura de barro, moldeándolo a su antojo, sintiéndolo.

Se estremeció cuando ella llego al borde de su cicatriz, y la trazo suavemente.

Separó sus labios de Hermione, boqueando en busca de aire, sintiendo como dentro de muy poco sería imposible volver atrás. Su cuerpo latía por ella y sus caricias lo estaban matando lentamente. Estaba más que dispuesto, punzando la pelvis de ella con su miembro bajo las pocas telas que aun los separaban…

Pero entonces, posó su vista en aquel collar y los recuerdos dolorosos de cómo y donde lo obtuvieron vinieron a él. Recordó ese día, en el que los Padres de Hermione murieran, el día en el que Harry y él dieran su vida para salvarla.

Harry y él, siempre ellos dos dándolo todo por ella.

Ese día también recibió la cicatriz que cruzaba su espalda de lado a lado diagonalmente. Hermione no lo sabía pues en ese instante había perdido el conocimiento y se había desmayado, pero Draco se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla de una maldición que la hubiera descuartizado.

Luego, mientras él se desangraba por causa de la herida, Harry baño sus manos en sangre enemiga por primera vez en su vida, destrozo su alma y lo hizo por él, para vengarlo. O al menos eso era lo que quería aun creer Draco. Harry lo había salvado y él a Hermione, era lo justo.

Y en ese instante, mientras besaba a Hermione como si la vida se le fuera en ello, volvieron todos esos recuerdos. Su cicatriz escoció y él sintió como todo se desmoronaba.

Tomó el collar de la Madre de Hermione que pendía hermoso e indolente a todo el dolor que evocaba, éste era brillante y elegante; una bella joya que escondía tanto pasado y significado, tanta sangre y tanto sufrimiento.

No podía hacerlo, aunque el deseo lo consumiera vivo, aunque las ganas le causaran un agujero en su pecho, aunque la tentación que Hermione encarnaba ahora para él accediera a cumplir aquel anhelo tan largamente sepultado e ignorado en su interior, él no podía seguir adelante. No podía traicionar a Harry y no podía traicionarse a si mismo.

Draco se había prometido tantas cosas cuando volviera a Hogwarts a restaurar su vida y terminar sus estudios….se prometió hacer algo por el mundo que su familia ayudase a destruir con sus ideales, se prometió dar sentido a su existencia, superando su odio y su rencor hacia Lucius, se prometió cambiar.

Se prometió vivir y se prometió amar y respetar ese amor.

Aquel loco anciano que Draco casi mato le había dicho algo a Harry una vez años atrás y cuando éste se lo contó a él; Draco supo que el anciano no estaba tan loco después de todo.

"_No te compadezcas de los muertos Harry, compadécete de los vivos, sobre todo de los que viven sin amor"_

No, no podía traicionar a aquel que siempre vio "algo" bueno en él.

No podía traicionar a quien le había confiado _todo_ de su vida.

Hermione lo miraba interrogante, como si quisiera averiguar que había oculto tras sus ojos. Draco suspiro, soltó el collar y suavemente se alejó de ella dando un paso hacia atrás con su pecho golpeando de manera dolorosa y un agudo sonido pitando en su cerebro.

Sus ojos grises lucían tan tristes que reflejaban toda una vida.

Eran un misterio para ella.

La rabia; el enfado, todo había desaparecido, solo habían remanentes del deseo que ella sentía por él, un anhelo por terminar lo comenzado.

Lo observo tomar el collar, sopesarlo entre sus dedos y lo vio pensar, recordar…

Sino fuera por él y por Harry ella no tendría ese collar como único recuerdo físico de su madre, sino fuese por ellos; ella misma ni siquiera estaría viva porque aquellos malditos la hubieran descuartizado y destrozado como a su madre. Pero ellos habían llegado y la salvaron.

Les debía la vida. Más no solo por sacarla de allí en una pieza sino por darle un motivo; luego, para seguir viviendo.

Los tres estaban unidos, por un vínculo demasiado amplio para ser descrito.

Draco y Harry, desde la muerte de sus padres se habían convertido en su todo, en lo único firme y real en su mundo de dolor. Draco fue el pilar: aquel montículo alto hacia el cual corres en medio del desierto porque sabes que a su sombra hallaras agua y paz.

Harry siempre había estado allí para ella, era el factor constante y seguro de su vida, su suelo, su ancla. La firmeza de seguir viva.

Draco frente a ella; suspiró y soltó el collar.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Hermione creyó entender por fin que era lo que habitaba oculto en la mirada de Draco. Era el sentimiento que ella guardaba por Harry pero mil veces magnificado, no, era incluso más que eso. Era tan real y tan palpable que ella sentía que si extendía la mano podía tomar ese sentimiento entre sus dedos y asirlo con suavidad, quemándose la piel por la fuerza y la intensidad de éste.

Comprendió la confusión de Draco y el dolor que ella le había causado. Era su culpa que él hubiera fallado a sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿No somos acaso todos los seres humanos egoístas por naturaleza?

Suspiro y apartó a Draco, sin mirarlo más a los ojos, se subió el kimono y se alejó. Se sentía incomoda y dolida de una manera extraña que no podía definir bien…era, rechazo, si. Se sentía rechazada.

Gruño para sus adentros.

-Iré a ver al nuevo grupo de reclutas, avísame cuando convoques la reunión- le dijo en voz baja y; sin mirarlo ni una sola vez más, salió del Dojo.

**#17**

**Restaurante a dos calles del Ministerio de Magia**

**Londres**

Hermione tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Había llamado a Ginny para almorzar juntas cerca del Ministerio y su amiga había accedido rápidamente. Así que se encontraron en aquel pequeño restaurante, pidieron una orden de pasta a la boloñesa y ensalada capressa, una botella de vino y se sentaron; más que a comer, a hablar al aire libre.

Ginny sabía que a ella le pasaba algo.

Era ese 6º sentido que solo poseían las mejores amigas, así que le sirvió a Hermione una copa más mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, dejándola elegir el momento oportuno.

Pero, cuando faltaban ya unos veinte minutos para que culminara el tiempo que tenían para almorzar, Ginny apartó su ensalada, tomo la copa llena del burbujeante líquido color ámbar en sus manos, se recostó y la miró fijamente. Hermione se removió, algo incomoda.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, mirándose las manos y Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Nada, solo que me preguntaba cuando ibas a escupirlo- Hermione la miro confusa y con cara de asco.

-¿Escupir que?

-Lo que te preocupa Hermione, tenemos menos de veinte minutos para hablarlo, psicoanalizarte y brindar por tu salud mental, así que…-chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Hermione quien entre incrédula, sorprendida y divertida, lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo supiste?- le pregunto y Ginny se alzó de hombros, ambas se sonrieron y la pelirroja esperó a que su amiga comenzara.

Hermione meditó cual sería la mejor manera de plantearle el tema a su mejor amiga, sin sonar desesperada…además que estaría hablando de alguien a quien ambas conocían perfectamente. Suspiro y tomó un poco de vino.

-Ginny…- comenzó, después de tomar- yo, nunca te he preguntado- dudo un poco antes de tomar fuerzas- Nunca te he preguntado ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tu y Harry? ¿Por qué terminaron?

Ginny la miró unos segundos, se reclino suspirando y luego sonrió.

-Harry…pues, fue porque hubo alguien más- Hermione la observo fijamente- no para mi.- aclaró con una sonrisa- Yo creo que estuve obsesionada con él hasta…no se, siempre. Pero si para Harry. Él no me quiso lastimar pero yo lo note, note que él gustaba de alguien más y yo no soy muy buena para compartir que digamos.- Ginny se rió alegremente pero Hermione pudo percibir una nota de cinismo en su risa - así que preferí conservar la amistad, ya sabes; dejarlo por las buenas…aunque para mí no fue tan fácil como se lo hice creer…-suspiró de nuevo y Hermione pudo ver una fugaz tristeza atravesar los ojos de su amiga- La verdad, ahora que lo pienso…yo realmente nunca lo ame, _de verdad_ ¿Si me entiendes? Sentía admiración, cariño y eso se transformó en otras cosas que me hicieron pensar que le amaba. Y quizás si lo amo, pero porque es alguien muy especial, es un amigo de toda la vida, alguien valioso…no se si me explico- dijo Ginny, sonriendo cálidamente. Hermione asintió de acuerdo con su amiga ya que ella sentía algo parecido hacia Harry- Y… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestiono Ginny, de pronto más suspicaz.

Hermione dio un respingo, sintiéndose descubierta.

-Pues, curiosidad…siempre he pensado que Harry está con alguien pero él no me ha dicho nada y pues…no se…

-Tú querías saber si yo sabía algo o quien es la amante secreta de Harry ¿No? Pues no estoy segura; la verdad, de hecho siempre tuve la sospecha de que no era una ella ¿Sabes? A mi no me importa; claro, pero Harry jamás me dijo nada.

Hermione guardo silencio unos segundos, meditando.

Al parecer la atracción que sentía Harry por Draco no era nada reciente. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, esto había sucedido cuando volvieran a culminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Ahora entendía esa extraña alegría que percibiera en aquella carta que Harry le escribiera cuando éste consiguió entrar al Cuartel de Aurores y se encontrara sorpresivamente con Draco Malfoy.

-Es…Draco- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ginny siguió bebiendo sin mostrar signo alguno de sorpresa. Hermione la miró detalladamente antes de decirle.- ¿Ya lo sabías?- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No es tan difícil de deducir…si lo piensas bien es hasta lógico ¿no?- murmuro, luego la observó fijamente por sobre el borde de su copa- Ahora entiendo- se rió- ¿Es por eso que estás así?- le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta y atando cabos demasiado bien y rápido- No es Harry quien te interesa, es por Draco- rió otro poco ocasionando que Hermione se sonrojara- Cuenta mujer- apremió Ginny ya más calmada- ¿Qué pasó?

Hermione gruño, molesta consigo misma.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- preguntó, tapándose la cara con una mano. Ginny asintió, riendo otro poco de su amiga.

Paso un minuto…

Dos…

-¡Suéltalo ya mujer! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué- pasó-entre-Malfoy-y-tu? –preguntó Ginny de nuevo, haciendo pausas demandantes entre cada palabra con un golpecito sobre la mesa con su dedo índice.

-mherk behhso- dijo Hermione de manera bastante incomprensible, con la cara cubierta entre sus manos, pero no lo bastante incomprensible para que Ginny no lo captara. Ella la vio un rato, sin creer lo que Hermione _casi_ le había dicho.

-¿Te beso?- preguntó Ginny para confirmar. Hermione se limitó a gruñir afirmativamente- ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasó? Pero…. ¿Dónde quedó eso de "Entrenador Súper Serio Malfoy"?

Hermione, una vez más, suspiró derrotada. Estaba realmente cansada de luchar contra su atracción por Draco y todo lo que había desencadenado. Tal vez…si se sinceraba con su amiga, lo haría con ella misma y se sentiría mejor. Es decir, desahogarse tenía que servir de alguna manera ¿no? Tomó aire dramáticamente antes de bajar las manos de su cara y comenzar a hablar.

-En realidad…yo lo bese a él primero.- dijo Hermione, decidiendo comenzar por el principio del desastre. Ginny abrió tanto sus ojos azules ante está revelación que; bajo otras circunstancias, Hermione se hubiera carcajeado en su cara.- No se _realmente_ porque lo hice- confeso con sinceridad- pero lo hice y…me gusto. Demasiado para mi propio bien. Quizás _necesitaba sentir_ algo ¿Sabes? Los últimos años de mi vida han sido una constante batalla y…no lo sé Ginny, simplemente explotó, lo bese y él me respondió.- alzó la mirada a su amiga y vio que ésta asentía comprensivamente- luego, fue todo tan…rápido y extraño. Él susurro el nombre de Harry al separarse de mi, y había tanto dolor en su voz…fue cuando comencé a pensar que algo pasaba allí…

-Es increíble que no te dieras cuenta antes, si prácticamente estás con ellos día y noche- comentó Ginny y Hermione se alzó un poco de hombros, indecisa.

-Quizás si lo hiciera, pero no me importaba…-aclaró Hermione- _no tanto_ como ahora. Solo quiero que sean felices ¿sabes? Y creo que lo son…por eso seguí con Marcus…

-¿Draco te importa?- preguntó Ginny, interviniendo- como hombre ¿Te importa?- Hermione tardó unos segundos en hablar.

-Si- respondió con firmeza, sintiendo un alivio inmediato al decirlo en voz alta- Pero Harry…

-Quieres que sea feliz, si, ya lo escuche- Ginny bebió un sorbo de vino- bueno, te he dicho siempre que te preocupes por ti primero, pero en este caso creo que es Draco quien debe aclararse. Harry sabe lo que quiere, y tu también, solo…díselo y déjalo decidir. –además un solo beso no dice mucho…creo que…-Ginny se detuvo abruptamente al ver el escandaloso sonrojo en su amiga- ¿Cuántos? –fue todo lo que preguntó.

-Tres…y no solo es eso, hoy…

-¿Hoy?

-Si, hoy, nos tocamos un poco y no se que hacer ni pensar ya…estando con Marcus no siento ni la mitad de lo que un solo beso de Draco me hace sentir- confesó, hundiendo de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos. Ginny acercó una de las propias y acaricio el cabello de su amiga comprensivamente- ¿Qué hago Ginny? No puedo lastimar así a Harry, yo sé que él es feliz con Draco y que _de verdad_ lo quiere, pero tampoco puedo mantenerme alejada de él…

-Creo que debes hablar con Draco sinceramente y esperar.

Hermione gruño un poco inconforme, a punto de llorar.

**#18**

**A dos calles del Ministerio de Magia**

**Londres.**

La había visto desde lejos al virar en una calle con su moto y el destello de su cabello rojo llamó su atención.

Se aparcó cerca y la observó a la distancia, absorbiendo cada detalle.

Estaba con Granger; de ella también reconoció su desastrosa melena castaña, y ambas comían, bebían y charlaban. La pelirroja dueña de su escrutinio, llevaba puesta una corta falda de mezquilla, unas botas grises de cuero opaco y una franela blanca bastante simple sin mangas con un dibujo que Blaise distinguió como un tiro al blanco justo en el centro de su pecho.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del moreno era la impoluta piel clara y cremosa de Weasley.

Sin dibujos. Sin sus marcas, aquellas flores negras que él dejara sobre su piel.

No la había visto nunca así; y no, los años escolares en Hogwarts no contaban, y ahora que lo hacía…era hipnotizante. Aquella piel blanca, suave, tersa y lustrosa parecía llamarlo a gritos.

Se relamió.

Blaise mentiría si dijera que en las siguientes semanas después de aquel episodio de: "me masturbe por ti, cabrón", no había pensado incesantemente en la pelirroja y su aparente fogosidad, esperando que ésta volviera a escribirle para concretar de una vez por todas donde y cuando verse.

Pero ella no escribió.

Y si existía un defecto en Blaise Zabini; uno muy grande, era el orgullo. Un orgullo enorme que normalmente estaba alimentado por los constantes halagos de sus amantes.

En algún lugar retorcido de su mente silibina, el que la pelirroja no le escribiera se tradujo en una especie de ofensa/reto que bastante lo había molestado. Entonces Blaise pensó en verla en las clases de Body Painting; a las cuales asistió con unas ansías vergonzosas, impaciente por preguntarle y definir una fecha, lugar y hora para su "encuentro".

Pero Weasley tampoco apareció en éstas.

Su impresión de sentirse ofendido aumento varios niveles hasta que por fin decidió pasar de ella y seguir con su vida; pero entonces la vio en ese Restaurante con Granger, tan indefensa y tan a su alcance que Blaise pensaba que sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía. Después de todo, debía hacer honor a su Casa y sus enseñanzas.

Espero pacientemente a que Granger se fuera y dejara a su presa sola en aquella mesita redondeada.

Estaba preocupada pensando en los problemas de Hermione cuando sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, sentía el peso de esa mirada y la inmediata desnudez bajo ese escrutinio.

Se puso recta en la silla y busco al dueño (o dueña, nunca se sabe) de aquella mirada, dispuesta a mandarle a la mierda muy elegantemente cuando la voz tersa y grave de Blaise Zabini la sorprendió por la espalda y rozo todo su cuerpo con cada onda sónica, causándole unas infernales y placenteras cosquillas que recorrieron toda su columna vertebral.

-Weasley, pero que sorpresa; pelirroja…-susurró él, para luego caminar un poco y colocarse a su vista.

Chaqueta de cuero, piel morena, jeans de infarto…si, era Blaise Zabini en todo su esplendor.

Tragó grueso y saludó.

-Artista, cuanto tiempo…- era realmente un milagro que su voz saliera firme y no como un agudo chillido nervioso.

-Demasiado; diría yo.- el moreno se sentó donde minutos antes se posara su amiga. Ginny carraspeó y se cruzo de piernas bajo la mesa, nerviosa.

La última vez que había mantenido contacto con él, había sido después de tener un apoteósico orgasmo en su nombre y que le escribiera aquel imprudente mensaje. Luego, al día siguiente cuando se dio cuenta de su grave error y la vergüenza que la invadió, Ginny esperó por largas horas una respuesta, un mensaje, una señal de humo o lo que fuera de parte de Blaise, y que nunca llego; hiriendo de paso, su orgullo.

Porque, ¿Qué más se le tiene que decir a un hombre para que entienda el puto mensaje?

Estaba herida en lo más profundo de su ego, lo cual era bastante decir. Dejó de ir a las clases de Body Paiting, se borró las flores negras del cuerpo y borró los mensajes de Blaise (más no la foto, eso sería un crimen) e intentó por todos los medios posibles seguir con su vida.

Claro, eso no quería decir que no pensara en él cada puto día. Porque ella podía engañarse a si misma todo lo que quisiera a plena luz del día, pero por las noches, a la hora de dormir era otra historia. En aquel horrible momento en que intentas quedarte dormida pero vez fijamente por largos minutos el techo que te cubre y te pones a pensar, su mente la llevaba irremediablemente a Zabini.

Trató de ponerse en pie, buscando de huir de allí de alguna manera. Se sentía como una cobarde, pero a la mierda el orgullo supuestamente Gryffindoriano, ella debía alejarse de él. Se sentía vulnerable y odiaba sentirse así.

Aunque claro, era culpa de Blaise por no haber escrito ni una sola vez más después del último mensaje de ella, por culpa de eso Ginny no quiso volver a verlo ni hablar con él, temiendo haberle aburrido o algo así.

-¿Adonde vas pelirroja?- le pregunto Blaise, sosteniendo su mano por sobre la mesa, atrapándola antes de ella poder escapar.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar Zabini, solo salí a almorzar con una amiga…pero ya voy tarde, así que sino te importa, debo irme. Charlamos en otra ocasión.- Blaise se puso en pie también, sin soltar su mano.

-Entonces te llevo pelirroja- le dijo antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle quedamente- no te creas que vas a escapar de mí otra vez tan fácil.

Ginny sintió un temblor y sus piernas amenazaron con no sostenerle.

Iba sujeta con firmeza de la cintura de Blaise mientras éste manejaba a una velocidad vertiginosa por entre los automóviles, sorteándolos con habilidad por las calles londinenses.

Su loción fresca y mentolada la tenía abstraída.

Ese trayecto, sin duda alguna podía describirse como la más sensual y emocionante manera de llegar a su trabajo. Tener a Blaise Zabini entre sus brazos, con sus piernas firmemente pegadas a él, sintiendo con sus manos los músculos de su abdomen bajo la tela de su franela verde botella, llevar puesta su chaqueta para protegerse del frío y sentir y oír su respiración con la cabeza ladeada pegada a su espalda amplia y fornida…Realmente ella podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Un poco más y el moreno redujo la velocidad para adentrarse a un estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial donde estaba su tienda. Aparcó con suavidad y la ayudó a bajar de la moto.

Ginny se quitó el casco y su cabellera roja cayo por sus hombros con delicadeza.

-Gracias por el paseo Zabini.- agradeció ella, entregándole el casco y tomando su bolso para colgarlo con firmeza de su brazo. Blaise guindó el casco del manillar de la moto y le sonrió.

-Te acompaño arriba, quiero asegurarme que llegues bien Weasley.- le dijo con caballerosidad. Ella alzó una ceja.

-No te molestes, llegaré bien- afirmo Ginny. Blaise la tomo por la cintura y la obligo a caminar a su lado.

-Yo insisto, pelirroja.- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente.

Minutos después, cuando ya casi llegaban a la puerta de la tienda, Ginny pensaba que sus piernas merecían un monumento, pues era un verdadero logro que éstas la hubieran llevado hasta allí sin trastabillar ni una sola vez, ayudándola a mantener la compostura y la elegancia.

-¿Por qué te borraste las flores?- le preguntó Blaise de pronto sin poder contenerse.

-No podía tenerlas para siempre…-respondió ella y el moreno se encontró respondiendo.

-Pues me gustaría que sí, te quedaban realmente bien- ella sintió un escalofrío y su piel se erizó.

-Deberías medir las consecuencias de tus palabras Zabini... –replicó ella en voz baja haciendo que Blaise sonriera con satisfacción. Llegaron a la tienda, ella abrió y encendió las luces de neón primero antes de voltearse a Blaise para despedirse.-Bueno, ya llegue, gracias por traerme.-le dijo con una mano en la perilla. Blaise acentuó su sonrisa de una manera que Ginny describiría luego como "devoradora", se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja y sensual.

- Dije, que no te volverías a escapar de nuevo de mi Weasley…

"Cumplir una fantasía" nunca había sido un evento más literal que lo que vivió Ginny en aquel momento, cuando Zabini se adentró con ella a la tienda y la llevó entre besos ardientes y bastante atrevidos hasta uno de los vestidores al fondo del local.

Fue allí en donde ella experimento una de las sesiones de sexo más enardecidas de su vida; hasta el momento. Blaise la desnudó de la cintura para arriba, quitándose su propia ropa en el proceso y luego arrancó su ropa interior de manera salvaje.

La colocó de frente al espejo y él se acomodó en su espalda, obligándola a verse siendo tocada y explorada, a verlos. Ginny contuvo el aliento pues el contraste del color de sus pieles juego la estaba enloqueciendo.

Se sostuvo del vidrió y trató de serenar su cuerpo mientras Blaise alzaba un poco su falda y hundía en ella sus dedos, acariciándola de manera experta y efectiva, guiando su pulgar a su clítoris y su índice y medio hacia su interior. Ginny cerró los ojos un momento y jadeo, abriendo un poco las piernas sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

Podía sentir la erección de Blaise golpeando sus glúteos de manera insistente, podía sentir la respiración de él en su oído mientras la tocaba. Lo hacía tan rápido y tan bien que pronto su piel comenzó a transpirar y ella a hiperventilar, su cuerpo estaba palpitando por él mientras sus caricias la llevaban velozmente a los linderos del éxtasis. Pero Blaise no la iba a dejar acabar así, no tan sencillo ni tan rápido.

Cuando Ginny se encontraba tan cerca del cielo que podía tomarlo con las manos, Blaise se detuvo y comenzó a besarle la espalda mientras se removía acomodándose en su entrada. Ella lo sintió punzando de manera tentadora, pero sin adentrarse por completo, solo jugando hasta que las ansias se hicieron insoportables y gimió en protesta.

Blaise rió a su espalda.

-Que ansiosa pelirroja…- le dijo con voz ronca por el deseo y la presión de contenerse, ella le gruño un poco y él rió más aun.

-Que te den Zabini…- murmuró Ginny, moviendo un poco la cadera.

-Si tanto insistes.-replicó Blaise con sorna. Entonces él tomó su cintura con fuerza y se deslizo de una sola firme estocada hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Ginny gritó extasiada, era demasiado grande y caliente.

Se sentía colmada, con un cosquilleo llenando hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo. Lo sentía rozando sus paredes internas y presionando sus puntos sensibles. La llenaba con una perfección que no debería ser humanamente posible, tomando el ritmo correcto y la precisión milimétrica para complacerla.

Abrió los ojos y se embebió de la imagen de su propio cuerpo enrojecido más el de Blaise tomándola por la cintura y penetrándola firmemente, con un ritmo enloquecedor. Se drogo con la visión de su piel morena sudada y brillante bajo la luz fluorescente de la tienda, y alucino con el movimiento de su pelvis y el contraer de sus músculos con cada embestida que le ofrecía.

Él subió una mano a sus pechos y ancló con más fuerza la otra a sus caderas, aumentando la velocidad.

Podía sentirla contraerse de placer a su alrededor mientras entraba una y otra vez a su cuerpo con un sonido húmedo de succión, ella lo devoraba perfectamente con su sexo encajando con perfección, como si siempre debió estar allí, dentro de ella.

La fogosidad de la Weasley lo tenía hipnotizado, ella los veía follar como salvajes a través del espejo con una expresión sedienta, perpetuando la imagen a posteridad, con sus hermosos ojos azules muy abiertos y sus labios mordidos con fuerza; labios que de vez en cuando no podían evitar soltar un jadeo o un grito que lo enardecía. La tomó con mucha más fuerza y se acercó otro paso para cerrar la distancia y tocar más profundo dentro de ella. Se deleito con su grito de placer.

Su piel clara se había enrojecido de manera deliciosa bajo su toque, en donde la sujetaba él podía observar la marca de sus dedos y de alguna manera sentía que así, la estaba haciendo más suya.

La sintió flaquear, a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

Sonrió.

Weasley le había demostrado muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba el hecho de que podía llegar a su nivel al momento del sexo, lo cual era bastante decir. Podía alojarlo por completo dentro de si sin ninguna queja, disfrutándolo y exigiéndole con movimientos atrevidos de su pelvis que le diera un poco más. Pero Blaise no le había demostrado aun a Ginny que no solo daba las ideas y la ayuda para cumplirlas, sino que una sesión con él la harían olvidar cualquier amante previo y la harían desear mucho más. Blaise aun no le había demostrado a Ginny Weasley el porque tenía "un ego muy grande".

Tomó su cabello rojo que caía por su espalda y lo enrolló en su mano, halándola hacía él para luego morder su cuello y aumentar su velocidad al penetrarla, con movimientos cortos y profundos. Ginny comenzó a gritar y blasfemar, perdiendo el norte y sintiendo como el placer la cegaba. Entonces Blaise, sabiéndola al punto del orgasmo; llevo su mano que se posara sobre la delicada y enrojecida cadera de la pelirroja, hasta la separación de sus glúteos y deslizo allí sus dedos largos y ágiles, rozando y jugando con los anillos rugosos de su otra pequeña y cerrada entrada, enviándole miles de corrientes eléctricas a su dueña que en un intento desesperado de obtener más contacto, empujo su propio cuerpo hacia atrás, hundiendo ella misma a Blaise dentro de su cuerpo.

Blaise gimió con fuerza al sentir como Ginny tomaba su propio ritmo y le exigía más y más, enloqueció aun más cuando ella le pidió a gritos demandantes que la follara con sus dedos también por allí, y explotó de goce cuando ella anunció casi al borde del colapso que estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella en todo momento, grabando en sus retinas la imagen a través del espejo de cada mínimo gesto que la pelirroja adoptaba mientras se dejaba ir entre espasmos y temblores. Él continuó moviéndose cada vez más erráticamente, sintiéndola temblar a su alrededor y llevándolo con ella a la cúspide donde se encontraba alojada.

El orgasmo se extendió por eones y el placer se glorifico. Blaise sintió cada una de sus descargas colmar a Ginny con plenitud, y no dejo de moverse hasta que la última de éstas hubo abandonado su cuerpo, llenando a la mujer entre sus brazos y su cálido interior con su simiente.

Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, recostándose de la pelirroja y rondando ambos hasta el suelo donde reposaban sus olvidadas ropas.

En esos momentos post orgásmicos Blaise no se hacía de la fama de coordinar muchos pensamientos importantes o coherentes, pero ese día después de semejante episodio, Blaise Zabini tenía en mente una sola cosa que le parecía lógica e importante, y era que con Ginny Weasley él _tenía_ que repetir.

**#19**

**Oficina del Jefe de Aurores**

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Londres.**

Harry había estado sumergido de cabeza en su archivero organizando informes viejos, cuando Draco entró azotando la puerta bruscamente para luego cerrarla y sellarla con un hechizo no verbal.

El moreno lo observó alzando una ceja.

-Draco, estoy ocupado- le dijo con enfado, señalando el montón horrible de papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio.- y ahora no tengo muchos ánimos de pelear contigo la verdad…- agregó con un tono algo cínico, recalcando lo idiota que había sido el rubio con él y con el resto del mundo en las últimas semanas.

Draco se acercó a él unos pasos antes de hablar.

-No vine a pelear; Harry- le dijo con la voz algo temblorosa y pasando una mano por su cabello sin que Harry lo viera, éste quien le había dado la espalda a Draco, bufó un poco y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿No? Vaya…eso es nuevo, y entonces ¿A que vienes?- le pregunto sin querer soltar ni un poco la puya. Draco gruño un poco antes de decidirse a actuar, tomando a Harry de un brazo y girándolo hacia él, acercándolo luego hasta que sus rostros quedaron a tan solo milímetros.

-_Vine por ti_- confeso Draco ante la mirada perpleja de Harry.

El primer beso fue brusco y desesperado; un encuentro entre los dos viejos compañeros que eran sus pares de labios sedientos del contrario.

El segundo beso fue lento y necesitado, era más que un mero roce y juego preliminar entre sus bocas, era una unión de lenguas y mordiscos seductores. La prueba de dos amantes que se conocen. Draco aprovecho de ir empujando a Harry hacia atrás, obligándolo a llegar hasta su escritorio repleto donde lo sentó y el moreno enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

El tercer beso abandonó sus labios como campo de juego y se fueron a recorrer otros horizontes, el paraje conocido de sus cuellos, de los lóbulos de sus oídos y el conocido terreno de sus torsos que fueron descubriendo de la tela azul marino que los cubría.

Draco empujó un poco a Harry y lo dejó caer libremente sobre la madera pulida de su escritorio de trabajo y todo el papeleo que poseía, se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta del uniforme y desabotonó sus pantalones. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba sacar ya de su cuerpo la necesidad, el error, el deseo que no debía sentir, el olor de ella, sus recuerdos, sus besos, su tacto…necesitaba a Harry, necesitaba hundirse en su piel y sentirse correcto de nuevo. Harry no merecía que él le hiciera algo así, pero Draco _necesitaba_ sacarse a Hermione de su mente o nunca más podría estar en paz.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable, tan traidor.

Harry frente a él lo observaba embelezado ignorante al sufrimiento de su amante. Siempre le había parecido que el cuerpo de Draco estaba esculpido a mano por unos artistas con cinceles en extremo delicados, que trazaron cada músculo a la perfección, luego le dieron el tono exacto para ser devorado y la textura más perfecta imaginable. Si Dios existía, el muy cabrón se había tomado tu tiempo en crear la perfección, encarnándola en Draco Malfoy.

El moreno se despojó un poco de sus propios ropajes y se alzó, besando a su amante.

Draco correspondió a su beso sin queja alguna, anclándose al moreno, aferrándose a él como si Harry fuera un salvavidas. Como si Harry fuera la única cosa real en todo su desastroso universo. Lo beso y desnudo sin miramientos; arrancando la ropa que le estorbaba en su camino.

Draco sentía un caos dentro de su cuerpo; con las emociones chocando unas con otras y golpeando en su corazón con tanta fuerza que lo ahogaban. Por un minuto o dos se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos; evadiéndose para no sollozar, luchando con todas su fuerza de voluntad contra sus propios sentimientos. Estaba confundido, estaba dolido y estaba enojado.

Los labios de Harry se cerraron en su cuello y succionaron y él dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, jadeando quedamente. Draco asió con sus manos la piel desnuda de Harry con ahínco para luego bajar sus dedos hasta el borde de su pantalón abierto e introducirlos hasta tomar con firmeza aquel pedazo de la anatomía del moreno que él tan bien conocía. Lo manipulo con habilidad, arrancándole gemidos bajos y necesitados que dieron justo en la piel de su cuello y dispararon su libido al cielo. Draco sonrió por primera vez desde que habían comenzado y le susurro a Harry con algo de malicia en la voz.

-Shh, la oficina no está silenciada, escandaloso…- apretó el agarre en el miembro de Harry y éste lloriqueó un poco.

- Eres un cabrón Draco, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- se quejó, con poca convicción y dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su escritorio; ofreciéndose de manera descarada al rubio. Draco tiró de sus pantalones por completo, dejándolo completamente a su merced.

-Si quieres me detengo…- replicó Draco en voz muy baja y con burla. Harry abrió mucho sus ojos verdes y luego frunció el ceño.

-Ni te atrevas…- amenazó Harry temblorosamente. Draco sonrió de medio lado e inclinándose un poco sobre su presa le dijo peligrosamente.

-Entonces…más vale que te muerdas la lengua Harry.-

Su sonrisa depredadora debió darle pistas a Harry de que Draco hablaba muy en serio y que iba a quedarse sin lengua de tanto morderla y contenerse para no gritar; gritar y gritar como poseso; pues inmediatamente después de lanzar aquella advertencia Draco bajo con sus labios y suplió sus hábiles manos, devorándolo por completo y logrando que él arqueara la espalda de placer y en busca de más contacto. Draco tomó sus caderas para obligarlo a quedarse firme y en un solo lugar mientras lo tomaba en su boca con largos movimientos que a Harry parecieron succionarle hasta el alma. El moreno subió una mano a sus ojos y se contuvo para no gemir alto y fuerte como le provocaba, para no moverse hacia Draco de manera descarada ni contonear las caderas para hundirse dentro de aquella cálida boca que lo recibía con tanta perfección.

Pero es que, mierda… era tan difícil no hacerlo. Era tan difícil no gritar, era tan difícil no pedir más y rogar por culminar, era tan difícil contenerse que se estaba volviendo loco, sabiendo que cualquiera fuera de su oficina podía oírlo gritar el nombre de Draco como histérico. Era una situación erótica de exhibicionismo medio, donde sabía que no lo podían ver pero aun así existía el riesgo. La adrenalina y la libido lo estaban matando.

Aquello era sin duda lo mejor en cuanto a sexo que había hecho con Draco, una reconciliación en su oficina pues, siendo sinceros, Harry nunca lo hubiera esperado del rubio.

Sentía que ambos habían evolucionado una etapa en su relación, como cuando visitas los padres de tu pareja o pasan la navidad juntos. El sexo en el trabajo estaba en la misma categoría para Draco y Harry lo sabía, así que estaba disfrutando lo más posible, registrando todo, absorbiendo cada cuota de placer, entregándose plenamente. Era más que solo sexo para él, era una entrega en cuerpo y alma.

Una succión especialmente prolongada lo hizo temblar y rogar con la voz más baja que encontró dentro de su garganta.

-Draco, por favor…

Harry sabía que Draco adoraba y lo enardecía que él le pidiera y le rogara. Era parte de ellos, era una especie de tributo; de rendición que el moreno siempre le otorgaba al rubio en señal de que solo él podía hacerlo pedir más de aquella lastimera y seductora manera. Y Draco en respuesta siempre le complacía con todo su ser, dándole a Harry todo lo que este pidiera, marcándolo y dándole todo de si mismo.

Draco se alzó y lo miró desde arriba, acariciando sus piernas con delicadeza. Había algo opaco en su mirada que Harry no supo descifrar. El moreno suspiró cuando Draco lo preparó con un hechizo cálido y húmedo que surgió de su varita y se colocó en su entrada lentamente.

No supo porque, pero el momento lo sobrecogió emocionalmente. Harry suspiro y sintió las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo sobrecargarse de información sensitiva, explotando rápidamente y desbordándolo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el ritmo de los vaivenes que pronto los envolvió a ambos.

Draco estaba hipnotizado, de todas las cientos de veces que había estado con Harry en una situación similar, el moreno nunca se había mostrado tan entregado; exceptuando la primera vez que estuvieron juntos…pero eso era nota aparte, ahora Harry se mostraba tan pleno, tan extasiado que él; Draco, se sentía un poco cohibido ante su efusividad. Porque estaban a distintos niveles de entrega, Draco sentía que no estaba correspondiendo adecuadamente.

En su mente aun estaban los momentos que quería borrar…los besos y toques con Hermione, aquel terrible momento en que casi la poseyó como mujer y en el que no habría vuelta atrás. Sus sonidos, su tacto, su piel tan distinta a la de Harry… todo se entremezclaba en su mente. Y luego estaba el remordimiento y los recuerdos dolorosos.

Se impulsó dentro de Harry con fuerza y cerrando los ojos. Quería olvidar, quería sentirse él de nuevo.

Entraba deprisa y con firmeza, anclándose a la cintura y piernas de Harry que le ofrecían soporte e impulso, se deslizo dentro de él con confianza; conociendo el terreno a la perfección, busco posiciones, busco el ritmo y tras unos minutos de completo frenesí por fin su mente se abstrajo y dejó de pensar, enfocándose solo en las exquisitas sensaciones de estar dentro de aquel estrecho y cálido espacio que le lo apretaba cada vez más y más, devorándolo.

Draco gimió quedamente, mordiéndose un labio y buscando a tientas y con desespero su varita. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y cortos, precisos y con estocadas que golpeaban el interior de Harry haciéndole ver estrellas luminosas frente a sus ojos. Draco encontró su varita y el moreno observo como éste lanzaba un hechizo a la oficina, silenciándola por fin.

Grito con fuerza; sacando de lo más profundo de su ser todo el deseo que explotaba por Draco en su interior. Grito y alzó el cuello, agarrándose con fuerza desmedida del borde del escritorio para alzar la cadera y que el rubio pudiera entrar en su cuerpo todo lo adentro que quisiera. Y lo hizo, Draco lo acercó a él de un tirón y golpeo con una fuerza inaudita aquel punto dentro de Harry que lo enloqueció por completo.

-Oh por dios…-lloró el moreno y Draco sintió como se contraía a su alrededor, como su cuerpo se tensaba y como su miembro daba espasmos de placer y dejaba salir chorros largos y cálidos de semen sin necesidad de ser tocado, cayendo estos sobre el abdomen de Harry y uno que otro papel olvidado sobre el escritorio.

Siguió moviéndose otro poco con movimientos más erráticos e inexactos, extendiendo más allá de lo humanamente creíble el orgasmo del moreno hasta que su placer lo desbordo y golpeo con un gruñido de satisfacción el interior de Harry llenándolo oleada tras oleada de su propia simiente.

Se dejo caer sobre el moreno sin salir de su cuerpo y suspiro. Sus ojos le escocían.

Acababa de hacer el amor con Harry sin corresponderle como éste se lo merecía, lo había hecho por sus propias necesidades, porque quería borrar un error de su mente. No por Harry.

Era un cabrón.

Su egoísmo había llegado muy lejos, Draco en toda su vida había pensado en el mismo primero antes que los demás, anteponiéndose por el simple hecho de ser él. Siempre había sido así hasta que conoció a Harry realmente, hasta que éste lo cambio y le hizo entender que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor.

Pero…somos seres egoístas. Todos los humanos lo somos en el más recóndito interior de nuestro ser…Draco sabía que Harry le perdonaría lo que había hecho; en caso de saberlo claro está, y eso era por que Harry le amaba.

Esto último lo golpeo tan fuerte que una lágrima indiscreta salto de su ojo y murió no muy lejos sobre el pecho del moreno donde Draco descansaba.

_Harry lo amaba_, si, de eso estaba seguro.

Siempre había puesto como excusa a sus sentimientos, a no decirlo él primero, el hecho de que Harry también amaba a Hermione. Pero ¿No podía amarse a dos personas distintas? Claro que sí, el corazón de Harry era tan inmenso que ella y Draco cabían con tranquilidad, solo que no lo sabían.

Harry lo amaba y él era un cabrón.

Tuvo una punzada en su cabeza que amenazo con una migraña. Suspiro y se alzó un poco, recostando la barbilla cerca del cuello de Harry.

-Harry…-lo llamó en voz baja.

-hum…-respondió el moreno.

-Yo…_perdóname_- le pidió, con la voz a punto de quebrársele. Sino se lo decía en ese instante, tal vez nunca lo haría.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry alzando la cabeza sin comprender.- ¿Qué quieres que te perdone Draco? – el rubio suspiro de nuevo.

-Todo- fue su críptica respuesta. Harry lo vio fijamente a los ojos unos minutos y luego respondió con una sonrisa.

-Claro que te perdono…si- dijo, haciendo una pausa y alzando un dedo amenazador. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa- si me prometes ayudarme a recoger este desastre.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

**#20**

**Sala de Juntas**

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Londres.**

Desde que lo habían ascendido a la UE su vida había dado un giro estrepitoso

Los primeros días habían sido duros pues el entrenamiento era muchisimo más arduo que para los escuadrones normales de Aurores. Todos los días tenía que luchar aproximadamente seis horas continuas con Malfoy o con Granger o con los otros miembros que anduvieran por el Dojo; aunque casi siempre era con Granger con quien pasaba sus días de entrenamiento pues Malfoy tenía reuniones con el alto mando del Ministerio y los otros Aurores que pertenecían a la UE casi siempre estaban en misiones que aun eran veladas para un novato como él.

Novato…la sola palabra le daba nauseas.

Luego estaban las clases con los reclutas nuevos y escuadrones de bajo nivel. Como Granger era su entrenadora oficial dentro de la UE, Mitchel debía acompañarla a las clases que ésta impartía a los otros escuadrones inferiores, donde les enseñaban técnicas básicas de defensa y armamento blanco y de fuego esenciales.

Pero, se acostumbro.

Él estaba hecho para la UE, era el sitio donde debía estar. Haciendo reconocimientos especiales, siendo un Auror elite, siendo uno de los mejores.

Sonrió con suficiencia y se recostó mejor en la silla.

Estaba sentado cómodamente en la Sala de Juntas esperando por Malfoy y Potter para la reunión que el primero había convocado de emergencia.

A su lado derecho estaba Roberts quien parecía redactar alguna especie de reporte sobre un pergamino largo y no le prestaba mucha atención, a su lado izquierdo estaba Kenya, la hermana de la fallecida Kristha; esta mantenía una conversación en voz baja con Hermione que estaba sentada en la silla que seguía.

Mitchel miró a Kenya por unos segundos, su rostro joven era hermoso y perfilado, de rasgos delicados y suaves pero de unos días para acá Kenya venía mostrando unas ojeras que asustaban, sin duda no pudiendo conciliar el sueño por las noches mientras pensaba en la horrible muerte de su hermana…

Hermione lucía también algo perturbada, Mitchel podía notar que su sonrisa hacia Kenya era forzada y que sus ojos lucían cansados.

Sentado junto al frente de Hermione se encontraba Marcus Chace. Mitchel detuvo su vista en él mucho más tiempo que en los demás.

Desde hacia unas semanas para acá; Chace lucía realmente enfermo, como si padeciera constantemente un dolor de cabeza y no se alimentara bien. Se encontraba distante y su tez se veía pálida.

Mitchel frunció el ceño.

¿Sería posible…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Malfoy y Potter.

-Buenas tardes a todos.- saludo Draco con voz grave. Harry caminó de largo y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Hubo un extraño intercambio de mirada entre los tres que Mitchel ignoró con un bufido antes de que Malfoy decidiera volver a hablar.- Bien, los he convocado a esta reunión desde temprano con la intención de darles la orden de salida.- todos alzaron las cejas con sorpresa- como ya saben la misión de conseguir y capturar al niño Christopher Mc Carthey había sido suspendida por motivos ajenos a nosotros…el niño salía de vacaciones y nuestro contacto no podría verlo en unos días, pero al parecer este viaje a sido cancelado. Quiero que retomemos la misión y que entreguen resultados para este fin de semana, tenemos fecha límite para la captura pues el Ministro no tolerara más pérdidas. Así que…salimos a partir de mañana.

Draco observó rostro por rostro, pasando de largo a Hermione y Harry por supuesto, buscando alguna reacción que pudiera parecerle sospechosa. Sorpresa, codicia, traición…cualquier cosa que el lengua corporal delatara.

Pero no encontró nada.

Ya las cartas estaban echadas, Draco había hecho lo que Naxtia le pidió: dio la orden falsa y mañana la cancelaría. Así que si había un infiltrado y un traidor entre los Aurores de esa sala, ella encontraría la pista falsa fuera de esa habitación en las próximas horas.

Solo le restaba esperar.

N/A:

¡Hola mis queridos! Bueno, no puedo creer que por fin terminara con este capitulo. Son 79 páginas Word y 31.000 palabras aproximadamente sin notas iniciales ni finales. ¡Rompiendo record! ¡Yuhu!, pensaba superar las 90 páginas que escribió Mónica en Rojo&Negro pero decidí cortarlo aquí. Saben que no soy de pedir comentarios pero por esta vez realmente me gustaría saber si les gusto. Hay mucho de mi en este capitulo, demasiado y me he esmerado, dedicado y puesto mi alma entera en escribirlo durante cada uno de estos días que han pasado. Créanme, no hubo un solo día que dejara de escribir, ya fuera a mano o transcribiendo.

Así pues, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia? Hay un poco de todo en este capitulo, ¿Qué les gusto más y que les gusto menos? Tiene también bastante detalles…espero no haberles aburrido.

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero bueno, espero haber compensado con la calidad y longitud del capitulo. ^^ Y quiero agradecer con mucho amor a todos y todas aquellas hermosas personitas que estuvieron al pendiente de si actualizaba o no; de si estaba con vida o no, enviándome mensajes por PM y por el FB, en especial a Soteria Black quien me dejo un PM muy lindo. Gracias.

Que les puedo decir, mi vida se ha vuelto un caos últimamente, pero bueno; sigo adelante y eso es lo que importa. Mi País está atravesando una época difícil y eso también me afecto en su momento. Pero en este instante estoy bien y feliz de haberles dado este capitulo que tanto me costo hacer.^^

Y aquí es donde debo dar mis especiales agradecimientos a:

My sis del alma Ceci, por ayudarme con las partes de su esposito Blaise quien se me hace un tanto difícil de redactar. A Tenchi por dejarme usar a su personaje; Natxia, dentro de mi historia y por último pero no menos especial a L-E-S; mi princesa Slytherin personal quien me brindó su gran ayuda con Christopher a lo largo del capitulo y del fic.

Dentro de las buenas noticias está sin duda la resucitación de mi Pc quien está haciendo que deje mi ateismo radical momentáneamente, así que pronto tendrán todos las imágenes que les debo de los capítulos anteriores y espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo. Aunque, no doy fechas, me atengo a lo que les dije antes: de uno a dos meses por capitulo. ¿Si? Mientras tienen bastante que leer y releer. ^^

Ya debo despedirme, les dejo un beso enorme y espero sus comentarios.

Kisses

IL

Terminado: Lunes 27 de mayo de 2013 1:30 AM

Actualizado: Lunes 27 de mayo de 2013 10:45 AM


End file.
